Sangre Grandchester
by palasatenea2018
Summary: Terry esta dispuesto a todo para estar con Candy, incluso acudir al Duque, total el lo dijo una vez lo importante es cuidar de la Sangre Grandchester. Terrific.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Este capítulo lleva contenido adulto.

Candy se encontraba dormida, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido, asustada se sentó en la cama tratando de ver la fuente del ruido, casi se muere del susto al observar una figura masculina en medio de su habitación

-Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Reclamo al castaño que no sabia si alegrarse o arrepentirse de haber tomado esa noche solo así podía justificar el haber acabado entrando en la habitación de su pecosa, de todas maneras era culpa de ella por haberlo enviado a asistir a la bendita recepción del Duque

-shhhhhh no querrás que nos descubran o si

La rubia se puso de pie y olvidándose de todo en ese momento llena de coraje quiso sacar al castaño de su cuarto, pero en el momento en que quiso hacerlo tropezaron cayendo el encima de ella sobre la cama

-qui quítate de encima Terry, reclamo la pecosa

Pero el haciendo caso omiso de cualquier reclamo tomo los labios de ella en un apasionado y demandante beso, la rubia se resistió en un inicio, pero acabo no solo permitiéndole besarla si no también respondiendo al beso, beso que se fue intensificando provocando que pequeños y tímidos gemidos salieran de la boca de ella, hasta que sin darse cuenta las manos del castaño ya viajaban por la cintura de la rubia, bajando lentamente sobre sus caderas, haciéndola perder poco a poco la cordura, pero en el momento en que el se dispuso a dejar sus labios para comenzar a besar su rostro con camino hacia su cuello ella tuvo un momento de lucidez

-detente Terry por favor

-mírame Candy, mírame y dime si quieres que me detenga

Ella solo lo miro a los ojos incapaz de pronunciar palabras pues en ese momento su mente y corazón tenían una batalla, al no recibir respuesta el beso con pasión su cuello mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que ella cayera nuevamente presa de una tormenta de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas ni imaginadas, ya no solo no trataba de detenerlo, ahora incluso ella misma se apretaba a el acariciando su cabello, el se había quitado ya su camisa quedando su torso al descubierto ella comenzó bajando sus manos por su cuello atreviéndose a sentir la piel desnuda de sus hombros acariciando sus fuertes brazos y su pecho, la sensación era indescriptible, nunca imagino que podría sentir todo eso por solo tocar su piel, ya no pensaba solo quería sentir mas llenarse de todas esas sensaciones que el castaño le estaba prodigando.

La pierna del castaño se había hecho un puesto entre las piernas de la rubia sintiendo como nunca su intimidad rozándose con su pierna, conociéndose mientras sus manos apretaban sus caderas acercándola mas a el.

Sus labios volvieron a tomar los de ella suavemente mientras sus manos ya se habían encargado de subir lentamente su camisón, sus dedos ya habían hecho maravillas acariciando sus piernas, y sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera le retiro el camisón quedando frente a el solo en sus interiores que únicamente cubrían de su cintura para abajo estando de la cintura para arriba completamente desnuda, sus manos no tardaron en cubrir sus pechos y llenarse de ellos, acariciándolos como dueño y señor, su boca no tardo en unirse y saboreo cada parte de sus blancas montañas y se deleito con sus botones rosa, los beso con fervor, tan suaves y dulces como excitantes, había acaso algo mas placentero y apenas era el comienzo, mientras su boca devoraba sus pechos bajo su mano a su entrepierna y acaricio sobre su ropa interior sacando un gemido de la boca de la rubia que fue amortiguado por sus labios que rápidamente la cubrieron en un beso, mientras su mano ingreso sin permiso dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su inexplorada intimidad

-ahhh Terryyyy uuuufffffff

A toda palabra el solo respondió con fogosos besos mientras sus dedos prodigaban placer a su amada, era tanta la pasión del momento que ella no tardo en experimentar su primer orgasmo, el aprovecho a terminar de desnudarla y desnudarse el

-te amo

Es lo único que logro decir el castaño antes de volver a besar a la rubia quien se encontraba en medio de su clímax y posicionándose en su virgen entrada presionando poco a poco hasta lograr traspasar la barrera, arrancando un quejido de dolor de ella al haber pasado de niña a mujer, el se quedo quieto un momento hasta que el cuerpo de ella comenzó a pedirlo y así poco a poco inicio ese delicioso vaivén que los fundía por primera ves en un solo ser, sus embates poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas rápidos, mas desenfrenados, ya solo existía ese maravilloso sentimiento que los había envuelto y entre besos y gemidos ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer, el cayo sobre ella se quedo dentro de ella un momento mas y luego se recostó a la par trayéndola hacia el recostándola sobre su pecho

La realidad entonces cayo de golpe sobre la rubia, quien comenzó a llorar avergonzada por lo que había hecho, el solo la estrecho mas a su pecho y le beso los cabellos, quería reconfortarla, decirle tantas cosas, pero el cansancio era demasiado por lo que fueron quedando ambos dormidos al instante.

Horas mas tarde el castaño despertó, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza seguro producto de la resaca, quien lo mandaba a tomar de semejante manera, pero; un momento… donde estaba?, abrió grande los ojos y observo la habitación, luego miro hacia abajo y vio la melena dorada esparcida sobre su pecho y vio a su bella pecosa abrazada a el desnuda, si podía sentir su suave piel en contacto con la suya y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante ese descubrimiento, imágenes de lo sucedido pocas horas antes llegaron a el y se culpo por su conducta, había mancillado a su pecosa, su dulce e inocente niña amada, ahora por su culpa ella podía ser juzgada, nooo, eso jamás, él no lo permitiría, el debía protegerla, ella era tan pura que no merecía ser señalada por su insensatez

En medio de sus cavilaciones ella abrió los ojos y nuevamente se lleno de vergüenza y comenzó a llorar, el se sintió un miserable por causar su llanto y recordó que no pudo consolarla cuando lloro antes por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a consolarla

-no llores amor mío, por favor no llores

-Terry soy una desvergonzada como pude haber hecho esto

-amor, fuimos los dos, mas yo que tu, soy el que debió respetarte, el que debía cuidarte y no hacerte esto, perdóname por favor, tu eres tan pura, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte

-debes estar muy decepcionado de mi, decía llorando la pecosa

-como puedes pensar eso mi bello amor, si acaso soy yo el que debe estar avergonzado por haber robado tu virginidad, pero te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te señale, vamos a casarnos amor mío, hablare con el duque para pedir tu mano y casarme contigo lo mas pronto posible

-pero Terry no puedes hacer eso, te casarías conmigo solo por deber y así no funcionara

-acaso no escuchaste cuando te he dicho que te amo o acaso crees que mentía, te amo Candy y nada me haría mas feliz que hacerte mi esposa, di que aceptas amor mío, di que compartirás tu vida conmigo

Candy lo miraba con sus bellas esmeraldas aun cristalizadas por las lágrimas, pero con ilusión

-me amas Terry, en serio me amas, si Terry, acepto ser tu esposa porque yo, yo también te amo, te amo

Y el castaño volvió a reclamar sus labios y esta vez ambos aunque estaban más conscientes de sus acciones no pudieron ni quisieron detener lo que sus cuerpos les exigían y volvieron a amarse apasionadamente, prodigándose esta vez dulces palabras de amor y deseo.

Ya casi amanecía y Terry sabía que debía regresar a su habitación antes que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba en la de Candy, había tomado una determinación y debía darse prisa en llevar a cabo sus planes, un paso en falso y la reputación de su pecosa estaría en entredicho y eso si que no, el sabia que fue imprudente y no cuido a su pecosa en ambas ocasiones en que estuvo con ella y eso podría traerles consecuencias, que aunque a el mas que afectarle la verdad le causaban ilusión, no debía apresurarse pues primero debía cuidar que su pecosa no fuera públicamente expuesta por su causa, conociendo a Eliza esta no dudaría en perjudicarla, ya lo había intentado al tenderles la trampa y valla que casi caen en ella, si no hubiera sido porque el se desespero y fue directo a la habitación de Candy para saber cual eral a urgencia de la nota, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera sucedido.

Aun recordaba la cara de furia de la zanahoria desabrida cuando salió de la celda de meditación después de ser castigada por levantar falsos testimonios, al haber llegado con las monjas al establo y encontrarlo vacío y a ellos durmiendo tranquilamente en sus alcobas, Sor Grey no dudo en castigarla, pero la conocía y sabía que no se rendiría en dañar a su pecosa.

-Candice ¿estas despierta?

La rubia se alertó, Terry no solía llamarla así, a menos que fuera algo serio lo que quería decirle

-si lo estoy, dime

-te hare unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, por mas bochornosas que te parezcan, debes recordar que de ahora en adelante no debe haber ningún tipo de secretos entre nosotros y que debemos confiar el uno en el otro comprendes

-si Terry, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-cuando tendrás tu periodo

La pobre pecosa jamás en su vida imagino que el castaño le haría semejante tipo de pregunta, valla que hablaba en serio con lo de preguntas bochornosas, se puso más roja que un tomate, pero armándose de valor respondió

-Terrrrryy que clase de pregunta es esa

-no me tengas pena amor, ya te lo dije antes ahora debemos tenernos toda la confianza, no te das cuenta que tu y yo ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro

-pe pero Terry esas son cosas que no se dicen, eso dicen las monjas

-confía en mi pecosa

-está bien, comienza mañana, pero dime porque me lo preguntas

-no me enorgullece pero parte de las cosas que me han enseñado está el de saber cómo evitar un embarazo no deseado

Candy abría los ojos como platos, todo eso era demasiado nuevo para ella, si apenas y había sabido que tenía periodo el mismo día que tuvo el primero y casi se muere del susto, Dorothy no le explico mucho, la tía abuela menos, afortunadamente sus madres fueron más comprensivas cuando estuvo con ellas y le explicaron que era algo natural y que pasaría cada mes, que era una parte de estarse convirtiendo en mujer, que su cuerpo se preparaba para un día en el futuro poder ser madre, pero nada mas

-veras al ser hijo de un Duque es mi deber evitar que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio o en una unión inconveniente, no amor no te escandalices por favor, dijo Terry al ver la expresión de la rubia

-el que tenga que saber esas cosas no significa que esté de acuerdo en todo, de hecho me parece una hipocresía, pues mientras que a mí me instruyen para poder hacer y deshacer a mis anchas sin tomar riesgos a ti que deberían enseñarte a cuidar de ti misma te ocultan todo y lo envuelven en un tabú para que no puedas preguntar

-entonces no es pecado que yo sepa Terry, pregunto aun incrédula

-pecado es que te tengan en la ignorancia

Terry comenzó a explicar a su pecosa acerca de la fertilidad, de los días en que era más fértil dependiendo de su periodo y de cómo habían tenido suerte pues estaban un día con poca probabilidad de que quedara embarazada tomando en cuenta que ella era muy puntual con su periodo, pero aun así nada era totalmente seguro, por lo pronto con eso tenía un poco más de tiempo para poder casarse sin que ella quedara marcada

-debo irme a mi habitación pecosa

-te cuidado amor

-que bien se oye esa palabra dirigida a mí en tu dulce boca mi princesa Julieta

-si te gusta encantada te lo diré más a menudo, ¿nos veremos en la colina?

-te esperare a la hora de siempre, pero ten cuidado, si no me ves búscame entre los árboles, que yo tratare de estar observando en lo alto para que no nos interrumpa la zanahoria desabrida

-te amo Terry

-y yo a ti mi dulce amor, te amo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo amigas, bienvenidas a esta nueva historia, espero les guste, y la disfruten.

recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook:

www punto facebook punto Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

y en mi blog:

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Esta historia tiene contenido adulto, leer bajo su propia discreción y criterio.

Había llegado a su habitación con suficiente tiempo, lo mejor de todo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, se sentía preocupado porque no fueran a descubrir a su pecosa, ahora tenía que preparar un plan, debía convencer a su padre, cosa que no sería nada fácil, pero no renunciaría a Candy, no señor, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero además de su amor ahora tenía un deber moral con ella, la había mancillado, como pudo hacer semejante cosa, el más que nadie sabía la importancia de respetarla, el que la amaba tanto, ahora debía impedir que la señalaran.

Había pasado una semana sin poder verla, todo por el capricho del Duque de que asistiera a la dichosa recepción.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

 _-debes tratar de llevarte bien con tu padre Terry_

 _-no es mi culpa que para él solo sea un estorbo_

 _-si fuera así él no te procurara como lo hace, tal vez es solo que no sabe cómo acercarse a ti, pero si tu pones de tu parte las cosas podrían mejorar_

 _-tendría que estar fuera toda la semana pecosa, tanto así quieres deshacerte de mi_

 _-no digas eso mocoso engreído, sabes que no quisiera estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti_

 _-debo suponer entonces que me extrañara señorita Andrew, dijo tomando su mano_

 _-supone usted bien señor Grandchester, voy a extrañarte mucho Terry_

 _-yo también pecosa_

 _Terry tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso suavemente, era todo el contacto que se permitía, la amaba tanto que no se atrevía a decírselo directamente siquiera, la embromaba, o decía indirectas, pero no se atrevía a declarar abiertamente su amor por ella, aunque tácitamente ambos sabían que eran mucho más que amigos, desde el beso en el festival de mayo, él había preferido respetarla lo más posible, temía no poder contenerse si se acercaba demasiado, ella despertaba en el sus más fervientes deseos, solo el gran amor que le tenía lo frenaba en sus apasionados impulsos._

 _Y por complacerla a ella había incluso sorprendido al Duque presentándose puntualmente en el palacio para asistir a la recepción que se celebraría en honor a sus tíos los Reyes, había soportado toda esa semana de rígido protocolo, pero en el fondo no había sido tan malo, su tía abuela y sus tíos le trataban con cariño y respeto, cosa que enfurecía a su madrastra, quien fue al final la que arruino esa dichosa semana, pues cada que podía le insultaba o hacia indirectas en forma discreta para que nadie más que el escuchara, al final se había emborrachado, pese a que gracias a Candy llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, la ducerda (duquesa cara de cerdo) había conseguido al final amargarlo, juntándose todo llego más borracho que nunca al colegio, acabando en la habitación de su pecosa._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora debo esperar unos días para poder hablar con el Duque, estando fuera de la ciudad no tiene caso que valla a buscarlo, al menos debo intentar convencerlo.

El Duque había tenido que terminar unos negocios importantes, algo que en otros momentos no le hubiera importado, ahora sentía que le retrasaba, estaba inquieto, había recibido unos molestos anónimos acerca de Terrence y la mala influencia que este recibía por parte de una jovencita americana, que además era huérfana y una trepadora sin escrúpulos, en otra circunstancias el quizá habría tomado otra postura, pero casualmente este anónimo se lo había entregado la Duquesa, quien le había restregado que su hijo al igual que el gustaba de las rameras americanas, basto solo eso para que el desconfiara totalmente de las palabras de dicho anónimo, si la Duquesa estaba de acuerdo con tal misiva lo más seguro es que no era de fiar, aun así necesitaba averiguar, no quería que su hijo tuviera que sufrir lo que él, al no poder estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, debía asegurarse también que no se tratara de una arribista.

La Duquesa nunca aceptaría que en verdad Richard se sentiría mas que feliz si Terrence encontrara a una joven que fuera tan siquiera la mitad de noble y honorable como lo era su madre, y es que a diferencia de la misma Duquesa, cuando el conoció a Eleonor ella era una joven inocente, pura, y su único pecado fue amarlo con locura y sin pensar en las consecuencias, confiando ciegamente en él, pero por culpa de su padre tuvo que renunciar a ella, la amaba tanto que aun en la actualidad no hacia otra cosa más que amarla, y sabía que ella a pesar del daño que le causo no había buscado a otro hombre, había rechazado cada pretendiente que se le había acercado, pero eso es algo que nunca nadie debía saber, mucho menos Terrence, por eso no permitía que se acercara a ella, estaba seguro que él se iría con su madre y se alejaría de él y ese sería lo último que su corazón soportaría, él era lo único que tenia de ella, de su gran amor, Terrence no solo era su hijo, era su único hijo, el hijo de la mujer que amaría hasta su último suspiro, su orgullo, pero debía ser firme y no parecer débil frente a él, solo así lograría protegerlo.

Por otro lado Terrence había mostrado un cambio más que favorable los últimos tiempos, las monjas ya no lo recibían con quejas, es más estaban complacidas con su comportamiento, había comenzado a asistir a clases y a ser más tolerante con los demás, la prueba de su cambio era su asistencia a la recepción de los Reyes, hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía un comportamiento tan adecuado, de hecho se sintió mas que orgulloso de él, solo al final tuvo el desatino de emborracharse pero aun así casi nadie se percató, solo su primo el Rey Jorge V, y su tía la madre de este, pero ellos en lugar de reclamar el comportamiento de Terrence lo defendieron, ellos a diferencia de el mismo si observaron la razón de aquella conducta, y la culpable de todo, la misma Duquesa, hasta mucho había aguantado su hijo tomando en cuenta su carácter, las provocaciones de esa odiosa mujer habían sido demasiadas.

Por eso deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible, debía averiguar todo, debía saber si esa joven existía, si así era debía saber quién era y si valía la pena.

Candy había pasado su mañana un poco más distraída que de costumbre si es que acaso eso era posible, por más que trataba de concentrarse su mente viajaba a lo sucedido la noche anterior, los recuerdos la inundaban, había ido al tocador esa mañana más veces que en toda esa semana junta, si no es que más, no podía evitarlo, nunca había sentido lo que sentía, era algo nuevo y a la vez inquietante, no era solo su mente, no, su cuerpo también reaccionaba a los recuerdos, su piel se encendía al recordar las manos y caricias del castaño, su boca, y otra vez esa maravillosa sensación, al final prefirió excusarse y dirigirse a su habitación, sentía que todos podían leer sus pensamientos, no quería dar motivos a nadie de ser descubierta, eso que sentía era solo de ella y de Terry, nadie más debía saberlo, pues también sabía que nadie más la comprendería, al contrario, así que por más que Annie y Paty trataron de acompañarla ella se negó afirmando que se sentía indispuesta y que solo necesitaba descanso.

El único momento en que pudo prestar atención para colmar la cereza del pastel, fue cuando en clases una monja hablo acerca de los deberes y obligaciones de toda dama, que una dama no debía permitir siquiera ser besada hasta el día de su boda y en el altar, mucho menos tener otro tipo de acercamientos impuros con un caballero, pues era pecaminoso y ella, ella había hecho todo eso y más, no sabía ya si sentirse todavía mas culpable de lo que sentía, las palabras que siguieron diciendo las monjas la hacían sentir incluso sucia, pero recordaba lo que Terry le había dicho, ¿que era entonces lo correcto?, ¿cómo debía sentirse?, estaba cansada de tanto pensar, para fortuna ya casi era la hora de reunirse con él y se preparó para verlo, salió con todo el sigilo posible y verificando que no era seguida por nadie.

Al llegar no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo, su mano fue tomada con fuerza y la atrajeron detrás de unos árboles, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar una mano cubrió su boca y vio al dueño de sus sueños y desvelos

-soy yo pecosa

-Terry, que susto me has dado

-discúlpame, no fue mi intención pero debía evitar cualquier riesgo de que fueras vista, me extrañaste amor

-claro que te extrañe mi amor

Mas tardo en responder, que los labios del castaño adueñándose de su boca, besándola con toda la dulzura del mundo

-te amo tanto Candy

-Terry, yo también te amo tanto, me haces tan feliz cada vez que me lo dices, me parece mentira tanta dicha

-acostúmbrate mi Julieta pecosa, porque te lo pienso decir muuuuchas veces de ahora en adelante, pero ven debemos irnos de acá, no es seguro seguir en este lugar, la zanahoria desabrida puede vernos acá

Tomo su mano y la guio hasta las inmediaciones de unas aulas en ruinas, el lugar estaba cercado naturalmente por enredaderas de hiedra y rosas con espinas muy filosas, pero los rebeldes no pasaron por allí, si no que subieron a un árbol y desde una de sus ramas se pasaron fácilmente a las ramas de otro árbol que estaba muy cerca y que casualmente se encontraba dentro del cerco y los dejaba ya en las ruinas abandonadas de antiguos salones de clases, lejos de la vista de todos.

-aquí nadie nos molestara Candy

-pensaste en todo Terry, comenzó a recorrer una de las aulas que era la que se encontraba más completa pues tenía todas sus paredes y techo además de puertas en mejor estado que las demás, pero se sorprendió que parecía limpio, -Terry tu limpiaste

Terry se sonrojo, no pensó que sería tan obvio, pero él quería que ella estuviese cómoda, -solo un poco pecosa, con tu uniforme blanco no quería que te fueras a ensuciar

-oh Terry, eres muy considerado, dijo la rubia inclinándose de puntillas para besar suavemente la mejilla del castaño

-ay pecosa si así es como me vas a agradecer voy a terminar limpiando todo el colegio, jajajaja

-jajajaja amor eres un exagerado

Terry no resistió más y tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y suavemente la beso

-eres preciosa

Candy no atino a responder, no podía, su boca no podía emitir sonido, al escuchar un halago tan sincero en la dulce voz de Terry, por primera vez no estaba jugándole bromas, él estaba halagándola, sentía mariposas haciendo una fiesta en su estomago

Terry la guio a un escritorio que había previamente topado a la pared y la sentó en el, situándose justo atrás de ella y colocándola entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, depositando suaves besos en su mejilla

-¿Cómo has pasado el día amor?

La rubia se puso roja cual tomate, bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a responder

-Candice, amor, porque callas, acaso no quedamos en que debemos tenernos toda la confianza del mundo, recuerda que soy tu prometido y tu mi prometida, siendo más específico, eres mía y yo soy todo tuyo

Candy hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios y le comento como pudo a Terry todo lo sucedido esa mañana, sin omitir nada, el castaño estaba más que feliz de poder tener ahora esa confianza con su pecosa y ser el causante de esas reacciones en ella, pero le enfurecía que las monjas la hicieron sentir de esa manera aun sin saberlo, pero sabía que así eran las cosas y que si alguien se enteraba la única afectada seria ella y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, porque el más que nadie sabía lo valiosa que era Candy, quería para ella un futuro sin vergüenzas y sin dolor.

-escúchame bien amor, tu eres una joven admirable y muy valiosa, lo que sucedió entre nosotros no cambia nada de eso, tu valor está mucho más allá de cualquier pedazo de piel que asegura un estado de virginidad, tu vales mucho más que cualquier otra muchacha, te pongo de ejemplo a Eliza, aunque ella siguiera virgen hasta los ochenta años, jamás tendría siquiera una uña de toda la pureza de tu alma, que nunca nadie te haga pensar o sentir lo contrario, ahora si quieres culpar a alguien, ese soy yo, pues era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti y falle miserablemente

-no digas eso Terry, en todo caso fallamos los dos, pero gracias por tus palabras, me sentía muy confundida y realmente mal, ahora me siento mejor

Terry abrazo a Candy a su pecho hundiendo su cabeza en sus cabellos, el soltó los listones que ataban sus coletas metiendo sus dedos entre sus risos besándolos y besando du frente, sintiendo ante sus caricias como el cuerpo de su rubia se estremecía, en sus bellas esmeraldas vio reflejado el deseo y un sonrojo que indicaba que lo que ella estaba sintiendo, beso sus labios mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo de inmediato la entrega total que hacia ella a sus besos, trataba de contenerse, pero a la vez quería complacerla, por lo que no dudo y bajo su mano bajo la falda y la metió dentro de su ropa interior buscando su intimidad, ante tan sorpresiva caricia la rubia dejo ir un pequeño gemido de placer que fue como música a los oídos del castaño.

Siguió acariciándola, haciéndola delirar de placer y aunque ella era inexperta, sus instintos la dominaban, sin pensarlo comenzó a besar el rostro del castaño, imitando los besos y caricias que él le había prodigado anteriormente, Terry trato de detenerla

-detente pecosa, por favor, si sigues así no poder contenerme

Pero ella no lo escucho, no podía, estaba cegada por lo que estaba experimentando, siguió besando al castaño cerca de su barbilla, bajando por el cuello, acariciando su torso mientras no podía evitar gemir sin control, estaba cerca de su clímax y solo pudo abandonarse al momento que vivía, el castaño no pudo más, sentir los labios de la rubia en tan excitantes e inocentes caricias fue lo máximo, sintió cuando ella alcanzo el orgasmo y solo lo encendió mas, se movió rápidamente y la cargo a un pupitre sin respaldo colocándola de rodillas con los brazos de esta sobre la mesa del pupitre, perdida en el placer como se encontraba ella solo se dejó hacer, rápidamente el subió su falda hasta su espalda y le bajo la ropa interior quedando maravillado ante la imagen que su prometida le regalaba, sin resistirse más se bajó el pantalón libero su miembro y en un solo movimiento la penetro gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo ante tan maravillosa sensación, tomo sus caderas y siguió con sus embates mientras le acariciaba la nuca con sus labios y le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba y que se moría por ella, mientras que la rubia no podía mas que gemir de puro placer, hacía mucho se había abandonado a él, era imposible pensar siquiera cuando todo su ser se estaba llenando con tan deliciosas sensaciones, solo sintió que nuevamente estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos y se dejó llevar, al momento de gritar su nombre y dejarse caer sobre la mesa del pupitre mientras sus piernas temblaban literalmente, el castaño la embistió una vez más y luego se salió de ella colocándose un pañuelo sobre su miembro para recibir la descarga que no podía dejar en su amada.

Termino lo más rápido que pudo de limpiarse y se colocó rápidamente su pantalón luego se volvió rápidamente hacia la rubia quien aún estaba bajo los efectos del éxtasis que le había causado, le subió la ropa interior y le acomodo la falda y le ayudo a incorporarse, la cargo entre sus brazos y la volvió a llevar al escritorio en donde la sentó y beso suavemente su frente y su rostro, ella sonrió y ahora fue ella quien tomo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y lo beso

-perdona amor, no me pude resistir, me tienes loco

-fue maravilloso Terry

-dime, te dolió, te he lastimado

-no, no me ha dolido todo lo contrario, respondió sonrojándose

El sonrió aliviado, termino de acomodarse la ropa y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola nuevamente

-Candice, creo que debo comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, en la forma correcta contigo

-que quieres decir, ya no volveremos a… sonrojada bajo su mirada

El castaño sonrió, le enternecía saber que ella no quería dejar de estar con el

-me refiero amor, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por la rubia pues no quería apenarla, - a que debo hablar con tus primos, debo hablar con ellos formalmente en cuanto a mis intenciones para contigo, para que sepan que ahora eres mi prometida, aunque no me guste admito que ellos te quieren mucho y que te protegen, además aunque queramos hacer las cosas solos, sería un error no contar con su ayuda, es posible que la necesitemos

-hablaras con Stear y Archie

-es lo correcto pecosa, también deberías hablar con tus amigas, sospecho que debemos contar con toda la ayuda posible

-que es lo que exactamente les diremos

-la verdad pecosa, que nos amamos y que te he pedido que seas mi esposa y que obviamente tu no pudiste resistir a mis encantos y aceptaste

-Terry eres un engreído

-jajajaja es broma amor, pero básicamente eso es lo que les diremos, ahora debemos irnos, pero saldremos por otro lado

-porque Terry

-Candice amor, debo pedirte algo

-dime

-prométeme que de ahora en adelante no subirás árboles, ni cabalgaras si no estoy contigo, tu sabes las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y aunque tratemos de evitarlas, nada es del todo seguro y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufras un accidente me comprendes

-si Terry, tienes razón, te prometo ser más juiciosa

La ayudo a arreglarse el cabello nuevamente y beso nuevamente a su amada y luego la guio a un pequeño espacio que había en el cerco que era apenas imperceptible, se asomó a ver que nadie estuviera cerca y cuando confirmo que todo estaba seguro ayudo a la rubia a salir, le acompaño lo más que pudo hasta los dormitorios de las chicas y se quedó en un árbol cuidándola hasta asegurarse de que ella hubiera entrado segura.

Luego se dirigió al dormitorio de los hermanos Cornwell, aunque le disgustara, el sentía que debía hablar con ellos, si quería hacer feliz a su pecosa, estar bien con sus primos era primordial, por su parte Candy se encontró con sus amigas quienes le acompañaron a su habitación, preparándose también para hablar con ellas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, disculpen el atraso, como algunas sabrán en mi país fue fin de semana largo lo cual significa casa llena, y al igual que en cualquier fin de semana las actividades familiares me absorben por completo y no me dejan tiempo para nada mas, odio retrasarme en publicar los capítulos, pero tendré que pedir paciencia pues debido a cosas ajenas a mi voluntad es posible que en algunas ocasiones me retrase, muchas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, les adelanto que no pretendo hacer sufrir a nuestros rebeldes, que si como pueden observar es bastante subida de tono, que no planeo que la gusi aparezca en esta historia, aun no sé pero no lo creo jaja.

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y siguen la historia, también a quienes la leen de forma anónima, especialmente gracias a:

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham, aday, alheli.g.r, carol jeniffer Grandchester, , CandyNochipa2003, apy granchester, mcvarela, Magdis** , gracias por seguirme y seguir mi historia, **Kamanance** gracias por leerla, **Guest DTB** gracias, y también me frustre mucho y acá ya me quito esa frustración jaja, **Guest** así es amiga esta historia será así jaja, **skarllet northman** me alegro que te guste y que hayas puesto esta historia entre tus favoritas, **Selenityneza** amiga que gusto que la leyeras y que sigas mi historia, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** me alegro que te gustara, **Eli (Guest)** aquí te darás gusto pues puro amor entre nuestros rebeldes, **aaronlaly** hará todo lo posible por cuidarla, y supones bien jaja, **Letty Bonilla** me alegra que te gustara, Ster star así es ya se adelantaron jaja, **Marga1416** gracias, **Guest** disculpa el retraso acá esta la actualización, gracias a todas y bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook

www punto facebook punto Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

Y en mi blog

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Candy se apresuro a saludar a Annie y Paty en cuanto entraron en la habitación, ellas estaban algo preocupadas por su comportamiento extraño de la mañana

-te sientes mejor Candy

-si Paty, me siento mejor

-Candy que te sucede, confía en nosotras, noto algo diferente en ti, que es lo que te pasa

-Annie me conoces bien, supongo que debo contarles

-no queremos obligarte Candy, solo queremos que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotras

-Paty tiene razón, sabes hoy vinieron por Eliza y Niel, creo que regresaran hasta mañana

-que extraño, pero al menos descansaremos un poco de ellos jajaja

-en especial tu Candy, pues Eliza no deja de seguirte, hoy regreso muy frustrada y molesta, creo que trato de seguirte y al no conseguirlo venia echando humo prácticamente

-en serio Paty

-si Candy

-como siempre trato de buscarte problemas, pero la hermana Margaret no la dejo, le dijo que tu estabas indispuesta y que podía recordarle que no es correcto difamar a las personas enviándola nuevamente con la hermana Grey

-eso estuvo cerca Annie, que bueno que desde lo del establo su credibilidad ante las monjas ha desaparecido

-pero aun así no hay que confiarse Candy

-bueno chicas creo que llego el momento de contarles, pero antes ayúdenme a revisar que no hayan moros en la costa

Las tres jóvenes revisaron que no había nadie escuchando atrás de la puerta ni cerca de los balcones aunque eso era aún más improbable pues aparte de los rebeldes nadie más poseía semejantes habilidades

-listo, ahora dinos por favor Candy, que nos tienes muertas de curiosidad

-si, dinos acaso tiene que ver con tus encuentros con cierto aristócrata a la hora del receso después del almuerzo

-¡Paty!

-vamos Candy que para nosotras no es un secreto que entre ustedes dos pasa algo y ha sido más evidente después de regresar de las vacaciones de verano

-en serio Annie, soy tan obvia

-pues la verdad si, dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty y luego las tres comenzaron a reír

-esta bien chicas, lo admito, verán entre Terry y yo pues _**esqueyoloamoyelamitambienmeamaymepidioquemecaseconel**_

-queeeeeeee

-te pidió matrimonio Candy, pero aún son muy jóvenes (si ellas entendieron bien lo que dijo la rubia a pesar de que por sus nervios lo dijo todo de corrido y de prisa)

-que romántico, dijo Annie en cambio

-si, se que aun somos jóvenes, pero no tanto, nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos, además estoy segura que la tía abuela no dudaría en casarme de inmediato si tuviera alguna propuesta que a ella le pareciera con tal de deshacerse de mi, sin importarle mi edad

-tienes razón Candy, pero dinos ya te dio anillo

-no, como crees Paty, aun debe hablar con el Duque para tratar de formalizar nuestro compromiso y si soy honesta, debo confesar que tengo miedo

-comprendemos, ten confianza en Terry quizá logre convencer a su padre

-eso espero Annie, eso espero

Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas trataban de darle ánimos a la rubia, en el de los chicos el ambiente estaba totalmente caldeado, la noticia de que el castaño quería casarse con la rubia no fue muy bien recibida del todo por el castaño claro, quien a pesar de haber limado asperezas con Terry, aun no estaba convencido de que el fuera lo mejor para su prima

-cálmate Archie, Terry ¿estás seguro de lo que nos dices?

-claro que si, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, si soy sincero su opinión me viene importando un rábano, pero esto se trata de Candy, de lo que es importante para ella y ustedes son importantes para ella, por eso estoy aquí

-tienes razón, por ella debemos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien, pero necesitamos hablar con ella

-mira Archie no diré mas por ella, pero podemos tratar de reunirnos con ella, solo que hoy estaba indispuesta, por lo que será otro día

-esta bien, que le pasa

-si, dinos que es lo que tiene Candy

-nada serio, no se preocupen, solo estaba algo indispuesta, quizá algo le hizo mal ya saben que es algo golosa

-jajajajaja, cierto, Candy tiene muy buen apetito

-pobre gatita

Terry se molestó por el apodo cariñoso con que el gatito se refería a su pecosa, pero empeñado en hacer las cosas bien por ella trato de pasar por alto la situación y después de ponerse de acuerdo para poder reunirse con ella al día siguiente en el receso aprovechando que no estaban Niel y Eliza, se despidió, aprovechando que aun tenia un poco de tiempo antes de la cena salió del colegio, a buscar algo para su pecosa.

Después de la hora de la cena, espero a que pasara la ronda y se dirigió a visitar a su pecosa, según lo que ella le había dicho sabía que no había posibilidad de repetir lo de esa tarde, pero eso no disminuía su necesidad de estar con ella, si bien es cierto el la deseaba con locura, su amor por ella era aun mas grande y el tan solo poder estar cerca de ella era mas que suficiente para el.

Candy se sorprendió de verlo en la ventana, le abrió inmediatamente y lo hizo pasar, como le había comentado ya se encontraba indispuesta su periodo había comenzado justo después de la cena y eso se sumaba a que se sentía algo adolorida, no le gustaba que nadie la viera así, ella se preciaba de ser muy fuerte y no le gustaba que la notaran débil o frágil, pero con el castaño era imposible querer guardar ningún tipo de apariencia, el de inmediato noto que estaba mal, la hizo acostarse y le entrego una cajita envuelta en un listón color vino, cosa que hizo que a la pecosa de inmediato se le olvidaran sus malestares, pues si algo amaba eran las sorpresas y los obsequios.

-que es Terry

-ábrelos, se de muy buena fuente que te gustan y mucho

-¡Terry! ¡Chocolates!, gracias, como supiste

-espero que te gusten pecosa, supuse que estarías indispuesta y pensé que te alegrarían

-gracias Terry, me has alegrado la noche

-esa era la idea pecosa bella, ahora toma uno o dos, pero deja los demás para mañana, no quiero que te vallan a hacer daño

-pero eso es muy poquito, dijo la pecosa haciendo un puchero que como siempre derretía al castaño

-esta bien, puedes tomar uno mas, pero solo uno mas, que ya es tarde y debes descansar

-gracias amor

-nada de gracias, cayendo con el pago

-con el ¿pago? Y cuanto me cobraras

-son carísimos pecosa, imagínate nomas que son como cien besos por cada chocolate

-que queeee cien por cada chocolate, cien… Terryyyy, jajajaja eres imposible, jajajajaja, sí que me cobras caro eh

-no te preocupes soy una persona justa, dejare que lo pagues en cuotas, tomando en cuenta que estas indispuesta

-para tus besos nunca amor

-Candy, te amo

El castaño reclamo los labios de su pecosa en un profundo y necesitado beso, tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos, acariciando sus risos dorados, pero poco a poco fue convirtiendo el beso en uno dulce y tierno, terminándolo con varios besos cortos llenos de cariño

-sabes hoy estuve con tus primos

-que te dijeron Terry

-como imaginaras el elegante no lo tomo muy bien, el inventor lo tomo un poco mejor, pero quedamos en que mañana nos reuniríamos contigo en la colina, supongo que quieren escuchar de ti que estamos comprometidos

-avisare a las chicas también, por si necesitamos ayuda, además será una linda oportunidad para estar todos juntos, en eso un bostezo se escapo de la rubia

-vamos pecosa es hora de dormir, te acompañare hasta que te duermas si, luego me iré a mi habitación

-gracias Terry, buenas noches, te amo mi mocoso engreído

-y yo a ti mi Julieta pecosa

Terry se acostó junto a Candy y la abrazo arrullándola mientras se dormía, cuando estuvo seguro que ella se encontraba completamente dormida le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó y salió con cuidado de no ser visto hasta llegar a su habitación, sentía que no le cabía en el pecho tanta dicha, imaginarse al lado de su amada rubia había sido solo un sueño hasta hacia poco y ahora… la amaba con locura, sabia que por ella valía la pena cualquier sacrificio con tal de estar a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó de mejor humor y como no hacerlo si su almohada y sabanas tenían impregnado el olor de su amado engreído, se preparó como siempre y en eso entro una de las monjas para ver como seguía

-buenos días hermana

-buenos días Candice, ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-me siento mejor hermana gracias

-me alegro, veo que este día no tuviste accidentes

La rubia se puso roja como tomate al comprender lo que la hermana decía y se puso de espaldas a ella para que no leyera en su rostro la mentira

-no te preocupes Candice, los accidentes suelen ocurrir, solo ten mucho cuidado, durante el día, que el uniforme es blanco y debes evitar que se manche

-gracias hermana, seré cuidadosa

Ese día la rubia pudo concentrarse mas en sus clases, le habían dejado mucha tarea, para los próximos días, no comprendía muchos términos; pero pensaba pedirle ayuda a Paty, hablo con sus amigas y les comunico de la reunión después del almuerzo en la colina, ellas obviamente se pusieron felices ante la posibilidad de ver a los Cornwell y ayudar a la rubia.

El castaño recibió a su pecoso amor con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, ni siquiera era consiente que estaba sonriendo, todos los demás se quedaron admirados ante la actitud de Candy y Terry, quienes parecían envueltos en una burbuja, su amor ahora era mas palpable que nunca, Terry muy caballerosamente había besado la mano de su amada y había saludado muy cortésmente a Annie y Paty, luego había ayudado a Candy a sentarse junto a el, todos se sentaron formando un circulo

A pesar de todo los jóvenes estaban muy alegres de poder compartir un momento así, fue tanta la alegría que el castaño sentía de ver a su pecosa tan feliz que prometió hacer los arreglos para poder salir juntos el quinto domingo a una feria que seguramente les gustaría mucho a todos, el amaba tener a Candy para él solo, pero comprendía que era algo egoísta, pues la naturaleza de ella era muy sociable y amaba poder compartir con sus amigos también, por lo que se prometió a si mismo procurar más momentos así para que ella se sintiera feliz.

Después de escuchar a Candy, Archie por fin tuvo que admitir que ellos estaban comprometidos, cosa que a fin de cuentas no podía ser tan malo, no es que se fueran a casar de un día para otro, (menos mal no sabia las prisas del castaño) además era obvio que Terry hacia muy feliz a Candy, ella tenia ahora un brillo único, resplandecía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se notaba que el arrogante se esmeraba por complacerla y solo por eso, mientras el la hiciera feliz, ellos estarían en paz.

Cuando ya se despedían Terry entrego a Candy otra caja de chocolates junto con una nota, la rubia recibió todo con una radiante sonrisa y prometió escapar antes de la cena para que pudieran verse.

Al llegar a su dormitorio pudo leer la nota y sintió que el corazón se le salía de la emoción por esas pocas palabras que le demostraban lo mucho que Terry la amaba

 ** _"_** ** _para mi princesa pecosa, con todo mi amor"_**

Por otro lado los hermanos del infierno estaban con la demonia mayor, digo con su amada madre, quien había ido por ellos el día anterior, para darles indicaciones específicas que debían seguirse al pie de la letra

-has comprendido lo que tienes que hacer Daniel

-si madre, aunque no comprendo el porque, si usted dice que la tía abuela está de acuerdo con usted

-es mejor asegurarnos, además sería mucho más fácil de esta forma, sin contar que la huérfana quedaría ante todos como una descarada restándole cualquier derecho de replicar

-muy bien, tendré que sacrificarme, pero después de conseguir su propósito espero que me de mi respectivo y merecido premio

-no exageres Daniel, te voy a dar el lugar que cualquiera quisiera, si es cierto que tendrías que hacer un pequeño sacrificio con esa huérfana, pero créeme valdrá la pena

-madre pero me parece excesivo

-créeme que no lo es Eliza, así que tu deberás colaborar con tu hermano, y no me des problemas

-por el contrario madre, con gusto le ayudare si con eso dejo en mal a la huérfana

-muy bien, hoy visitaremos a la tía abuela y mañana los llevare de regreso al colegio, ya sabes Daniel, debes aparentar muy bien tu papel ante ella, que no le quede duda de tu gran y desinteresado amor por la huérfana

-como usted mande madre

-que tanto cargas amor, deja te ayudo

-gracias Terry, son libros, tengo mucha tarea y pensaba pedir ayuda a Paty luego

-y entonces para que estoy yo pecosa, enséñame de que son tus tareas, tu novio es el mejor de la clase así que es mi deber ayudar a mi bella novia a que sus notas mejoren

-siempre engreído, pero gracias y son de francés y matemáticas, son las más difíciles, en las otras materias estoy mas al corriente

-comencemos con francés, pues esa no podre enseñarte mucho en tu habitación, estoy más que seguro que al oírme hablar en ese idioma te me tiraras encima y no me dejaras de besar

-¡Terryyy! Eres incorregible

- _ **Excuse moi mon amour**_ (disculpame amor mio)

Candy realmente tuvo que admitir para si misma que Terry tenia razón, escucharlo hablar en ese idioma hizo que se le ablandaran las piernas, tanto que si no estuviera sentada seguro se hubiera caído, pero como no estaba dispuesta a contribuir con el enorme ego de su amado novio disimulo lo mejor que pudo y le respondió también en francés

\- ___**nous continuons mon amour**_

(Continuamos amor mío)

Ahora fue el turno del castaño de quedarse en shock, nunca espero que su pecosa le respondiera en francés, ni que su dulce voz sonara tan sexy en ese idioma, así que como a el poco le importaba disimular ni un poco no dudo un segundo en comerse a besos esos bellos labios, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y cuanto le había encantado que ella le hablara de esa manera

-Terry

-es tu culpa pecosa, quien te manda a hablarme en francés, no sabes acaso que me traes loco

-quiere decir entonces que lo pronuncie adecuadamente

-mas perfecto imposible pecosa, pero te prohíbo que le hables a ningún hombre en francés

-Terry que cosas dices

-en serio pecosa, solo podrás hacerlo si estoy presente y con mi consentimiento, créeme lo hago por tu bien y el nuestro, no quiero ni pensar que venga algún roba pecosas y me aleje de ti

-eres un exagerado

-mejor exagerado que abandonado, no pecosa, imagínate que haría este pobre enamorado sin ti, mejor prevenir

-jajajajaja Terryyy

Y así entre risas y juegos, el castaño ayudo a su rubia novia a terminar con sus tareas, le enseño algunas conjugaciones de verbos que la tenían confundida y la verdad con su manera tan practica de explicarle para ella fue mucho mas sencillo comprenderlo todo, en matemáticas fue más sencillo todavía, pues ya no se distraían con sus voces en francés que aunque no quisieran los dejaban en shock a ambos.

Al terminar Terry acompaño a Candy como siempre hasta que ella entro a los dormitorios femeninos, después de la cena y de la ronda, fue a darle su beso de buenas noches, volvió a esperar a que ella se durmiera y luego se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente para infortunio de la rubia los hermanos del infierno llegaron nuevamente al colegio, sin demora Eliza comenzó a despedir veneno en contra de Candy, a lo que ella la ignoro estoicamente, enfureciendo aún más a la pelirroja al ver que no lograba sus propósitos de humillarla, pero lo más extraño fue que observo que ahora además Niel la observaba de manera muy extraña y que dicha mirada la hacía sentir incomoda, lo peor fue cuando en un momento dado apareció muy cerca de ella y se relamió los labios observándola de pies a cabeza en forma lasciva, afortunadamente el no pudo acercarse a ella más de lo que había hecho pues llegaron las monjas y él tuvo que irse, pero aun así se sintió intranquila, Annie y Paty observaron todo por lo que cuando se reunieron todos nuevamente en la colina no dudaron en comentarlo, Candy en un principio creyó que era algo sin importancia no había pensado en decir nada, pero al comentarlo las chicas y ver la expresión en los rostros de todos comprendió que lo mejor era no bajar la guardia con los Leagan.

-te dijo algo pecosa, se acercó a ti

-no, él no se ha acercado más que lo que han comentado, pero en verdad no creo que tenga importancia

-Candy sabemos que tu inocencia no te permite ver la maldad de las personas, pero si hasta las chicas han notado el comportamiento extraño de Niel, tú más que nadie debes estar atenta y no ocultarnos esas cosas, nuestro deber es protegerte gatita

-si pecosa, en especial tratándose de Niel, o ya olvidaste el recibimiento que quiso darte

-a que se refiere Terry, Candy

-si Candy, dinos de que habla Grandchester

-fue algo sin mayor consecuencia

-Candice no digas eso, sabes que si no paso a más fue porque yo estaba cerca, no quiero ni pensar que habría sucedido si no hubiera sido así

-¡Terry!, está bien cuéntales, supongo que tienes razón

-dinos de una vez que sucedió o pudo suceder, Grandchester

-calma Archie, explica Terry por favor

-cuando Candy recién había ingresado al colegio el cobarde de Leagan junto a dos de sus secuaces quisieron atacar a Candy, cuando yo llegue la tenían arrodillada sujeta de los brazos y jaloneándole el cabello

-queeeeeeeeeee

-obviamente al darme cuenta de la situación los puse en su sitio, pero es obvio que no tengo que explicarles lo que pudieron haberle hecho si no llegaba a tiempo

-Candy! Dijeron Annie y Paty y corrieron a abrazar a la rubia

-porque no los acusaste Candy

-si gatita, porque no nos dijiste a nosotros al menos, porque no confiaste en nosotros

-en verdad chicos no me pareció tan grave, ellos siempre han buscado lastimarme, era obvio que Niel busco ayuda al saber que el solo no podía golpearme

Stear, Archie y Terry intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, en verdad la inocencia de Candy era enorme, ella no comprendía el peligro real en el que había estado, lastimosamente no pudieron estar mucho tiempo en la colina, pues al haber regresado Eliza era más que seguro que buscaría meterlos en problemas, por lo que tuvieron que despedirse pronto, las chicas prometieron no separarse de Candy, también aseguraron a los chicos que los buscarían de inmediato si notaban que algo malo sucedía, pues no confiaban en los Leagan.

Cuando vieron que las chicas habían ingresado a los dormitorios femeninos, Stear, Archie y Terry se dirigieron a la habitación de los conrwell, estaban preocupados por Candy, era obvio que ella no comprendía el peligro en el que estuvo ni el que podría estar, decidieron que por lo pronto tratarían de cuidarla en forma discreta y que seguirían a Niel para asegurarse que no molestara a la rubia.

Así en la noche después de la cena Stear fue avisado por un amigo que Niel se dirigía muy sigiloso a los dormitorios femeninos, este ni lento ni perezoso aviso a los otros dos, inmediatamente llegaron a la habitación de Candy y la alertaron haciendo que esta se fuera a la habitación de Annie dejando su habitación bajo llave, como sospecharon el muy cobarde de Niel no fue capaz de trepar el balcón de Candy, si no que al contrario con la ayuda de Eliza intento forzar la puerta de Candy, Stear y Archie se habían quedado en la habitación de Candy para recibir a Niel si lograba entrar, mientras que Terry acompañaba a Candy en la habitación de Annie, no podían acusar directamente a Niel pues sería la rubia la perjudicada, lo que sí hicieron fue que Paty hizo ruido para que las monjas salieran a revisar los pasillos y saber el motivo de tanto ruido, logrando que los Leagan tuvieran que retirarse, ya con Niel de vuelta en los dormitorios masculinos Stear y Archie regresaron a sus habitaciones y de paso controlar que su nefasto primo volviera a salir, Candy en cambio se dirigió a donde la hermana Margaret que se encontraba en enfermería y manifestó sentirse mal por lo que ella le pidió se quedara con ella en la enfermería para poder cuidarla, con eso evitaban que atacaran a la pecosa o sugirieran algo en contra de ella pues la hermana Margaret sabría que paso la noche en enfermería con ella.

Como era de suponer esa noche apenas y pudieron pegar los ojos, todos estaban molestos y a la ves indignados con la conducta descarada de Niel, por lo que nada mas amaneció Stear envió un mensaje urgente a George para que fuera al colegio, Terry en cambio solo se preparó pues había decidido ir ese día a buscar a su padre quien seguramente ya había vuelto de su viaje, pero cuando se preparaba para salir y encargar a sus cuñados que no descuidaran a su pecosa regreso a su habitación para recoger dinero para salir, mas al estar por salir recibió la visita del Duque.

-Terrence

-padre

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, acá esta un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por el apoyo que están dando a esta historia, si he de ser honesta me costó mucho decidirme a subirla, pero ustedes me animaron y ahora pues me alegra haberlo hecho.

Debo confesar que tuve que investigar un poco acerca de los ciclos fértiles de la mujer, si yo sé, jajá, no me culpen, a diferencia de Candy mis ciclos son todo menos regulares así que nunca me pego nada de eso, es más al leerlos me hice tantas bolas que por eso al final me rendí y solo puse un poco de lo leído, que le hacemos prefiero no mentir jajaja, ni digamos lo doloroso (tengo ovarios poliquisticos) todas mis reglas desde la primera aparte de ser muyyy iregulares han sido dolorosas, por eso en lo posible yo si prefiero que nuestra amiga no sufra tanto, que sea como muchas de mis amigas que ni sabían que era eso, por otro lado por culpa de Terry he pasado con unos horribles antojos de chocolate por lo que no me hago responsable si se los provoca también jajajaja.

Ahora respondiendo a sus reviews: **(Guest) DTB** claro Terry ya sabe lo peligrosa que es la zanahoria desabrida, **skarllet northman** y del bueno amiga, **Kamanance** en este capítulo respondo a tu duda, llegaba en la noche jajá, **Selenityneza** si se adelantaron mucho, en cuanto al título tendrás la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, y esa es la idea destraumatizarnos jajaja, **Ster star** que puedo decir en este les tocaba descanso obligado jajaja, pero ya veremos si pueden seguir, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** en el próximo sale el Duque, **Airun Grandchester, tiza20** gracias por seguir mi historia, **Letty Bonilla** es que tienen todas las hormonas bien puestas jajaja, **Eli (Guest)** así son ellos se aman con locura y muy apasionados, al menos así me los imagino yo que así como eran apasionados en lo demás pues lo serían en la intimidad también, en cuanto al baby pues eso se verá más adelante, ya estoy comenzando a recibir sugerencias para castigar a los malos jajaja, las cosas comienzan a complicarse, pero saben que no me gusta hacer sufrir a nuestros rebeldes, así que no se preocupen, nos leemos pronto, bendiciones.

P.D. si olvide a alguien por favor disculpen y tambien si ven que no estan bien escritas las frases en frances me avisan

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi blog y en Facebook

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Al llegar la mañana Eliza no pudo contenerse de querer desprestigiar a la rubia, diciendo por los pasillos de los dormitorios femeninos que había visto y escuchado claramente que un joven estaba afuera de la puerta de Candy y que ella lo había dejado pasar, pero antes que las demás compañeras tuvieran siquiera la oportunidad de pensar en lo que afirmaba la pelirroja la hermana Margaret la sorprendió y se la llevo donde la hermana Grey, Eliza iba obviamente contenta pensando que iba a lograr incriminar a la rubia.

En cuanto se fue la hermana Margaret con Eliza, Luisa quiso seguir con las injurias contra Candy, pero Annie y Paty la callaron y le preguntaron si sabia porque la hermana Margaret se había llevado a Eliza a lo que Luisa obviamente negó saber

-pues si no quieres acompañarla querida Luisa deja de seguir repartiendo difamaciones le respondió detrás de ella la hermana Kreis dejando sorprendidas a todas las muchachas, -para que lo sepas la señorita Andrew paso toda la noche en la enfermería con la hermana Margaret pues se encontraba indispuesta

Luisa se puso pálida, no esperaba que Eliza se atreviera a mentir descaradamente y ella quedara en mal, como podría decir algo en contra si las mismas monjas habían acompañado a la rubia toda la noche sin contar que lo que habían dicho era una acusación muy seria, todas las muchachas comenzaron a murmurar en contra de Eliza y de Luisa por mentirosas y sorpresivamente a defender a Candy, pues todas sabían que la rubia se había sentido indispuesta los días anteriores y siendo una joven tan sana era algo que a todas les había llamado la atención.

De hecho fue la buena salud de Candy lo que hizo que la hermana Margaret la dejara con ella en la enfermería, pues se encontraba preocupada por ella desde hacía unos días, por lo que al escuchar a Eliza levantar esas falsas acusaciones las puso muy molestas, esta era ya la segunda falsa acusación de ese tipo en contra de la rubia, al llegar a la dirección Eliza se quedó afuera esperando en los pasillos mientras la hermana Margaret entro a hablar con la hermana Grey, un momento después hizo entrar a la pelirroja quien iba muy alegre pensando que expulsarían a Candy.

-señorita Leagan me gustaría que repitiera lo que estaba diciendo en los pasillos de los dormitorios de las señoritas

-claro hermana Grey, decía que anoche vi claramente que un muchacho se encontraba afuera del dormitorio de Candice y que esta lo dejo entrar

-esta usted segura que mantiene lo que dijo, acaso vio usted a la señorita Andrew hacer eso, sabe usted que esa es una conducta grave y que decir una cosa semejante es dañar irreparablemente la reputación de ella

-claro que lo mantengo hermana y la que debe preocuparse por su reputación es ella y evitar esas conductas licenciosas

-a que horas dice que sucedió eso señorita Leagan

-a las diez y media de la noche hermana

-y se puede saber que hacia usted espiando el pasillo a esa hora

-me despertó el ruido que hacían hermana

-muy bien, ahora dígame hermana Margaret, ¿Qué horas eran cuando llego la señorita Andrew a la enfermería?

-la señorita Andrew llego a las nueve y media hermana Grey, paso toda la noche conmigo debido a que se encontraba indispuesta

-las diez quise decir las nueve

-deje de mentir señorita Leagan, es la segunda vez que trata de dañar la reputación de la señorita Andrew y créame que ha agotado mi paciencia, citare a sus encargados y por lo pronto será confinada en el cuarto de meditación por una semana

Eliza no pudo mas que tragarse la rabia que sentía pues sabía que de nada le servía reclamar, fue escoltada al cuarto de meditación mientras todas sus compañeras la miraban y señalaban por mentirosa, por primera vez ellas comenzaron a cuestionar todas las injurias que Eliza había levantado en contra de Candy desde que llego al colegio.

-Terrence

-padre

-no me gustan los rodeos Terrence, así que iré directo al grano, que hay de cierto de que estas involucrado con una huérfana americana arribista

A Terry se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, la rabia lo invadió, apretó los puños, esa descripción era obviamente una manera muy ofensiva de referirse a su pecosa, pero trato de controlarse por el bien de ella, el Duque en cambio noto perfectamente el cambio en el semblante de su hijo, también noto el esfuerzo que este hacía por contenerse y comprendió al instante que seguramente esa joven si existía

-no conozco ninguna americana arribista, dijo el castaño tratando de controlarse

-es justo entonces que leas esto y me expliques, dijo el Duque extendiendo un papel para que el castaño lo leyera

Al momento de leerlo Terry sintió que su sangre hervía, era un anónimo difamando a su pecosa de las peores formas posibles, antes de responder fue a su escritorio y saco de un cajón la nota que había recibido como parte de la trampa de Eliza para citarlos en el establo, había reconocido la misma letra en el anónimo recibido por el Duque, él sabía que no era otra más que la letra de Eliza, extendió la nota y el anónimo a su padre para que el comprendiera, el Duque se extrañó al recibir ambos papeles, leyó la nota y observo sin que su hijo le dijera nada que ambas estaban escritas con la misma letra.

-explícame que significa todo esto Terrence

-como vera ambas notas las escribió la misma persona, que no es otra que Eliza Leagan

-quien es esa joven y que tiene que ver en todo esto esta jovencita que menciona y que supuestamente te citaba en los establos

-Eliza es la prima de Candice, al menos legalmente, puesto que en efecto Candice es huérfana (sentía que debía ser sincero, de todas maneras él se enteraría luego y sería peor pensó el castaño) ella fue adoptada por el patriarca del Clan Andrew, el señor William Andrew, Eliza la envidia y la odia, no sé si parte de ese odio le ha dado por perseguirme y al notar que tenía amistad con Candice se dedicó a querer perjudicarla, queriendo hacer ver que ella es mejor que Candice para mi

-que hay entre tú y Candice Terrence

-la amo y quiero casarme con ella

-pero que insensateces dices, te das cuenta que estás hablando de una huérfana

-para que lo sepa eso es lo que menos me interesa, pero para su tranquilidad, no, no es cualquier huérfana, le recuerdo que es la hija adoptiva del Patriarca del Clan Andrew, supongo que no tengo que recordarle que es uno de los hombres más importantes de América y su Clan es también muy importante en Escocia

-como lo dices es adoptada, seguramente algún capricho de un viejo excéntrico, no puedo permitir que te relaciones con ella, debo proteger nuestro linaje, el honor de la Sangre Grandchester

-jajaja si lo olvidaba, lo único que le importa es cuidar de la Sangre Grandchester, todavía recuerdo cuando le reclame que porque me había traído con usted en lugar de dejarme con mi madre si no soy más que un estorbo usted me respondió: " ** _Lo siento por tí, Terence, pero por tus venas corre la sangre de los Granchester y esta es una realidad innegable"_** lo recuerda, bien si tanto le importa su noble linaje y su preciosa sangre azul, le informo que es muy posible que esa sangre ya comience a correr en el vientre de esa huérfana como usted le llama

-que quieres decir, te has atrevido

-era de esperarse de tal palo tal astilla, si padre, resulte tan vil como usted y he mancillado a una joven inocente, porque eso sí puedo asegurarle, que no hay ser más puro e inocente que Candice y yo he sido un canalla al mancillarla, por lo que es muy posible que ella ya lleve en su vientre el fruto de mi inconsciencia y lo único que a usted le importa su preciosa SANGRE GRANDCHESTER

-y crees que con eso conseguirás algo, te recuerdo que así como te traje conmigo puedo separar de esa huérfana a mi nieto

-la diferencia esta Duque, en que Candice a diferencia de mi madre que era una joven sin nadie que la defendiera, ella si tiene quien vea por ella, el señor William la cuida como su más valioso tesoro, el nunca permitiría que usted le hiciera esa canallada, antes la aleja de todos los que quieran dañarla, si es necesario le aseguro que tiene una larga fila de pretendientes listos a casarse con ella y darle un nombre a mi hijo sin importarles que sea ajeno, y no, no solo lo harían por el dinero que ella represente, si no por ella, pues ella en sí misma es una joya

-mientes para lograr tu capricho, pero no lo permitiré

-es sencillo Duque, si no me cree puede hablar con el señor George Johnson quien es el encargado de Candice por orden del señor Andrew, pero si aun así usted se empeña en alejarme de ella y yo la pierdo o peor aún los pierdo, le aseguro que será el último día en que usted podrá decir que fui su hijo, porque poco me importara ya su preciosa Sangre Grandchester

-no me amenaces Terrence

-yo no amenazo SEÑOR

Ante las palabras de su hijo el Duque se quedó helado, pudo reconocer la determinación que el mismo tuvo cuando quiso defender su amor por Eleonor, porque tenía que repetir su historia, él no quería el mismo destino sombrío que él había cargado, porque tuvo que fijarse en una joven tan inconveniente, y si era cierto que las cosas habían llegado a tanto, era peor aún, no debía ser buena para el si ya le había concedido sus favores, se sentía frustrado, molesto, pero ante todo temeroso, por primera vez sintió que podía perder a su hijo, a diferencia de cuando peleaba por su madre en esta ocasión el sí vio que Terrence no se detendría con tal de defender a esa joven, necesitaba pensar con claridad, ganar tiempo, si tiempo

-debo conocerla

-no

-porque no

-lo menos que necesita Candice es que usted la ofenda, ella es una joven muy dulce e inocente, no quiero que usted…

-no hare tal cosa, solo quiero conocerla, si es como dices no deberías temer

-estaré presente

-lo imagine, vamos, pediré a la hermana Grey que le llame

Al ir camino a la oficina de la hermana Grey, Terrence observo que en la sala en que se reciben a las visitas se encontraba el señor Johnson y se apresuró a saludarlo, con lo sucedido la noche anterior sabía que los hermanos Cornwell lo habían llamado con urgencia y se alegró de que así fuera, aunque sentía que las cosas con su padre no iban nada bien, tal vez el señor Johnson si podría ayudar a su pecosa

-señor Johnson, que bueno que haya venido pronto, imagino que recibió el mensaje de Stear y Archie

-buen día joven Grandchester, de hecho sí, pero ya tenía programada una visita

El Duque que observo la escena se acercó a saludar, él sabía de antemano que el señor Johnson era la mano derecha del señor Andrew y que era una persona seria y respetable por lo que podría resolver sus dudas en parte

-su Gracia, buen día

-buenos días señor Johnson, viene a ver a los jóvenes Andrew

-en efecto, aunque específicamente a la señorita Andrew, quien es mi mayor responsabilidad

-algo escuche, es la hija adoptiva del señor Andrew no es así

-sí, de hecho lo es

En ese momento llevan a la rubia quien había sido llamada por George

-George, que bueno verlo, dijo la rubia corriendo a abrazarlo, pero al soltarlo se percató de la presencia de Terry y su padre, retrocediendo para colocarse a la par de George hizo una reverencia y saludo al Duque, luego con una sonrisa en su verde mirada saludo a Terry de una manera formal

El Duque quedo sorprendido de verla, le pareció haberla visto antes, si, era la jovencita con la que había tropezado una vez, pero había algo más, ahora que la observaba detenidamente, si, estaba seguro, era idéntica, no no no, esperaba que Terrence hubiera mentido, él no podía haber mancillado esa joven, más le valía estar equivocado, no podía ser como pensaba

-buen día señorita Andrew

Volviendo su atención a George Candy se dirigió a el

-que gusto que haya venido George, hay alguna noticia del tío abuelo, ¿me ha escrito?

-me temo que he venido por motivos más urgentes señorita Candy, he venido por usted

Terry y Candy intercambiaron miradas de temor ante las palabras de George

-¿ha venido por mí?

-como usted sabe señorita Candy el señor William me ha encargado cuidar de usted, porque debe usted saber que para el usted es muy importante, usted es su tesoro más valioso y como tal debo protegerla, pues el no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera

-¿Qué sucede George?

-la señora Leagan pidió su mano en matrimonio para el joven Daniel y como imaginara la señora Elroy ha cedido a su petición, esto no sería problema si el señor William estuviera cerca, pero el salió de viaje y me temo que en todo lo que el regresa los Leagan logren casarla con el joven Niel, pues al no encontrarse el señor William la señora Elroy tiene autoridad para hacerlo y ella tiene un mucha estima a los Leagan

-quiere decir que la tía abuela me quiere casar con Niel, la pobre rubia no soporto la sola idea de ser casada con Niel y se desmayó, Terry estuvo rápido a sostenerla y evitar que se golpeara

Mientras Terry cargaba a Candy y la recostaba en un sofá, el Duque imagino lo peor, al haberse desmayado la rubia, el supuso que era muy posible que estuviera de encargo y casi que agarra a garrotazos a su vástago, pero trato de serenarse para comprender que sucedía.

-pecosa, estas bien

-señorita Candy

-ya estoy mejor, gracias, oh ¡George! Yo no quiero casarme con Niel, yo lo aborrezco, él siempre me ha humillado, dijo la pecosa con sus bellas esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas

-no se preocupe señorita Candy, el señor William jamás la forzaría a casarse con él, por eso debo llevármela antes que la señora Elroy venga por usted, debo protegerla, esconderla mientras regresa el señor William

-eso explica un poco la conducta de Niel, Candy, debes decirle lo que él ha estado haciendo

Candy no quería hablar de eso, pero había comprendido que la situación era grave y lo mejor era contar todo-cuéntaselo tu Terry

Terry comenzó a relatar todo lo que Niel había hecho a Candy, desde el ataque cuando ella recién ingreso al colegio, como siempre buscaba humillarla, hasta lo sucedido la noche anterior en que ella tuvo que dormir en la enfermería para evitar que Niel la atacara

Los dos hombres estaban sorprendidos de la magnitud de las acciones de Niel

-el señor William debe de saber esto en seguida, pero por lo que me dice con más razón debo llevármela de aquí, es lógico que quieren comprometerla manchando su reputación y así no tenga más opción que aceptar el matrimonio

-pero no comprendo la razón, si ellos son los primeros en llamarme arrimada y ofenderme por mi origen

-eso es porque usted a pesar de ser adoptada es la única persona aparte del señor William que lleva el cómo primer apellido el Andrew

-pero yo soy White Andrew

-el señor William puso White como nombre señorita no como apellido, su único apellido es Andrew, además de eso él la ha puesto a usted como su heredera universal, convirtiéndola en un atractivo económico y de poder para los Leagan quienes al casarla con el joven Niel podrían obtener el Patriarcado del Clan Andrew si algo le sucediera al señor William

-por eso quieren manchar mi reputación, para que el tío abuelo me obligue a casarme con Niel, dijo la rubia llorando

-estarían muy equivocados señorita, el señor William jamás le impondría ese matrimonio, para él lo más importante es su felicidad y él sabe que eso no sucedería con el joven Niel, si acaso fuera necesario estoy más que seguro que cualquiera de sus primos estaría más que gustoso por casarse con usted y si no son ellos hay muchos jóvenes dentro del Clan Andrew y fuera de él que han llevado solicitudes para poder cortejarla y no es solo por ser la hija del Patriarca, recuerde muchos de los miembros del Clan la conocieron el día de su presentación a la familia y muchos otros la conocieron en las pasadas vacaciones a Escocia, pues aunque usted no se haya percatado muchos de ellos la vieron cuando usted llego con las otras alumnas del colegio de verano, muchos incluso visitaron la villa de los Andrew con la esperanza de verla, pero al saber que se no estaba allí se retiraban, pero el señor William las ha rechazado todas porque él desea que usted sea feliz y para eso quiere que usted elija libremente a su futuro esposo

-pero entonces porque se la lleva, esta vez fue el castaño quien ya preocupado por perder a su pecosa no se resistió y pregunto

-lastimosamente el señor William se encuentra de viaje y no puedo arriesgarme a que la señora Elroy case a la señorita en contra de su voluntad, debo llevármela y protegerla, si es posible enviarla con el señor William

-pero nadie sabe en donde se encuentra el tío abuelo

-exacto, y como nadie sabe a ciencia cierta en donde está, tampoco sabrán en donde está usted, por un tiempo prudencial, quizá algunos meses o incluso unos años, lo necesario para que usted este fuera de peligro

-queeeee, gritaron al mismo tiempo los rebeldes

-comprenda señorita, debo protegerla

El Duque comprendió que si permitía que George se llevara a Candy, lo más seguro es que no la vieran en mucho tiempo, y que si en verdad estaba embarazada perdería además a su posible nieto y a Terrence, quien nunca le perdonaría no haber hecho algo, era obvio que al señor Andrew no le costaría conseguir esposo para ella, y siendo honestos era una joven sumamente hermosa y encantadora, comprendía porque su hijo estuviera enamorado de ella, sin contar que su mirada era cristalina, limpia

-si usted se la lleva lo más seguro es que la señora Elroy de con ella rápidamente, le propongo algo señor Johnson

-dígame mi Lord

-porque no permite que la señorita Andrew se quede en el castillo de Grandchester como mi invitada, sin que nadie más que usted sepa que está allí, además estaría bajo la protección del Ducado

-con todo respeto mi Lord, la señorita Andrew es mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarla así como así con nadie, así sea usted el Duque de Grandchester

-lo comprendo y admiro su lealtad, tal vez no me recuerde, pero yo era muy cercano con la condesa, incluso estuvimos a punto de ser prometidos y

El Duque y George conversaron alejados de Candy y Terry y parecían discutir algo muy serio, al final solo escucharon al Duque

-decididamente debemos hablar sobre eso, pero ahora lo urgente es proteger a la señorita Andrew no le parece, si no me equivoco la señora Elroy la buscara primero con usted

El castaño apenas y parpadeaba, eran ideas suyas o su padre le estaba ayudando, quien era la dichosa Mujer de que hablaban ¿Qué condesa?

-disculpen pero de que Condesa hablan ustedes, pregunto al fin sin contenerse Terry

-de la Condesa Rosemary Brown

-la madre de Anthony, exclamo la pecosa

En ese momento ingresaron Stear y Archie se veían molestos

-cómo es eso de que Candy se casara con Niel, pregunto Archie a George

-cómo es que saben eso, pregunto George

-nos lo dijo Niel cuando le reclamamos que estuvo buscando a Candy anoche, el muy cínico dijo que de todas maneras seria su esposa así que podía comenzar a disfrutar de ella, no sé qué mas dijo pues Archie ya le había acomodado los dientes, respondió Stear

Está de más decir cuanta furia causo las palabras de Niel en todos los presentes, solo George atino a responder a los jóvenes

-la señora Leagan ha pedido la mano de la señorita Candy, no necesito decirles lo mucho que la estima la señora Elroy y por lo tanto ella ha aceptado, pero el señor William jamás aceptaría tal cosa

-es por eso que vino la tía abuela, dijo Archie

-¿ella está aquí? Pregunto la pecosa

-vimos el carruaje de los Andrew que se dirigía a la entrada, no debe tardar en llegar

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, debe de venir por la señorita Andrew, señor Johnson debo apremiarlo en aceptar mi propuesta, hay que sacarla en seguida y a escondidas y solo yo puedo hacer eso

-tiene usted razón mi Lord, hay que sacarla a escondidas, cuando pregunten diré que el señor William envió por ella para que asistiera a un retiro, después le hare enviar ropa señorita

-despreocúpese de eso, enviare que le compren ropa, dijo el Duque

-de que hablan, dijo Archie

-les explicare luego elegante, por ahora hay que sacar a Candy

-mi muñeca y mis tesoros, nunca he ido a ningún sitio sin ellos

-tu ¿muñeca? Pregunto el castaño

-es la muñeca con la que me abandonaron en el hogar de Pony, nunca me he separado de ella

-nosotros sacaremos todo eso por ti, pediremos ayuda a Annie y a Paty, luego te la haremos llegar

-gracias chicos

-bien no hay tiempo, nosotros nos adelantaremos a distraer a la tía abuela

-gracias Stear, dijo la pecosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su primo

-¡hey! y yo, reclamo el gatito

-gracias, dijo la rubia y repitió el gesto, ante la mirada furiosa del castaño, quien tenía que soportar las muestras de afecto de su pecosa hacia sus primos

El Duque que no perdía detalle de nada, noto el enojo de su vástago, pero también el inmenso cariño de los jóvenes hacia la rubia y que el señor Johnson no había exagerado nada cuando había dicho que cualquiera de sus primos encantados se casarían con ella, por lo que no dudo un segundo en querer llevársela sin perder más tiempo

-vamos Candice

-padre, ¿y la Duquesa?, pregunto el castaño en forma que solo el Duque escucho

-tus tíos la enviaron al norte a resolver algunas cosas, lleva más tarde lo que la señorita Andrew ha pedido

-gracias padre

-por ahora llévala al carruaje cuidando de que nadie los vea

Todos los jóvenes salieron, los Cornwell salían a buscar a la tía abuela, Terry llevaba a Candy al carruaje del Duque procurando no ser vistos, cuando por fin entro con ella al carruaje aprovechando la privacidad del mismo no resistió mas y beso los labios de su pecosa

-tengo miedo Terry

-yo iré tan pronto pueda amor, estarás bien, pecosa dime una cosa, ¿aun estas sangrando?

-ya no, este día ya no sangre, respondió la rubia toda colorada, aun no se acostumbraba a las preguntas de ese tipo, pero había aprendido que debía confiar en Terry, -porque preguntas

-quería estar seguro de algo

Se escuchó un ruido y el castaño observo que se acercaba el Duque y el chochero que le seguía, beso rápidamente a su pecosa y salió a esperar a su padre afuera del carruaje

-te espero en el castillo más tarde Terrence

-padre

-dime Terrence

-cuídala por favor

El Duque se sorprendió, su orgulloso hijo acababa de pedir algo "por favor"

-cuenta con ello

Terry sabía que había mentido en parte a su padre, por eso era importante saber si ella aún tenía su periodo, pues eso bastaría para que su padre supiera que no había ningún nieto por el cual proteger a su pecosa, sabía que se arriesgaba, pero su pecosa lo valía.

El señor Johnson había avisado a la hermana Grey que el señor William había enviado por Candy para enviarla a un retiro, luego se retiró ante la extrañada hermana Grey, quien minutos después de haberse ido George, recibió la visita de la señora Elroy quien efectivamente fue entretenida por los hermanos Cornwell, pero que igual los había despedido después de un rato argumentando que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar, ellos aceptaron, pero le dijeron que debían hablar con ella con urgencia, lo que ella acepto hacer.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para la señora Elroy cuando la hermana Grey le informo que el señor William había retirado a Candice más temprano ese día, no comprendía que sucedía, no sabía que William había regresado y porque no la había buscado, decidida a buscar respuestas decidió ir en busca de George, si alguien podía saber algo era el, pero antes se despediría de sus amados sobrinos los hermanos Cornwell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas espero que disfruten este capítulo, como verán están resolviéndose algunas cosas y complicándose otras, no se preocupen, ya saben que no hare sufrir a nuestros rebeldes (bueno no mucho creo)

Quiero agradecerles por leer y seguir mi historia, especialmente a: **Letty Bonilla** esa es la idea en la unión esta la fuerza, y si a mí también se me antojaron jajaja, **skarllet northman** muy mandadito fue el sinvergüenza, **Selenityneza** que buenas ideas jajajaja, nahh Eliza despierta nuestro lado justiciero, y si tu teoría es muy interesante, tienes razón, por cierto en este capítulo puedes ver algo del porqué del título, **elena (Guest)** gracias ya me sonrojaste, **Sandybere** gracias por seguir mi historia, **Ster star** si son el demonio esos tres, y por ahora el Duque está ayudando, **Kamanance** no te preocupes no los dejare, gracias también a quienes leen en forma anónima, nos leemos la otra semana, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook

www punto facebook punto Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

Y en mi blog

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

El Duque observaba a la rubia quien se miraba preocupada, el también lo estaba aunque no lo diría, tenía que tratar de resolver todo, no quería preguntarle a Candy si Terry había o no mancillado su honor, eso seria una ofensa y sentía que ella no lo merecía, no sabía porque pero esa chica despertaba su instinto protector, casi paternal, tenía que actuar rápido, si la familia de ella descubrían donde se encontraba podrían llevársela y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, sabia también que por su origen era muy posible que se les denegara el permiso para casarse, por otro lado… bueno a ganar tiempo

-no se preocupe señorita Andrew nadie la encontrara

-se lo agradezco mi Lord

-ya que parece que estará conmigo un tiempo le parece si nos conocemos un poco, cuénteme de usted, conoció a tus padres o sabe quiénes fueron

-no mi Lord, según me dijeron mis madres yo fui abandonada en invierno al pie del padre árbol, estaba en una canasta junto a una muñeca, la que pedí que me buscaran

-¿padre árbol?

-en el hogar todos los niños llamamos madres a la señorita Pony y la hermana María que son las encargadas del orfanato, pero como no tenemos un padre llamamos de esa manera al árbol que se encuentra afuera abrigándonos con sus fuertes ramas y su sombra

A pesar de su carácter y aparente frialdad, al Duque se le encogió el pecho de escuchar que la rubia había tenido que conformarse con la figura de un árbol para poder sustituir la falta de un padre en su vida

-ahora entonces debes sentirte afortunada por haber sido adoptada por el señor William, ya tienes una familia y un padre

-yo le agradezco infinitamente al señor William todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por mis primos que tanto quiero, aun así debo decir que hubiera preferido ser tener una mama y un papa a quienes llamar de esa forma y que me vieran como a una hija aunque no tuvieran dinero, pues a pesar de todo, yo no conozco al señor William y…

La rubia guardo silencio y sus ojos se nublaron, pero casi al instante sacudió la cabeza y poniendo nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro continúo hablando

-en verdad estoy muy agradecida con el tío abuelo William, él ha sido muy generoso conmigo, no cualquiera adopta a una jovencita y aunque el lo hizo por petición de mis primos se por el señor George que el se preocupa por mi, por eso trato de esforzarme por ser mejor cada día y tratar de convertirme en una dama, para así mostrarle mi agradecimiento, aunque pareciera que por mas que trato no logro mi objetivo y solo le traigo preocupaciones como ahora

-tu no eres la causante de lo que está sucediendo, así que no debes culparte Candice, además por lo que dice el señor Johnson, el señor William realmente te tiene un gran afecto

Candy sonrió luminosamente ante las palabras del Duque, pues aunque ella nunca lo decía a nadie, ella realmente deseaba una familia, alguien a quien llamar papa y que la quisiera como a una hija

-dime Candice a ti te gusta Terrence

La rubia bajo su rostro y se le tiño de rojo, pero con valor enfrento al Duque y se obligo a responderle con la frente en alto

-no mi Lord

¿No?

-a mi no me gusta Terrence, yo, yo lo amo

El Duque no pudo mas que admirar la resolución en las palabras de Candy, quien miraba con sus ojos llenos de bondad y determinación, pero además se podía leer la verdad en ellos y se alegró internamente, si antes tenía dudas estas se habían disipado, esta jovencita se había ganado su simpatía, y sentía que su hijo había elegido a una joven que se veía valiosa, pero también se preocupó, pues sabia más que nadie los obstáculos que se interponían, trato entonces de cambiar de tema

-porque dices que nadie adopta a una jovencita como tu, que edad tenias cuando te adopto el señor William

-tenia catorce años, yo estuve primero en casa de los Leagan

-ellos te adoptaron, pregunto asombrado el Duque

-no precisamente, ellos me llevaron a su casa como compañera de juegos de Eliza, pero ella me rechazo desde el principio por lo que pase a ser parte de su servicio domestico

-porque aceptaste

-no habían muchas opciones, yo ya tenía trece años cuando llego el señor Stewart buscando una compañera de juegos para Eliza, yo en ese entonces era la niña de mas edad en el hogar y era obvio que nadie iba a adoptarme, mis madres tenían ya demasiados problemas para tratar de alimentarnos y cubrir nuestras necesidades y yo era aun muy joven para obtener un trabajo, era solo una fuente de preocupación para ellas, por lo que cuando llego el señor Stewart no dude en irme con él a la mansión de los Leagan, aunque sabia que no me llevaban como a una hija

Mientras más hablaba la rubia, mas comprendía el Duque que ella tenía un corazón generoso, era increíble su madurez y su capacidad de sacrificio, desde tan corta edad ella había hecho lo posible por ayudar a quienes la habían cuidado

-Pero si te llevaron los Leagan, como es que acabaste con el Andrew

-los Leagan pertenecen al clan de los Andrew y la mansión de ellos quedaba cerca de la mansión de las rosas de los Andrew, desde que llegue al ser rechazada por Eliza y Niel, la señora Sara la madre de estos, se desentendió de mí y me dijo que buscara un lugar en donde trabajar, que mientras lo encontraba podía quedarme allí, por una treta de sus hijos me enviaron a dormir a los establos, pero no todo era malo, los demás sirvientes me trataron con cariño y conocí a mis primos, Anthony, Stear y Archie que se convirtieron en mis paladines, desde el principio ellos me defendieron y me animaban, cuando Eliza y Niel lograron que me enviaran a México, mis paladines escribieron al tío abuelo pidiendo que me adoptara y afortunadamente el accedió y envió a rescatarme

-¿como es que te enviaron a México?

Pero la pecosa no tuvo ya la oportunidad de responder puesto que llegaron al castillo de los Grandchester, como el caballero que era el Duque ayudo a la rubia a bajar del carruaje, inmediatamente dispuso a una doncella que le mostrase su habitación y se encargara de atenderla, ordeno a su mayordomo que la presencia de la rubia se mantuviera en absoluto secreto por lo que el debía informar a todo el servicio de que nadie debía decir nada, también ordeno que se le comprara ropa adecuada y todo lo que necesitara, luego se retiro al despacho, tenia mucho que hacer para resolver todo ese enredo.

Trato de ordenarse un poco en el despacho, luego se despidió de la rubia indicándole que volvería mas tarde, que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírselo a Brigit su doncella y que volvería hasta la tarde, luego indico al mayordomo que su hijo llegaría mas tarde con algo para la señorita Andrew y que le avisara que el volvería hasta la tarde, se fue al Parlamento, ya de allí buscaría primero contactarse en forma discreta con el señor Johnson y segundo iría a buscar ayuda a los únicos que podían ayudarle o al menos eso esperaba.

En el colegio los chicos no pudieron decir nada a la tía abuela pues ella apenas y se despidió de ellos, pues esta quería salir con urgencia a buscar a George, no podía entender como era que William enviara por Candy, si era así podía haber problemas, pues no había consultado con él la posibilidad de casarla, pero igual no pensaba que hacia mal, al contrario el tenia que agradecer pues al final de cuentas le estaba haciendo un favor a esa muchacha que solo problemas le había traído, ella aun no le perdonaba el haber perdido a Anthony, estaba demasiado cegada por los Leagan para comprender que Candy no era la culpable de la muerte del rubio menor.

Annie y Paty consiguieron rápidamente la muñeca de la rubia, mas no así su caja de tesoros, pues solo ella sabia donde la guardaba y como ellas habían entrado a escondidas no podían darse el lujo de buscar, el castaño se reunió con ellas y los Cornwell y los puso al tanto de lo que conversaron con George y del porque su padre se había llevado a Candy, todos estaban ahora mas preocupados que antes por la rubia y esperaban que pudieran resolver pronto todo para que ella estuviera a salvo.

-así que por eso era que Niel se sentía tan seguro de hablar así, dijo Stear

-el muy canalla, ahora no queda dudas de las intenciones que tenía anoche al ir a buscar a mi pecosa

-tu padre tiene razón Grandchester, seguramente la tía abuela vino hoy por Candy para preparar la boda, es increíble que haga semejante cosa

-creen que Candy pueda regresar al colegio

-eso es lo que esperamos Britter, pero para eso debe aparecer su dichoso tío abuelo, solo él puede evitar que esas ratas de los Leagan hagan realidad sus planes

-no puedo creer que lleguen a tanto, pobre gatita

-al menos Eliza está castigada y no logro desprestigiar a Candy, ahora hasta las otras compañeras la defienden

George sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la señora Elroy llegara a preguntar por sus rubios protegidos por lo que busco ganar tiempo, al menos un poco, dio indicaciones de que estaría en una reunión con el señor William y que volvería en unas horas, recibió justo a tiempo un mensajero que llevaba una nota del Duque indicando la reunión que era necesaria entre ellos dos, le parecía increíble que el apellido Grandchester volviera a ligarse con el Andrew, si ella viviera seguro todo sería distinto pensó con melancolía.

El Duque había estado casi en otro mundo durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Parlamento, pero ahora ya había llegado al fin a su destino, sabia que era arriesgado pero prefería saber de una vez si había posibilidad de ayudar a su hijo y a la señorita Andrew, pero mientras en su cabeza se hilaban dudas y preguntas llegaron a avisarle que seria recibido.

-su Majestad

-vamos Richard, estamos solos déjate de tonterías y saluda como debe de ser

-sabes que debo guardar las apariencias, como estas Jorge

-bastante extrañado con tu visita, creí que al haberte librado de la presencia de tu nefasta esposa por unos días ibas a aprovechar a disfrutar de paz y de tu hijo, pero te veo aquí sin Terrence y con cara de franca preocupación

-tengo un asunto que debo resolver cuanto antes y necesito de tu ayuda y consejo

-bien te escucho de que se trata

El Duque le conto a su primo el Rey Jorge V todo lo sucedido esa mañana desde que había visto a su hijo, se reservo las sospechas de que seria abuelo, pues no quería dañar la reputación de la joven Andrew, a fin de cuentas eso no iba a ayudar en nada a que les facilitaran el permiso, el rey le escucho con el rostro sereno, comprendía los motivos de Richard, el sabia lo mucho que había sufrido su primo y hubiera querido que su sobrino no sufriera lo mismo, pero él no veía solución.

-Richard, tu sabes cuanto afecto le tengo a Terrence y que si por mi fuera no habría objeción pero…

-lo sé, yo también lo se…

-ustedes dos NO SABEN NADA

-¡madre!

-¡Tía!

-ya, ya no se levanten, haber explícame como esta eso que mi sobrino no puede casarse con esa jovencita que ama y que lo haría repetir la historia de su padre, pero antes de nada, ¿Quién es esa jovencita? ¿Es digna de mi sobrino? ¿Se merece el sacrificio de mi niño?

-se llama Candice White Andrew y por lo que he podido observar parece que la respuesta es sí, ella es digna merecedora de Terrence, al menos parece tan rebelde como el

Todos rieron ante las últimas palabras del Duque, y el Rey pregunto:

-del Clan Andrew de escocia ¿familia de la Condesa Rosemary acaso?

-si, ese clan, y no exactamente, Candice es adoptada

-quien la ha adoptado

-el patriarca del clan, Sir William A Andrew

-dime una cosa White es apellido

-no, según explico el señor Johnson mano derecha de Sir William White fue puesto como nombre, su único apellido es Andrew ¿Por qué tía? ¿En que cambia eso las cosas?

-oh mi sobrino, en mucho, recuerdas que tu padre te comprometió con la Condesa Rosemary

-si tía, lo recuerdo, pero el compromiso fue roto por nosotros, a que viene eso

-pues tu padre no se resignó y cuando ocurrió todo aquello en que tu saliste perjudicado, el había hecho un compromiso matrimonial con el señor William C Andrew, el padre de la Condesa Rosemary, tu sabes que romper un compromiso no es algo sencillo, por ello es que ellos no lo rompieron

-¿Cómo?

-solo lo modificaron, hicieron un compromiso entre un hijo de Grandchester y una hija de Andrew, es decir el heredero de los Grandchester con la heredera de los Andrew, sin importar el nombre, y sin importar su origen, solo importa que lleve el apellido y que haya sido nombrada la heredera de los Andrew, dime Richard ¿esta joven cumple esos requisitos? O ¿podría cumplirlos?

El Duque no salía de su asombro, le parecía increíble este golpe de suerte, claro que el nunca supo de este acuerdo, después de lo sucedido años atrás, él se había alejado de su padre y se había encerrado en sí mismo, sin querer saber de nada mas que le recordara su dolor.

-si, de hecho si los cumple, es por ello que ella esta en peligro pues unos parientes quieren usarla para acceder a su herencia, pues ella fue nombrada heredera de Sir Andrew

-siendo así solo hay una cosa que hacer y debe ser a prisa para evitar problemas, debes traerla para que la conozcamos, pues debemos saber si ella realmente merece que hagamos valer ese compromiso, pero hazlo en total hermetismo, averigua también si hay alguna manera de obtener la autorización de parte del señor William para que se efectué el matrimonio, todo a mas tardar para mañana a primera hora, que es cuando te espero con ella, mientras yo tendré listo el compromiso por si acaso es necesario.

-me sorprendes madre, no sabía que existía tal acuerdo

-fue idea mía, quise ayudar a Richard, pero lamentablemente todo se torció y bueno ya sabemos el resultado

-gracias tía, me ha quitado un peso de encima, pero, podremos hacerlo, digo a pesar de su origen

-recuerda que es un compromiso ya aprobado en el que nadie podrá meter mano y mucho mas si lo hacemos con discreción.

Con una nueva luz de esperanza el Duque se dirigía al fin después de esa larga jornada rumbo al castillo a esperar al señor Johnson, recordaba su previa conversación en el colegio

Durante todo el trayecto el Duque no podía apartar se su mente la breve conversación que tuvo con George

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

 _-más aun fui el padrino de su hija_

 _-si lo recuerdo mi Lord, pero no es posible que usted haya sido el padrino de su hija_

 _-porque dice eso_

 _-porque la hija de la condesa nació muerta_

 _-señor Johnson le aseguro que si lo fuimos, de hecho la madre de Terrence y yo visitamos a la Condesa cuando la niña tenía unas pocas semanas de vida y la bautizamos, es más tengo aun unas fotografías que lo prueban_

 _-su Gracia si es así deseo poder ver esas fotografías y tener una charla más extensa con usted, pues vera a toda la familia se le informo que la niña había nacido muerta y la Condesa nunca volvió a ser la misma, es más ella siempre afirmo que la niña si había nacido bien, pero al no haber nadie que lo confirmara todos creyeron que era el dolor de haberla perdido_

 _-le aseguro que si vivió y que era la criatura más preciosa que hubiese visto_

 _-debemos conversar_

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, si definitivamente había muchas cosas que aclarar con él, además era urgente saber si había forma de obtener la autorización que necesitaba, si como suponía ni el señor Johnson sabia donde se encontraba Sir William, eso complicaba las cosas.

Mas temprano en el colegio, después de recibir la muñeca de su pecosa y de despedirse de todos, el castaño se despidió y se dirigió en busca de Niel, tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese gusano, después de buscar unos minutos lo diviso junto a un grupo de estudiantes y para su muy mala suerte estaba desprestigiando a su pecosa

-pero de que hablas Leagan, si es obvio que esa joven ni te voltea a ver, además a pesar de todo lo que tú y tu hermana siempre dicen, se nota que ella está muy lejos de lo que quieres hacernos creer

-después de lo sucedido esta mañana deberías escarmentar, ya tu hermana está en el cuarto de meditación por intentar injuriarla, todo el colegio sabe lo que sucedió en la mañana

-esa huérfana…

Pero Niel no tuvo oportunidad de decir una sola palabra más el puño del castaño se estrelló en su rostro, si acaso le había quedado un pedazo sin doler después de injuriar a la rubia temprano, ahora si no le quedaría hueso completo, el castaño lo levanto del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, propinándole un golpe en el estómago y refundiéndolo en el piso con otro golpe en la cara

-te lo había advertido Leagan, no te acerques a Candice, no te atrevas a ofenderla ni con el pensamiento siquiera, a ella la respetas y eso va para cualquiera que se atreva a querer decir algo en contra de ella

Todo observaron la escena asombrados, pero nadie intervino para defender a Niel, es más algunos hasta se alegraron de que recibiera su escarmiento, ya los tenia cansados y después de lo sucedido en los dormitorios femeninos esa mañana que ya era de conocimiento de todos, era obvio que los hermanos Leagan no eran de fiar, por otro lado también quedaba claro que la joven Andrew quedaba fuera de las posibilidades de todos, no todos los días el Altivo Terrence Grandchester defendía a capa y espada el honor de una señorita y por la forma en que lo había hecho era más que obvio que no permitiría que nadie más que el la cortejara, corriendo rápidamente la noticia de que la rubia era la novia de Terrence.

Del incidente nadie informo a las monjas, cuando llegaron nadie más se encontraba en los alrededores por lo que tampoco hubo castigados, pues el cobarde de Niel aunque trato de acusar a Terry, las monjas terminaron castigándolo a él, puesto que Terry había pedido permiso temprano para retirarse pues tenía asuntos urgentes que atender con su padre.

Una vez concluido su asunto el castaño a prisa y con todo sigilo salió del colegio para ir en busca de su pecosa, pues en el colegio las autoridades suponían que él se había retirado temprano, al llegar al castillo se dirigió al despacho de su padre, puso en el escritorio la muñeca que iba envuelta en un delicado pañuelo y se fue a buscar al mayordomo, este le indico que su padre había salido al Parlamento y que llegaría hasta la tarde, le informo también que Candy se encontraba ya instalada en la habitación contigua a la suya, él se despidió alegando que tomaría un baño y descansaría un rato.

Terrence llego a su habitación y le puso seguro, después como digno novio de su tarzan pecosa salió al balcón y desde allí se colgó a las ramas de un árbol cercano llegando hasta el balcón de su pecosa, estando allí aprovecho que estaba abierta la puerta que daba al balcón y entro buscándola, puso seguro a su puerta, mas nada lo preparo para lo que encontró dentro, Candy venia saliendo del baño envuelta únicamente en una bata que era lo único que cubría su desnudez, su cabello suelto esparcido sobre sus hombros y espalda, el castaño se quedo en shock con la visión de su amada que ajena a todo no se había percatado de su presencia y se acercaba a la cama y veía la ropa que le habían llevado minutos antes para vestirse, en ese momento ella tomo su cabello y se lo anudo en un moño sujetado con unas horquillas y luego desato el nudo del lazo de su bata y Terry sintió que dejo de respirar cuando ella comenzó a deslizar por sus hombros la bata…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siiiii lo siento, soy mala lo sé, pero se me hacía tarde, además no se ustedes que opinan, creen que debería dejarlos jugar, mmmm no valla ser que los cachen jajajajaja, bueno dependerá de ustedes, esperare sus opiniones ñaca ñaca

Bueno amigas espero que no me odien, y disculpen la tardanza, realmente se me está complicando el tiempo, lo malo de ser pobre, se aumenta mi trabajo, se reduce mi tiempo y aun así "el pisto no ajusta" como decimos acá, en fin tratare en lo posible de seguir actualizando, gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo a mi historia, uno de estos días si no me aguanto les dejare un vistazo de otra de las historias que me rondan, solo por sacarla un poco de mi cabeza jaja

Respondiendo Reviews:

 **alheli.g.r** en este capítulo se responde un poco de tus dudas y nooooo los rebeldes no llegan ni a primos jajaja, con lo demás paciencia jajaja, **norac8955** gracias por seguir mi historia, **FlorMares** gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando para seguir compartiendo mi inspiración, Guest DTB es que eso les hizo falta en la original, no dejarse de esos dos jaja y esa es la idea ahorrarnos la terapia por culpa de Misuki jajaja, **Amai Asahi** gracias por seguirme a mí y mi historia, skarllet northman y que lo digas amiga son de lo peor, VannyCamy gracias por seguir mi historia, CANDY GRANCHESTER gracias linda, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, Selenityneza amigaaaaa que me tienes enganchada con las tuyas jajaja, pero respondiendo no, aun no hay, jaja, y si los hermanos del infierno no pierden oportunidad, pero no podrán hacer mucho, espero, jaja, el Duque no deja de ser el Duque, pero acá lo ablando un poco, ya pensaremos que castigo darles a los Leagan jajaja, apy granchester pensamos igual amiga, y no te equivocaste, elena (Guest) encantada con que te guste amiga, Ster star de alguna manera había que interesar al Duque jajaja, Letty Bonilla así es el suegro es rudo pero la pecosa lo ablandara jajaja, IQS, Galadriel Grandchester, Alinita28 gracias por seguir mi historia, Guest gracias amiga, a mí tampoco me gusta que sufran nuestros rebeldes, maria c c (Guest) no te preocupes no lo hare, también gracias a todas las que leen en forma silenciosa y anónima, pasen feliz día, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog:

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Durante el camino el Duque se sentía invadido por los recuerdos -mi querida Rosemary, si tu estuvieras aquí, cuanto hace de aquello, cuanto te hecho de menos, perderte fue muy doloroso para todos nosotros, en especial para Bert, es una pena que yo tampoco pude darle consuelo cuando mas lo necesito

 **0000**

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

 _-que alegría que al fin estén aquí_

 _-mi querida Rosemary estas bellísima, ni parece que hace poco has dado a luz_

 _-querida Ely, como esta mi precioso Terry_

 _-me voy a sentir terriblemente ofendido, pues ni una mirada me has dirigido_

 _-oh Richard querido como puedes decir eso, pasen por favor estoy muy feliz de verles al fin_

 _-pero dinos donde esta nuestra preciosa ahijada_

 _-en un momento los llevo con ella, por lo pronto dejemos que Anthony juegue un poco con Terry mientras tomamos el te_

 _-querida no comprendo veo que tienes poco personal, y no veo a Bert_

 _-la tía abuela lo ha llevado a Chicago, ya sabes como es, mi prima Sara se encargo de enviarme la servidumbre, yo tampoco comprendo porque enviaron tan poca, pero la verdad no necesitamos mas y mientras mi nana Margo este conmigo no tengo problema_

 _En esos momentos ingresa la nana Margo cargando un bultito envuelto en una preciosa manta rosada_

 _-disculpa la interrupción mi niña, pero se ha despertado la pequeña Candice_

 _-gracias nana, amigos tengo el gusto de presentar a su ahijada Candice Rosemary (te lo tome prestado Sele)_

 _-y mi futura nuera_

 _-Ely_

 _-no le digas nada Richard, que yo opino lo mismo, Terry querido no quieres conocer a tu futura esposa_

 _El pequeño castaño se acerco, con apenas un año de vida no comprendía lo que decían sus padres, vio el pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta y dejando a todos sorprendidos dio un suave beso en la boca de la bebe consiguiendo que Anthony se acercara celoso y se interpusiera entre el castaño y su hermana._

 _Los adultos sonrieron ante el gesto inesperado de Terry sumado a la actitud protectora de Anthony, quienes habían estado jugando muy animadamente hasta que el castaño se había atrevido a besar a la pequeña_

 _-creo que será muy protector con su hermana_

 _-no lo culpo Ely, es una niña preciosa, verdad que si lo eres, serás la ahijada más mimada de todo Londres, ya veras_

 _-cuando celebraremos el bautizo Rosemary_

 _-hubiera querido que Bert y Vicent estuvieran aquí, pero me temo que no podemos esperar tanto tiempo, por lo que he llamado al sacerdote para que venga mañana mismo_

 _-muy bien, así será oficial_

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

 **0000**

Quien diría que nunca más te veríamos y que todo se derrumbaría en nuestras vidas después de tu partida, nunca comprendí porque tu familia no permitió que te visitáramos mas, después de la muerte de mi pequeña nada volvió a ser igual

Más temprano en el castillo de Grandchester

Candy se había instalado en la habitación, su doncella le pregunto si quería pasar un rato en el jardín lo cual agradeció la rubia pues se moría por conocer un poco más el castillo, además que pudo observar un poco cuando llego y le pareció hermoso, pero al llegar al jardín la rubia descubrió un pajarito que se había caído de un nido, no dudo un segundo en devolverlo a su nido y trepo ágilmente el árbol donde se encontraba y logro devolverlo

Todo hubiera estado bien si no hubiera resbalado al bajar del árbol, fue a dar a un charco ensuciando su ropa, por lo que tuvo que ir a cambiarse de ropa y de paso darse un baño para limpiarse el lodo, su doncella le ayudo a preparar su baño y le dijo que le dejaría sobre la cama algunas prendas que ya le habían llevado, por lo que la rubia se dedicó a disfrutar de su baño, al salir ya relajada se concentró en buscar la ropa que le dijo su doncella que le llevaría y en eso estaba cuando escucho

-Candy…

La rubia que no había percibido la presencia del castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en un susurro, del susto se volvió a ajustar la bata y al darse vuelta se encontró al dueño de su corazón

-¡Terry!

Del susto la pobre trato de protegerse agarrándose hasta el cuello de la bata

-no te cubras pecosa, alcanzo a decir con voz entrecortada el castaño, déjame verte, por favor

-pe pero Terry, no debemos, es la casa de tu padre y el puede llegar en cualquier momento

-este castillo es mío y será tuyo pronto cuando seas mi esposa y mi padre vendrá hasta la tarde y aun no es tiempo ni de la comida, así que no me prives amor mío de deleitarme con mirar tu hermoso cuerpo, no le niegues tu gracia a este pobre enamorado, te prometo que solo te veré

La pecosa no respondió, cerro sus ojos y lentamente dejo caer la bata mostrándose ante Terry, el castaño apenas podía respirar, era la primera vez que la miraba completamente desnuda y con plena luz, en las ocasiones anteriores apenas había podido tener pedazos de ella a la vista o en media oscuridad, cuando sintió que no resistiría más tomo la bata que yacía en el suelo y la comenzó a cubrir, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

-gracias amor, te dejare vestirte, vendré por ti en unos minutos

Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad salió como había llegado internándose en su habitación corrió a su baño a echarse agua helada en la cara, necesitaba calmarse, mientras la pecosa hacia lo mismo.

No la había tocado pero ella sentía que ardía como si su cuerpo se quemara, que nuevo era todo esto para ella, realmente solo él lograba trastornarla de esa manera.

Minutos después el castaño tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la rubia quien aún sonrojada abrió, el tomo su mano y la beso

-eres preciosa mi Candy, te invito a pasear conmigo, quieres acompañarme

La rubia aún estaba afectada por lo sucedido hacia unos minutos, pero confiaba ciegamente en Terry, por lo que regalándole una brillante sonrisa le respondió –será un placer amor

Terry le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo, llevándola a conocer el castillo, la embromaba cada tanto, amaba cada gesto que ella hacía, adoraba la forma en que sus pecas se movían con sus gestos, la chispa que se encendía en sus ojos cuando la hacía rabiar, pero amaba más cuando se sonrojaba al disculparse él y lograr robarle un beso

-pequeña pecosa, estoy loco por ti

-¡Terry!

El castaño la alzo entre sus brazos haciéndola girar, al bajarla el castaño había tomado su cintura y la acercaba a él mirándola intensamente llenándose como nunca de la preciosa vista de su pecosa sonrojada, que respiraba agitadamente al sentir la cercanía de él, sin poder resistir más la beso suavemente, llenándose de ella, acariciaba sus risos dorados, ella en cambio se abrazaba a la cintura del castaño y se dejaba llevar

-te amo Candy

-Terry yo también te amo

El llevo su mano a sus labios y se dirigieron al comedor disfrutando una amena comida, pasando el resto de la tarde entre risas y juegos mientras practicaban en el piano las lecciones que ya habían iniciado en Escocia pero que no habían podido continuar, era sencillo pasar el tiempo con ella, su amor era tan grande, sentía que nada se le comparaba, disfrutaba cada segundo que compartían

Al llegar el Duque sintió que el tiempo había regresado, se vio a sí mismo y a una hermosa joven rubia americana compartiendo gratos momentos mientras tocaban el piano, recordó cuando ella tiempo después le enseñaba a su pequeño hijo esa hermosa canción de cuna y ahora ese niño era todo un hombre, cuando había sucedido eso, su pequeño había crecido y ahora allí estaba totalmente enamorado de esta dulce jovencita, que extrañas coincidencias, hasta su nombre

-buenas tardes

-padre

-mi Lord

Los jóvenes rápidamente se habían puesto de pie pero uno junto al otro

-he invitado al señor Johnson a reunirse conmigo esta tarde, no tardará en llegar

-su gracia, lo busca el señor Johnson

-hazlo pasar al estudio

-enseguida su gracia

Los tres se dirigieron al estudio a esperar a George, al entrar este ya se encontraba allí

-George, saludo alegre la pecosa

-señorita Candy

-buenas tardes señor Johnson saludaron a su vez los Grandchester

-mi Lord, joven Terrence

En ese momento el castaño recordó la muñeca de la rubia que había dejado sobre el escritorio y se apresuró a entregársela, pero al hacerlo se desprendió un sobre, George se apresuró a ayudarle a recogerlo, pero al tenerlo entre sus manos quedo inmóvil un momento

-que sucede George

-señorita, la llamo con el sobre en la mano

-oh gracias por recogerla George, es la carta de Albert

-¿Albert? Preguntaron George y el Duque

-es un amigo de Candy y mío, se puede decir que ambos le debemos la vida

-señorita puedo leer la carta

Candy se extrañó mucho de la petición de George, pero como ella no tenía nada que esconder le permitió a este leerla, George en cambio leyó varias veces la carta, no podía creer lo que veía, luego intercambio una mirada con el Duque quien parecía comprender su lenguaje silencioso y para distraer del asunto a los jóvenes se dirigió a su hijo

-y que es eso que tienes envuelto Terrence

-es la muñeca de Candy

Candy tomo la muñeca y la desenvolvió, Terry veía el cariño con que la pecosa la trataba y se llenaba de ternura de ver como ella cuidaba el único recuerdo de su pasado, el Duque en cambio se quedó mudo al observar el contenido sin contenerse se acercó a la rubia y pidió permiso de ver la muñeca, al hacerlo confirmo lo que sospechaba

-tendré que llamarla, ella tiene también derecho a saberlo, pensó el Duque en eso recordó las palabras de Terry llenándose de preocupación

-el señor Johnson tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar, porque no terminan la lección de piano que estaban tomando cuando llegue, los llamaremos más tarde

-lo veré mas tarde George

-con su permiso

-Terrence

El Duque se acercó a su vástago y le dijo en forma que solo el escuchara

-más te vale que lo que me dijiste en la mañana sobre tus avances con Candice sean una patraña tuya, no lo digo **solo por mí** , créeme que a quien más deberás temerle será a Ely, **ella sí que te va a dar tu merecido** si te has atrevido a mancillar a su niña

El castaño se quedó con cara de WTF o sea ¿Qué paso? ¿Ely? Ya no es "esa mujer" y de cuando acá Candy era su niña, pero se tuvo que quedar con la incertidumbre pues el Duque los termino de sacar para quedarse con George

-debo suponer por su expresión al ver la carta del amigo de los muchachos, que este no es otro más que nuestro querido Bert o me equivoco

-está usted en lo cierto mi Lord

-cuanto tiempo llevaba lejos

-se fue justo antes de que iniciara el verano, pero siempre se comunicaba, mas lleva ya mucho sin hacerlo, con esta carta sin embargo ya puedo enviar a buscarlo

-así que fue el quien adopto a Candice

-así es

-sabe usted porque lo hizo

-dijo que ella le recordaba mucho a la condesa y debo admitir que al conocerla yo pensé lo mismo

-pero ahora dígame no le parece demasiada coincidencia

-mi Lord, por favor muéstreme las fotos que dice tener

-estas son, dijo el Duque entregando a George un pequeño álbum, -que fue lo que sucedió en ese entonces señor Johnson, cuando salimos de Lakewood Rosemary estaba en perfecto estado de salud y la pequeña también

-cuando llego la señora Sara a Lakewood, esta informo a la señora Elroy que había encontrado a la señora Rosemary en mal estado de salud, que tenía una muñeca y decía que era su hija, pero que la niña había nacido muerta y las empleadas lo confirmaron, la señora Rosemary siempre dijo que su hija estaba viva y estaba bien, pero de pronto actuaba errática o se quedaba como ida y poco a poco se fue resignando hasta termino por aceptar que su hija había muerto, aunque nunca volvió a ser la misma su salud se volvió frágil y dos años y medio después finalmente murió, la señora Elroy no permitió que nadie la viera en ese estado para evitar que creyesen que estaba loca

-como siempre Emilia Elroy preocupada por el buen nombre, pero lo que no comprendo es como nana Margo pudo confirmar eso

-ella fue enviada a Escocia por la señora Elroy, ella nunca le dijo lo que sucedió, sabia del aprecio que le tenía a la Condesa y que no permitiría que la tuviera aislada, por lo que no dijo nada, la señora Elroy había enviado por ella por otras razones antes de que llegara la señora Sara a Lakewood, la había mandado a Londres a ver unas cosas y estando allá decidió enviarla a Escocia, de hecho la señora Elroy ni siquiera hablo con ella personalmente, sin embargo a pesar de lo que se pueda creer la señora Elroy amaba realmente a su sobrina y sufrió mucho al verla en ese estado, ella incluso se trató de averiguar si había alguna posibilidad de que la niña había nacido bien, pero las empleadas se encargaron de negarlo, ya resignada solo se dedicó a cuidar de ella, permitió que el joven Bert estuviera con ella porque sentía que le hacía bien, nunca la dejo sola hasta que murió, ese día puedo asegurar que murió una parte de ella y de todos nosotros.

-George, puedo llamarlo ¿así?

-por supuesto mi Lord

-llámeme Richard, como usted vera no es cierto que la niña nació muerta, es más dudo que haya muerto y creo que usted piensa lo mismo que yo

-pero no tenemos ninguna prueba de que sea ella

-yo si la tengo, acabo de verla, pero necesitamos más, debemos buscar a las empleadas que estaban en la mansión de las rosas en ese entonces y a nana Margo, solo así podremos averiguar que sucedió, no le parece demasiada casualidad que justo ahora quieran obligar a Candice a casarse y así obtener una mejor posición mientras no está el Patriarca, incluso hasta me pregunto si el fatal accidente de Anthony haya sido tal cosa

-usted supo de el

-claro que sí, aunque no pude acercarme más a Rosemary le tenía un gran aprecio a su hijo

-tiene usted razón en todo, yo mismo había comenzado con mis sospechas, pero no tenía bases para poder actuar, ahora al menos tengo la esperanza de encontrar a señor William antes de que ellos lo hagan, pues más que nunca estoy seguro de que corre peligro, pero por ahora y sin él, con más razón debemos proteger a la señorita Candice, la señora Elroy está muy cegada por los Leagan y no creerá nada

-sobre eso tengo una posible solución, pero necesitamos actuar rápido y en secreto

-que propone

-casar a Terrence con Candice, no me mire así George, usted la conoce y ha notado que entre ellos hay un noviazgo

-tiene razón lo he notado, pero como podríamos hacer eso

-tenemos una oportunidad, hay un compromiso matrimonial aprobado entre el heredero de la casa Grandchester con la heredera de los Andrew, solo necesitamos una autorización de William para poder efectuarlo, por lo pronto mañana a primera hora debemos ir al Palacio para presentarla con su Majestad y tía Alejandra

-yo tenía una autorización sobre los cuidados de ella que lo incluía, pero venció hace pocos días

-con eso nos basta, piense solo debemos efectuar el matrimonio con fecha anterior, al menos nos haría ganar tiempo para que regrese William, ya el decidirá si mantiene la validez o no del matrimonio, aunque como lo recuerdo y sabiendo del cariño que le tiene a la pequeña dudo que quiera hacerlo, solo tenemos que lograr que su Majestad y más específicamente mi tía Alejandra aprueben mañana el matrimonio

-le dirá la verdad a la señorita

-me encantaría, tantos años imagine que no volvería a verla, pero debo hacerlo con Bert presente de ser posible y con **_ella_** también, sé que **_ella_** querrá estar presente

 **Mientras tanto en África**

-ya casi llegamos Bert

-gracias por acompañarme Jane

-cual gracias, como crees que iba a arriesgarme a que te olvides de mí en el camino

-eso nunca sucedería preciosa

-te amo

-y yo a ti amor, lamento haber interrumpido nuestras labores en el dispensario, sé que parece una locura nunca me había sucedido algo así, pero no quiero arriesgarme necesito saber que todo está bien

-quieres mucho a tu pequeña verdad, debo confesarte que al principio me sentí un poco celosa, siempre hablabas de ella con tanto cariño, hasta que me explicaste que era como tu pequeña hermana

-lamento haberte dado una impresión equivocada, supongo que mucha gente llegara a pensar lo mismo

-me contaras que fue lo que soñaste

-no sabría decirte más de el sueño solo sé que después de ese sueño me he quedado con el fuerte presentimiento de que mi pequeña me necesita, siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho como si ella estuviera en un terrible peligro

-mañana estaremos en el pueblo, allí podrás comunicarte

-tienes razón

-cuéntame otra vez como la conociste

\- **_Me escapé de la residencia. Ya era bueno conduciendo, así que tomé un automóvil. Sabía que no pasaría desapercibido vestido de aquel modo, pero me sentí tan agobiado que no me preocupé por nada más. No llevaba ni siquiera un poco de dinero conmigo._**

 ** _Era la primera vez que me sentía tan libre._**

 ** _No sé por qué en un momento dado me detuve y subí a esa colina. Tal vez lo hice porque su altura y tamaño representaban la imagen perfecta que tenía de una colina._**

 ** _Me puse a pensar en mi familia, en mi padre, en mi madre, en mi hermana y en Georges, siempre listo para seguirme como una sombra. Después pensé en la tía Elroy, una mujer estricta que intentaba, sin embargo, protegerme por todos los medios._**

 ** _Me di cuenta de que donde quiera que fuera, siempre sería un Ardlay. Yo quería ser libre, pero no podía renegar de mi familia. Sin embargo, ya no tenía la intención de dejar que nadie dirigiera mi vida. Quería tomar solo mis propias decisiones y decidir por mí mismo._**

 ** _Al pensarlo, me sentí repentinamente más ligero._**

 ** _Fue entonces cuando una niña subió corriendo por la colina, veloz como una bala y con una mueca en la cara. Sí,_** era **_Candy_**

 ** _Recuerdo bien el esfuerzo que_** hizo ** _para no llorar. Entendí que estaba esperando a estar sola sobre la colina para poderlo hacer. Su imagen me impactó el corazón._**

 ** _Sabes, fue la primera vez que vi y escuché a alguien abandonarse a un llanto tan liberador y sincero._**

 ** _Y también fue la primera vez en la que pude admirar una sonrisa tan maravillosa. No pude evitar hablarle. (1)_**

-y cuando volviste a verla no te costó reconocerla

\- **_Nunca olvidé a aquella niñita, por esto le reconocí inmediatamente cuando la salvé después de que cayera desde lo alto de la cascada. Del cuello llevaba colgada una cruz y mi broche. Por otra parte, no había cambiado mucho respecto a nuestro primer encuentro_**

 ** _Cuando me hablo de ella, sentí el deseo de hacerla feliz. Quería que la chica que tenía ante a mis ojos encontrara su felicidad, y estaba seguro de poderla ayudar. (1)_**

-si la vida los unió de esa manera debe ser porque estaban destinados a encontrarse y a que cuidaras de ella, quizá tu hermana te envió con ella

-siempre he pensado lo mismo, sabes siempre me pareció que estaba cerca de Rosemary cuando estaba con ella, si te soy sincero nunca supere su muerte, fue tan doloroso todo lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo

-gracias Bert

-porque amor

-por confiar en mí, por hacerme parte de tu vida

-imposible no hacerlo si eres la dueña de mi corazón

Albert tomo el rostro de Jane y acaricio sus rubios cabellos mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios

-si gustan pasemos al comedor la cena está servida, anuncio el Duque a los jóvenes que algo sonrojado se habían puesto de pie separándose pero que seguían tomados de la mano

Terry ofreció su brazo a Candy llegando hasta el comedor, donde le sostuvo la silla para que se sentara y luego se sentó junto a ella

George y el Duque intercambiaban miradas de comprensión, pues por mucho que los jóvenes se comportaran formales se les notaba a leguas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

-mañana debemos de estar a primera hora en el palacio real, tenemos una audiencia con su Majestad, Candice la audiencia es para ti

-de que se tratara padre

-debemos pedir autorización a su majestad para que puedan casarse

Terry y Candy abrieron sus ojos como platos, la pecosa se puso como un tomate maduro toda rojita, estaban sorprendidos y a la vez felices

-padre

-puedo suponer que están de acuerdo

-si mi Lord, gracias, se atrevió a responder la pecosa

-gracias padre

-bien es hora de descansar, debemos salir temprano

-aun no tienen nada

-no señora, aun lo buscan, hay una pista sobre donde se puede encontrar

-y que están esperando, búsquenlo

-descuide señora

-y cuando lo encuentren ya saben que hacer

(1) partes tomadas de CCFS, vol. 2 pág. 217

000000

Hola amigas hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, nuevamente disculpen el atraso, he estado fuera casi toda la semana y me ha costado un mundo poder actualizar, además tuve un incidente nada grato que buff ya les contare en otra ves, por ahora estoy alegre que al fin me pude sentar en la pc y actualizar.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

 **Wenca37 (Guest)** hoy no se pudo pero lo disfrutaron de otra forma, **skarllet northman** me alegro de que te guste mi historia, **Guest** espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas en este capítulo, **Letty Bonilla** mil disculpas amiga no sabía, hoy puse menos, quisiera no tener que usarlos pero FF no me deja usar otros símbolos sin volver loco todo el texto, **Selenityneza** amiga sii le toco tortura china al pobre, ya ves Albert aun está a salvo y noo el Duque aún estaba muyyy lejos jajaja, te tome prestado el nombre de la hija de Albert de tu historia, **Elena (Guest)** te aseguro que pagaran, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** disculpa hacerte esperar, ya comienzan a actuar no te preocupes, **Nally Graham** me honra tenerte acá, gracias por seguir mi historia me alegra que te gustara el nombre para la pelirroja de pesadilla jaja, y naa insectos les queda mejor jajajaja, papi suegro ayudara no te preocupes y si Niel se merecía eso y más jajaja, **Stormaw** me honra tenerte acá, gracias por seguir mi historia, Guest me alegro de que te guste mi historia, **Ster star** como veras adivinaste, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, **Dajimar** gracias por seguir mi historia, **Kamanance** así es amiga ya sabes que conmigo nuestros rebeldes no sufren tanto, nuevamente gracias a todas por su paciencia y por compartir conmigo esta historia. Saludes y bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Candy estaba terminando de trenzar sus risos cuando escucho un ruido en el balcón y al acercarse vio entrar al dueño de su corazón, sin pensar corrió a sus brazos aferrándose a su pecho mientras se inundaba de su varonil aroma

-vine a darte tu beso de buenas noches pecosa y también a acompañarte mientras duermes

-amor me hiciste mucha falta anoche

-a mi me paso igual mi princesa Julieta

El castaño tomo el rostro de la rubia con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cintura pegándola a él, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso lenta y suavemente

-pecosa en la mañana observe que tienes un rasguño en la rodilla ¿Qué te paso?

Candy se puso roja de solo recordar el momento compartido en la mañana cuando el castaño la había observado desnuda, pero se puso más todavía más roja cuando recordó porque se había lastimado y lo mucho que se molestaría Terry al saberlo

-me resbale en el jardín

-como sucedió eso pecosa, sé que eres atolondrada pero no comprendo

-¡Terry! En fin, veras, es que

-¿Qué paso?

-en la mañana fui a pasear al jardín con Brigit, durante el paseo alcance a ver un pajarito que había caído de su nido y pues _**nopodiadejarloalliasiquelodevolviasunido**_

-¿Candy subiste al árbol?

-perdón Terry sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera mas pero no podía dejar el pajarito allí tirado, el clima está muy frio, además si ya mi periodo vino y se fue supongo que es porque no hay pues…

-pecosa si te lo pedí fue por una razón importante, comprende, tal vez tu no lo sepas pero en ocasiones durante un embarazo puede presentarse un sangrado similar al periodo y eso no significa que no estés embarazada, me comprendes ahora por qué siempre, siempre debemos ser precavidos con tu seguridad

-oh Terry, no lo sabía, dijo la rubia con sus bellas esmeraldas cristalizadas, es solo que, tienes razón falte a mi promesa y eso es imperdonable, la caída no fue nada, solo me resbale cuando bajaba pero no fue ni caída me deslice por el fango, el único daño fue el rasguño y mi ropa, pero lo que más me duele es haberte fallado al no cumplir con la promesa que te hice

-calma pecosa mía, sé que cuando sientes que tienes que ayudar no piensas en nada mas, y también comprendo que no mediste peligro al creer que ya había pasado, pero ya ves que no es así, a la próxima pide ayuda, en este castillo hay un centenar de sirvientes dispuestos a ayudar en lo que necesites por pequeño e insignificante que te parezca, si es para tu seguridad es necesario

-entonces me perdonas Terry

-no tengo nada que perdonar amor, insisto te comprendo y sé que no lo volverás a hacer, ven ahora vamos a dormir, hay que madrugar mañana, ¿quieres que te venga a despertar temprano?

-te lo agradecería mucho, Terry ¿Qué haces?

-llevo a mi amada a su cama para que descanse, decía el castaño mientras cargaba a la rubia

Al llegar a su cama la bajo suavemente y le ayudo a quitarse la bata, dejándola solo en camisón la acostó en la cama y la arropo y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola a su pecho, deposito un beso en su frente y la acompaño hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, al sentirla dormida se fue a su habitación, deseando más que nunca el día en que al fin pudiera dormir juntos sin tener que separarse, en que al fin fuera suya sin reparos.

No podía creer todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer durante todo ese día para no hacerla suya nuevamente, su deseo solo se comparaba con el gran amor que le tenía, pero tenía que cumplir, lo había prometido y sabía que valdría la pena, aun recordaba lo angustiado que estaba en la mañana, pensando en la mejor manera de ayudar a su pecosa, se moría de ganas de ir a hacerle una reconstrucción facial e incluso corporal al canalla de Niel, atreverse a querer entrar en la habitación de su pecosa, eso sí que no, ya tendría tiempo de darle su lección.

Cuando aún no había amanecido ese mismo día, el sol aun no acababa de mostrarse, él se apersono en la capilla, quería total privacidad, sabía que a esa hora nadie lo interrumpiría, él no era una persona religiosa, pero sabía que su pecosa si, además por rebelde que fuera había que ser tonto para no creer en Dios cuando le había dejado conocer a su bello ángel pecoso que lo había rescatado de su propia obscuridad, así que sin dudar entro, se arrodillo en el altar y pidió, pidió por ella, suplico por un milagro que le permitiera protegerla y casarse con ella para compartir su vida juntos, a cambio ofreció un sacrificio.

Si, un sacrificio que antes no le hubiera importado, pero con ella valla que si era un suplicio, vamos que apenas tenía dieciséis años, ya faltaba poco para los diecisiete pero adolescente al fin y al cabo con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero ella valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, aunque fuera tan difícil no tomarla, no hacerla suya, en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero si quería una gracia divina debía esforzarse

Por otro lado él sabía lo que implicaba que acudieran al palacio real, por años con todo el resentimiento acumulado por su padre por el trato dado por tantos años, él había aborrecido todo lo que tenía que ver con su honorable abolengo, con sus rígidos protocolos, en especial con su obligación de continuar su distinguido linaje Grandchester, pero si quería cuidar de Candy estaba seguro que se lo impondrían y tendría que renunciar a su sueño de ser actor, ya lo había pensado antes, lo sabía, lo sopeso y se dio cuenta que la actuación era eso un sueño, pero Candy, Candy era real, si ella no estaba nada valdría la pena.

Desde muy temprano todos estaban listos para asistir al palacio real, George les acompaño llegando todos a tiempo, en el lugar fueron recibidos por los reyes y la reina madre

-su Majestad, saludaron todos haciendo una reverencia

-Lord Richard, Lord Terrence, señor Johnson, Señorita Andrew

-como saben el motivo de esta audiencia solicitada el día de ayer por Lord Richard Duque de Grandchester es la autorización del matrimonio entre Lord Terrence y la señorita Andrew, Terrence ¿estás dispuesto a asumir las responsabilidades que adquieres con este matrimonio?

-si su majestad

-disculpe su majestad

-diga señorita Andrew

-a que responsabilidades se refiere

-ninguna extraordinaria, únicamente las que el ducado le impone cuando le toque asumirlo

-¡Terry! Dijo la rubia casi en un susurro

El castaño adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia tomo su mano y la presiono suavemente

-Lord Terrence y la señorita Andrew deben esperar afuera mientras deliberamos

-con su permiso

Una vez salieron nuestros rebeldes, la reina madre se dirigió al Duque

-pensé que habías dicho que la señorita Andrew era adoptada, sin embargo basta con verla para darse cuenta de que es igual a la Condesa a esa edad, que es lo que no han dicho

-en efecto su majestad Candice es adoptada, sin embargo debo admitir que lo mismo que usted ha visto fue lo mismo que observe yo al conocerla y haciendo algunas indagaciones con el señor Johnson aquí presente hemos hecho un descubrimiento

-de que se trata Richard, pregunto el Rey

-Candice es hija de la Condesa, sin embargo nadie lo sabe puesto que durante todo este tiempo la familia Andrew ha vivido engañada creyendo que la niña había nacido muerta, pero tenemos la certeza de que se trata de Candice, lastimosamente el Patriarca del Clan Andrew está desaparecido y sospechamos que en peligro de muerte, sin él no es posible establecer el parentesco biológico de Candice, por lo que solicitamos se apruebe cuanto antes el matrimonio para protegerla en lo que regresa Sir William, ya con el de regreso se puede legalizar su parentesco

-debo antes saber una cosa, por lo pronto si gustan resuelvan los detalles legales, ya regreso, dijo la Reina madre

Al salir la Reina Madre se dirigió a uno de los jardines en donde se imaginó estaban los jóvenes y efectivamente allí se encontraban sentados conversando, Terrence tenía las manos de la rubia entre las suyas, tan sumergidos estaban en su charla que no se habían percatado de su presencia

-no puedo permitirlo Terry, no es justo que sacrifiques tu sueño por mí, prefiero huir, alejarme de todos, no soportaría verte marchitar cada día por mi culpa

-de que hablas pecosa atolondrada, como podría marchitar teniendo el sol alumbrándome con su más brillante luz cada día, no sabes acaso que ningún sueño se compara con tenerte a mi lado, el teatro si es mi sueño, pero tú, tu eres mi más bella realidad, todo lo demás es vacío si no te tengo conmigo

-Terry

Una pequeña tos los alerto de que ya no estaban solos poniéndose de pie automáticamente

-su majestad

-ya ya, salúdame como es debido Terry, no creo que tu novia se ponga celosa porque demuestras un poco de cariño por tu tía abuela

-claro que no tía abuela Alejandra, dijo el castaño abrazando cariñosamente a la Reina madre

-no deberías preocuparte tanto por cosas que no dependen de ti pequeña, hay obligaciones que cada uno tenemos que son mucho más grandes de lo que creemos, Terrence tiene la obligación del Ducado desde su nacimiento y no tiene nada que ver contigo, ahora bien eres tú la que tiene que decidir si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder acompañarlo en su deber, recuerda que la fortaleza de un hombre es la mujer que tiene a su lado, tienes tu esa fortaleza, podrás aceptar esa vida

Candy pensó en todo lo que las palabras de la señora implicaban, dejaría de ser libre, en parte ya había dejado de serlo cuando fue adoptada por el tío abuelo William, pero esto era más serio, era una vida llena de reglas, pero estar sin Terry era impensable, sabia aun a su corta edad que a su lado podría superar cualquier prueba y que si para ella no era fácil, para el menos, ella debía ser su fortaleza como decía la Reina madre, además por mucho protocolo que tuviera que aceptar ella siempre lucharía por ser ella misma y lucharía porque Terry siguiera siendo siempre el mismo y lo harían juntos, observo a la señora que se conservaba guapa a pesar de su edad (si no me equivoco tenía 69 años) a pesar de lo rígida que se miraba cuando se reunieron, tanto que hasta la tía abuela se quedaba corta, al verla ahora en la intimidad del jardín con el trato dado a Terry, ella pudo observar que realmente le tenía cariño a su mocoso engreído, así que tomando valor le respondió

-mi lugar está al lado de Terry, así sea en un castillo o en una choza, de la misma forma que no me asusta el trabajo pesado, tampoco me asusta adaptarme a las obligaciones que impliquen ser su compañera en el cargo que le toque asumir, me sentiré honrada si nos permiten casarnos

-muy bien dicho señorita

Candy se había quedado de una pieza cuando sin esperarlo la Reina madre la había abrazado

-cuéntame de ti pequeña, como es que fuiste adoptada por Sir William

La rubia ni lenta ni perezosa charlo amenamente con la Reina madre contándole sobre su vida en el hogar de Pony, de cómo tuvo una feliz infancia a pesar de las carencias, de cómo había llegado con los Leagan para luego ser adoptada por el tío abuelo William a petición de sus tres paladines, fue sorprendida gratamente cuando la Reina madre le conto sobre su infancia y sobre las carencias que ella misma había vivido a pesar de ser princesa (1), hasta casarse con su esposo Alberto Eduardo, Candy estaba gratamente sorprendida y en ese momento decidió que quería conocer más a esa admirable dama, mucho más cuando después de salir del Palacio Terry le comento sobre las muchas obras de caridad que ella realizaba y que siempre tenía a sus asesores financieros en apuros por su generosidad.

-es hora de volver, supongo que ya deben de haber terminado con las formalidades legales

Cuando entraron nuevamente ya tenían todo listo, al parecer durante su fructífera charla lograron preparar todo

-Terrence, Candice, acérquense

-que se ha resuelto padre

-el matrimonio ha sido aprobado, pero como saben Sir William se encuentra lejos y no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar su regreso pues podría ser demasiado tarde, por lo pronto la solución que encontramos es realizar el matrimonio con fecha atrasada, el señor Johnson tenía autorización sobre Candice, pero esta venció hace pocos días, la fecha que aparecerá en el documento de matrimonio será del inicio de las vacaciones de verano, cuando llego Candice a Escocia, para lo cual necesito saber si hubo algún momento que pudiéramos decir que sucedió

-de hecho cuando llegamos a Escocia estuve fuera del colegio por algunas horas

-fue cuando llevaste la oveja a Mark no es así

-tu como lo sabes Terry, recuerdo que no quisiste verme

-bien necesito el día y hora para colocarlo en el documento de matrimonio, lo firmaremos hoy mismo

-¿queeeeeeeee?

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, lo más seguro es que la señora Elroy llegara hoy mismo a buscar a George, además es injusto tener encerrada a Candice, ya cuando regrese Sir William podemos hablar de la boda religiosa; pero mientras podemos protegerla con el matrimonio civil

El Duque les pregunto a los jóvenes algunos datos sobre el verano para estar seguro que todo concordara, de algún modo se dio el tema sobre la fiesta blanca en la que no invitaron a Candy, pese a ser una Andrew, también comentaron sobre sus paseos cerca del lago, los cuales fueron pocos pues el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a las clases de piano en la villa de Terry, pero sobre esto no mencionaron nada, lo que si comentaron fue sobre la reparación del biplano del Duque, el cual termino estrellado.

Candy y Terry no podía con la emoción, estaban casándose legalmente y aunque faltara para la boda religiosa lo importante es que con ese documento quedaban reconocidos ya como esposos, la ceremonia fue sencilla, más que todo una formalidad pero aun así para ellos había sido un momento maravilloso pues era el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.

Decidieron que lo mejor era aparentar ante los demás que solo eran prometidos, solo dirían del matrimonio civil cuando fuera necesario con en el caso de la tía abuela para quitarle las ideas de casar a Candy con Niel y para que supiera que ella ahora Candice White Grandchester tenía la protección del Ducado de Grandchester y de la Corona de Inglaterra pues pasaba a pertenecer a la nobleza por su matrimonio con Terry, adquiriendo el título de Marquesa, al tener Terry el título de cortesía de Marques mientras asumía su papel como Duque

-su Majestad gracias por todo

-me alegro que al menos en este caso si pudimos hacer algo para ayudarte y con referencia a lo solicitado, ya hicimos los arreglos necesarios

-se los agradezco, nosotros también ya enviamos los telegramas para encargarnos de este asunto

-como supiste que estaba con ella

-fue fácil, que otra enfermera está ayudando en África y se parece a mi nuera y no me refiero a lo físico, creo que en este caso se refería también a su dulce carácter y valentía, aunque eso sí espero que no la valla a enojar pues allí sí que no se con quién estará más en peligro jajajajaja

-jajajajaja, se nota que la conoces Richard

-tu qué crees Jorge jajajajaja

-estaremos esperando la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso

-no duden que será la primera que enviemos Jorge

-mejor que eso envía a los novios a entregarlas, será un placer recibirlos para tomar él te conmigo

-será un honor para ellos tía

Tía abuela esto es inaudito, como es posible que nadie sepa en donde se encuentra Candice, dudo mucho que el tío abuelo William haya ido personalmente por ella, usted sabe que es un hombre ocupado, no estarán cubriéndole alguna de sus múltiples…

-¡Sara!

-disculpe tía, pero me parece injusto que mi pobre hijo siga sufriendo por esa huérfana, ya deberían estar casados, peor después de que ella se le ofreciera tan descaradamente, no se da cuenta puede provocar una deshonra para la familia

-no comprendo cómo es que Niel quiere casarse con ella pese a todo lo que me cuentas

-es porque está enamorado tía, lo tiene ciego, mi pobre hijo sufre mucho por ella

-lo mejor sería en todo caso enviarla a un convento para que se reforme

-tía, por favor no le cause ese dolor a mi hijo

-está bien Sara, enviare por George, él debe saber que sucedió

-tenga cuidado con el tía, recuerde que él está a favor de asolapar a esa huérfana

-basta Sara, te recuerdo que es la mano derecha del tío abuelo William y que hasta la fecha no ha hecho absolutamente nada que no haya sido abalado por él, debes entender también que si el tío abuelo William se encuentra en Londres será solo el quien pueda o no autorizar el matrimonio y te recuerdo que el siente adoración por Candice por lo que si te escucha referirte a ella en esos términos te ira mal

-comprendo tía abuela, pero insisto que él no se encuentra en Londres y esto debe ser una treta

-y tu como puedes estar tan segura

-solo lo supongo tía

-hemos llegado, mira allí podremos tomar un transporte

-Bert mira hay unos hombres con unos rótulos que dicen Albert de Pupe y Jane dy La

-es una clave, creo que tiene que ver con George vamos

-buen día caballeros, tienen algo para mi

Los hombres se miraron mutuamente y luego les entregaron unos sobres con unos telegramas urgentes que ellos habían traído personalmente desde que recibieron la llamada hacía más de doce horas habían hecho todo lo posible por cumplir eficientemente con la petición, de hecho según creían tendrían que estar por varios días esperando mientras que sus colegas iban a las aldeas cercanas a buscarlos, pero por fortuna o casualidad el rubio había aparecido mucho antes de lo esperado lo cual les permitía actuar rápidamente, pues a lo lejos escucharon a otros hombres preguntando por un nombre diferente.

-dicen que ellos no han recibido ningún telegrama ni de ni para William Andrew

-habrá que preguntar en las aldeas, ya sabes que urge acabar con este asunto

-tienes siquiera idea de su aspecto, llevamos semanas buscando

-según la información entregada debe tratarse de un hombre joven cabello castaño, ojos azules, seguramente con facha de ricachón, de que otra forma estaría un hombre con su dinero y posición

-si fuera así que está haciendo en este lugar, no me cuadra

-seguramente cazando, ese no es nuestro asunto, solo encontrarlo

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, afortunadamente ellos estaban acostumbrados a viajar sencillos, incluso modestos, su cabello estaba de hecho largo y en ese momento tan rubio como lo era cuando conoció a Candy, estar tan expuesto al sol de África había logrado devolverle su color natural, ese que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, con todo eso nadie sospecharía de que ellos son quienes son, volviendo su vista al telegrama se alarmo aún más por su contenido

" _ **Pequeña en peligro, vagabundo también en peligro, urgente regreso, sigilo en extremo"**_

-creo que alguien sabía que estaba contigo Bert mira

" _ **urgente regreso, protección de corona hacia Bert y tu"**_

-no comprendo

-si gustan acompañarnos, tenemos todo listo para partir de inmediato, según nuestras ordenes no hay tiempo que perder, al parecer cuando tomen el barco se les entregaran telegramas, por lo pronto mi Lady aquí tiene esto fue enviado para usted

Jane recibió un pequeño sobre que solo contenía el sello real, era más que suficiente para que ella comprendiera la autenticidad y urgencia de lo dicho por los hombres

-vamos entonces

-Terrence

-dime padre

-he preparado todo para que puedas llevar a Candice a pasear por el rio, la embarcación esta lista, solo recuerda que no deben alejarse de la escolta, la seguridad debe ser lo primero

-¡padre! Exclamo casi en un susurro el castaño viendo fijamente al Duque, -muchas gracias, en un impulso lo abrazo como ya no recordaba haberlo hecho hacía muchos años atrás, -gracias por todo

El Duque se conmovió ante esa espontanea muestra de afecto de su hijo, correspondió el abrazo y cuando se hubieron separado respondió de la misma forma en que le había hablado antes –he dispuesto todo para que puedan comer allí, cuida de mi nuera, a su regreso hay varias cosas que debemos conversar

-si padre

Terry no podía creer que por fin Candy fuera su esposa, le había sorprendido la actitud de su padre hacia todo el asunto, mucho más después de que prácticamente se había negado a ayudarle en cambio ahora se comportaba de una manera protectora con ella, llevo a su ahora esposa hacia el muelle, llevaban tanta emoción en el corazón que no se atrevían ni a hablar, únicamente sus manos entrelazadas y el sentimiento de felicidad que les producía la idea de que aunque faltara la boda religiosa, ahora eran esposos ante la Ley sintiendo con eso que el mundo se abría lleno de maravillosas posibilidades para ellos.

-bienvenida al R.E.T. Grandchester pecosa

-oh Terry, es hermoso

-me alegro que te guste

-Terry, sabes es muy dulce de tu padre nombrar así este barco

-a que te refieres solo se llama RET

-vamos Terry, acaso no te has dado cuenta Richard Eleonor Terrence

Terry abrió sus ojos llegando a él la comprensión de lo que le decía Candy, nunca había prestado atención al nombre, sabía que era el favorito de su padre pero jamás había puesto atención a lo que significara su nombre, le parecía increíble que después de todo el enojo que siempre mostraba hacia su madre resultara que el conservara el nombre del barco en donde se unían sus nombres como la familia que siempre debieron ser.

Mientras los recién casados disfrutaban de su paseo por el rio, George terminaba de ultimar algunos detalles con el Duque, pues ya le habían avisado que la señora Elroy lo buscaba, por lo que decidieron ir los dos a verla y encararla de una vez

-crees que Candy se encuentre bien Stear

-estoy seguro que si hermano, sé que no te agrada Terrence, pero no puedes negar que él ha demostrado que se preocupa por ella e incluso la ha protegido cuando nosotros ni nos enteramos de que ella estuvo en peligro

-sin contar que pudo darle a Niel su merecido

-tienes razón se lo merecía jajajaja, lástima que no nos invitó a ayudarle

-que haces

-un detalle para Paty, se lo entregare mañana que veamos a las chicas en el descanso, hay que aprovechar que nuestros queridos primos están castigados y no pueden vigilarnos, tú deberías preparar algo también para Annie

-estas tarde Stear, yo le prepare a Annie su detalle hace mucho

Mientras que en la celda de castigo

-maldita dama de establo, me las pagaras, pronto voy a hacerte pagar, nunca te perdonare que Terry te prefiera, pero sobre todo nunca te perdonare que por tu culpa Anthony haya muerto, nunca te lo perdonare nunca

-señora Elroy la busca el señor Johnson junto al Duque de Grandchester

-el Duque, que raro hace mucho no se dé el, murmuro casi para sí misma la anciana, -que pasen

-Madame Elroy

-George te estaba esperando, Duque de Grandchester un placer recibirlo hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, probablemente desde antes de que asumiera el Ducado

-es un placer también visitarla Madame Elroy mucho más con el motivo de mi visita

-diga usted de que se trata

-de la unión de nuestras familias, esa unión que por tanto tiempo soñó mi padre y su hermano

-sí, recuerdo que fue una contrariedad que usted y Rosemary no se casaran

-nos queríamos mucho si, pero nuestro cariño era de hermanos, pero en este caso al fin la unión será posible al lograr el compromiso entre mi hijo y su sobrina, debe saber que dicho compromiso ya fue aprobado por Sir William

-oh eso es una muy buena noticia, Eliza de pondrá feliz con la noticia, debe de saber que no imagine que esto sería posible mucho más después de que su hijo no asistió a la fiesta blanca que ofreció Eliza en su honor por haberla salvado cuando cayó en el lago en las pasadas vacaciones en Escocia

-me temo Madame Elroy que está usted confundida, el compromiso no es con la señorita Eliza

-pero usted dijo mi sobrina y ella es la única

-está usted olvidando a la única señorita Andrew de la familia, Candice

-¿Cómo?

-así es, el compromiso es entre mi hijo Terrence y la señorita Candice

-pero eso no es posible, Candice se encuentra comprometida con mi sobrino Daniel Leagan

-Madame Elroy le aseguro que está en un error, el compromiso fue aprobado por Sir William quien es el padre adoptivo de Candice, desconozco la razón por la que Sir William no se lo había informado, en cuanto a lo que menciono con respecto a la presencia de mi hijo en la fiesta blanca de la señorita Leagan, a él le pareció una ofensa que su prometida no fuera tomada en cuenta pese a pertenecer a la familia Andrew y obviamente yo compartí dicha decisión

-pe pero esto no es posible George ¿tu sabias esto?

-es correcto Madame, fue decisión del señor William esperar a que los jóvenes se conocieran más antes de anunciar el compromiso

-George dime cómo es eso de que William fue por Candice al Colegio, que yo sepa él no se encuentra en Londres

-en efecto el señor William retiro a la señorita Candice, quiso que participara en un retiro espiritual que la preparara para su boda

-¿porque no vino a visitarme?

-lo desconozco Madame, por ahora sé que el salió hacia Francia para encargarse de algunos negocios, al menos eso fue lo que me informo

-pero cómo es posible

En ese momento llega Sara Leagan, quien había sido avisada por una de las empleadas de su confianza que había llegado George, había escuchado la conversación y se asustó de perder todo lo que hasta ese momento había conseguido y que sus planes se fueran al traste

-no puede permitir eso tía

-Sara, porque interrumpes de ese modo

-con qué derecho se atreve a opinar al respecto, dijo muy molesto el Duque

-es que no lo ve tía, esto es una treta, como es posible que usted no fuera informada de todo esto, no sé qué es lo que pretende George y tampoco sé porque el Duque lo secunda, pero es obvio que dicho compromiso entre el joven Marqués y Candice no puede ser

-Sara te ruego que no intervengas, no veo porque dices todo eso, pero es obvio que para la familia sería un honor emparentar con el Duque de Grandchester

-si estoy de acuerdo, pero porque no comprometer a Eliza con su hijo, ella es más adecuada, que esa jovencita

-me siento curioso por saber que le da a usted la autoridad para siquiera opinar semejante barbaridad

-debe usted saber que Candice es una huérfana sin modales

-basta Sara

-no tía, dese cuenta, el matrimonio de ellos nunca podría ser aprobado por sus Majestades

-de hecho dicho matrimonio ya fue aprobado por sus majestades hace mucho tiempo, mi presencia en esta casa era solo para informar acerca de la fiesta de compromiso que según lo acordado con Sir William se realizara próximamente

-eso es imposible, esa huérfana…

-señora Leagan mi paciencia tiene un límite, debe usted saber que lo ha traspasado, le exijo que en adelante se dirija con respeto hacia mi nuera, ella ahora cuenta con la protección del Ducado de Grandchester y obviamente de la Corona y si usted o sus hijos intenta nuevamente injuriarla o perjudicarla como lo han estado haciendo tiempo atrás créame que no dudare en usar todo mi poder para castigarlos

-de que habla Duque

-cuando usted guste Madame Elroy nos podemos reunir y le aclaro los puntos en los que tenga duda, por ahora me retiro

-yo también me retiro Madame, tengo muchos encargos que realizar del señor William

-espera George, dime en donde se encuentra Candice, cuando volverá al colegio

-la señorita Candice regresara mañana al colegio puesto que este día ha salido del retiro, de hecho en este momento se encuentra con mi hijo Terrence

-¿con su hijo?

-en efecto, le recuerdo que es su prometido y ha sido el deseo de Sir William que ellos pasen tiempo juntos para que se conozcan mejor, por lo que de ahora en adelante así será, con su permiso

El Duque iba sumamente molesto con la insolencia de la señora Leagan, cada vez más desconfiaba de ella y sospechaba que ella tenía mucho que ver con la disque muerte de la hija de Rosemary, pidió a George le contara sobre él porque Candy fue enviada a México y este le conto todo sobre el supuesto robo y como la rescato cuando ya iba de camino y sobre los peligros que ella había afrontado, eso enfureció mas al Duque, decidiendo que no permitiría que volvieran a lastimar a su nuera y ahijada pues estaba segura que esa joven era la misma niña que tuvo en sus brazos y que bautizo junto a ella

(1) Datos tomados de Wikipedia: Alejandra compartía una habitación en el ático con su hermana Dagmar —que más tarde sería emperatriz de Rusia—, hacía su propia ropa y servía la mesa junto con sus hermanas.

000

Hola amigas, hasta aquí el capítulo, disculpen el retraso, he estado algo malita de salud, de hecho ahora me encuentro aun mal por lo que no creo poder subir otro hasta la otra semana, por cuestiones de tiempo no podre responder a los comentarios en esta ocasión, espero mañana poder hacerlo a través de un review, saludos y bendiciones y gracias por esperar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

El otoño estaba en todo su esplendor, el clima aunque era un poco más frio aún era agradable, en especial para la rubia acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas de Illinois, con la diferencia de lo impredecible del clima de Londres que podía estar con cielos claros y clima templado recibiendo de improviso lluvia, por lo que ese día en especial Candy y Terry disfrutaban enormemente el poder disfrutar de un día deslumbrante, seria por el amor que emanaba de ellos o porque de verdad tanto la temperatura como los cielos se sentía todo más cálido y brillante, tanto que solo invitaba a disfrutar de él.

Candy se recreaba con la maravillosa visión que le brindaba el paseo en el barco, mientras Terry guardaba para si cada una de sus sonrisas, se miraba tan radiante y feliz que anhelaba poder regalarle siempre motivos para sonreír y disfrutar, como podría ser de otra manera si ella había llegado para llenar de luz su vida, cada dolor y amargura que había experimentado se disipaban con cada mirada de sus bellas esmeraldas, ni decir con su bella sonrisa esa que él sabía que era solo para él, ella era así era un sol brillante que iluminaba todo y él era el afortunado dueño de su corazón, teniendo la certeza que su amor era solo de él.

Y si él se sentía feliz la rubia estaba que no le cabía tanta dicha en su pecho, ese apuesto joven que tantos desvelos le había causado era ahora su esposo legalmente, su amor era suyo y de nadie más, teniendo la certeza una vez más que él no la abandonaría, nunca más volvería a estar sola, ahora podía formar su propia familia, un hogar propio en donde ya no se sentiría más una intrusa o arrimada como tantas veces le habían recalcado la familia infernal, digo los Leagan, si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que llegaría a ser adoptada por los personas tan importantes como los Andrew seguramente hubiera reído de incredulidad y ahora incluso había conocido a los Reyes de Inglaterra, los Reyes, es más la Reina madre la había abrazado, sentía que le había caído muy bien, parecía una buena persona.

-sabes pecosa en pocos días será la celebración de Halloween en el colegio, te gustaría que el fin de semana vallamos a elegir nuestros disfraces

-será muy divertido, claro que sí, pero

-no te preocupes amor, ya había pensado en tus primos y tus amigas, pediré a mi padre nos consiga un permiso para que ellos puedan acompañarnos a elegir disfraces, te parece

-eres increíble amor, muchas gracias, de la emoción la rubia se colgó del cuello de su castaño, dándole un suave beso en los labios

Terry se sorprendió gratamente con el espontaneo gesto de su amada pecosa, por lo que no dudo un segundo en responder su beso, tomo su cintura y la pego más a él, devolviendo el beso y tomando el control de este haciéndolo más profundo, mordiendo suavemente tus labios, adueñándose de su boca sin prisa, saboreando cada parte de ella, sabiendo que ahora legalmente podía proclamarse como su único dueño, así como ella era la única dueña de su boca, porque nadie más que ella era la dueña de sus besos.

-te amo tanto Candy

\- y yo a ti Terry, te amo

.

.

-Mi niña tienes una llamada y parece de larga distancia

-quien es nana

-no lo creerías, así que mejor ve a responder

-que exagerada nana, ni que fuera Richard

Con la expresión que puso la señora la joven mujer solo pudo abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa y correr a tomar el teléfono

-hola

-Ely, es un placer escucharte

Eleonor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus piernas casi dejaron de sostenerla por lo que tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente, pero con la nube de emociones que surgían en su interior de pronto se le vino a la mente la más importante por la cual el Duque se dignaría en llamarla

-Richard, le sucedió algo malo a Terry

-Terry está bien, no te preocupes, pero debes venir con urgencia, hay algo delicado que requiere tu atención

-que sucede Richard

-no puedo adelantarte mucho Ely, pero, es necesario que vengas

-tomare el primer barco, te enviare un telegrama a la dirección de siempre avisando mi llegada

-enviare a alguien por ti cuando llegues al puerto

-gracias, aunque si tomas esa medida es porque debe ser algo serio

-más de lo que crees Ely

.

.

Después de pasar un agradable y feliz día paseando por el rio los recién casados regresaron al castillo de Grandchester, su felicidad ahora no tenía limites, mientras permanecían dentro de la burbuja creada por el amor de ambos, que se reflejaba en sus constantes muestras de cariño, que aunque muy recatadas no dejaban de mostrar cuanto amor se tenían el uno al otro.

Al verlos llegar el Duque sintió de pronto una inesperada calidez en su pecho, le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo hallan sucedido tantas cosas, ahora su hijo y el habían prácticamente reiniciado una relación que ya consideraba más que perdida, por si eso fuera poco había recuperado a su ahijada a quien nunca más pensó volver a ver, pensar que antes de verla ya la había rechazado, prejuiciado como estaba por esa dura caparazón que no le permitía acercarse a su hijo, ahora se sentía muy afortunado de poder acercarse a él y de cumplir en parte el sueño que tuvieron con Rosemary cuando su ahijada nació.

Recordó entonces con cariño a su amiga de juventud, su cómplice y aliada

000

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

 _Richard de diecisiete años se encontraba paseando por el lago con su amiga Rosemary de dieciséis años_

 _-me acompañaras al pueblo, por favor, por favorcito si si si_

 _-jajajajaja Rosemary, eres una tramposa, se lo que tramas, como te atreves a usarme, dijo fingiendo estar indignado_

 _-Richard, vamos no seas así, yo siempre te apoyo cuando tú necesitas, acompáñame, que si no la tía abuela no permitirá que salga_

 _-está bien vamos antes que nos descubran jajaja_

 _Será porque era verano en Escocia, porque hacia un día precioso, o porque simplemente fue amor a primera vista, pero en cuanto Richard vio a esa jovencita de ojos azules como el mar, quedó prendado de ella, Rosemary se divertía a su costa, pues ya el hacía rato la embromaba porque a ella le había sucedido igual con el apuesto Vicent Brown, por eso le pedía a Richard que la acompañara al pueblo, para poder verse con su amado Vicent y Richard como siempre la complacía al ser dos amigos inseparables como eran, siempre procuraban cuidarse entre ellos, ya en varias ocasiones habían fingido ser pareja para espantarse mutuamente pretendientes indeseables, pero ahora ambos habían caído redonditos en las redes del amor, un amor que desafortunadamente no acabo del todo bien para ninguno, con la muerte prematura de Rosemary, más la desafortunada separación de Richard y Eleonor._

 _-deja de babear y acércate a ella anda_

 _-ah este si si ya voy_

 _-corre no valla ser que crea que somos algo, mejor ve pronto que yo me quedo aquí con Vicent_

 _-gracias Rosemary_

 _-de nada futuro compadre_

 _-jajajajaja_

 _Así inicio el romance de ambas parejas, quienes siempre fueron muy unidos y a quienes la vida los separo causando estragos._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

000

-tú y Ely siempre decían que ellos se casarían, quien diría que su sueño se cumpliría, es una pena que tu no estés Rosemary para poder verlo hecho realidad, pero Vicent si y el merece saberlo, debo hacer que venga pronto, él debe conocer a su hija

-padre hemos llegado

-me alegra ver que pasaron un buen día, se les nota alegres, porque no se refrescan un poco, he invitado al señor Johnson a comer, para después conversar con ustedes

-mi Lord

-dime Candice

-muchas gracias por todo

-no tienes que agradecerme, por cierto llámame padrino, ya luego te explicare el porqué, además ahora que eres la esposa de Terrence me parece exagerado seguir con formalidades no te parece

La pobre pecosa se puso roja hasta las orejas con la sola mención de que ya era la esposa de Terry, aun le parecía un sueño demasiado hermoso hecho realidad –si me parece bien padrino, lo dijo con una sonrisa, -pero en ese caso llámeme por favor Candy

-será un honor Candy, ahora ve con Brigit que te mime como lo que eres la princesa de esta casa

-gra-cias padrino, dijo toda sonrojada la pecosa

Terry se quedó de piedra al ver la forma cariñosa en que su padre se dirigía a su pecosa, como todo buen Grandchester una ráfaga de celos se apodero de él, pero luego observo la mirada de su padre y vio en sus ojos un cariño paternal hacia su pecosa, por lo que bajo dos rayitas a su celosometro y se calmó dirigiéndose a su padre

-padre antes de retirarme me gustaría conversar con usted

-por supuesto, vamos al despacho

Una vez dentro del despacho el castaño se miraba un poco nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien su padre pudo percibir un poco de su nerviosismo, se sentó e invito a su hijo a que tomara asiento

-dime Terrence que necesitas decirme

-quería saber que va a pasar ahora con Candy y conmigo, puesto que no es un secreto que sería imposible que conviviera con la Duquesa aunque ella ahora no esté presente no quiere decir que no va a volver nunca y no quiero que se meta con Candy porque no se lo voy a permitir

-sé que en el pasado cometí muchos errores de los que ahora me arrepiento, por los cuales no creo que me alcance la vida para pedirte perdón, pero puedo asegurarte que esa mujer no volverá a meterse contigo ni con Candy

-gracias padre, créeme que por mucho tiempo viví amargado llegando a odiarme a mí mismo por culpa de esa mujer, que me recordaba constantemente que era un error, un bastardo, y muchas cosas peores

-me pesa profundamente no haber hecho algo antes, me equivoque demasiado en mi forma de tratarte, me recordabas constantemente a tu madre y la felicidad que ya nunca más tendría y luego me embargo el terror de que te apartara de mi lado, pero debes saber que tú nunca fuiste un error por el contrario tu madre y yo te esperamos llenos de ilusión, desde que nos dieron la noticia de que ya estabas en el vientre de tu madre fuimos muy felices, tanto que hasta la fecha no ha existido para mi felicidad que se le compare

El castaño se sintió embargado de una fuerte emoción, durante mucho tiempo el creyó que su padre no lo amaba y ahora él le decía todo esto demostrándole cuán importante es en su vida, no se contuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente llenándose del calor del cariño de su padre ese que creyó nunca tendría, poco a poco sentía que sus heridas sanaban, el Duque conmovido como nunca había respondido al abrazo sintiendo la dicha de recuperar a su hijo, al cabo de un rato el castaño se separó y volvió a hablar

-mamá me ofreció irme con ella, pero yo no quise alejarme de Candy y ella lo comprendió aun cuando no se lo dije, creo que le bastó verla una vez para saber quién era ella en mi vida, supongo que son instintos de una madre

-estoy seguro que fue así

-también hay otra cosa de que quiero hablar

-dime

-debido a que ahora soy responsable de Candy, creo que es mi deber esforzarme porque a ella no le falte nada, sé que aún soy joven pero quiero demostrar que soy capaz de cuidar de ella

-sabes que no necesitas trabajar, cuentas con tu propia fortuna que se hizo efectiva con tu matrimonio, además de que Sir William ten por seguro no la va a desamparar

-lo imagino pero quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mi, por lo que quisiera me tomaras en cuenta para comenzar a trabajar en lo que tu creas conveniente

-si es eso lo que deseas veré que puedes hacer, pero mientras tu principal obligación es el colegio y ayudar a Candy a prepararse para ser Duquesa en un futuro, ya tenía previsto que la instruyera alguien pero eso será después del colegio, mientras tanto serás tú quien le enseñe las reglas y protocolos a seguir, aunque según creo ya está avanzada por el colegio

-sólo espero no cambie mucho, me gusta como es

-eso no pasará, veras que ella seguirá con su misma esencia rebelde que tienes tu

-jajajajaja

Ambos rieron terminando su plática y el castaño se fue a refrescar para poder ir por su pecosa que seguramente ya estaría aprovechando a dar una siesta.

Candy hacía rato había terminado su baño, lo disfruto tanto que casi se duerme en la tina, al salir se sintió renovada y como no hacerlo, ahora era la esposa de Terrence, se terminó de vestir y en un impulso se dirigió hacia el balcón, como toda una experta tiro una piedrita que había recogido en el jardín en forma discreta hacia el balcón que sabía era de la habitación de su dulce tormento, casi al instante salió su amado algo intrigado por el sonido, pero al ver a su pecosa no pudo menos que sonreír y mucho más cuando ella le hizo señas pidiéndole que fuera hacia ella, cosa que el no dudo ni un segundo en hacer y con destreza como en la ocasión anterior llego hasta el balcón de ella

-mi Julieta pecosa dime que necesitas, que aquí tienes a este pobre enamorado rendido a tus pies, pecosa mía

-¡Terry! Ni para decirme algo lindo dejas de ponerme apodos, llámame por mi nombre

-muy bien y cuan es tu nombre dímelo, de pronto lo he olvidado, respondió el castaño con su sonrisa de medio lado

-Candice White A… la rubia no pudo decir más porque el castaño puso un dedo sobre sus labios, luego los beso con posesión, cuando la soltó la miro profundamente

-no mi señora, usted ahora ya no se llama así, o acaso ha olvidado que es mi esposa, ahora tu nombre es Candice un beso White otro beso Grandchester y termino devorando los labios de la rubia, y aclaro que el White se quedó solo porque tu tío abuelo lo coloco como nombre, de lo contrario solo serias Candice Grandchester, eres mía pecosa, ahora sí puedo decir que legalmente eres mía

-eso significa que tú también eres mío, legalmente mío, mi insufrible engreído

-tuyo como no lo he sido ni podría serlo de nadie mas

El castaño condujo a la rubia dentro de su habitación abrazándola y comenzando a repartir besos por todo su rostro –te amo tanto, y seguía repartiendo besos hasta llegar a sus labios besándolos hasta que el aire les falto

-creo que ya casi es hora de la cena, termina de prepararte y en un momento vengo por ti, te parece amor mío

-sí, me parece bien, pero solo si prometes que vendrás esta noche a hacerme compañía

-ni aunque cerraras con mil candados podrías evitar que lo hiciera amor, vendré en un momento más, dio un beso más y salió por el balcón

La rubia puso sus manos en su pecho y suspiro enamorada una vez se aseguró que el castaño ya no la veía

Justo como había dicho el castaño después de un tiempo prudente toco a la habitación de su pecosa y dándole su brazo y escoltándola orgullosamente hasta el comedor, en donde un momento después llego el Duque y George, comieron animadamente, mientras la pecosa relataba algunas cosas de su infancia

Después de la cena todos fueron al despacho, el Duque entrego a Terrence un prendedor con el escudo del Ducado de Grandchester

-este es tu prendedor, ahora es tiempo que lo use Candy, por ahora ante los demás se supone que serán prometidos pero será hasta la fiesta de compromiso que le entregaras el anillo, pero considerando la situación es necesario que use un distintivo para que todos sepan que es tu prometida, y futura Duquesa de Grandchester, por lo que también cuenta con la protección del Ducado de Grandchester y la Corona

Terry se acercó a Candy y coloco el prendedor en la parte derecha arriba de su pecho, la miro a los ojos y le dijo –usa siempre este distintivo que prueba que ya cuentas con la protección del Ducado y la Corona, y formas parte de mi familia, para que todos sepan que no deben meterse contigo, prometes que siempre lo portaras

-lo portare orgullosa porque sé que te pertenece a ti

-ahora debemos conversar acerca de lo que se viene, para comenzar Candy no es conveniente que salgas del colegio con nadie más que con nosotros o con el tío abuelo, tengo el presentimiento que los Leagan no se han dado por vencidos, por otro lado debes comenzar a prepararte para cuando te toque asumir el cargo de Duquesa, para eso Terrence será por ahora quien te instruya, hablare con la hermana Grey para que tengan el espacio para poder hacerlo

-por otro lado señorita debe estar muy atenta a lo que los señoritos Leagan pretendan hacer, no dude en buscar ayuda por insignificante que le parezca el motivo, es muy grave lo que sucedió la noche en que el joven Daniel fue a acosarla a su habitación y no hay que pasarlo por alto, sé que usted es independiente y que le gusta resolver sus cosas usted misma, pero nos estamos enfrentando a algo muy delicado por lo que es necesario que actué con prudencia

-comprendo George, hare como me indica

-quisiera aprovechar para pedir su ayuda señor Johnson, este fin de semana quisiéramos ir a comprar los disfraces para el festival de Halloween con Candy, pero quisiéramos que también pudieran acompañarnos Stear y Archie, y también de Annie y Paty, pero en eso tal vez nos puedas ayudar usted Padre

-dalo por hecho, conseguiré los permisos y de paso pondré a disposición de ustedes un carruaje seguro, está de más decirles que los acompañaran hombres de seguridad, lo harán de forma discreta pero manteniéndolos a salvo por cualquier peligro

-gracias padrino, dijo la pecosa sonriente, luego miro a George y le sonrió –gracias George

-es usted feliz señorita

-mucho George, mucho, respondió con una radiante sonrisa la rubia

-entonces mi trabajo principal se cumple

-bien hay algo más que debes saber, a la señora Elroy se le dijo que fue el señor William quien te saco del colegio, por lo que debes de saber todo para que si llega la ocasión puedas responder con propiedad, eso sí, solo a ella le responderás a nadie mas

-no entiendo padrino

-vera señorita usted ya conoce al señor William solo que usted no sabía que era el

-¿Quién es él?

-para nosotros también fue una sorpresa saber que usted lo conocía y que además era muy cercano a usted

-el nombre de Sir William es William Albert Andrew, si Candy, Albert es Sir William

-¿Albert? Como es posible, porque no me lo dijo

-para protegerla señorita, el quedo como patriarca del clan a la edad de ocho años por lo que era vulnerable, por esa razón los ancianos del clan y la tía abuela decidieron crear la figura del tío abuelo William y así protegerlo hasta que llegara el día de que pudiera tomar su lugar como patriarca, él no podía rebelarle la verdad porque era un secreto familiar y segundo para protegerla

-Albert, quien lo diría, es decir que confesaba mis sentimientos frente a mi suegro, suerte que no se me ocurrió…

-Terry que le contabas a Albert

-tu qué crees, me la pasaba hablándole de una pequeña pecosa entrometida que me traía de cabeza

-eres aaa terrible

-jajajajajaja rieron todos

-por ello si la señora Elroy le pregunta usted podrá describir al señor William y le dirá que él fue por usted para llevarla con él y que luego la trajo al Castillo de Grandchester, el matrimonio solo lo haremos público en caso de urgencia, pero en ese caso usted debe tener claro lo que dirá, que el señor William la mando a llamar y que se le informo del compromiso con el joven Terrence y se realizó el matrimonio civil en la villa Grandchester en Escocia ante un Delegado Real

Siguieron conversando un poco más y luego se retiraron para descansar, debían dormir temprano pues al día siguiente madrugarían para ir al colegio

Ya en su habitación la rubia terminaba de prepararse para dormir, aun en su cabeza había mucha confusión no podía creer que su amigo Albert el vagabundo era el gran tío abuelo William su padre adoptivo, ¿porque no se lo había dicho? En ese momento llego el castaño quien quedó prendado de la hermosa imagen de su novia frente al tocador terminando de trenzar sus rizos, pero al notar su mirada se preocupó y se acercó a ella

-que pasa amor, es por Albert

-Terry no sé qué pensar, porque no me lo dijo, se supone que somos amigos

-puedes preguntárselo cuando vuelva, pero tal vez el señor Johnson tiene razón, quizá el no quería ponerte en peligro y poner sobre tus hombros una carga tan pesada, como lo debe ser para él, recuerda que es un hombre que ama la libertad y el cargo que le tocara asumir será bastante asfixiante para el

-como para ti el Ducado, no, dijo la rubia tomando con sus manos las mejillas del castaño

-me preocupa más que tú también tengas que adaptarte a tantos cambios, por lo demás estaré feliz siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, además mira el lado bueno, ahora podre reunirme contigo diariamente sin escondernos mientras te doy clases de protocolo

-ya quiero ver la cara de la hermana Grey cuando tu padre le diga jajaja

-tienes razón jajajaja

-ven vamos a descansar amor

Candy subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Terry y se puso en puntitas para darle un beso, beso que no tardó en ser correspondido, siendo tierno al principio y luego volviéndose profundo logrando que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido

-oh mi pecosa…

0000

Hola amigas disculpen la tardanza mi salud empeoro y he de ser honesta se pasó de castaño a oscura como dicen, les agradezco por sus palabras y por seguir esta historia, también por su paciencia, me disculpo por no poder responder en este momento los reviews espero hacerlo a través de los comentarios como la vez anterior, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

 **Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto, lea bajo su criterio, si desea pasarlo por alto lea después de los puntos de separación.**

Candy subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Terry y se puso en puntitas para darle un beso, beso que no tardó en ser correspondido, siendo tierno al principio y luego volviéndose profundo logrando que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido

-oh mi pecosa…

-Terryy, mmm, la pecosa soltó un pequeño gemido casi imperceptible, pero que el castaño distinguió perfectamente y logro encenderlo aún mas

-amor, perdona, debo fff este, es que…

-sucede algo malo Terry, dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos de su castaño

-nada malo mi pecosa Julieta, dijo el castaño, acariciando su mejilla y perdiéndose en esas bellas lagunas verdes que lo exploraban temerosas

-no me mientas Terry, tú no eres así, que te pasa, es que acaso yo ya no te gust…

-shhhh, dijo el castaño poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, -no digas tonterías amor mío, yo te amo, y no hay modo en que dejes de gustarme, de hecho cada día me gustas mucho más, porque dices eso

-es, es que tú, bueno y yo y tú no…

La pobre pecosa no sabía ni cómo explicarse, estaba toda rojita como tomate y jugando con sus dedos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, el castaño al fin comprendió lo que su rubia pecosa trataba de decir y se sintió un miserable por haberle dado esa errónea impresión, por lo que decidió explicarle todo para evitar malos entendidos que solo la hacían sufrir

-Candy, escúchame si, no dejes que esa cabecita tuya arme ideas locas, yo te amo y te deseo en la misma medida y créeme cuando te digo que es mucho, pero cuando tuviste que dormir en la enfermería, me sentí impotente por no poder defenderte como debía

-pero eso no fue culpa tuya

-yo debo protegerte, comprendes, por eso cuando comenzaba a amanecer fui a la capilla y pedí ayuda al único que podía ayudarnos, dijo señalando hacia el cielo, -a cambio yo ofrecí no volver a hacerte mía hasta que fueras mi esposa, comprendes

-ah, es por eso entonces que anoche tu no

-exacto pecosa, no podía faltar a mi palabra

-Terry

-dime amor mío

-yo ya soy tu esposa y tu mi esposo, dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada sonrojándose por su atrevimiento

-pecosaa… fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el castaño al comprender las palabras de su rubia

El castaño no tardo ni un segundo en tomar la cintura de su esposa y acercarla a él, y con la otra mano fue soltando el nudo de su bata para deslizarla luego por sus hombros mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos mientras terminaba de caer la prenda

Dio un suave beso sobre su frente y luego repartió varios más a través de su rostro antes de tomar nuevamente sus labios y comenzar a saborearlos lentamente, los mordía, Candy abría sus labios ansiosos de sentir la intromisión de su lengua jugando con la suya, diciéndose cosas que eran aún más contundentes que las palabras

Mientras los besos continuaban, las manos del castaño acariciaban el cuerpo de su amada a través del camisón, sin dejar de besarla la guio hasta la cama, se sentó en ella colocando a la rubia sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus piernas para poder acariciarla mejor, así aprovecho a pasar sus dedos sobre sus piernas y pantorrillas mientras su boca seguía deleitándose con los labios de ella, las manos de la rubia no tardaron en buscar primero su cuello pasando sus dedos suavemente hasta adentrarse bajo su camisa, al sentir sus manos el castaño le ayudo en la tarea y desabotono su camisa hasta quitársela.

Al sentir su torso desnudo los dedos de la rubia viajaron hacia sus hombros, acariciando instintivamente a través de su pecho, dibujando cada musculo, cada parte de él, mientras que Terry comenzó a besar el cuello de Candy degustándolo, llegando hasta sus hombros mientras apartaba el camisón para tener acceso a su piel, las manos del castaño que tampoco dejaban de prodigarle caricias a la rubia, se encontraban ya quitándole el camisón, ella levando los brazos para que él le terminara de quitar el camisón quedando los blancos pechos de ella a disposición suya, el no tardo en cubrirlos a manos llenas, ganándose gemidos de parte de su pecosa, mientras su boca estaba ocupada con su hombro, pero sus labios no tardaron en alcanzar sus manos, llevándose uno de sus rosados pezones a la boca, su otra mano entre tanto se encargaba de atender su otro pecho hasta intercambiar para besarlo también.

El placer inundaba los sentidos de la rubia, solo era capaz de gemir en respuesta a las agiles caricias de su ahora esposo, apenas y percibió cuando él la puso sobre la cama, le comenzó a bajar la única prenda interior que hasta el momento cubría su desnudez, dejando su intimidad ante la mirada profunda de Terry, que maravillado con su cuerpo desnudo, terminando rápidamente de desnudarse el también y tardo pocos segundos en volver a cubrirla con su cuerpo, besándola con pasión, bajando nuevamente por sus senos, pero sin detenerse siguió besando rumbo al sur, hasta que Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir, no sabía nunca había siquiera imaginado que eso fuera posible, quiso protestar, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, pero en el instante en que sintió los labios de Terry besando su intimidad tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, la sensación era indescriptible, apenas y pudo susurrar su nombre acompañado de gemidos en respuesta, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse instintivamente buscando el contacto, al poco tiempo su interior estallo en mil pedazos, dejando a un castaño que se relamía los labios con una sonrisa ladeada satisfecho por haber logrado complacer a su rubia esposa, sin detenerse volvió a besarla mientras ella aún no se reponía de su estallido, se situó en su entrada e ingreso como el dueño y señor que era ya de su bello templo como consideraba el cuerpo de ella

-eres deliciosa pecosa

-Terryyy

-aaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Los gemidos continuaron, acompañados de palabras de amor y una que otra incomprensible, mientras el castaño seguía con sus embates con las piernas de la rubia abrasadas a las caderas de este, logrando hacer cada embestida más profunda, la rubia no tardo en volver a alcanzar el clímax y en ese momento el castaño tuvo un pequeño segundo de lucidez y logro alcanzar su camisa para salirse y dejar su descarga en su camisa

-Oh Candy, te amo tanto

La rubia aun no volvía de tanto que su cuerpo experimentaba, estaba sumida en todo lo que Terry le había llevado a sentir, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando el castaño comprendiendo que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, la limpio cariñosamente y luego la vistió nuevamente con su camisón colocándole antes sus interiores, abrazándola después a su pecho disfrutando de la felicidad de tener entre sus brazos a su rubia pecosa durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro.

.

.

Muy temprano en la mañana salieron Candy, Terry, el Duque y George rumbo al Colegio San Pablo, volver a la cárcel ahora ya no era del todo malo, tomando en cuenta que el fin de semana estaba muy cerca, siendo quizá primera vez en mucho tiempo que saldrían con permiso de ese lugar y no escapándose como solían hacerlo nuestros rebeldes.

Terry aunque no estaba del todo convencido, tenía que ver el lado bueno como le había dicho su rubia, podrían verse con autorización y ya nadie podría quitarle a su pecosa, porque ahora sí que era suya.

Al ingresar al colegio la hermana Grey quedo algo sorprendida de observar el singular grupo llegar juntos y si fuera poco se asombró más cuando entraron todos juntos con ella al despacho, lo que significaba que de hecho habían venido juntos y no es que hubieran coincidido, lo último y que quizá mas le llamaba la atención era el prendedor que Candy portaba con el escudo de Grandchester, ella sabía que ese prendedor era de Terry, siendo su uso limitado únicamente al propio heredero al título o en su caso a su prometida.

-bienvenido Duque de Grandchester, señor Johnson, Terrence, Candice

-buenos días hermana Grey

-me alegra recibirlos, Terrence y Candice deben ir a prepararse para asistir a clases

-antes debemos de informar algunas cosas

-dígame Duque

-como usted ya pudo observar por el prendedor, la señorita Candice aquí presente es la prometida de Terrence, esta demás aclarar que su compromiso ha sido aprobado desde hace mucho por la corona, por lo tanto la señorita Candice cuenta con la protección del Ducado de Grandchester y la Corona, espero que comprenda a lo que me refiero

-perfectamente Duque

-como comprenderá eso convierte a Candice en la futura Duquesa de Grandchester, por lo que es necesario reforzar su formación, si no me equivoco ella ya está iniciada en ese aspecto

-así es Duque, de hecho ella ha presentado notables avances en sus estudios y en sus modales

-para reforzar el trabajo que ustedes están haciendo he decidido que Terrence le instruya también todo lo referente a su preparación, puesto que él se ha preparado desde niño

-valla, pensó el castaño, al fin me sirvió de algo tantas horas de tormentos y aburrimiento

-pe pero Duque, dijo la hermana Grey con sus orbitas bien abiertas

-espero que no halla ningún problema hermana, puesto que ellos están comprometidos, de lo contrario me temo que nos veremos en la obligación de terminar su formación en casa

-¿sacaría a la señorita Andrew del Colegio?

-no hermana Grey, sacaría a ambos del colegio, mi intención es solidificar este compromiso

Candy y Terry se mordían las mejillas por dentro para evitar carcajearse al observar la reacción de la hermana Grey

-muy bien estableceré un horario para tal propósito

-después es conveniente que tengan el tiempo asignado para tomar él te como prometidos es parte de la costumbre

-pe peero pasaran al menos una hora juntos para su formación

-como usted lo dice es para su formación y comprenderá que es totalmente distinto el propósito, ahora si gustan pueden ir a sus clases, dijo ya viendo a Candy y Terry

-con su permiso

-nos vemos pronto George dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño abrazo y luego se dirigió al Duque, -gracias por todo Padrino y dio un beso en su mejilla

La pobre hermana Grey estaba a punto de que le diera un mimiski y si le faltaba cuando vio que Terrence le ofreció el brazo a Candy para escoltarla a la salida y comportándose como todo un caballero allí si se sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón

-hay otro detalle de hecho muy importante hermana Grey

-dígame señor Johnson

-en vista del compromiso de ahora en adelante la señorita Candice solo podrá salir del colegio en compañía del Duque, Terrence, el señor William y yo, nadie más.

Mientras tanto al salir Candy escoltada por su apuesto esposo fueron llegando a los pasillos que estaban llenos de las estudiantes que salían del comedor, todas quedaron asombradas al ver a Terry escoltando a Candy, mucho más al observar que al llegar frente a annie y Paty se detuvieron y este hizo una reverencia ante ellas

-señoritas les encargo a esta bella dama, dicho esto hizo una última reverencia hacia Candy y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano como despedida mientras la rubia lo miraba embobada con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa pintada en él.

La cara de envidia de Luisa y el poco sequito que aún le quedaba a ella y a Eliza quien aún seguía castigada era más que evidente por lo que no dudaron en acercarse a inyectar su veneno

-valla regreso la dama de establo, dinos Candice que hiciste para conseguir que Terrence te acompañe, acaso le concediste tus gracias

-si es obvio que una huérfana como tú no tiene forma de estar con alguien así de otra forma, sería conveniente hacerle saber a la hermana Grey tal suceso, tal falta amerita un castigo, si no es que expulsión.

La rubia estaba que reventaba de furia, pero no pudo ni emitir palabra pues cuando iba a responderles como merecían alguien más intervino

-pero acaso se podría ser más ignorante, dime Isabela

-lo dudo Marie, hay que ser negligentemente ignorante para atreverse a hacer algo semejante

Luisa y su sequito estaban extasiadas pues esas jóvenes eran de ultimo año además de ser hijas de Marqueses lo que las hacia parte de la aristocracia y ellas estaban allí según ellas apoyándolas

-oh gracias por intervenir, dijo Luisa, -nadie más apropiada que ustedes para esta conversación

-claro que sí, porque es obvio que debemos reportarlas con las hermanas pues es imposible que a estas alturas de sus estudios aun posean semejante ignorancia, eso es inadmisible, dijo Marie

-queee, dijeron Luisa y compañía

-para comenzar la señorita Andrew porta el distintivo del Ducado de Grandchester, será que recuerdan esa clase señoritas, recuerdan acaso que significa, refuto Isabela

-oh no, dijo una de ellas llevándose las manos a la boca y observando por fin el prendedor de Candy, -si signi-fica que es la prometida de Terrence

-veo que al fin recordaste, como debes saber ese distintivo pertenece al heredero al Ducado y el hecho de que Candy lo use es solo una forma de decir a todos que están comprometidos

-además Marie hay que recordarles a estas señoritas que levantar semejantes acusaciones sin fundamentos no es de una dama decente, me pregunto dónde habrán aprendido tan escandaloso vocabulario

-puedo comprender que por no ser parte de la aristocracia no se enteraron que ayer estuvo tomando él te con la Reina Madre y que además fue recibida por los Reyes en compañía de Terrence y el Duque, pero que no recordaras las simples normas que desde hace mucho debían conocer es inadmisible, aléjense de la señorita Andrew antes que las reportemos, dijo muy serena pero firme Isabela

Las minie arpías, digo Luisa y su sequito huyeron despavoridas, a las demás alumnas que observaron todo no les quedo duda que la reputación de ellas había quedado por el suelo por envidiar a la rubia

-permítanos presentarnos señorita Andrew, mi nombre es Marie Walsh y ella es Isabela Bennett

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice White Andrew y ellas son mis amigas Annie Britter y Patricia O Brayan

-es un placer, es curioso pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos convivido en este colegio, es poca la oportunidad que hemos tenido para coincidir, nos gustaría de ahora en adelante ser considerada entre sus amistades

-claro que sí, respondieron las tres jóvenes

-les agradecemos su oportuna intervención en favor de nuestra amiga, dijo Paty

-si gracias, no esperaba que alguien supiera que ayer estuvimos en Palacio Real

-oh querida más tardaron en retirarse que en esparcirse la noticia como pólvora, la Reina Madre es sumamente admirada y que te hayas ganado el favor de ella y los reyes en una sola tarde es algo inusual y admirable

-Isabela tiene razón, la Reina Madre no paro de alagarte en la hora del té con el resto de damas invitadas al te de la tarde, por lo que si ya con la noticia de la visita en boca de los demás, escuchar cuanta simpatía sentía la Reina madre por ti de su propia boca termino de hacer correr las noticias

-oh no me lo esperaba, dijo la rubia

-cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en acudir a nosotras, ya te presentaremos a las demás, ahora nos retiramos ya debemos asistir a nuestras clases

Después de la despedida de Isabela y Marie la pelinegra y la castaña miraban sorprendidas a la rubia estallando de pronto en puro júbilo abrasándola y brincando

-ven Candy vamos a tu habitación para que te prepares para las clases, dijo Paty

-y lo mejor, para que nos cuentes todo lo que paso, queremos detalles Candy, de esta no te escapas

Jajajajaja las tres jóvenes iban alegres al dormitorio de la rubia

-ay nooo exclamo de pronto la rubia, me quede sin desayuno

-Candy acabas de regresar

-buenos días hermana Margaret, si acabo de regresar, iba a prepararme para las clases, pero me temo que me perdí el desayuno

-no podemos permitir que inicies tu día sin haber desayunado, no quisiera que recayeras, ve a tu habitación y enviare algo ligero para que puedas comer

-muchas gracias hermana

-anda ve a tu habitación

Ni lentas ni perezosas las tres jóvenes llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de la rubia, la pelinegra y la castaña muy emocionadas no paraban de preguntar mientras Candy guardaba un pequeño bolso en donde traía guardada su muñeca

-como son los Reyes Candy, decía Annie

-es cierto que el Palacio Real es hermoso, pregunto Paty

-son muy elegantes y la Reina Madre es muy bella a pesar de su edad, saben ella me abrazo

-queee, ay que emoción decían a dúo Annie y Paty

-pero lo mejor es que autorizaron mi matrimonio con Terrence, debo confesar que tenía mucho temor chicas

En eso le llevaron a la rubia su desayuno, mientras que en los dormitorios masculinos, el castaño hacia lo mismo con sus cuñados poniéndolos al día sobre los acontecimientos

-estas seguro Grandchester

-con todo y la aprobación de los Reyes Terrence

-sí, ayer estuvimos con los Reyes y debo admitir que mi tía abuela quedo con muy buena impresión de Candy

-supongo que era de esperarse que la gatita se ganara rápidamente a la Reina Madre

-que es todo el barullo que se escucha

-acaso has olvidado que pronto es el festival de Halloween, todos están muy animados con el tema, no se habla de otra cosa en el colegio, lástima que no creo que podamos conseguir buenos disfraces a tiempo, dijo Archie

-hablando de eso, este fin de semana iremos a comprarlos con Candy, ya mi padre se encargó de conseguir sus pases de salida y también para las muchachas

-en serio, pregunto Stear

-ustedes son importantes para Candy, por lo que compartir con ustedes ese tipo de cosas la hace feliz y pues bien esa es mi tarea que ella sea feliz

-gracias Terrence

-supongo que te había juzgado mal Grandchester

-me retiro, quiero ver si consigo algo de comer en la cocina, los veo luego, por cierto y la rata de su primo

-está castigado, no puede salir de su habitación hasta el sábado

-y aunque no tuviera castigo no podría salir, tal parece que le paso un tren encima jajajajajaja

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Candy se esforzaba por concentrarse, pero le costaba, sin embargo solo sus amigas lo notaron, notaban como en ocasiones se sonrojaba y escondía una sonrisa entre sus cuadernos o a ratos se le ponía la piel chinita, ellas solo creían que era parte de estar enamoradas y se preguntaban si ellas se miraban así cuando pensaban en Stear y Archie, pero no podían imaginar que todo era parte de algunos vividos recuerdos que tenía su rubia amiga de la noche anterior.

El poco sequito que aún seguía con Eliza y Luisa desapareció después del incidente de la mañana, si bien no es que de pronto apreciaran a Candy, pero tampoco eran tan tontas como para querer que su reputación se fuera al traste por estar en el bando equivocado, así que convenientemente se alejaron de Luisa.

A media mañana la rubia fue llamada por la hermana Margaret para que le acompañara a la dirección, al llegar se llevó una desagradable sorpresa

-señora Leagan

-se dice tía Sara, acaso no te han educado adecuadamente en este lugar

-hasta donde recuerdo usted nunca permitió que le llamara de otra forma que no fuera Señora Leagan

-en fin no tengo tiempo para tus malcriadeces, he venido por ti Candice por orden de la tía abuela, nos iremos en este instante

-eso no puede ser

-acaso te atreves a contradecirme muchacha insolente

-es solo que apenas voy llegando, me extraño que tenga que salir de nuevo

-no pierdas más el tiempo y vamos

-muy bien señora Leagan, solo permita que me vista y valla por mi bolso, no pensara que iré en uniforme frente a la tía abuela

-muy bien, pero apresúrate

-también me llevare a Daniel y a Eliza

-lo lamento pero ellos están castigados, no pueden salir

Mientras Sara seguía discutiendo con la hermana Gertrudis quien estaba de encargada pues la hermana Grey había salido, la rubia salía siendo escoltada por la hermana Margaret, cuando estuvieron un poco lejos la rubia hablo con la monja

-hermana Margaret yo no puedo irme con la señora Leagan, ella no está autorizada a sacarme del colegio, eso lo dejo muy claro el Duque y el señor Johnson esta mañana cuando me trajeron

-estas segura de lo que dices Candy

-si hermana, la señora Leagan está empeñada con casarme por la fuerza con su hijo Niel, pero yo ya estoy comprometida con Terry, avísele al Duque por favor, no permita que me saquen del colegio

-en ese caso lo hablare con la hermana Gertrudis, mientras ve a tu habitación, no te preocupes veré que se puede hacer

-Candy, que sucede, a donde vas tan agitada

-Isabela, Marie, no las había visto, disculpen, estaba tratando de… verán, es que

-que sucede Candy, pregunto Marie

-verán una señora perteneciente a la familia ha venido a sacarme del colegio, yo no puedo irme con ella, el problema es que la hermana Grey no se encuentra y en todo lo que la hermana Gertrudis comprende que no debo salir, la señora Leagan ya me ha sacado del colegio

-no hay tiempo que perder, Marie demos la señal, ven acompáñanos

Llevaron a la rubia a un salón como de juntas, por el camino dieron algunos guiños y miradas a otras compañeras y estas a compañeros, por lo que en poco tiempo el salón se fue comenzando a llenar de jóvenes, que alarmados preguntaron qué sucedía

-que sucede, quien convoco la reunión, pregunto un joven

-Grandchester aún no llega, tráiganlo con urgencia

-pero que sucede Isabela, Marie

-es sobre su prometida, está en peligro, tráelo con urgencia, no hay tiempo que perder

-ya viene entrando, dijo otro joven

-¿Qué pasa, porque nos llamaron? ¡Candy!

-¡Terry! La rubia corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos del castaño, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

-¿Qué haces aquí, que pasa?

-es la señora Leagan, ha venido por mí

-pero la hermana Grey sabe que no puedes salir con nadie que los autorizados

-la hermana Grey no está Terry, y la hermana Gertrudis ya acepto que me lleve

-eso sí que no

-bueno compañeros, supongo que para ninguno de los presentes es una novedad el compromiso de Grandchester y la señorita Andrew por lo que también saben que es parte de nuestro deber tratar de ayudarlos, dijo Marie

El salón estaba lleno de jóvenes hijos de nobles, todos habían acudido ante la llamada que entre señas habían hecho Marie e Isabela.

-Grandchester, dinos como podemos ayudar, dijo Isabela

-por lo pronto necesito llevar a Candice a mi habitación, también hay que buscar a sus primos los Conrwell, y que alguien avise a mi padre que debe venir con urgencia al colegio

-yo me encargo de eso, dijo un joven

-bien vamos entonces, ustedes saldrán hasta que les avisemos Grandchester, supongo que atravesaras el bosque, es el camino más corto y menos visible, dijo Isabela

Y así con la ayuda de los otros jóvenes Candy y Terry llegaron rápidamente al bosque y de allí subieron a las escaleras laterales a los dormitorios masculinos, allí con la ayuda de otros que ya les esperaban llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Terrence, allí entro la rubia en compañía de Stear y Archie quienes aún no comprendían que sucedía

-la señora Leagan ha venido por Candy, obviamente es una treta suya, pues en ningún momento cuenta con la autorización del señor William

-hay que proteger a Candy

-pero si la descubren aquí podrían expulsarla Terrence

-eso es lo de menos por ahora no creen, además los pocos que saben que ella está aquí no dirán nada, bien ahora lo importante es ocultarla, Candy tu estarás escondida aquí, nosotros estaremos tratando de que nadie llegue a ti, no tengas miedo pecosa, nadie te apartara de mí, cierra la puerta con llave y no abras a nadie más que a mí.

Terry, Stear y Archie salieron de la habitación del castaño y los tres salieron a ver que sucedía

Mientras que en dirección ya la hermana Margaret había explicado a la hermana Gertrudis la situación de Candy, acerca de las indicaciones de quienes eran los únicos autorizados a sacarla del colegio, pero la hermana Gertrudis estaba terca en que ella no podía evitar que la señora Leagan se la llevara puesto que era una mujer importante y que iba con orden de la matriarca de la familia Andrew

La hermana Kreis había sido enviada por la rubia puesto que ella no había regresado, pero no la encontró en la habitación, por lo que se ordenó que se le buscara

.

El Duque había tenido una mañana algo inusual, había recibido ya dos llamadas, una de la hermana Margaret y otra del hijo del Conde de westintong ambas llamadas tenían el mismo fin, solicitar su presencia inmediata en el colegio, porque la señora Leagan había llegado por ella, por lo que después de hacer una última llamada salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al colegio, esperaba llegar a tiempo, de lo contrario esa mujer iba a tener serios problemas.

.

.

Mientras que en un puerto de España

-mi Lady, bienvenida, veo que viene acompañada, podría mostrarme sus documentos caballero

-eso no será necesario oficial, aquí tiene, es un salvoconducto real, para que pueda ingresar mi acompañante, como vera es un asunto de vida o muerte y no tenemos mucho tiempo

-disculpe mi Lady no sabía, pasen por favor

-parece que pensaron en todo Jane

-si amor, no debemos arriesgarnos según parece, en pocas horas llegaremos a un hotel y podremos obtener un teléfono para llamar y averiguar de una vez que es lo que sucede

-desde aquí es menos tiempo para llegar a Londres, y yo que pensé que los Andrew tenían influencia, pero esto de viajar con transporte cuidado por la guardia real, como que da un poco más de abolengo no crees jajajajaja

-Albert jajajajajajaja

.

.

-ha llegado el Duque, anuncio la hermana Paula, -y pide ver a la hermana Grey, que le digo hermana Gertrudis

-el Duque, bueno hazlo pasar, lo atenderé en lo que llega la hermana Grey

-su excelencia

-donde está la hermana Grey

-ella ha salido, soy la encargada mientras regresa, a que debo el honor de su visita

-exijo saber porque se ha permitido que una persona que no ha sido autorizada, saque a mi nuera la señorita Andrew de este lugar

-pero, mi Lord, ella dice tener autorización de la señora Elroy Andrew, no sabía que no podía

-pues ahora lo sabe, la señorita Andrew tiene protección del Ducado de Grandchester y de la Corona, por lo que no está permitido que nadie a excepción mía, Terrence, el señor Johnson y Sir William pueden sacarla del colegio, quien permita otra cosa responderán por sus actos

-hermana Gertrudis, porque está la guardia Real afuera del colegio, oh Duque de Grandchester, no sabía que se encontraba aquí, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta

-hermana Grey, creo que fui muy claro esta mañana acerca de quienes tenían permitido sacar a la señorita Andrew del Colegio, por lo que no comprendo cómo es que se ha desobedecido mi orden, la guardia está afuera para impedir que nadie se la lleve, ahora voy a buscar a mi hijo, con su permiso

El Duque salió en busca de su hijo mientras que en la dirección entraba la hermana Margaret quien explicaba a la hermana Grey lo sucedido

-como pudo usted cometer semejante error hermana Gertrudis, tiene acaso idea del problema en que nos ha metido

-yo no sabía hermana Grey

00000

Hola amigas por fin pude actualizar, espero que disfruten el capítulo, gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, ya estoy mucho mejor, siempre siguiendo las indicaciones pues aun no me recupero del todo pero si ya mejorando, tanto que ya me toca hacerme cargo de todo lo que no he podido estos días jaja, que le hacemos.

Una consulta desde hace mucho quería pedir su ayuda para uniformar criterios, digo a la hora de describir escenas como la que salió al inicio del capítulo me veo en una disyuntiva, y es que todas somos de lugares distintos y en cada lugar la ropa interior se llama de distinta forma, así que díganme como les gustaría que llamara más que todo la ropa interior inferior la que llaman bragas, calzones, bombachas, etc.

Después de lo anterior me disculpo si me dispare un poco con la defensa de la pecosa, pero pos chis si es un fic puedo pedir apoyo real o no jajajaja

Respondiendo los reviews: **skarllet northman** y yo complacerte amiga, **Selenityneza** amiga como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, si el Duque apoyando y claro Terry ya quiere asumir su responsabilidad como esposo, pero aun no puedo responderte la pregunta del millón jaja, **Ster star** cabal gran fiasco cuando vieron que no era por la zanahoria desabrida jaja y cómo crees que van a dejar de ser apasionados jajaja, **FlorMares** gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron mucho, **Nally Graham** gracias por disfrutar de mi historia y tienes razón la tía abuela cuesta que entienda, pero a ver qué pasa más adelante, **Kamanance** me alegra que pudieras visualizar a la demonia mayor, digo Sara jaja, **Guest DTB** tan bella gracias por tus palabras, **Elena (Guest)** gracias por tu apoyo, **La Musa Fugitiva, Blessed29** gracias por seguir mi historia, **Minha Parra** me alegra que te guste mi historia, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** gracias por tus palabras, **becky7024** gracias ya estoy mucho mejor, **Guest** gracias por tus palabras y por disfrutar de mi historia, **Eli (Guest)** ya te extrañaba, me alegra que te guste la historia jaja, ya verás porque alejaron a Candy de su familia y quienes más están detrás de todo ñaca ñaca, jaja, **Blanca G (Guest)** me alegro que disfrutes mi historia, **ClaudiaCeis** gracias por seguirme aquí también amiga, bueno a todas las que también leen en forma anónima muchas gracias, bendiciones para todas.

Bueno y no sé si comentarles esto, pero a raíz de ciertas cosas que pasaron durante mi reposo obligado (diré que algunas fueron algo feas pero en otra ves les cuento eso) pues cuando pude al fin leer (si aunque no lo crean hubo algunos días que ni eso pude) pues sin querer fui a dar con ciertas lecturas que ya me tienen la cabeza con una historia que seguro será para el otro año jaja, que les diré yo ya tenía una historia de vampiros, obvio Terrific, pero ahora que creen leyendo una historia de hombres lobos una sola frase me recordó a nuestro castaño y es cuando el protagonista se le va encima a la chica la arrincona hacia la pared y le dice MIA con absoluta posesión, obvio mi cabeza no vio a otro que a Terry y su pecosa jajaja, si me dispare mucho pero no se preocupen será el otro año, la de vampiros ya les adelanto se llama " Thousand Years" esa la tengo hace mucho, pero voy a concluir esta primero, cuídense ya les deje tarea y algo en que pensar jaja, bendiciones para todas.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook

www punto facebook punto Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

Y en mi blog

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

-mi Lady hemos conseguido establecer la conexión, la llamada esta lista, hemos logrado contactar al señor Johnson, él está al teléfono

-Albert ve amor ya logramos contactar a George, esta al teléfono

-gracias princesa

-George me reconoces soy yo

-gracias al cielo William, temía que no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo a ustedes

-¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿paso algo malo?, ¿cómo esta Candy?

-estas en peligro William, sospechamos que tu vida esta en peligro, en cuanto a la señorita Candice, ella también está en peligro, pero hemos adquirido un aliado inesperado y descubierto algunas cosas que es necesario que sepas con urgencia por lo que tu presencia es de vital importancia

-que sucedió George que le paso a Candy

-la señora Leagan consiguió convencer a tu tía para que autorice el matrimonio de la señorita Candice con su hijo Daniel

-queeeeeeee, ¿cómo se atreve?

-eso no es todo, el joven Daniel intento entrar a la habitación de la señorita Candice en el colegio para comprometer su reputación, afortunadamente no logro hacerlo

-eso es muy grave George, como es posible que mi tía lo permita

-ya sabes que ella cree ciegamente en la señora Leagan, pero eso no es todo, la señora Elroy llego al colegio para sacar a la señorita Candice, para casarla con el joven Daniel, por lo que sin dudarlo la saque antes del colegio aludiendo que habías sido tú, no creerás quien nos ayudo

-quien George, además de Terry pues supongo que el debe haber estado protegiéndola de Niel

-precisamente fue su padre el Duque, hay cosas que debes saber pero debe ser en persona son muy graves, por lo pronto te diré que tuve que autorizar el matrimonio de la señorita con el joven Terrence para evitar que la señora Leagan se salga con la suya en lo que tu volvías

-que mi pequeña se casoooooo pe pero como

El pobre Albert trataba de calmarse, él sabía que ambos jóvenes se amaban, pero el esperaba que esa boda se diera en un tiempo futuro pues consideraba que Candy aun era muy joven

-disculpa Albert tuve que hacerlo de lo contrario seria obligada a casarse con el joven Daniel, además tu puedes anularlo al volver si tanto te preocupa

-tendré que hablar con mi pequeña, respondió un poco más calmado Albert, -dime al menos ella esta contenta

-si, ella me dijo que es muy feliz, pero el peligro no pasa, la señora Leagan no parece querer detenerse y nos preocupa que el joven Daniel intente hacerle algo a la señorita, aunque el joven Terrence es muy protector es necesario poner un alto a todo esto

-si, lo hare, ya dentro de poco partimos para Londres, dime como supiste que estaba en peligro, vi unos hombres buscando al "señor Andrew" y según parecía no tenían buenas intenciones conmigo

-de hecho fue una idea del Duque, le pareció muy extraño que de pronto se interesaran en casar al joven Daniel con la señorita, el pensó que era una estrategia para llegar al poder dentro del clan y que estando ella casada y si tu no aparecías ellos tomarían el control

-hay razón en todo, no comprendo aun lo que sucede, espero llegar pronto a Londres, por lo el momento te pido que sigas protegiendo a mi pequeña

-no lo dudes

George se despidió de Albert y luego agradeció a los empleados del Duque que habían enviado por el a petición de Lady Jane quien había hecho la comunicación desde España hasta la oficina que el Duque había preparado para tal fin, pues no confiaban en las oficinas de los Andrew por causa de los Leagan

.

.

El Duque caminaba a prisa en busca de su vástago, mientras que Terry alertado por uno de los jóvenes que vigilaban de que su padre había llegado, salió a su encuentro

-padre

-Terrence, ¿Candy está bien?

-sí, la escondí mientras llegaba, no podíamos arriesgarnos

-hiciste bien, ahora ve por ella, los espero en la oficina de la hermana Grey

-en seguida

-si

La hermana Grey se encontraba en su oficina, mientras la señora Leagan muy impaciente estaba en la sala de espera, quejándose de que no llevaban a Candy para irse pronto

-hermana Grey

-Duque, pase por favor

-mi hijo viene en camino junto a Candice, espero no volver a tener quejas hermana Grey, mi pobre nuera debe haber sufrido un gran susto por causa de todo este problema, igualmente mi hijo

-comprendo Duque, pero también compréndanos, la señorita Candice está aún bajo la tutela de la familia Andrew y la señora Elroy tiene igual autoridad sobre ella

-eso no es así hermana Grey, la señora Elroy jamás se ha ocupado de mi nuera, la única razón para ahora mostrar tanto interés es solo porque la señora Leagan quiere obligar a mi nuera a casarse con su hijo

-aun siendo así, nada puedo hacer, compréndame, eso solo su tutor legal que es el señor William puede evitarlo

-ya no es así, dijo el Duque entregando un documento sellado a la hermana Grey quien al revisarlo se puso pálida

-esto significa

-que la señora Elroy no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi nuera, asumo que comprende que todo esto ha sido aprobado por la Corona, como puede apreciarlo y está por demás decir que ha sido decisión de Sir William y mía que esto no se haga publico, puesto que aun estamos preparando la fiesta de compromiso y la boda religiosa

-la Duquesa…

-no, ella no tiene ninguna injerencia en todo esto, las únicas personas autorizadas para sacar a mi nuera del colegio son las que ya he indicado con anterioridad

-exijo que traigan a Candice, esto es inaudito, como pueden hacerme esperar

-SEÑORA LEAGAN como se atreve a irrumpir de esta manera

-como se atreven ustedes a… Duque de Grandchester

-señora Leagan

-hermana Grey los jóvenes Terrence y Candice están aquí

-que pasen

Terrence entra con Candy de su brazo, quien saluda al Duque con una sonrisa

-al fin te dignas a aparecer, Candice, que esperas vamos se nos hace tarde, y que haces tomada del brazo de Terrence como si fueras una…

-no le permito faltarle el respeto a mi prometida señora

-como te atreves, vámonos Candice, dice Sara tratando de tomar del brazo a la rubia, pero esta se suelta y la enfrenta

-no iré con usted a ningún lado señora

-como te atreves huérfana malagradecida

-suficiente, grita el Duque plantándose enfrente de la señora Leagan, -no permitiré una ofensa mas a mi nuera

-no se atreva a inmiscuirse

-no señora quien no debe atreverse a volver a meterse con mi nuera es usted, o no dudare un segundo en hacerla pagar, le recuerdo que la señorita Andrew es la prometida de mi hijo y no permitiremos que siga ofendiéndola mucho menos que la saque de este colegio, ella no ira a ningún lado con nadie mas que con el señor William o con nosotros y si tiene alguna duda le sugiero que la aclare con el señor William

-pe pero

-y si tiene alguna duda e insiste en querer sacar a mi nuera de este lugar, la guardia real no dudara en arrestarla he sido lo suficientemente claro

Sara se puso roja de furia miro con odio a Candy, luego sin decir una palabra salió furiosa del colegio, encontrándose con la guardia en la entrada de este quienes antes de dejarla salir verificaron que fuera sola, lo cual la enfureció aún más comprendiendo que llevaba las de perder

-esto no se quedara así, ese compromiso no durara nada, me encargare de disolverlo, ella me tiene que ayudar, de todas maneras si hay alguien a quien le interese que eso sea así es a ella, y pensando eso se fue por donde vino buscando el camino mas corto al infierno, digo a buscar como comunicarse con su cómplice

-padrino, dijo la rubia por fin corriendo a abrazar al Duque, aliviada de que se había ido Sara, -que bueno que pudo venir

-no te preocupes hija, no permitiremos que nadie te lastime

-gracias padre

-es mi deber, cuidar de ambos, se quedaran dos guardias, custodiando el colegio, los cuales serán reemplazados cada tanto, pero siempre se presentaran ante ti Terrence, ellos los acompañaran el fin de semana cuando salgan del colegio, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran para evitar peligros, no me parece justo que Candy siga encerrada por culpa de ellos, por eso deben prometer ser muy juiciosos y colaborar con ellos con su protección

-lo haremos padre

El Duque se despidió, no sin antes presentar a los guardias que custodiarían el colegio y a Candy, los cuales estarían por turnos, quedando ya los primeros dos custodiando el lugar

Con todo el lio que se había armado, la rubia apenas y llego a tiempo a la comida, no sin antes agradecer a Marie e Isabela por su ayuda, Annie y Paty la esperaban, al terminar el almuerzo, se reunieron con Terry, Stear y Archie que las esperaban en la segunda colina de Pony, una vez allí pudieron conversar sobre lo ocurrido y todos rieron al saber cómo había salido la señora Leagan al haber sido puesta en su sitio

Después de las clases de la tarde, Candy fue llamada para recibir su primera clase sobre protocolo con Terry, los jóvenes aunque estaban muy alegres por estar juntos, se comportaron lo mejor que pudieron Terry enseñándole de la mejor manera posible y Candy poniéndole atención y tratando de aprender, ambos se sentían comprometidos con el Duque por ayudarlos, por lo que no dudaron en poner de su parte para corresponder su gesto, una ves terminada la primera clase, la hermana Margaret llego para acompañarlos al salón destinado para que ellos pudieran compartir la hora del te, como parte de sus beneficios al ser prometidos, la hermana Margaret se quedo sentada en una esquina del saloncito, para hacer de chaperona, igualmente en la clase de protocolo la hermana Lucia había estado haciendo de chaperona, pues la el hecho de que la hermana Grey había tenido que acceder a la petición del Duque, eso no significaba de que ella no impondría sus reglas.

Al finalizar la hora del té, Terry se despidió de Candy dando un beso en el dorso de su mano, mientras la rubia sonrojada le correspondió con una sonrisa

Después de la cena y de conversar un poco con Annie y Paty, se preparo para dormir, y como en las ocasiones anteriores, una ves paso la ronda, el castaño llego para acompañar a su amada pecosa hasta que se durmiera, conversaron un poco acerca de lo sucedido ese día, Candy le comentaba que se sentía en deuda con todos los jóvenes que les ayudaron, pues era algo que ella no se esperaba, Terry le explico que no es que ellos ahora los vieran como amigos, si no que debía comprender que en la aristocracia como en todos lados las personas buscan su conveniencia

-no es que quiera desilusionarte Candy, pero recuerda que muchos de ellos solo buscan quedar bien con mi padre o con mis tíos, no niego que algunos de ellos si son sinceros, solo debes comprender que no puedes confiar ciegamente en ellos, no quisiera que te lleves un mal trago

-comprendo Terry, pero igual hay que ser agradecidos, le contaste a tu padre verdad

-si pecosa, le conté todo, el también tomara en cuenta sus acciones, ahora descansa amor, ha sido un largo día

-te amo Terry

-y yo a ti pecosa

Terry beso dulcemente los labios de Candy, luego la abrazo a su pecho hasta que se quedó dormida, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a hacerla suya, sentía que era muy peligroso que los descubrieran, no quería perjudicar a su pecosa, por más que ella ya fuese su esposa, nadie lo sabía y antes que si quiera pensaran mal de ella, prefería contenerse, claro ya le había explicado a ella, no quería malos entendidos

El siguiente día paso más tranquilo, esforzándose ambos por hacer su parte, estudiando, pero también compartiendo lo más que podían, casi no sintieron cuando llego el sábado, desde muy temprano se prepararon todos para salir, el carruaje ya les esperaba, la escolta iría en un auto atrás de ellos, primero fueron a desayunar, el Duque y George los invitaron a un restaurant elegante pero también con una muy linda vista de Londres, conversaron amenamente, antes de despedirse el Duque les recordó que los esperaba a almorzar en el castillo, por lo que muy entusiasmados se fueron a buscar los disfraces.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la tienda que previamente habían elegido el Duque y George, como era de esperarse fueron atendidos como reyes, no era para menos, el joven Márquez de Grandchester era una figura muy importante, sin contar que todos querían conocer a su famosa prometida y aunque todos decían que era una bella joven, quienes les atendieron en la prestigiosa boutique tuvieron que admitir que se habían quedado cortos, además no era muy común ver al serio y huraño marqués siendo tan atento y expresivo con alguien, mucho menos tan cariñoso, se notaba a leguas el amor entre los jóvenes.

Todos se divirtieron mucho eligiendo sus disfraces, Archie y Annie eligieron disfraces de Drácula y vampiresa respectivamente, Stear eligió un disfraz de Frankenstein y esposa de Frankenstein, mientras que Candy junto a Terry eligieron disfraces de Perseo y Andrómeda, así los muy risueños jóvenes regresaron justo a tiempo a la comida con el Duque, comentando sobre los disfraces y los planes que tenían para el día del festival de Halloween

.

.

Mientras en el colegio Niel salía de su castigo, todavía magullado y adolorido, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus primos no se encontraban en el colegio y sus compañeros lo miraban mal, los pocos amigos que le quedaban le comentaron que los Conrwell habían salido desde temprano con Terrence, y que también les acompañaban Candy, Annie y Paty, pero lo que más lo sorprendió saber fue que ya todo el colegio sabía que Candy era la prometida de Terrence y que además de contar con la aprobación de la corona la rubia se había ganado la simpatía de la Reyna Madre, no podía ni hablar con Eliza pues seguía castigada y saldría hasta el domingo por la noche, se sentía frustrado, no esperaba que todo se les volviera en contra de pronto.

.

.

En el castillo de Grandchester los muchachos disfrutaban de una animada charla mientras tomaban él te antes de regresar al colegio, pues el permiso había sido solo por ese día, reían haciendo bromas o adivinando la cara de los hermanitos del infierno cuando al salir se dieran cuenta de que sus planes habían fracasado

Y así estaban de lo más felices hasta que una desagradable voz les arruino la felicidad

-qué significa esto

-DUQUESA

-que haces aquí Terrence y que hacen estas personas aquí, dijo la ducerda, perdón Duquesa en forma despectiva

Terry apretó los puños, tan feliz que se sentía para que esa odiosa mujer llegara a arruinar su dicha, estaba a punto de responderle cuando su padre respondió por el

-te recuerdo que este Castillo es de Terrence, así que él no tiene que explicarte que hace aquí, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Claudine, se supone que tenías asuntos que resolver

-los he terminado, pero no me han respondido, quienes son estas personas

-son la prometida de Terrence la señorita Andrew, sus primos y amigas

-pe pero

-acompáñame Claudine, con permiso sigan disfrutando por favor

El Duque llevo a la ducerda, digo Duquesa al despacho, una vez allí la insufrible mujer comenzó a protestar

-que significa todo esto Richard, como es eso de que Terrence está comprometido, tengo entendido que esa joven es adoptada, por lo tanto una unión con ella es un escándalo para nuestra familia

-desde cuando a ti te importa lo que suceda con Terrence, además a ti nada tengo que explicarte acerca de esto

-como te atreves, tengo todo el derecho de saber, además que hace Terrence aquí y no en el colegio donde debe de estar, sabes que es un muchacho problemático, quien sabe en que otro escándalo nos meterá

-CLAUDINE te exijo que no vuelvas a atreverte a hablar de mi hijo, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar una más de tus injurias en su contra y como no mereces que mi hijo se digne siquiera a verte será mejor que salgas de este castillo

-como te atreves a correrme no tienes derecho

-claro que lo tengo, te recuerdo este castillo es de Terrence y no tienes nada que hacer en él, desde ya te advierto que no te vuelvas a meter con él porque no voy a dudar en hacerte pagar y deja de hacerte la mártir, que cuentas con muchas propiedades en donde estar, desde ya te aviso aléjate de mi hijo

Furiosa la ducerda, digo Duquesa salió del Castillo de Grandchester rumbo a otra de sus propiedades, estaba que echaba humo, se sentía humillada, se reunió cuanto antes con una persona que la esperaba ansiosa

-al fin llegas

-vine lo más pronto que pude, que es lo que ha sucedido

-ellos se comprometieron y no se tu pero a mí no me conviene ese compromiso, hay que anularlo

-eso no lo dudes, el lunes a primera hora me encargo de eso

-más te vale, a ti menos que a mi te conviene que ese matrimonio no se dé nunca

-no exageres

-querida, conmigo no te hagas la tonta, si esa unión no te hubiera sido tan inconveniente no me hubieras pedido lo que me pediste hace más de quince años

-eso no tiene que ver

-vamos Claudine, no soy tonta, es lógico que era por eso, aunque no comprendo que ganabas y ganas con evitarlo, puedo adivinar que te interesa más que a mí, así que no te hagas y resuélvelo

-¡BASTA! Como te atreves a hablarme así, que no sabes con quien hablas

-a mí no me vengas con esas estupideces de tu título, tu y yo compartimos algo mucho más fuerte y turbio tanto que tu título se tambalea ante lo que nos une

-pues como lo dices, si mi título tambalea, te imaginas lo que sucedería contigo si se supiera, hay querida en esto perdemos las dos, así que nos conviene seguir unidas

-en eso tienes razón, me voy, espero noticias tuyas pronto

.

.

Los muchachos llegaron al colegio después de haber pasado un bonito sábado, que pese al mal momento que pasaron por culpa de la Ducerda, no se opacó, pues gracias a la intervención del Duque la alegría volvió a ellos rápidamente, pasando el resto del sábado muy alegres, los jóvenes se despidieron de sus novias

.

.

-¡Sara! Como eso de que fuiste al colegio a sacar a Candice en mi nombre

-no veo cual sea el problema tía abuela

-claro que lo hay, sabes que William ya autorizo su compromiso con Terrence

-pero tía abuela no puede permitir eso, no ve que solo nos va a desprestigiar cuando la desprecien al darse cuenta de la clase de muchacha que es

-¡BASTA SARA! No te permito que vuelvas a decir nada al respecto de Candice, quiera o no ella es la hija adoptiva de William y la única que la desprestigia eres tú y al hacerlo nos desprestigias a todos, no quiero volver a saber de este asunto, no quiero más problemas con William por esto, así que te comportas, he sido clara

-si tía abuela, como usted diga

-bien, me voy a descansar

Sara se quedó furiosa, nada le había salido bien, pero estaban muy equivocados si creían que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados, había llegado ya muy lejos como para ahora darse por vencida, eso sí que no.

.

.

Mientras que en el colegio los muchachos asistieron desde muy temprano a la misa, todos incluyendo al castaño quien además de ser amenazado por su pecosa para que fuera, el mismo sintió la necesidad de ir y agradecer por los favores recibidos, claro eso solo a su pecosa se lo dijo, pero para todos era una novedad verlo asistir a la misa, sin embargo él se comportó de una forma ejemplar, dejando a varios con la boca abierta, el resto del domingo se la pasaron tranquilos, se reunieron nuevamente en la segunda colida de Pony y luego se separaron yéndose Candy y Terry a buscar un momento de privacidad, en donde la rubia no dudo en premiar a su castaño tormento por haber asistido a misa, llenándolo de muchos besos y cariños, el resto de la tarde, dejando en el corazón de ambos una deliciosa sensación de felicidad al sentirse al fin complementados

.

.

Mientras que en el Castillo de Grandchester, el Duque recibía una muy esperada visita

-es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo

-digo lo mismo, nunca espere que nos encontraríamos nuevamente al menos no tan pronto Duque

-vamos Bert, deja los formalismos, llámame Richard como siempre lo hiciste

-gracias por todo Richard, gracias por ayudarme a proteger a mi pequeña

-es lo menos que podía hacer, tenemos mucho que contarte

-por favor, díganme que es lo que sucede

-William hemos descubierto algo sumamente delicado

-que descubrieron George

-creo que sería más fácil si lo vieras por ti mismo, Richard puede mostrarle las fotografías

-mira por ti mismo Bert

Albert recibió un álbum en donde se encontró unas fotografías de su hermana Rosemary, en ellas aparecía Anthony, Richard, Eleonor y Terry, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que en todas las fotografías aparecía una bebe en brazos de su hermana o de Eleonor, incluso en brazos de Richard y en otra estaban Terry, Anthony con la bebe en medio de ambos, cabe decir que ambos niños sostenían cada uno una manita de la bebe que permanecía en una especie de moisés, ambos niños tenían una postura protectora hacia la pequeña bebe

-¿qué significa esto?, ¿Quién es esta pequeña bebe?

-esa pequeña es mi ahijada, las fotografías como puedes ver fueron tomadas el día de su bautizo, no adivinas quien es esa niña

-¿es la hija de Rosemary? ¿Cómo es posible? Nos dijeron que nació muerta, que por eso mi hermana…

-me extraña en verdad que no te dieras cuenta antes Bert, no te has dado cuenta de quién es esa pequeña, tú la has tenido cerca hace mucho y si quieres otra pista mira esta foto, allí aparece junto a la muñeca que Ely le regalo

-esa muñeca, ¡la muñeca de Candy! Eso quiere decir que…

-no me queda duda, basta con verla, es idéntica a su madre

-¿pero cómo es posible? Nos dijeron que…

-estuvimos con ellas más de un mes y créeme que no había niña más sana ni madre más feliz

-hemos ya comenzado las investigaciones William, según me ha comentado Richard junto a Rosemary solo se encontraban tres empleadas y su Nana, lo cual era muy extraño puesto que eran muy pocas empleadas, lo más extraño es que eran tan pocas por órdenes de una sola persona

-¿la tía Elroy?

-no, la señora Leagan, quien casualmente fue la primera en llegar con la Condesa, y quien dijo que la niña había nacido muerta

-sí, obviamente estamos seguros de que ella tiene mucho que ver, por eso necesitamos encontrar esas empleadas y a Nana Margo para probar su crimen

-mi pobre hermana, sufrió tanto, pero y Vicent, ¿ya sabe?

-está viajando hacia Londres, lo he mandado a llamar, él tiene derecho a saber que su hija vive

-lo sabe ya mi pequeña

-estábamos esperándote para hacerlo, pero lo que si sabe es quien eres, lo lamento William, tuvimos que decírselo, el día que la sacamos del colegio tuve que decir que tu habías ido por ella, y como entenderás ella tenía que saber quién eras por si le preguntaba por ti la señora Elroy

-ojala que mi pequeña me perdone por no habérselo dicho antes

-hablas como si no conocieras a mi ahijada Bert, esa niña es un sol de bondad

-sí, lo es, valla por lo que veo ahora tendré competencia con su cariño jajajajaja

-y espera a que llegue Vicent, jajajajaja

-mi pequeña, que alegría poder recuperarte sobrina, quien lo diría, la hija de mi hermana, con razón, siempre sentí que ella me había guiado a Candy, ahora lo confirmo

-era hora de que mi ahijada recuperara todo lo que le robaron

-y de que los culpables paguen, no voy a tener piedad de ninguno de los involucrados, mi hermana no merecía ese final, ni mi sobrina ser separada así de su familia

0000

Hola amigas, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, por ahora creo que me costara un poco actualizar tan pronto, pero no dejare de hacerlo, por lo que les pido paciencia, nuevamente les agradezco por su apoyo.

Respondiendo a sus reviews: **skarllet northman** me halaga que disfrutes mi historia, **Rousy de Grandchester** gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias por tus palabras, apuntada tu opinión, y ya veremos si las mazmorras son suficiente castigo para la demonia mayor jaja, **Selenityneza** amiga así es en fanfic todo se puede jajajajaja, **Guest DTB** no te preocupes no dejare que se salgan con la suya, **maria c c (Guest)** gracias por disfrutar con mi historia y si el Duque ayudando a su hijo como debió haber hecho, **Guest** gracias a ti por leer, **Eli (Guest)** ya sabes los Leagan son tercos, en este capítulo te respondí lo de la tía abuela, y si ya los consuegros deben ponerse de acuerdo para detener tanta maldad, me alegra que te gustara la idea de las historias que mencione, siempre pensé que fue muy tonto no pedir ayuda cuando Candy contaba con amigos que hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por ella, por eso en lo posible cambiare eso, **Elena (Guest)** gracias por tus palabras y por leer mi historia, **adri8.i7be7** gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias a todas por acompañarme en mi historia, gracias también a quienes leen en forma anónima, saludes y bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

El lunes muy temprano la Duquesa se aseguraba de iniciar los tramites necesarios para deshacer el compromiso entre Terry y Candy, dando como único motivo el origen desconocido de la rubia, pues al ser adoptada era para ella motivo más que suficiente para que su compromiso fuera rechazado por la corona.

-sabía que podían hacer algo así, pero no imagine que ella fuera quien lo iniciara, no te parece extraño, ¿Qué interés puede tener ella en esto?

-habrá que averiguarlo hijo, esto es muy extraño

-tienes razón madre, por lo pronto debes ver esto

-que es Jorge

-cuando se le dio trámite al matrimonio, se dio inicio a los procesos correspondientes y al hacerlo se liberaron estos documentos, parece ser muy importante

-tiene el número de uno de los depósitos de la bóveda del banco, que será lo que guardo Henry allí y porque lo habrá anclado al matrimonio, hay que buscar lo que dejo pronto

-pensamos igual, ya envié a alguien que se encargue de ello, en poco tiempo sabremos que es

.

.

En el colegio Eliza estaba hecha una furia, tenía su rostro hundido en las almohadas para que amortiguaran sus gritos de rabia, le parecía inaudito todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como era posible que todo hubiera cambiado tan rápidamente, no, no era posible

-maldita huérfana, como es posible que lograras que todo te saliera bien, no lo voy a permitir, cuídate dama de establo, porque nunca te voy a perdonar, JAMAS, tu nunca serás feliz, no te lo mereces, no lo mereces MALDITAAAAAAAAA

Sus amigas ya no lo eran más, la evitaban, solo le había quedado Luisa pero hasta ella le había advertido que las cosas ya no eran igual, todas las humillaciones que le había proporcionado a Candy ahora se le volvían, pues ahora era a ella a quien miraban mal, era de ella de quien hablaban en cuchicheos las demás alumnas

La rubia totalmente ajena a la rabia de Eliza vivía simplemente en la burbuja de felicidad que le prodigaba su castaño, las clases continuaban y ella trataba de poner de su parte igual que él, lo mejor era que por las tardes compartían dos horas juntos, una dedicada a su formación para el día en que fuese Duquesa y la otra hora era para compartir él te con Terry, si bien es cierto que debían comportarse con propiedad puesto que eran vigilados por alguna de las monjas, ellos igual disfrutaban el estar juntos, les bastaba con estar cerca el uno del otro para sentirse plenos de felicidad.

.

.

El castaño aprovechando un poco de tiempo en que pudieron tener solos al fin junto a su pecosa, la llevo a las aulas abandonadas, sabía que allí nadie los molestaría por el difícil acceso al lugar, había conseguido la llave de la única puerta que había de acceso la cual estaba cubierta con unas enredaderas, los rebeldes fácilmente habían pasado bajo ellas y entrado.

Una vez dentro sin esperar más se unieron en un ansiado beso, el cual era seguido rápidamente por otro en una cadena interminable de besos, mientras sus manos no paraban de acariciar el cuerpo de su rubia pecosa, siendo que sus ganas les ganaban, sin apenas darse cuenta la ropa interior de la rubia desapareció mientras ella era subida a un escritorio que como siempre Terry había limpiado con anterioridad, una vez allí no dudo en enrollar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño quien no tardo en penetrarla, haciéndola casi gritar de placer, gritos que fueron callados por los labios del castaño quien volvió a besar nuevamente sus labios, luego su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja

-Candyyyyy

-Terryyyyyyy ahhhhhh

-te amo tanto pecosaa ahhhh amorrrr

El castaño seguía embistiendo a la rubia, amaba como ella respondía a sus caricias, sentirse dentro de ella era indescriptible, jamás podría saciarse de esa necesidad de estar en ella de sentirla así, suya como él era de ella, disfrutaron de esa danza que sus cuerpos seguían hasta alcanzar el cielo y dejarse caer agotados con el maravilloso clímax que habían alcanzado

-te amo tanto pecosa

-y yo a ti Terry

Una vez se repusieron el castaño le ayudo a limpiarse y a colocarle nuevamente su ropa interior la cual él había puesto a un lado para que no se ensuciara, se arregló su propio uniforme y luego le ayudo a ella nuevamente

-ven te ayudo a arreglar tu uniforme, debemos volver o sospecharan, -gracias amor, dijo mientras le daba un beso y la abrazaba por la cintura

-porque amor

-por dejar que te amé, te extrañaba tanto, necesitaba de ti

-Terry, yo, yo también te necesitaba amor, ¿es malo? Terry, es malo que te necesite tanto así

-no Candy, es lo más natural, nos amamos y nuestros cuerpos solo se demuestran lo que nuestro corazón ya sabe que somos el uno del otro

.

.

Mientras Eliza seguía maquinando en su cabeza una nueva forma de hacer pagar a Candy, tenía que conformarse con el nuevo lugar que ahora tenía, por lo que como toda serpiente solo busco esconder sus verdaderas intenciones hasta tener la oportunidad de atacar.

Isabela y Marie seguían muy cercanas a la rubia y sus amigas, ya le habían presentado a Candy al resto de compañeras pertenecientes a la aristocracia, y como Terry le había comentado ella pudo ver que muchas solo buscaban su conveniencia, sin embargo Isabela y Marie parecían sinceras, y su amistad le agradaba, incluso era amables con Annie y Paty, siempre que podían buscaban incluirlas, lo que hacía que la rubia sintiera mucha más simpatía hacia ellas.

.

.

Aunque Albert hubiera querido ir a buscar a Candy inmediatamente, el aun tenia asuntos que resolver, lo habían puesto al tanto de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, incluso el Duque le había mostrado los anónimos con los que Eliza había intentado tender una trampa en los establos para perjudicar a Candy, para luego enviar otro al Duque, lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de su tía, quien siempre protegía a los Leagan poniendo en peligro a su pequeña, si bien es cierto que aun no le diría del verdadero origen de Candy, eso no significaba que no pusiera los punto sobre las i en todo lo que si pudiera.

Pues aunque quería darle a su pequeña el lugar que le correspondía, debían esperaba a tener las pruebas que faltaban que era encontrar a las tres empleadas que estaban con Rosemary cuando nació la rubia, ya George se había encargado de buscarlas, solo tenían el problema de no tener idea del paradero de nana Margo, pues aunque fue enviada a Escocia, ya hacía mucho tiempo nadie sabía de ella, solo esperaba poder encontrarla, pues si de alguien su tía podía confiar era en ella, de hecho sospechaba que por eso la había alejado, sabía que nana Margo era la única capaz de reclamarle a su tía y que ella la respetaba.

Aun no tenía la evidencia, pero estaba seguro de que la culpabilidad de Sara, no permitiría que los Leagan siguieran haciendo de las suyas, ya no más, pues aun cuando Candy no fuera su sobrina, ellos no tenían ningún derecho de hacer todo lo que habían estado haciendo, como primera medida pidió a George todos los informes acerca de los asuntos financieros de los Leagan y también acerca de sus relaciones y todos sus movimientos, por la tarde después de ordenar todos los asuntos se dispuso a enviar por su tía para enfrentarla y poner a su sitio a Sara Leagan de una vez por todas, también se encargó de averiguar cuáles de las empleadas le eran fieles a Sara, ya no correría ningún riesgo, por lo mismo había enviado por su tía para poder tener privacidad a la hora de hablar con ella.

El Duque amablemente le había ofrecido a Albert quedarse en el castillo hasta que resolviera sus asuntos. La señora Elroy había salido con George para supuestamente ver unos asuntos de unas propiedades que lastimosamente requerían de su presencia, se aseguraron de que Sara no estaba presente cuando fue por ella, así se evitaba que ella les siguiera o la acompañara, con todo eso la señora Elroy se había sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado al Castillo de Grandchester

-qué significa esto George, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-por favor sígame madame, lo entenderá una vez estemos dentro, créame es importante

A regañadientes la matriarca siguió a George, quien la llevo al despacho en donde ya se encontraba Albert, ella se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo allí

-¡William!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-necesitaba hablar con usted

-pero porque no fuiste al a mansión

-no quería interrupciones ni oídos ajenos escuchando nuestra conversación

-a que te refieres William

-a Sara por supuesto, pero antes que nada, ¿Cómo es eso de que usted había aprobado que Daniel se casara con Candy? En qué momento se atrevió a tomar tal decisión sin consultármelo

-no entiendo cuál es tu queja, era un buen matrimonio para esa muchacha, además tu no me habías dicho que ya la habías comprometido con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, ¿Por qué no me lo habías comunicado?

-no veo porque tuviera que hacerlo, primero porque ese compromiso fue hecho por mi padre y el padre de Richard, por lo tanto usted debería estar enterada y segundo usted ha dejado más que claro que no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con Candy, que casualidad que ni siquiera la dejo quedarse en la villa de los Andrew en Escocia, ni se interesa por su bienestar, pero si quiere imponerle un matrimonio con una de las personas que más se ha dedicado a humillarla y maltratarla.

-como te atreves a cuestionarme de esa manera, además Daniel era un muy buen partido, tomando en cuenta lo atolondrada que es esa chiquilla, realmente me aterra pensar que el Duque quiera anular el compromiso al darse cuenta de su conducta

-y según usted qué clase de conducta tiene Candy, si ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de conocerla, solo se rige en lo que le dicen los Leagan

-cómo quieres que no les haga caso si la conocen bien

-para comenzar gracias a Eliza Candy ha sido marginada por sus compañeras pues desde que llego se ha dedicado a tratar de desprestigiarla y humillarla, y no me haga recordar como inventaron lo del robo por el que la enviaron a México o acaso me va a decir que mi pequeña pudo robarse unas joyas cuando no podía ni entrar a la mansión porque la tenían durmiendo en el establo, hasta para asearse tenía que usar los baños al aire libre, tiene usted idea a los peligros a que estuvo expuesta por culpa de los Leagan, por todos los cielos tía, si hasta tuve que evitar que un desgraciado … si esa ves no hubiera llegado a tiempo el… y todo porque, porque estaba sola durmiendo con los caballos, porque no tenía a nadie quien viera por ella, porque quienes la habían llevado allí la habían prácticamente tirado como basura

-William yo, yo no sabia

-claro que no sabía, porque siempre pone oídos primero a ellas, sabia acaso que Daniel ataco a Candy en compañía de dos de sus compañeros cuando ella recién ingreso al colegio, si Terry no hubiera llegado a tiempo… créame tía que si Terry no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo no sé de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a Daniel por dañarla

-no William, eso no puede ser, es imposible mi Niel no puede haber hecho eso, debe ser una mentira de esa chiquilla

-mentira, como el hecho que hace apenas unas noches intento entrar a su habitación en el colegio para dañar su reputación y obligarla a casarse con él, eso claro después de ultrajarla, sabía usted que tuvo que dormir en la enfermería para evitarlo, lo sabía acaso

-eso es una mentira no puede ser que creas eso

-y esto tía es una mentira, dijo Albert mostrándole dos papeles

-qué significa esto William

-léalos

La señora leyó los papeles y no comprendía, pudo ver que era la misma letra en ambos papeles y luego comprendió que era la letra de Eliza

-estos son las notas que recibieron Candy y Terry para que cayeran en una trampa al ser encontrados en el establo, afortunadamente no cayeron en la trampa, en este otro creo que es más que obvia la intención de esas palabras dirigidas al Duque, tampoco me puede negar que la letra es de Eliza

-esto no puede ser

-no voy a tolerar que sigan queriendo dañar a Candy, en cuanto al compromiso de Candy y Terry este ya no existe

-lo ha anulado el Duque, vamos a ser la vergüenza, decía la anciana llena de preocupación

-no tía, no existe puesto que ellos ya están casados por el civil, desde el verano

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías comunicado?

-las razones ya se las he dicho, cuando se negó a recibirla en la villa, usted también decidió ya no tener más injerencia en su vida

-William

-no tía, desde ahora todo eso se acabó, para comenzar desde ahora Sara saldrá de la mansión Andrew no voy a tolerarla más y usted más vale que tome su decisión de donde está su lealtad

-pero William, ella es parte de la familia, no puedes hacerle eso, no por una huérfana que no es nada nuestro

-le recuerdo que Candy es mi hija ahora y que Sara no es nada nuestro, ella no lleva nuestra sangre, ella es solo la hija de su difunto esposo y lo único que ha hecho es usar nuestro apellido para su beneficio, criando a sus hijos como si tuvieran derecho a tener el mundo entero pasando encima de los demás como si no valieran nada

-William no puedes comparar

-no tía no puedo, porque no hay comparación posible, pero bien, si tanto prefiere a Sara, déjela quedarse en la mansión con usted, pero en ese caso yo no llegare, pero desde ya le advierto que no permitiré que los Leagan sigan ocupando un puesto que no les corresponde en el Clan Andrew, desde ahora las cosas cambiaran y no permitiré que vuelvan a querer pasar encima de mis decisiones

-no puedes estar hablando en serio

-nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida y será una lástima, pues usted sabe cuánto la quiero y me hubiera gustado contar con usted en esta etapa de mi vida que pronto iniciare

-de que hablas William

-voy a casarme, había pensado hacerlo más adelante, pero con todo lo sucedido tuve que adelantar mi regreso, por lo que no vale la pena atrasar mis planes de boda, aunque supongo que será luego de la boda religiosa de mi pequeña, por cierto pronto será su fiesta de compromiso, le enviare una invitación, pero le ruego que si no es para compartir su dicha no es necesario que asista

-no es posible que me hables así

-usted ha decidido quedarse con los Leagan, así que no me culpe, le recuerdo que su única familia soy yo y los muchachos, pero no puedo obligarla

-no William no me alejes de sus vidas, no estoy de acuerdo, pero está bien, le pediré a Sara que se retire de la mansión hoy mismo, para que tu vuelvas, espero que pronto me presentes a tu prometida

-así lo hare tía, esta semana la conocerás

-puedo saber quién es

-Lady Jane Catalina Condesa de Cherbury

Como era de esperarse la reacción de Sara al saber que debía retirarse de la mansión Andrew por orden del tío abuelo William no fue precisamente la mejor, mucho más cuando al día siguiente al haberse instalado Albert este saco a las empleadas fieles a Sara, no deseaba más intromisiones por parte de los Leagan ni en los mas mínimos detalles, cuando al fin pudo terminar de poner un poco de orden en los asuntos Andrew, se dispuso a visitar a su prometida, apenas había sido un día sin verla y ya la extrañaba terriblemente.

-cuando la veras amor

-mañana iré a verla al colegio, aunque muero por verla, también temo de su reacción

-por lo que me has contado es una joven muy noble, dudo que no te reciba bien, es más estoy segura que será muy feliz de saber que eres su tío

-eso espero preciosa, aun no puedo creer tanta maldad con seres inocentes

-todavía no salgo del impacto con lo sucedido, hay que hacer pagar a los culpables Bert, no puedes permitir que se quede así

-hare pagar a los culpables, no lo dudes, le hablare de ti, quiero que la conozcas lo más pronto posible

-crees que le agrade Bert

-claro preciosa, Candy es una joven muy dulce y tú también, por lo que no dudo que se llevaran muy bien

-con todo lo que me has contado de ella ya siento que la quiero

.

.

A media semana Albert en compañía de George se presentó al colegio, fue toda una conmoción para la hermana Grey recibir por fin al misterioso Sir William Patriarca del Clan Andrew, no esperaba ciertamente que fuese alguien tan joven, pero lo que la impresiono aún más fue el descubrir que se trataba de un viejo alumno suyo, comprendió entonces el porqué de tanto misterio, Albert pidió ver a Candy quien fue enviada a traer inmediatamente.

La rubia iba nerviosa, no sabía quien la había ido a ver, temía que nuevamente los Leagan o la tía abuela hubieran regresado para tratar de sacarla del colegio, cuando llego a la sala de visitas, se alegró al ver a George, a quien saludo inmediatamente, al menos su presencia ya le daba tranquilidad, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que al lado de él se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje negro, cabello corto color rubio, sin saber porque le recordó a Anthony, el hombre se dio la vuelta y la miro con cariño, Candy lo reconoció e inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos

-¡Albert! La rubia sonreía abiertamente llena de felicidad al sentirse en los brazos de Albert, quien prácticamente la cargo haciéndola girar, cuando se separaron la rubia de pronto se apartó de Albert y se puso seria, Albert se preocupó hasta que de pronto ella hablo

-tío abuelo William, yo solo quisiera agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi

-Candy, porque me hablas así, tú nunca me has hablado de esa forma pequeña, háblame como siempre lo has hecho

-es realmente importante para mi poder agradecer al tío abuelo William

-estas enojada conmigo pequeña,

-oh no, no podría

-entonces porque no te diriges a mi como siempre yo quiero seguir siendo para ti el mismo, solo Albert

-oh Albert, te extrañe tanto, dijo la rubia volviendo a abrazar al rubio mayor

-perdona por no haberte dicho nada antes, no podía

-ya el señor George me ha explicado

-lamento todo lo que ha sucedido, si hubiera tenido alguna noción de que esto pasaría jamás me hubiera alejado, dime estas bien

-ahora si Albert, respondió la rubia con una brillante sonrisa

-ahora que estoy aquí me estoy haciendo cargo de todo, ya nadie volverá a lastimarte pequeña, también se lo de tu boda, por lo que quiero saber, es eso lo que tú quieres pequeña, quieres seguir casada con Terry o ya puedo ir a anular el matrimonio

-no por favor Albert, no lo anules, yo soy muy feliz, yo yo lo amo, respondió la rubia con sus mejillas rojas y bajando la mirada

-mmm no sé, tendré que hablar con Terry para saber si es merecedor de mi pequeña

-¡Albert! Dijo la rubia llena de angustia hasta que observo que el rubio relajaba su rostro hasta comenzar a reírse ampliamente

-solo bromeo pequeña, no te preocupes, si es tu felicidad yo no me interpondré

-me asustaste, reclamo la rubia

-no te enojes Candy dijo Albert abrazándola,- es solo que para mí también es una sorpresa, esperaba poder disfrutar de mi pequeña unos años más y medio me doy la vuelta y resulta que cierto mocoso engreído ya vino y me la robo

-pero si tú nunca me perderás, tu sabes que siempre serás alguien muy importante para mí, mucho más ahora que sé que eres quien me adopto

-¡CANDY!

La rubia se separó asustada de Albert para observar a Terry que había ingresado agitado a la sala de visitas, Terry estaba con una maraña de sentimientos en ese momento, el haber encontrado a su rubia pecosa en brazos de un desconocido no era una sensación muy agradable que digamos, sus celos lo carcomían pero confiaba en Candy por lo que trataba de calmarse

-que sucede Candy, me avisaron que habían venido por ti y vine lo más pronto que pude temiendo que fuera tu tía abuela o la señora Leagan nuevamente, alcanzo a preguntar el castaño tratando de controlarse

-ellas no volverán a molestar a Candy, respondió esa voz que el tanto conocía y de pronto vio nuevamente el rostro de aquel desconocido vestido elegantemente y entonces comprendió todo, reconociendo a su gran amigo

-Albert, has vuelto, dijo el castaño también abrazando a su rubio amigo

Albert respondió el abrazo feliz de volver a ver a su amigo

-creo que me debe ciertas explicaciones amigo mío, dijo en un tono serio el rubio

El castaño se puso nervioso rápidamente, preguntándose qué tanto sabía su rubio amigo, preocupado de que sospechara lo que sucedió entre él y Candy

-cómo es eso que ahora eres mi yerno y ni siquiera he recibido una petición formal de tu parte para cortejar a mi pequeña

-Albert yo, bueno para comenzar, dijo el castaño ya controlando los nervios que le había provocado la pregunta del rubio, -en mi defensa debo decir que no sabíamos que eras el tío abuelo William, pero en mi calidad de amigo no era para ti un secreto lo que yo sentía por ella

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabias Albert?

-yo siempre he estado al pendiente de ti pequeña, como no iba a saber quién era el terrible ladrón que te apartara de mi lado finalmente jajajajajaja

-Albert, alcanzaba a decir la rubia roja como tomate

Albert decidió invitar a comer a su pequeña y su recién adquirido yerno, aun no le comento acerca de su parentesco, pues quería esperar a que estuviera presente Vicent, le parecía justo que no tuviera que esperar para conocer a su padre, la hermana Grey muy contrariada tuvo que acceder a que los rebeldes salieran a comer con Albert, se sentía claramente contrariada con los Grandchester y los Andrew que parecían ir en contra de las normas disciplinarias del colegio, pero que podía hacer, al menos en lo posible no perturbaba la paz del recinto.

00000

Hola amigas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten, les comento que les tengo una sorpresa para los próximos días, estoy pensando publicar un vistazo o tal vez dos no se de las historias que les comente, será un regalo para ustedes mis amigas y lectoras, lo publicare en esta historia así que pendientes pues ya saben solo durara unas pocas horas publicado.

Respondiendo reviews: **Selenityneza** no te preocupes amiga de que pagan pagan, aun medito su castigo ñaca ñaca jajaja, y pues de lo demás te diré que todo ya tiene su cauce y pronto veras, **Kamanance** o si esas dos demonias son aliadas, y si acá supliremos lo que nos faltó en la historia original, **Guest DTB** oh amiga ellas trataran, pero ya comenzó la artillería, DTB para ti también, **Guest** gracias me alegro que te gustara, **skarllet northman** aquí complaciéndote, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** esa arpía es el demonio pero ya se develara todo, **Rousy de Grandchester** gracias amiga, y no sé si guillotina, pero de que pagan pagan y si pronto aparecen las que faltan jajaja, **Guest** me alegro de que te gustara y no las dejaremos amiga, **Eli (Guest)** ya Albert comenzó a hacer limpieza jajaja, y la tía aun no cede, es hueso duro, pero si ya veremos cuando se entere de todo, y aquí pagaran no te preocupes, cariños para ti también, **Alis3** gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias a todas las que leen también en forma silenciosa o no tuvieron tiempo de comentar, a mí también me suele pasar, si olvide mencionar o responder a alguna mil disculpas, un abrazo y bendiciones para todas.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Como era de esperarse la comida con Albert resulto ser de lo más entretenida, les contaba acerca de los animales que había conocido y les describía los majestuosos paisajes de África, pero el momento de nervios llego para Albert cuando le confeso a Candy que estaba comprometido, la rubia abrió enormemente sus bellas esmeraldas y se quedó algo impactada por un momento tanto que el castaño así como el rubio temieron por su reacción claro que ambos por motivos distintos, al cabo de unos minutos la rubia sonrió ampliamente y abrazo en forma cálida al rubio mayor, quien muy feliz respondió el abrazo

-me alegro mucho por ti Albert, así que ahora también tendré una mami, bromeo la pecosa, causando la risa general, -cuando la conoceré

-la llevare al festival de Halloween

-será fantástico, crees que le agrade

-claro que si Candy, le he hablado tanto de ti que prácticamente ya te conoce

-que le has contado Albert

-pues todo pequeña, absolutamente todo, así que también sabe que eres una traviesa rebelde

-oh Albert, que malo eres, responde la pecosa roja como tomate

El castaño se sentía dichoso de ver la alegría de su pecosa, comprendía el gran cariño que le tenía a Albert en especial ahora que había descubierto que era el famoso tío abuelo William y se sentía afortunado de poder compartir con ella esa dicha, sin contar que le alegraba tener de regreso a su mejor amigo y confidente, claro que ahora habían cosas que por su propia integridad física era mejor que no supiera su rubio amigo.

En cambio la pecosa no cabía de tanta dicha, tenía a su caballero blanco como llamaba a George a su lado y por si fuera poco estaban los dos hombres que más quería, Terry su gran amor y Albert a quien consideraba casi como un hermano mayor, quien siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba, se sentía tan feliz que tenía miedo de despertar y que todo fuera solo un sueño

La amena comida termino y los rebeldes regresaron al colegio, en donde Stear y Archie fueron sorprendidos al ser llamados por el famoso tío abuelo William y su sorpresa fue mayor al conocer que no era otro más que Albert, se miraban el uno al otro y se preguntaban una y otra vez si no estaban soñando, al cabo de un rato cuando ya se les estaba pasando el shock tuvieron que admitir que realmente con ese corte de cabello y sin los lentes Albert en verdad era casi como una versión adulta de Anthony, lo cual también los lleno de añoranza al recordar a su querido primo

Al día siguiente Albert en compañía del Duque y de George fue al palacio real a una audiencia con los reyes, allí ratifico su aprobación al matrimonio de Candy con Terry, haciéndolo mucho más firme, también recibió los halagos que la Reyna Madre hacia a Candy, a lo que Albert también le relataba algunas anécdotas de su pequeña.

Acordaron que la fiesta de compromiso se realizaría en quince días y que serían los mismos novios quienes entregarían la invitación en palacio a lo que tanto los Reyes como la Reyna Madre quedaron de acuerdo.

El viernes treinta y uno llego y con el llego el tan ansiado festival de Halloween, estaban todos muy felices, en especial la pecosa quien no tendría que esconderse para poder disfrutar del festival, además de que ahora podía disfrutarlo junto a su amado mocoso engreído con todo el derecho que le daba el ser su prometida, toda la decoración invitaba a festejar, las monjas pese a no estar muy de acuerdo con tanto alboroto como lo consideraba la hermana Grey, seguía la tradición, siendo Halloween una fiesta que se festejaba a lo grande, cada alumno lucia su disfraz y la alegría reinaba en el colegio, no era para menos, era muy poca la oportunidad de disfrutar sin tantas reglas.

Candy estaba preciosa con su disfraz de Andrómeda, Terry en cambio se miraba muy apuesto disfrazado de Perseo, está de más decir que la rubia casi que se le salía la baba de admirar a su guapo esposo, Terry por su parte no podía sentirse más orgulloso de estar al lado de su preciosa esposa, solo que de vez en cuando no podía evitar tener que lanzar miradas asesinas a quienes trataban de echarle alguna mirada que él consideraba inapropiada.

Stear y Paty se miraban originales con sus disfraces de Frankenstein y señora Frankenstein, siendo los más fashion y elegantes Archie con Annie disfrazados de vampiro y vampiresa, tenían un toque de elegancia y misterio a la vez.

Tal como lo prometió Albert llego acompañado de Lady Jane, ambos muy elegantes con disfraz de pirata como alguna vez lo confundió Candy, mientras que Jane iba disfrazada de una preciosa hechicera, Jane abrazo efusivamente a Candy una vez las presentaron, congeniaron de inmediato, tanto que ambos novios se sintieron un poco relegados por sus novias, también le presento a Annie y Paty, junto a Stear y Archie, pasando todos un momento agradable, el baile comenzó y Terry tuvo que esperar su turno pues Albert no dudo en ser el primero en bailar con su pequeña

Terry disfruto bailar con su pecosa una vez pudo robársela a Albert, pero para su infortunio tuvo que compartirla con sus primos quienes también bailaron con ella, por lo que siendo todo un caballero el también bailo con Annie y Paty mientras sus novios bailaban con su pecosa.

Un rato después llego también el Duque quien también bailo con Candy, pero también con Lady Jane y con Annie y Paty, estas dos últimas estaban todavía más apenadas que cuando les tocó bailar con Terrence, en cambio Lady Jane solo reía en brazos de su viejo amigo, el la conocía desde niña y le tenía un sincero afecto, le hacía muy feliz que estuviera comprometida con Albert, sabía que era un buen hombre y que la haría feliz

Isabela y Marie le presentaron a sus respectivas familias a Candy, Annie y Paty, llevándose estas una agradable impresión de la rubia, comentando que la Reyna Madre no había exagerado en los elogios hacia ella.

Archie sufrió por primera vez un ataque de celos, en un momento en que fue a traerle a Annie algo para tomar, un joven bastante apuesto (nah no tanto como el gatito) se acercó a ella y la invitaba a bailar, la pelinegra se negaba educadamente, pero esto no desanimaba al joven de seguir intentando alagarla, el castaño claro que nunca había tenido competencia pues Annie siempre se desvivía por el no pudo evitar sentir el demonio de los celos al notar el efecto que su Annie provocaba en otros jóvenes, con mucha elegancia se llevó a la pelinegra lejos del intruso y se dedicó a disfrutar del baile junto a ella, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo afortunado que era al tener su cariño y dedicándose a demostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su pareja, lo cual hacia que Annie se sintiera en las nubes al ver su sueño cumplido.

Stear y Paty también disfrutaron del festival en pareja, atreviéndose por primera vez el pelinegro a besarla, lo cual hizo que se prometiera que siempre estaría con ella y que la haría feliz tal como ella lo hacía con el sin siquiera ella darse cuenta, se sintió muy dichoso de haberla encontrado y tenerla en su vida.

Los hermanitos del infierno pese a sus propios deseos tuvieron que mantenerse alejados de la pecosa, no les convenía meterse en problemas, por lo que tuvieron que mantenerse al margen sin contar que prácticamente les toco de hacerse pareja entre ellos pues nadie invito a Eliza para acompañarla al festival ni mucho menos las chicas aceptaron a Niel.

Así pasaron un muy feliz festival, al finalizar Candy y Terry fueron sorprendidos por Albert y el Duque pues en lugar de despedirse los llevaron con ellos para que pasaran el fin de semana en el castillo Grandchester, aunque Albert hubiera preferido llevársela a la mansión Andrew decidió por seguridad de su pequeña que estaría mejor en el castillo de Grandchester.

-te divertiste preciosa

-mucho Albert, además de que Candy me pareció una maravillosa jovencita

-eso note que se llevan muy bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra eso

-estaba muy admirada con mi trabajo como enfermera, me hizo muchas preguntas y note en su mirada un brillo de decisión que yo tenía en la mía cuando decidí ser enfermera, así que lo más seguro es que seguro me imita

-estoy seguro de que sería una muy buena enfermera, todo un ángel blanco, eso sí un ángel blanco muy atolondrado, pero ángel al fin de cuentas jajajaja

.

.

Al llegar al castillo de Grandchester les esperaba una sorpresa más, nada más entraron fueron recibidos por una bella dama

-¡madre!

-señorita Baker

-¡Terry! ¡Candy! Que alegría verlos

Eleonor abrazo a su hijo, luego miro a Candy con cariño y la abrazo, ambos jóvenes estaban muy sorprendidos, no comprendían que sucedía

-madre como es que estas aquí

-yo le pedí que viniera Terrence

-pe pero

-no te preocupes, vallan a descansar, mañana conversaremos con calma, aun esperamos a algunos invitados más, pero será mañana, descansen

Cuando Richard y Eleonor quedaron solos, este no se contuvo y abrazo fuertemente a la rubia mayor, ella le respondió el abrazo, pero luego con un poco de sonrojo en sus bellas mejillas se separó de el

-no sé cómo es que no me percate cuando la vi en Escocia, es idéntica a Rosemary

-estabas afligida tratando de arreglar las cosas con Terrence, es apenas lógico que no lo notaras, yo también la vi una vez en el colegio, pero iba tan apurado que tampoco observe

-hace cuanto se casaron Richard

-hace unos días, porque Ely

-vamos Richard, a una madre no se le engaña, mi pequeña tiene un brillo distinto en su mirada y sé que ella aún está creciendo pero aun así su figura luce diferente

-me temo que pueda que tengas razón, al menos esa fue la amenaza de Terrence para que le ayudara a casarse con ella

-pobre debe haber estado muy angustiado para atreverse a confesarlo

-cual pobre, mancillo a nuestra pequeña, como es que no estás dándole un buen regaño al menos

-vamos Richard, te recuerdo que yo estuvo a punto de tener a Terry a la edad de Candy si no hubiera tenido que viajar a New York

-oh Ely no digas eso

-sabes que es verdad, además de que dudo que Rosemary se fuera a enojar por eso, ambas soñábamos que ellos un día se casaran, tú crees que ponto nos hagan abuelos

-al menos no digas eso frente a Vicent y Albert que dudo mucho estén de acuerdo

-en eso si tienes razón, pobre de mi niño si se enteran

-cual mi niño, ay Ely

En la habitación de la pecosa, se encontraban ella y su castaño tormento sentados en el sofá, con ella sentada en su regazo claro, comentaban entre beso y beso lo mucho que habían disfrutado el festival, además de la gran sorpresa que habían tenido al encontrar a Eleonor en el Castillo.

-qué crees que quieran hablar con nosotros y quienes serán los otros invitados Terry

-no tengo idea pecosa, ojala que no sea nada malo

-si ojala

-hoy he sido el hombre más envidiado de todo el festival

-porque dices eso Terry

-simple, llevaba de mi mano a mi bella tarzan pecosa te parece poco

-¡Terry!

-no te enojes Candy, sabes que estoy bromeando, estabas tan hermosa que no hubo nadie que se te comparara, eras la más bella de todas las jóvenes que estaban allí, moría de celos tengo que admitirlo, pero también me sentí muy orgulloso de saber que solo yo soy el dueño de tu amor

-tú también estabas más guapo que de costumbre Terry, respondió sonrojada la pecosa, -también sufrí un poco de celos, habían muchas jovencitas que te comían con los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz de saber que tus miradas y todo tu amor es solo mío

-así es Candy yo soy solo tuyo

Terry no dudo en volver a adueñarse de los labios de su pecosa, volviendo a amarse en cuerpo y alma como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Terry disfrutaba de un interesante desayuno, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo Terry gozaba de tener a sus padres comiendo juntos, además de tratarse demasiado cordiales, el castaño no sabía ni que pensar, no comprendía que sucedía, temía despertar de pronto y que todo fuera solo un sueño, para rematar tenía a su bella pecosa junto a él, sentía como si ya no podía pedir más, que prácticamente sus sueños estaban cumplidos, al menos los más importantes, sabía que lo demás llegaría por añadidura.

Después del desayuno llegaron los invitados y fueron pasando al despacho en donde fueron recibidos por el Duque, poco después hicieron llamar a Candy y Terry quienes entraron acompañados por Eleonor

Candy saludo muy cariñosamente a Albert y a George, se sorprendió de ver a la tía Elroy, pero hubo alguien a quien no conocía, pero que tenía una mirada cálida y que le transmitía un sentimiento cálido en su corazón

-pequeña quiero presentarte a mi cuñado, Vicent Brown

-el padre de Anthony, exclamo la pecosa

-mucho gusto Candy, mi hijo me escribió tanto sobre ti que siento que ya te conozco, dijo Vicent mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la pecosa, se había quedado sorprendido con el parecido de la rubia con su difunta esposa, más aun teniendo en cuenta que no eran familia de sangre según el sabia, ahora comprendía porque Anthony decía que Candy tenía los ojos de su madre en sus cartas.

La rubia se sintió emocionada, pensaba para sí misma –así debe sentirse el abrazo de un padre

Candy también saludo muy respetuosamente a la tía abuela, quien le respondió el saludo con su actitud severa de siempre

-quiero agradecer la presencia de todos, hay un asunto muy delicado que tratar y es necesario tomar cartas en el asunto, dijo el Duque, -por lo tanto iré al grano, como se observa en estas fotografías, la hija de Rosemary no murió al nacer, como pueden comprobarlo al verlas Eleonor y yo estuvimos junto a ella poco después de que tuvo la niña, la bautizamos y estuvimos con ella por un mes

-pero eso no es posible, la niña nació muerta, exclamaba la señora Elroy

-y según usted quien afirma tal cosa, pues le repito esa niña nació viva, si no le basta con las fotografías que aun ni ha visto tal vez una persona se lo compruebe, dijo muy molesto el Duque

Dicho esto hizo una seña e hicieron pasar a una señora

-Nana Margo

-Emilia Elroy

-por favor que alguien me explique qué fue lo que sucedió, porque se nos dijo que mi hija nació muerta si no fue así y que fue lo que paso con ella, suplico Vicent

-claro que mi pequeña nació viva, dijo Nana Margo, yo misma asistí el parto, fue una niña muy sana, preciosa, antes de que la señora Elroy me hiciera viajar a Londres la deje con Rosemary y ambas estaban muy sanas

-pero eso no es posible Sara dijo que nació muerta y las empleadas lo corroboraron

-por amor al cielo Elroy como puedes ser tan ciega, es que acaso no recuerdas que Sara nunca quiso a mi niña Rosemary, tu siempre disculpaste su comportamiento egoísta y mezquino con ella, te recuerdo que en la mansión de las rosas solo habían tres empleadas, las tres contratadas por Sara, como permitiste que hiciera eso, acaso no sospechaste el porqué de tan poca servidumbre, que querías que te dijeran si eran empleadas de Sara

-exageras Margo eran solo cosas de muchachas

-tu ceguera es imperdonable, no te das cuenta de que le quitaron a Rosemary a su hija, a mi pequeña, cómo pudiste permitir que sucediera, acaso no te importo el dolor de mi niña, no te dijo que su hija había nacido viva

-lo hizo pero Sara dijo que había perdido la razón y por la forma en que actuaba no tenía por qué dudar de sus palabras, dijo ya llorando la tía abuela

-porque no me preguntaste a mí, como querías que estuviera la pobre si le habían quitado a su pequeña hija

-que paso con mi hija, puede alguien decirme por favor, dijo ya desesperado Vicent

-tu hija, nuestra ahijada vive, dijo Eleonor

El Duque hizo pasar a una mujer mayor que Elroy y Nana Margo reconocieron de inmediato

-¡Julia! Dijeron ambas

-buenos días, dijo Julia

-díganos lo que sabe señora Julia, pidió Albert

-la señora Sara Leagan nos contrató a Marta, Clare y a mí para trabajar en la mansión de las Rosas mientras la señora Rosemary esperaba el nacimiento de su niña, para ella fue fácil manejarnos a su antojo, nos tenía amenazadas pues las tres teníamos una deuda económica muy grande con ella

-que quería Sara, ¿Por qué las envió a Lakewood?, pregunto Albert

-ella quería que evitáramos que la señora Rosemary tuviera a la niña

-¡queeee! Fue la exclamación de Elroy

-obviamente ninguna tenía corazón para dañar el embarazo de la señora Rosemary, además Nana Margo cuidaba siempre de la señora, pero la señora Sara no se detuvo, aprovechando que la señora Elroy envió a Nana Margo a Londres ella llego y pudo hacer lo que quería

-que hizo con mi hija, pregunto Vicent

-ella nos mandó a matar a la niña cuando llego, pero nosotras no nos atrevimos, en cambio la dejamos cerca de un orfanato no teníamos opción, la señora Sara era capaz de todo y si hacia eso con su propia prima, con nosotras le sería más fácil, tenía hombres de confianza que con una sola palabra suya se encargaban de hacer su trabajo sucio

Vicent cubrió sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, la señora Elroy estaba también impactada, en cambio la Nana Margo estaba indignada y solo quería respuestas

-que le hizo a mi niña Rosemary, como es que ella no defendió a su hija, si ella no la dejaba sola más que conmigo

-desde que llego la señora Sara, esta comenzó a darle un brebaje en sus comidas, este brebaje alteraba su conciencia y comportamiento, la hacía actuar en forma errática y dudar de si misma, aun así ella en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tenía preguntaba por su hija, todo esto contribuyó a que la señora Sara la hiciera pasar por loca

-porque no me dijeron nada, yo les pregunte

-con todo respeto señora Elroy, usted jamás le creyó ni en esa época ni antes a la señora Rosemary cuando ella le ponía queja sobre la señora Sara, menos nos escucharía a nosotras

-en donde está mi hija, que orfanato era, para ir por ella

-el día que la abandonamos lo hicimos a prisa, pues no queríamos que nos descubriera la señora Sara, la dejamos en una noche de invierno a los pies de un árbol junto a su muñeca, no pudimos hacer más pues vimos a uno de los hombres de la señora Sara cerca y teníamos que irnos antes que nos viera o viera la niña

Candy que había escuchado toda la conversación, sin comprender el porqué de su presencia en esa reunión comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no se podía mover siquiera, su garganta estaba cerrada, Terry que estaba siempre atento a su pecosa la abrazo tratando de comprender el porqué de su reacción, mientras que el Duque dejo pasar a Brigit, quien traía en sus manos la muñeca de Candy

-reconoce esta muñeca, dijo el Duque a Julia

-es… es la muñeca de la niña de la señora Rosemary, es la muñeca con la que la abandonamos, dijo la mujer temblando y asombrada

-esta muñeca la hice a mano para mi pequeña ahijada y se la dimos cuando llegamos a Lakewood, dijo Eleonor, si observan las fotografías, esta muñeca esta en las fotos junto a mi ahijada

-si tienes la muñeca, quiere decir que han encontrado la niña, en donde está la hija de mi Rosemary

-ahora quieres saber Elroy, dijo Nana Margo

-saben en dónde está mi hija, la han encontrado, quiso saber esperanzado Vicent

-en efecto compadre, dijo el Duque, -de hecho tu hija está en esta misma habitación, esta es la muñeca con la que fue abandonada en el padre árbol afuera del hogar de Pony

Terry comprendió de inmediato y abrazo con aun más fuerza a Candy y trato de consolarla

-esta es la muñeca con la que fue abandonada mi pequeña Candy, esta es la muñeca de Candy, hablo Albert, pueden comprobarlo en el orfanato y en los papeles de adopción, pues allí se relata la forma en que fue encontrada

Vicent camino hacia Candy, Terry se apartó suavemente de ella dándole espacio a su recién estrenado suegro quien no espero un segundo para abrazar a su hija

-mi pequeña hija, tantos años creyéndote muerta, si hubiera sabido, perdóname hija por no haber podido protegerte

-papa, dijo la rubia llorando emocionada y respondiendo a su abrazo

-habrá un abrazo para mí, pequeña

-¡Albert!, o mejor dicho tío Albert

-mi pequeña, tu puedes llamarme como desees, dijo el rubio al tiempo que abrazaba con cariño a su querida sobrina

-mi niña, tu madre te amaba tanto, no no lo dudes nunca, ella te esperaba con tanto amor, tu hermano Anthony era tan protector contigo, te quería mucho también, déjame abrazarme, soy Nana Margo

-mucho gusto Nana Margo, dijo la pecosa antes de abrazar a la noble mujer

Todos estaban emocionados con la noticia, pero en medio de los abrazos una muy avergonzada Emilia Elroy se acercó a la rubia:

-candice sé que mi comportamiento contigo no merece perdón, pero debes saber que aun con mis errores yo amaba mucho a tu madre, fue en mi gran cariño hacia ella que creyendo que la protegía la aislé de todos para que nadie la tachara de loca, pensé que habías nacido muerta, y luego cuando te conocí, tú te parecías tanto a tu madre y me dolía, dolía demasiado recordarla, fue peor con la muerte de Anthony, el dolor me cegó, te culpe injustamente, perdóname por favor, dijo la señora Elroy

-entiendo que la única culpable fue la señora Leagan, dijo la rubia, -por mi esta todo olvidado tía abuela

La tía abuela no espero dos veces y abrazo a la rubia llena de sentimiento, cuanto tiempo perdido por culpa de su necedad de defender a quien tanto daño había hecho a su familia, ahora la hija de su querida Rosemary la recibía sin reproches, sentía que no merecía tanto, fue tan injusta con ella en el pasado, que sentía no le alcanzaría la vida para resarcir el daño que le había causado.

Vicent miraba a Candy, le parecía mentira estar frente a su hija, cuando le dijeron que su niña había nacido muerta se sintió muy triste, más aun cuando le dijeron que a raíz de eso su esposa había entrado en depresión y su salud desmejorado, ahora comprendía que había sido un error no ir por ella, dejando que otros decidieran lo que era mejor para ella.

Candy al ver a su padre nuevamente mirándola con amor volvió a abrazarlo, tanto tiempo preguntándose porque la habían abandonado, diciéndose a sí misma que sus padres la habían querido aunque fuera solo para darse ánimos, ahora podía comprobar que era cierto, si la habían amado, si la habían deseado, todo lo sufrido había sido producto de la maldad de una sola mujer, Sara Leagan.

-hay algo más que deben saber, interrumpió el Duque, -por lo que hemos logrado averiguar, tenemos la certeza de que Rosemary no murió de forma natural

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Elroy

-la salud de Rosemary era excelente, hasta que Sara comenzó a suministrarle ese brebaje, por lo que sabemos ese brebaje fue envenenando poco a poco su cuerpo hasta quitarle la vida.

-¿cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?, yo la crie como una hija, le enseñe el amor a nuestra familia, pagarnos de esa manera, dijo la tía abuela antes de tener que ser sentada con prisa al comenzar a tambalearse producto de las fuertes emociones -tiene que pagar Albert, esto no se puede quedar así

Albert pidió un té para la tía abuela, y tomo su mano para ayudarla a calmarse, luego le respondió:

-no tiene ni que decirlo tía, ya comencé el proceso tanto en Estados Unidos, como en Escocia y acá, recuerde que al ser Rosemary parte de la nobleza sara tendrá que responder ante la Corona, la he acusado de secuestro e intento de asesinato en contra de Candy, como de asesinato en contra de Rosemary, si no me equivoco ya han librado las ordenes de captura en su contra

-no comprendo porque causar tanto daño, porque lastimar tanto a mi madre, decía la rubia con sus ojitos aguados por las lágrimas que corrían después de tantas revelaciones

Terry preocupado por su pecosa pidió que también se le sirviera un té para ayudarla a calmarse, pregunto también si podía llevarse a Candy, obviamente sus recién estrenados parientes no querían separarse de ella, pero comprendían que era bueno para ella reponerse por lo que permitieron que Terry la llevara a despejarse un poco, prometiendo que se reunirían con ella en un rato.

Terry se la llevo a pasear por el jardín, la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se desahogaba, por un lado se sentía muy feliz, había descubierto que tenía una familia que la quería, pero además estaba muy triste pensando en el sufrimiento de su madre y furiosa contra sara Leagan, ¿Cómo podía esa mujer haber ocasionado tanto daño?.

Así mientras Terry acompañaba a su pecosa, en el despacho Nana Margo les contaba que hacia algunos meses se había encontrado con Eleonor y se había ido con ella y que había sido una muy afortunada casualidad que esta le pidiera acompañarla a Londres cuando el Duque le pidió que viniera con urgencia, Albert y George también comentaban como habían logrado contactar a Julia y que habían tenido que ponerla a ella y sus familias en resguardo temiendo una venganza de Sara.

La pobre Emilia Elroy no salía de una, ni bien se reponía del susto cuando ya le estaban relatando todos los abusos que los hermanos del infierno, digo Neil y Eliza hicieron contra Candy, haciendo que la señora se reprochara duramente su alcahuetería con ellos y su comportamiento para con la pobre rubia.

-gracias por tu ayuda Richard

-no hice nada del otro mundo Vicent, créeme que si lo hubiera sospechado antes

-al final parece que las señoras se salieron con la suya, terminamos siendo consuegros

-espero no te moleste Vicent, nuestros hijos se aman realmente

-es algo que se nota a leguas, no puedo negar que me encele un poco, pero es obvio que Terry la quiere mucho y procura estar pendiente de ella

-me alegra que lo veas así

Al cabo de un rato Vicent fue por su hija, necesitaba estar con ella, tantos años sin saber que vivía, por lo que Terry los dejo a solas para darles privacidad, mientras él se dirigió hacia su madre dejando a su padre junto al resto de invitados a esa importante reunión.

000

Hola amigas, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, estas fechas son complicadas, planeaba actualizar el viernes anterior pero ya no tuve tiempo, espero estén todas disfrutando de estas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos, gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia.

Gracias por su apoyo por el vistazo a la próxima historia, como sabrán es solo una miradita de lo que sucederá allí, gracias por disfrutar conmigo.

Respondiendo a sus reviews: **Rousy de Grandchester shhhh** no digas mas jajaja, no puedo adelantarte, cada cual recibe su merecido y me alegra que te gustara el vistazo, **skarllet northman** el mío también J y pronto leerás mas de la nueva historia, **Selenityneza** ni digas que se muere el castaño de pensar que le anulen el matrimonio jaja, y Sara ya ves comenzó a pagar, de la nueva historia has acertado en varias cosas, **Kamanance** si defensores, apapachos y pobre Terry más con quien compartir a su pecosa jaja, **Guest DTB** así es ya comienza todo a caer en su lugar, **Letty Bonilla** así es Sara tiene las manos sucias y no te preocupes a mí también me ha pasado jaja lo de comentar por error, **Wenca37 (Guest)** perdona realmente quisiera complacerte pero me es difícil, **Uzuki Yu-Chan, Jakdhale Gutiérrez** gracias por seguirme a mí y mi historia, **Elena (Guest)** ya comenzaron, poco a poco se descubre todo, **Eli (Guest)** y aún faltan sorpresas querida Eli, pero shhh aún no puedo decir nada y si son pruebas muy importantes, **NorideG** a mí también me gustaría que estuvieran vivos, pero la verdad no lo había pensado, **Mony (Guest)** gracias igualmente para ti, bendiciones, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** me alegra que te gustara, **Guest** gracias, **Yuseli Grandches (Guest)** si son hermanos, me alegra que te gustara, nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras y su apoyo, gracias también a quienes leen en forma silenciosa.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

Candy estaba junto a su padre, hacía rato se habían sentado en una banca del jardín, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, aun así se sentía una calidez en el corazón, de por fin estar uno en compañía del otro, Vicent miraba con ternura a su hija, se parecía tanto a su amada Rosemary

-sabes, supimos que tu madre estaba embarazada justamente aquí

-estaban en Londres papá

-sí, pero de hecho también aquí, en este castillo, veras, explico al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hija, -Richard y Rosemary se conocían desde pequeños y se querían mucho, casi como hermanos, eran cómplices, luego Eleonor y yo entramos en sus vidas y los cuatro formamos una bonita amistad, por lo que siempre que podíamos pasábamos el tiempo juntos, a veces ellos iban a Lakewood, otras nosotros íbamos a Escocia, en esa ocasión estábamos aquí

-papá, quiero saber, ¿Por qué no estabas con mamá cuando yo nací?

-estuve con tu madre el mayor tiempo que me fue posible, de hecho nuestros planes eran que me quedara hasta varios meses después de tu nacimiento, pero al sexto mes de embarazo fui llamado con urgencia, debía viajar a Alemania, asumimos que era un viaje corto, pero estando allá recibí ordenes de la Corona de hacer varios viajes más, por más que trate de volver cuanto antes me fue imposible, luego me avisaron que tu habías nacido muerta, cuando al fin pude regresar con tu madre, esta se encontraba en una profunda depresión, trate de estar más tiempo con ella, incluso quise traerla de viaje para animarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente, se aferraba a la esperanza de que un día tu volvieras a ella

-oh papá, cuanto sufrió mamá, no puedo comprender tanta maldad de parte de la señora Leagan, es monstruoso todo el daño que nos causó, dijo la rubia llorando, pensando en la angustia de su madre

-tienes razón Candy, dijo Vicent abrazando a su hija, -aún recuerdo lo mucho que mi pobre Rosemary sufrió, aun incluso en contra de sus deseos yo iba a llevarlos conmigo, a tu hermano y a tu madre, pero la señora Elroy me suplico que no lo hiciera, que dejara que tu madre se recuperara, pero eso nunca paso, si bien es cierto que ella llego a un momento en que se resignó, su salud comenzó a decaer, hasta que murió, para ese tiempo yo estuve con ella, es una pena que entre los pocos momentos de lucidez que tuvo cuando estuve con ella, nunca menciono a Richard, si me hubiera dicho que estuvo con ella, habríamos descubierto que vivías mucho antes, pero supongo que hasta en eso Sara gano, pero te aseguro que pagara

-papá, ahora estamos juntos, afortunadamente conocí a Anthony, fue por poco tiempo, pero supe el maravilloso ser humano que era

-ven, está comenzando a enfriar más y no quiero que te enfermes

Una vez dentro fue el turno de Eleonor, Nana Margo y la señora Elroy de acompañar a la rubia, entre todas conversaban con ella y le contaban de su madre, del profundo amor que esta le tenía, llenando el corazón de Candy

.

.

Sara reclamaba a su anfitriona la tardanza en el rompimiento del compromiso entre Candy con Terry, para ella era un retraso en sus planes, más ahora que al tío abuelo William se encontraba en Londres

-es demasiado tiempo

-te dije que no depende de mí, he hecho todo cuanto esta en mi poder para que ese compromiso se disuelva, pero es algo más allá de mi

-cualquiera diría que eres una mujer como cualquier otra y no la Duquesa de Grandchester

-¡Cállate! Como te atreves, entiende que todo lleva un proceso, y eso requiere tiempo

-pues me parece querida Claudine que no te has dado cuenta de que tu proceso no avanza, si mal no recuerdo cuando destrozaste el matrimonio de Richard con Eleonor no te llevo tanto

-no repitas eso, además en esa ocasión yo no inicie ningún proceso, solo me asegure de que lo hiciera el padre de Richard, las causas y el mismo trámite es distinto, recuerda que es pariente directo de la familia real

-pues solo te digo, si pudiste deshacer un matrimonio que ya tenía hasta un hijo, disolver un compromiso debe ser pan comido para ti, espero que no sea que ya te quedaste sin influencias

-¡Basta Sara!, te dije que me haría cargo y es lo que hago, que tu no sepas tener paciencia no es mi culpa

Al terminar su visita Sara se dirigió a la residencia Leagan en donde se estaba quedando después de haber sido sacada de la mansión Andrew por orden de Albert, tenía poco de haber llegado, cuando uno de sus hombres de confianza fue a buscarla

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

-lo lamento señora, pero es urgente, debe irse de inmediato

-de que hablas, no pienso irme a ningún lado

-señora la está buscando la policía, hay una orden de captura en su contra

-eso no es posible

-si usted quiere quedarse a esperarlos y que le expliquen ya es cosa suya, mi deber es prevenirla, por lo que pude averiguar también hay ordenes de captura en América y Escocia

-pero no tiene sentido

-por lo que se la acusan de asesinato en una condesa e intento de homicidio y otros cargos en contra de una menor

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

Con histeria Sara hizo que le preparasen una maleta y partió con su hombre de confianza a esconderse mientras aclaraba que es lo que pasaba

.

.

En el castillo de Grandchester la hora de la comida fue muy amena, en la tarde llegaron Stear y Archie quienes habían sido mandados a traer, pues estos también tenían derecho a conocer la verdadera identidad de Candy, como era de imaginarse, se encontraban muy sorprendidos con la noticia, pero también muy felices de que Candy perteneciera a su familia, con todo y su celosometro disparado, Terry tuvo que aguantar que sus ahora cuñados de sangre y ya no solo de título abrazaran a su pecosa.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Terry tuvo que aguantarse a protestar cuando la familia de Candy se la llevaron a la mansión Andrew, aunque el fuera el esposo no podía imponerse, entendía que su pecosa necesitaba también compartir con su familia, por otro lado mientras no se casaran por la iglesia ni Vicent ni Albert lo dejarían con su pecosa, además de que él también tenía que aprovechar la visita de su madre.

Candy disfruto la velada con su familia, Vicent le contaba cómo era Albert pequeño, la tía abuela relataba las travesuras de Rosemary, Albert por su parte también les relato como conoció a Candy siendo una niña, enterándose de esa manera la rubia de que él era su príncipe de la colina, poniéndose el pobre Albert rojo como tomate ante las ocurrencias de su sobrina y recomendándole que no repitiera el cariñoso apodo que le había dado frente a su castaño tormento, recordándole lo celoso que era

-pero es que es increíble que tú seas mi príncipe de la colina

-por favor no me llames príncipe, me da calosfríos, respondió un colorado albert

-jajajaja Albert que exagerado eres, recuerda que en mi imaginación infantil eso parecías

Stear y Archie también relataban anécdotas, y reían de Albert por lo del relato de la colina, también quedaron sorprendidos cuando supieron que Candy estuvo a punto de morir aquella noche en la cascada si no hubiera sido por el rubio mayor, contaron también como ellos junto a Anthony habían pasado la noche en vela buscándola, preocupados por ella, mientras que Elroy escuchaba con un dolor en su corazón las peripecias que había tenido que afrontar la rubia.

Así entre anécdotas el tiempo paso volando, con el corazón rebosante de dicha la rubia por fin se encontraba entre su familia y era amada por esta. Aunque no pudo evitar extrañar a su castaño amor a la hora de dormir, más que una costumbre ya era una necesidad el disfrutar de su calor a la hora de dormir, de igual forma Terry sufrió no poder compartir con su pecosa por lo que al día siguiente sin haber siquiera amanecido, él ya se encontraba listo para ir a buscarla.

Planearon ir a la feria al menos en eso habían quedado la noche anterior al despedirse, eso sí primero fueron a misa, ni siquiera Terry se quejó, él era el primero en sentirse agradecido por lo que tomaba de buena manera el asistir, sin contar que mientras estuviera con su pecosa lo demás era lo de menos.

Así después de misa, Terry desayuno junto a su pecosa y su familia, luego los jóvenes acompañados por Albert, Jane y Vicent asistieron a la feria.

Candy parecía una niña de lo emocionada que estaba, Terry como siempre procuraba complacerla, solo que ahora tenía competencia porque tanto Vicent como Albert y Jane también lo hacían, por suerte Annie y Paty les acompañaban, que si no también Stear y Archie hubieran procurado consentirla más de lo que ya hacían, Vicent disfrutaba poder compartir un día así con su hija, aunque no podía retroceder el tiempo y recompensar tanto sufrimiento, podían si disfrutar de su mutuo cariño lo que les quedara de vida

Terry gano un enorme oso de peluche para Candy en una prueba de tiro, consiguiendo con eso que Stear y Archie hicieran lo mismo por sus novias para no quedarse atrás, a lo que las jóvenes muy alegres recibieron sus presentes

Albert por el contrario recibió un precioso cojín para pupe, cuando Jane se lo gano en un juego de habilidad, pero con lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos fue con el perrito de peluche que Candy le dio a Terry cuando gano en el juego de pegar con un enorme martillo para medir la fuerza, el castaño que ya conocía la fuerza de su pecosa y valla que la conocía (aun recordaba las bofetadas), no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, Candy solo saco la lengua en su usual guiño cuando sus amigas la alababan por su demostración de fuerza

-creo que deberás tener cuidado con la gatita

-¡Archie!

-solo dice la verdad pecosa, quien quita y me convierta en un pobre novio maltratado

Jajajajajajaja

-eres un exagerado, Terry

-estoy jugando amor, no te enojes

-si no la enojes, no vaya a ser que te pegue

-¡Stear!, tu también

Jajajaja

Pasaron momentos muy felices compartiendo todos juntos, se tomaron fotografías, mientras disfrutaban olvidándose un poco de los problemas, pero los problemas no los olvidaban a ellos, Albert fue alertado por la guardia que cuidaba a la rubia de que unos hombres habían estado muy pendientes de ella, incluso estuvieron a punto de acercarse a ella, pero al estar rodeada de los suyos no pudieron, por lo que el rubio mayor no dudo en avisar que regresaban a la mansión Andrew, los chicos que no sabían nada se mostraron desilusionados, pero acataron la indicación de volver a la mansión Andrew.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, todos compartieron un momento agradable, aunque la hora de despedirse fue difícil para Terry, trato de mantenerse sereno, además Candy le recordó que en el castillo le esperaba su madre y que seguramente ella también quería pasar tiempo con él, a lo que el admitió que también quería compartir con su madre, mas tomando en cuenta que al día siguiente partían al colegio nuevamente.

El lunes que todos fueron al colegio, Albert y la tía abuela aprovecharon para hablar con Niel y Eliza.

Los hermanitos quedaron muy sorprendidos al conocer al famoso tío abuelo, el cual era un hombre joven y Eliza tuvo que reconocer que muy apuesto, dolorosamente parecido a su querido Anthony, para colmo de sus males defendía a Candy con todavía más fiereza que el último.

Todavía su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notaron que el semblante de su consentidora tía abuela había cambiado también, pero nada los preparo para el momento en que les hicieron participes de la verdadera identidad de Candy, Eliza quiso protestar, pero al ver que sus acciones en esta ocasión traerían serias consecuencias en su contra, tuvo que morderse la lengua.

la tía abuela les conto todo acerca de los crímenes cometidos por Sara en contra de la familia Andrew y el hecho de que ahora era prófuga de la justicia, por lo que ahora más que nunca comprendieron que su posición en la familia era más que tambaleante, aun así se les dio la oportunidad de terminar con sus estudios, pero con la advertencia de no molestar más a Candy, aunque Albert hubiera querido enviar a Neil a un colegio militar y a Eliza aun convento de castigo, su pequeña había pedido se les diera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, por lo que el incapaz de negarle algo se lo había concedido.

Antes de retirarse Albert y la tía abuela le informaron a la hermana Grey acerca de la orden de arresto en contra de Sara Leagan, para que supieran que hacer por si llegaba y pedía ver a Candy o a sus hijos

.

.

Mientras que afuera del castillo de Grandchester la Ducerda estaba que echaba chispas de la furia

-pero como se atreve

-lo lamento mi Lady, solo cumplo ordenes

-acaso has olvidado quien soy yo, no puedes negarme la entrada a mi castillo

-con todo respeto mi Lady, este castillo es del joven Marqués, si tiene alguna duda le recomiendo que lo consulte con él o con el Duque pues por orden de ellos no puedo permitir su ingreso

-pagaras por esto, me asegurare de que nadie te contrate, este es un atrevimiento imperdonable

Pero con todo y su berrinche, la Ducerda no logro entrar en el castillo, teniendo que resignarse a irse muy indignada, escupiendo veneno por donde iba, por el atrevimiento según ella de negarle la entrada al castillo, en medio de su cólera se le ocurrió que lo mejor era ir a quejarse con los Reyes, pues esta era una ofensa imperdonable según ella

Para su infortunio, se le informo que no sería recibida por los Reyes, que le habían fijado audiencia para dentro de un mes.

-es que todo está de cabeza, ¿Cómo es posible?, no entiendo, pero esto no se quedara así, no es la primera vez que logro que todo esté a mi favor y no fallare esta vez.

.

.

Niel y Eliza reflexionaban cada uno en sus habitaciones acerca de lo sucedido, ninguno creía nada de lo expresado en contra de su madre, era simplemente inconcebible. Para Eliza más que todo era inaceptable que Candy perteneciera a la familia Andrew, si su madre hubiera sabido que Candy era hermana de Anthony se lo hubiera dicho, así ella en lugar de ponerse en contra de la rubia hubiera aprovechado el lazo para acercarse a él, conociendo a la rubia sabía que hubiera sido fácil convencerla, no definitivamente Candy no podía ser hermana de su querido Anthony, debía ser alguna artimaña suya.

Niel en cambio no podía creer que su madre fuera la causante de dañar tanto a la madre de Anthony, sabía que hacia artimañas, pero arrebatar a una bebe de los brazos de su madre y luego dañar la salud de Rosemary, no, él no podía creer eso. Si bien es cierto él siempre se prestaba para molestar a la rubia, jamás le haría algo realmente irreparable, incluso cuando fue a buscarla a su habitación, él lo hizo con la intención de que los encontraran juntos nada más, no pensaba tocarla, además de que dudaba de que ella permitiera que lo hiciera, pero de eso a lastimarla de verdad, eso era otra cosa, nunca lo haría.

.

.

Por la tarde Candy y Terry fueron recogidos por el Duque, Albert, Jane y Vicent, para ir al Palacio Real a entregar la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso, la rubia se veía preciosa y su apuesto novio/esposo no se quedaba atrás, muy pronto estuvieron en el Palacio Real, en donde Candy, Terry y Jane pasaron a tomar él te con la Reyna Madre, disfrutando gratamente, Jane les contaba sobre su trabajo en África y Candy sentía que una semilla de decisión crecía en su interior, Terry reconoció el brillo en los ojos de su pecosa, comprendiendo que ella había encontrado su camino, por lo que se prometió que haría lo posible por ayudarle a hacerlo posible.

La Reyna Madre también compartía con ellos muy feliz por la compañía, ella apreciaba mucho a Jane y viceversa, está siempre que podía le ayudaba en las múltiples causas que la Reyna Madre tenía en favor de los menos afortunados.

En cambio Richard, Albert, y Vicent conversaban seriamente con los Reyes, quienes tenían información importante que mostrarles

-¿todo esto es real?

-lamentablemente si lo es Richard

-pero ¿cómo es que todo estaba guardado?, ¿Por qué mi padre no me dijo nada?

-ha dejado una carta, por lo que comprendo cuando se enteró de todo el ya sabía que estaba siendo vigilado, en cuanto al ardid del que fueron víctimas tu padre y tu acerca de la supuesta infidelidad de Eleonor, tú te enteraste hace algunos años que era un engaño, parece que tu padre también se enteró, pero mucho antes, pero aun así tarde, pues ya te había obligado a casarte con Claudine, pero Claudine no conto con que tu padre guardara todo esto y lo dejara como evidencias

-¿Cómo consiguió Claudine hacer esto?

-Richard es mucho peor de lo que crees, por lo que estamos averiguando, no solo es culpable de la muerte de tu padre, también escondió la evidencia sobre el matrimonio religioso entre Eleonor y tú, pero no es solo eso

-¿Qué otra cosa hizo?

-descubrimos que tuvo una estrecha relación con Sara Leagan, por lo que sospechamos que tuvo que ver con lo que le sucedió a la Condesa Rosemary, ella fue quien se encargó de evitar que Vicent estuviera con ella, no fue la Corona quien te alejo de la Condesa Vicent, fue la Duquesa de Grandchester

-esto es muy grave, no puede quedarse sin castigo

-claro que no lo hará, ya comenzamos el proceso para anular tu matrimonio con ella, con la evidencia de tu matrimonio eclesiástico con Eleonor, sumado a la carta que dejo tu padre más el resto de evidencia que aún estamos recabando, pronto dejara de ser Duquesa y entonces se le juzgara por los crímenes que ha cometido

-pero que interés podía tener Claudine en lastimar a mi esposa y mi hija

-a ella no le convenía la unión entre ambas familias, sabía que el compromiso entre Richard y Rosemary fue modificado, por lo que ella procuro evitar que fuera posible, ella sabía que en una de las clausulas se establecía que si se trataba del matrimonio de hijos de Richard y Eleonor, ellos recibirían también el titulo sobre ciertos territorios que en esos momentos se encontraba bajo el cuidado de la familia Bentinck

-la familia de Claudine

-aún no tenemos claro cómo fue que Claudine se enteró de las cláusulas del compromiso matrimonial, pero sabemos que hizo lo posible porque no se concretara.

0000

Hola amigas, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, sé que el capítulo es pequeño, pero o lo publicaba así o ya no tendría tiempo hasta la próxima semana, gracias por esperar y por seguirme acompañando en mi historia, lastimosamente sigo con muy poca disponibilidad de tiempo, por lo que no estaré actualizando tan pronto como quisiera, pero no abandonare la historia, paciencia por favor.

Por cuestiones de tiempo no podre responder a los reviews, espero poder hacerlo a través de comentarios, con una excepción, querida **Eli guest** por favor mil disculpas, no sé cómo es que no vi tu review a la hora de responderlo en Un Regalo Inesperado, mi unida justificación es que por cuestiones de tiempo en esa ocasión en vez de revisar los comentarios a través de mi correo como suelo hacer, lo hice por la aplicación y hasta que no vi tu nuevo comentario no me entere, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Muchas gracias a todas, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Candy sonreía abiertamente mientras recordaba los eventos de ese día, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, la visita al Palacio Real había sido acogedora, más que sentirse cohibida por estar frente a la Familia Real, estos por el contrario le hicieron sentir que estaba entre su propia familia, no era para menos, Terry era muy querido entre ellos, como también la madre de Candy la Condesa Rosemary como ellos la recordaban había sido muy querida, sin contar con el propio carisma de la rubia que se ganaba el corazón de las demás personas rápidamente, habían hecho planes acerca de las obras que realizarían en un futuro, incluso Jane y la Reyna Madre habían ofrecido ayudar al Hogar de Pony, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Candy.

Los Reyes habían compartido también con ellos después de haber tenido la reunión con Albert, Richard y Vicent, cuando al fin volvieron al colegio estaba realmente agotada, pero muy feliz, su fiesta de compromiso estaba muy cerca y lo mejor es que la fecha de su matrimonio religioso también, aunque ella y Terry hubieran preferido tener una celebración más íntima, comprendían que debían complacer a quienes tanto hacían por ellos, mas con el nuevo cargo que ahora ostentaban.

Antes de despedirse Jorge V le informo a Richard que debía presentarse al día siguiente con Eleonor, Richard asintió y se despidieron.

.

.

La Ducerda no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaban negándole el acceso a sus cuentas, que es lo que pasaba, pero esto no se quedaría así, se encargaría de todo nuevamente, con todo lo que había hecho para gozar de los privilegios que tenía, no iba a permitir que nadie quisiera limitárselos.

Recordaba cómo años atrás había llegado a la corte, su familia aunque noble no tenía tanto dinero, es más su padre se había encargado de dejar a su familia prácticamente en la ruina, las tierras era lo único que no habían perdido y eso era solo porque estas no les pertenecían, si no que eran parte de una especie de beneficio Real, su familia había recibido el encargo de cuidarlas, pero no eran de ellos, por lo que a ella le tocaba la difícil tarea de conseguir no solo un esposo, si no aquel que salvara a su familia de la quiebra.

Desde que llego a la corte se dio cuenta que el mejor partido era Lord Richard Grandchester, pero este ya se había casado hace poco, sin embargo para ella era un problema menor, puesto que se había casado con una joven que iniciaba su carrera de actriz, no tenía abolengo, ni familia influyente, aun así el mayor problema era el mismo Richard, quien no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su esposa Eleonor.

Acostumbrada a no darse por vencida, se dio a la tarea de ganarse la buena voluntad del Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Richard, poco a poco sin que nadie se percatara este llego a apreciarla y confiar en ella, tanto así que ella logro darse cuenta del compromiso matrimonial que uniría a los Grandchester y a los Andrew, compromiso que dejaría a su familia en la calle, pues perderían las tierras que ella ya consideraba propias, comprendió de inmediato que no podía permitir ese compromiso, medito por mucho tiempo cual sería la solución, pensando en la solución, casualmente en una tertulia coincidió con una ex compañera del Colegio San Pablo, su no amiga, pues ella nunca tuvo amigas, pero si conocida Sara Leagan, la cual sabia pertenecía al Clan Andrew, pero también recordaba claramente que había notado el poco cariño que esta le tenía a su prima Rosemary, aunque esta última nunca pareció darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sara.

Así, sin detenerse ambas mujeres fraguaron el plan que terminaría con cualquier posibilidad de matrimonio entre ambas familias, específicamente entre los hijos de Rosemary y los hijos de Richard, poco le importaría tener que mancharse las manos de sangre en el camino, esos eran problemas menores para ambas

Con Rosemary fuera del camino, recordó como siguió con la siguiente fase de su plan, poco a poco logro desacreditar a Eleonor a la vista de todos, logro hacerla quedar como infiel ante su suegro y ante Richard, estos no dudaron ni un segundo en disolver el matrimonio, ella también se ocupó de desaparecer las pruebas del matrimonio religioso, tanto así que ni ella sabe dónde quedo, lo único que ella no pudo evitar fue que el Duque y Richard reclamaran a Terry, peor aún que el Duque le heredara aun en vida gran parte de sus bienes y lo dejara tan protegido.

Una vez Eleonor fue sacada del juego ella movió sus fichas para lograr casarse con Richard, pero ella no se detuvo allí, al ver que su matrimonio no se consumaba, temía que fuera anulado, y con el tiempo vio que su suegro dejo de verla con el afecto de siempre, por lo que no dudo en sacarlo del camino, unas cuantas dosis de las que ya llevaba tiempo suministrándole para debilitarlo, gracias a la confianza ganada en el hombre, al final pudo más el veneno, para su mala suerte no pudo hacer lo mismo con Richard y mucho menos con Terry, el mayordomo de Richard era muy fiel y Richard jamás le demostró confianza, por lo que nunca pudo acercarse a nada que el tomara o comiera, mucho menos a los alimentos de Terry, quien estuvo protegido no solo por Richard, sino también por la mayoría de empleados muy fieles a Richard y que se notaba adoraban al pequeño estorbo como ella lo llamaba.

Aun así Richard no pudo evitar que la Ducerda envenenara el corazón de Terry, haciéndolo víctima de muchos maltratos, tanto físicos como verbales, Richard nunca la toco, por lo que ella no tuvo como darle herederos, y no es que ella tuviera un gran instinto maternal, solo quería afianzar su posición y lo haría, ahora más que nunca debía acabar con Richard y Terry, ella quedaría viuda y no tendría que compartir con nadie su posición, si eso era su objetivo final y no dudaría en conseguirlo.

.

.

Annie corría desesperada, sus ojos estaban inundados por el llanto, Candy junto a Paty corrieron también tras de ella, fue una suerte que ninguna monja las viera, o se hubieran llevado un castigo, cuando por fin llego a su habitación Annie se fue directo a llorar a su cama, paso así un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que Paty y Candy le acariciaban la cabeza y trataban de tranquilizarla

-que sucede Annie, que tienes hermana

-Candy, lloraba más la pelinegra

-que sucedió Annie, pregunto también Paty

Annie les dio una carta que tenía estrujada, era carta de la madre de Annie, en esta le informaba que habían pedido su mano en matrimonio y que era casi un hecho que la comprometieran con el heredero de un importante hombre de negocios de Francia, sus amigas comprendieron de inmediato su situación

-dime Annie ya le informaste a Archie

-acabo de recibirla Candy, además dudo que él quiera hacer algo, yo lo amo Candy, no lo quiero perder, decía nuevamente llorando Annie

-Annie debes decírselo, sabes que mi fiesta de compromiso será en unos días

-sí, pero eso que tiene que ver Candy, pregunto Paty

-que para esa fiesta estarán los padres de Annie, pero también estarán los padres de Archie, solo es cuestión de que ambos se pongan de acuerdo para arreglar esto no creen

-pero Candy

-Annie todo tiene solución, no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos, pero antes debes decírselo a Archie, solo platicándolo entre ustedes es que pueden encontrar una solución, los demás podemos ayudar, pero son ustedes dos quienes tienen que ponerse de acuerdo

-tienes razón Candy, debo hablar con Archie, ¿me ayudarían a verlo chicas?

-claro que sí, respondieron las dos

-le pediré ayuda a Terry, recuerda que ya casi es hora de reunirnos para las clases de protocolo, si quieres escribe una nota a Archie y yo se la daré a Terry para que se la dé a él, ¿te parece?

-muy buena idea Candy, vamos Annie comienza a escribir la nota

-ahora mismo chicas

Terry recibió la nota para Archie, en un inicio casi muere de celos pensando que su pecosa le había escrito a su primo, pero al segundo siguiente comprendió lo ilógico de sus celos, terminando de tranquilizarse cuando comprendió que era de Annie, se sintió mucho más feliz cuando Candy le entrego una nota para él, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón estallaba de alegría con las muestras de afecto de su pecosa, en especial cuando esas pequeñas muestras de afecto estaban cargadas de tanto amor en pocas palabras

 _Querido Terry_

 _Estoy esperando con ansias que el tiempo vuele, por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy completa, tengo mi familia, amigos que me quieren, pero sobre todo, te tengo a ti, amor mío, esa sola certeza hace que mi mundo se llene de felicidad, tanta que no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro todo el día, te ama,_ _ **Candy.**_

Para Terry fue imposible también borrar de su apuesto rostro una sonrisa después de leer la nota de su pecosa, para él también era larga la espera, esa dulce espera que le traería la mayor felicidad, convertir a Candy en su esposa frente a todos, pues aunque ya estaban casados por el civil, aún faltaba la boda religiosa y él quería darle a ella ese reconocimiento, que todos vieran la bella joya que tenía para sí.

le parecía mentira que todo estuviera saliendo bien, que el orgulloso de su padre el inflexible Duque de Grandchester haya cambiado tanto y a su favor, le sorprendía aún más el que ahora su madre y el parecían estar aliados, no comprendía que sucedía, pero lo averiguaría, tampoco quería que su madre volviera a sufrir, así fuera su padre a quien ahora debía tanto, no iba a permitir que dañara el corazón de su madre, pues no era ciego, él había notado el brillo en los ojos de ambos cada vez que se miraban, la naturalidad con la que actuaban, como si llevaran años casados y nunca se hubieran separado, pese a que su trato era formal y correcto, no podían ocultar el amor que se tenían.

.

.

Los Duques de Grandchester, porque si eso eran Richard y Eleonor, después de salir del Palacio Real, en donde se les informo que su matrimonio había vuelto a estar vigente al encontrarse el documento que confirmaba la boda religiosa, quedando anulado el matrimonio con Claudine, con quien nunca se casó por lo religioso, también tenía vigencia el matrimonio civil al comprobarse que las causas de su anulación eran falsas, en consecuencia eso le daba a Eleonor el título de Duquesa de Grandchester, claro que eso aún no sería público, primero sería hacer lo necesario para que Claudine pagara por los crímenes cometidos, pero eso en esos momentos algo que salía de la burbuja de los Grandchester, quienes solo podían sentir la felicidad de saber que al fin estaban juntos nuevamente, ya después habría tiempo para explicaciones a los demás, lo importante ahora eran ellos dos.

Richard recordaba con dolor el momento en que se dio cuenta de la inocencia de Eleonor, y que su supuesta infidelidad había sido una trampa de Claudine, nunca había recibido una sola prueba de que ella había sido la culpable, pero él sabía que Claudine era quien había hecho creer a todos que Eleonor había sido infiel, sabía que ya no podía recuperarla, era muy tarde creía en ese momento, se sintió un gusano por dudar de su amor, y se castigó a sí mismo, pero lo peor fue que con su decisión no solo causo su dolor, porque su hijo se estaba llevando la peor parte.

Se amargo pensando que ya nunca tendría la felicidad que había dejado ir, por eso se aferraba a Terry, sabía que él se iría con Eleonor si pudiera, quien no lo haría, él lo hubiera hecho si seguro que él lo… pero era tarde se decía, la había perdido.

Pero en cambio ahora esa bella mujer que le había robado el corazón hacía varios años atrás estaba ahora a su lado, sus dedos entrelazados, podía sentir el corazón de Eleonor palpitando salvajemente como el suyo lo hacía, no necesitaba palabras, debía controlarse hasta llegar al castillo, en donde no dudaría un segundo en comprobarle con hechos cuanto su cuerpo había extrañado fundirse con el de ella, cuanto amor tenía guardado para darle, para venerarla y saciar sus ansias haciéndole saber que era la única mujer que ha amado.

.

.

Archie no podía creer lo que leía, Annie su Annie esa chica dulce y gentil que se había colado poco a poco en su corazón estaba a punto de ser comprometida con otro hombre, ella lo miraba expectante, con sus ojitos azules llenos de una muda suplica y temor, si podía leer en ellos el temor por la decisión que el tomara, pero estaba el listo para tomar esa decisión, no lo sabía, pero mientras no podía dejar la pobre muchacha sufriendo, porque el dolor de ella era su propio dolor, abrazo fuertemente a la pelinegra en una forma de confortarla, pero al hacerlo sucedió algo que no esperaba, al sentir el frágil cuerpo de Annie entre sus brazos se llenó de anhelo, anhelo por poder sentirla siempre así, por ser el único con el derecho para hacerlo, Annie levanto su rostro y busco su mirada, mas al encontrarse sus ojos Archie encontró también el camino a los labios de ella, dándole su primer beso, ese beso que le respondía cualquier duda que el tuviera con respecto a su decisión

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, que si en el pasado Candy ocupaba sus pensamientos de amor juvenil, nada se comparaba a la sensación que Annie había despertado en él, con esa dulce entrega que hacia está a sus brazos y sus besos, ese abandono total a él, demostrando su absoluta confianza en él y el no defraudaría esa confianza, al terminar el beso, volvió a abrazarla y beso su frente

-lo resolveremos Annie, no te preocupes mi dulce Annie, hablare con mis padres y aun si ellos no me ayudan estoy seguro de que Albert si lo hará, serás mi esposa, cuando termine mi carrera serás mi esposa, ¿podrás esperarme dulce Annie?

-oh Archie, claro que sí, toda la vida si es necesario, respondió en medio de lágrimas pero de felicidad la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, desde otro lugar en el bosque del Colegio Candy observaba a Annie junto a Archie

-no seas mal tercio pecosa entrometida

-¡Terry!, que susto me has dado

-¿que estás haciendo Candy?

-estaba preocupada por Annie, pero parece que todo saldrá bien

-puedo saber qué es lo que sucede

-la madre de Annie le escribió anunciándole que alguien ha pedido su mano en matrimonio y que era posible que aceptaran, como comprenderás ella estaba muy angustiada, ella ama a Archie y no soportaría ser la esposa de otro más que el

-comprendo, pobre tímida, pero por lo que parece dudo que Archie permita que se la quiten

-sí, es un alivio, parece que Annie al fin conquisto el corazón de Archie

-siempre estas preocupándote por los demás, aunque me alegra que en esta ocasión dejaras que ellos resolvieran sus asuntos por si mismos

-yo siempre estaré dispuesta a tender mi mano si lo necesitan, pero tienes razón primero deben tratar ellos

-pues sabes algo Candy, hay asuntos aquí mismo que debes resolver

-que asuntos Terry

Terry tomo a Candy de la cintura acercándola a él, puso una mano en su mejilla acercando sus dedos a sus risos, mientras Candy sentía que se derretía ante la intensa mirada del castaño, este fue acercando sus labios al bello rostro de su rubia pecosa, besando su frente, luego sus parpados, beso de nuevo suave y lentamente sus mejillas, bajando entre beso y beso hasta sus dulces labios, los cuales tomo sin prisa, saboreando cada parte de ellos, mientras su lengua comenzaba una danza con la de Candy, quien encantada se entregaba a la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba el dueño de su corazón con su boca.

-te amo tanto Candy

-Terry, no puedo creer que en poco tiempo…

-amor mío, el tiempo parece que corre más lento, o soy yo el que ya ansió que ese día llegue para poder gritar al mundo que eres mía, como yo soy tuyo

Candy conmovida no dudo en alzarse de puntitas y colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Terry y acercando sus labios buscando los de él que no dudo en ponerse a su altura al ver las intenciones de ella, abrazándola a el mientras sus bocas seguían entregándose una a la otra, de pronto comenzó a llover, el castaño tomo la mano de su pecosa y la llevo con él a prisa buscando un refugio, con la rapidez que la lluvia les permitía llegaron a las ruinas, esas aulas que ellos habían usado anteriormente

-Ven pecosa, entra, dijo Terry después de abrir la puerta que daba acceso a las aulas en ruinas

-aun no puedo creer que consiguieras las llaves de esa puerta Terry

-pecosa esa llave solo la tengo yo, puesto que yo mismo puse la cerradura y obviamente nadie más lo sabe

-ten, sostén esto, dijo mientras le entregaba un viejo quinqué y lo encendía

-parece que estabas preparado

-este se ha convertido en nuestro refugio secreto pecosa, claro que tenía que prepararlo para recibir a mi princesa, ten sécate no quiero que te enfermes

-gracias amor, insisto estas totalmente preparado, hasta toallas tienes

-de hecho varias cosas, pero por ahora con eso basta, ven quítate el uniforme y colócalo sobre la silla para que se escurra y no te siga mojando

-pero si apenas se mojó Terry

-lo sé y es mejor, pero hazme caso si Candy

-está bien, pero en ese caso tu también, decía mientras sus manos ya se encontraban en los botones de la camisa del castaño

No hacían falta palabras, ambos sabían lo que querían, se necesitaban, Terry vio a Candy quien ya únicamente estaba cubierta por su ropa interior puesto que se había quitado su uniforme y camisola, con la media luz que daba el quinqué pudo apreciar el bello cuerpo de ella, el cual a pesar de la poca iluminacion pudo comprobar que estaba cambiando, difícilmente esos cambios eran notorios a través del uniforme, pero sabía que pronto todos observarían que su preciosa niña se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa joven, una bella mujer

Sí, todos observarían pero solo el tendría la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos, de disfrutar de su cuerpo, de saborear cada rincón de su bello cuerpo.

Candy al igual que él también estaba disfrutando de la vista que su amado le brindaba, el como ella había quedado solo en interiores, podía admirar su definido torso, sus firmes músculos, esas piernas que se notaban a través de sus interiores firmes y fuertes, paso su vista desde sus bellos ojos, esa nariz tan perfecta, sus carnosos y besarles labios, esa barbilla tan masculina, su cuello tan apetecible, por todos los cielos cuando había comenzado a desear poder pasar su boca y su lengua por ese cuello y dejar en ellos un reguero de besos, solo de imaginárselo sentía que se le hacía agua la boca.

Ni que decir de su pecho, tan ancho y definido, firme, duro, pero a la vez tan suave a su tacto, moría por pasar sus dedos por su pecho y seguir hasta su ombligo, ese ombligo donde iniciaba ese camino ahora cubierto por sus interiores, esos mismos que ahora detestaba por cubrir todo lo que deseaba admirar

-hace días quiero preguntarte algo Terry, dijo visiblemente sonrojada, con su mirada obscurecida mientras tomaba la orilla de sus interiores y comenzaba a bajarlos

-di me, respondió ronco y muy complacido por el comportamiento de ella

-cuando estuvimos en el castillo y tú me besaste… yo, yo quiero saber si ¿te gusto lo que me hiciste?

Comprendiendo a qué tipo de beso y en qué lugar se refería Candy le respondió:

-te lo dije esa noche Candy, eres deliciosa, claro que me gusto, porque la pregunta

-porque, me parece que lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo, me enseñas, dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sus pequeñas manos se acercaban a tomar el ya firme y dispuesto miembro del castaño

El castaño se sentó colocando un cojín en el suelo a donde guio a la rubia para que quedara de rodillas frente a el

-¿estas segura? No es obligación que lo hagas

-quiero hacerlo

Terry cerro sus ojos tratando de controlarse, luego guio las manos de la rubia sobre su miembro mostrándole la forma en que le gustaba ser acariciado, ella siguió sus indicaciones, pero sin poder contenerse y no esperando a que él le mostrara acerco su boca a su miembro, saboreándolo lentamente cual caramelo de chocolate se tratara, ganándose un ronco gemido del castaño

-canndyyyyy

-solo muéstrame como te gusta

Nuevamente Terry le mostro como le gustaba, aunque en realidad fue más explicarle únicamente que no usara sus dientes, puesto que lo que por instinto hacia la rubia ya lo tenía loco de placer y poco podía hacer para controlarse mientras ella continuaba saboreándolo, devorándolo, hasta que el castaño sintió que debía detenerla y no es que ella fuera experta, todo lo contrario sus movimientos aun eran un poco torpes, pero a Terry que le bastaba solo con verla desnuda para casi estallar de placer, nunca ni en sus más locos sueño se imaginó que ella haría lo que estaba haciendo, sentirla de esa manera era la gloria

-a mor, e espera, dijo agitado el castaño

-que sucede Terry, ¿no lo he hecho bien? ¿No te ha gustado?, pregunto un poco desilusionada la rubia

-todo lo contrario pecosa, pero si sigues así no podre detenerme y acabare en tu boca

-y eso es malo

-es solo que tal vez no te guste

-no lo sabremos si no lo pruebo antes no crees, respondió con una sonrisa

Volviendo la rubia a tomar entre sus labios la suave cabeza de su ya muy duro miembro, el cual como el castaño le había avisado no tardó mucho en estallar en la boca de la rubia, la cual por un momento pensó que sería algo desagradable debido al temor que había mostrado el castaño, pero sorprendiéndose gratamente al sentir que su sabor le era muy agradable, por lo que sin dudarlo no dejo que nada escapara de su boca, cuando termino sonrió mientras limpiaba con su lengua alguna gotita que se había escapado, Terry no pudo más que sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo ante tal demostración de su novia esposa.

-ahora me toca a mí pecosa, dijo el castaño mientras tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y terminaba de desnudarla dejándola sobre un escritorio mientras la cubría con su cuerpo y comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente…

000

Hola amigas, muchas gracias por la espera, mil disculpas por no poder nuevamente responder a sus tan preciados reviews, no saben cuan feliz me hace poder recibirlos, pero nuevamente me disculpo, mi tiempo se ha vuelto realmente escaso, pero como puedo trato de actualizar, a todas también por la acogida que han dado a la historia conjunta en la que participe como homenaje al cumpleaños de Terry, "Inolvidable Terry"

Quería comentarles tambien que en un grupo que formamos algunas autoras de fics de Candy y Terry, surgió la idea de realizar un concurso de Terryfics y otro de lectores. Por eso quiero invitarlos al grupo y a nominar a sus favoritos. En el grupo se irá dando información sobre el concurso de lectores.

Para entrar al grupo: wwwpuntofacebookpuntocom / groups /2177855165863125/

Para nominar: docspuntogooglepuntocom /forms/ d/e/1FAIpQLSexxvnFSdSVjJo1EjQwYCi1xzjGoDkw6_XtnFnGjvGCNvLjCg/viewform?fbclid=IwAR3jQRe96DHmKtb6BZj6u02EvzH2V2THN2pfXMvdK77FiajCQaacMbjfys8

Muchas gracias a todas, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

No, no era un sueño, su cuerpo aun vibraba producto del ultimo estallido que su amado le había provocado, nada parecía saciarlo, lucían como unos colegiales, ya había perdido la cuenta de las apasionadas entregas que habían tenido lugar, pero ella sabía que era lo justo, tantos años separados, tanto tiempo anhelándose, que sus cuerpos simplemente estaban gritando lo que sus corazones siempre supieron, desde el instante en que se vieron por primera vez, que se amaban, que eran el uno para el otro.

Eleonor recordaba el dolor que había vivido desde el momento en que le habían tendido aquella sucia trampa, recordaba como con horror había despertado desnuda en una cama ajena junto a un hombre que no era Richard, los demás sucesos eran tan dolorosos que parecían una horrenda pesadilla, Richard reclamándole, alejándose de ella y llevándose a Terry, ella sola.

Como podía justificarse, cuando ni ella misma sabía que había sucedido, en vano trato de apelar a su amor, de nada valía, ella lo sabía, el hombre que tanto amaba estaba herido por creerla infiel, fue unos años después que Richard la busco, entre lágrimas le pidió perdón, se arrodillo ante ella, él había descubierto que todo había sido una sucia trampa, a pesar de su orgullo herido Richard no había descansado hasta dar con el paradero del supuesto amante de Eleonor y este al estar frente a un furioso Richard, no dudo en revelar que nunca la toco, que a él solo le pagaron por hacer creer que había amanecido con ella, pero que a ella una mujer lo había contratado, además se sumaba el hecho de que el hombre tenía una pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo, siendo sus preferencias hacia su mismo sexo muy claras y comprobadas, él supo que realmente no había tocado a su mujer.

Le conto también que su padre había muerto, casi un año después de haber llevado a Terry con él, pero antes de morir su padre, este lo había hecho casarse con Claudine, él le juro que nunca la había tocado, Eleonor sabía que no mentía, lo conocía, no dudo en perdonarlo, se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con necesidad, con amor en un derroche de entrega total, pero era tarde, su matrimonio ya no existía, la prueba de su matrimonio religioso había desaparecido y él ahora estaba atado a otra mujer.

Mucho podía amar Eleonor a Richard, pero ella no asumiría un lugar poco digno al estar el casado con otra, por otro lado el tampoco mancharía de semejante manera a su amada, por lo que con el corazón hecho pedazos ambos volvieron a despedirse, manteniendo una comunicación por cartas, en las que únicamente trataban sobre Terry, el no poder volver a tener a la mujer que tanto amaba hizo que Richard se volviera un amargado, un hombre duro, lo único que le quedaba era su amado hijo, pero contrariamente a lo que sentía, cada día lo alejaba más y más de él, al no poder comunicarse con Terry, pues no sabía cómo demostrarle su amor, alejándolo sin querer cada día.

Por ello estallo al recibir la carta de Eleonor en donde ella le expresaba su deseo de que Terry se fuera a vivir con ella, eso ya no lo soporto, ya era un infierno vivir sin ella, ahora quería apartarlo de lo único que le quedaba, como siempre tomo el camino equivocado descargándose contra Terry, mostrándose autoritario, como si eso fuera a retenerlo.

Al recibir en el Palacio Real la noticia de que su matrimonio volvía a tener validez, fue como si les devolvieran el alma al cuerpo, si bien al llegar Eleonor a Londres se habían mantenido cordiales, ella no había permitido mayor acercamiento, temiendo que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, pero una vez lo legal estaba aclarado nada más había que decir, ella lo había perdonado muchos años atrás, ahora lo único que podían hacer era tratar de reponer con besos y caricias los años perdidos.

.

.

.

Annie se tocaba los labios una y otra vez, nunca imagino que se podía sentir de esta manera en que ahora sentía, poco le importaba si le decían que era pecado todo lo que sentía en ese momento, solo sabía que el amor de su vida le correspondía, que Archie le había regalado su primer beso y que este había sido mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que ella había tenido antes, lo único que podía y quería hacer era cerrar sus ojos y volver a recrear ese maravilloso momento.

Aun no sabía que pasaría, era consciente de que Archie quería graduarse de la universidad antes de casarse, admiraba eso de él, que a pesar de tener la solvencia económica suficiente el quería esforzarse por brindarle un hogar digno de ella como le había explicado, eso la hacía amarlo más y sentirse muy orgullosa de él.

Pero aun con todo el amor que le profesaba, para Annie fue toda una sorpresa cuando Archie le expresó su deseo de apoyarla en cumplir sus metas, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en hacer algo para su futuro, su madre la había educado solo para ser una buena esposa, por lo que las palabras de Archie la ponían en una encrucijada, pero una muy agradable al darse cuenta de que podía ser mucho más de lo que le habían enseñado.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y ella se encontraba cada vez más desesperada, por suerte se había logrado refugiar en una propiedad de su aliada la ex Duquesa de Grandchester, que poco había servido todo lo que había luchado por conseguir sus propósitos, pero no, ella no estaba vencida, se vengaría y lo haría con lo que más les dolía, se encargaría de que la joven rubia de ojos verdes se reuniera muy pronto con su madre y su hermano, de igual forma haría con su amado tío William, como que se llamaba Sara Leagan.

Por otro lado su aliada tenia ahora sus propios problemas, muy disgustada por no tener acceso a sus cuentas se dirigió al despacho de Richard, para encontrarse con que allí le negaban también el paso, se atrevían a tratarla como a una paria, no ellos no tenían derecho a tratarla así, pensaba, por lo que sin dudarlo busco a su hombre de confianza, el que solía encargarse de sus trabajos poco honorables, un fraudulento abogado, este se comprometió a investigar que sucedía y a hacer valer sus derechos, dejando esto más tranquila a la Ducerda.

.

.

.

Candy secaba su cabello, luego de una merecida ducha, que deliciosa sintió el agua tibia, casi se quedó dormida en la tina disfrutando de tan relajante baño, si no fuera porque su mente y su cuerpo aun sufrían los efectos tan devastadores de la tarde compartida con su amado tormento, hasta el más mínimo roce de su camisón la hacía volver a sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias, cerro sus ojos tratando de controlarse, mientras a su mente venían esos vividos momentos

000

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

Terry había recostado a Candy sobre el gran escritorio, mientras seguía besándola con arrebatada pasión, estaba loco de deseo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su pecosa se atreviera a complacerlo como lo había hecho y eso lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso al saber que ella era tan entregada a él, que había superado su propio pudor y que se había impuesto el gran amor que se compartían, esa complicidad propia de una pareja de enamorados, dispuestos a disfrutar su intimidad en una forma plena, buscando siempre no solo el placer propio si no también el de la pareja.

Su boca poco a poco llego al lóbulo de la oreja de su pecosa, devorándolo con ternura, provocando en ella oleadas de sensaciones, no conforme sus hambrientos labios fueron descendiendo por su blanco cuello, saboreándolo lentamente, provocando que los gemidos de su pecosa inundaran sus oídos, sus manos inquietas hacia mucho estaban acariciando el cuerpo de su amada, con maestría, con la propiedad de ser su único dueño, una suave mordida en su hombro mientras una de sus manos estaba ya brindando especial atención a uno de sus blancos montes, su pulgar jugaba con el suave pezón rosa que ya se encontraba erecto en respuesta a las enloquecedoras sensaciones que le provocaba su castaño tormento, pronto su boca comenzó a atenderlo, mordiéndolo suavemente, acariciaba el otro seno con su mano, sin dejar de besar el primero, alternando para no desatender ninguno, le gustaban tanto que no lograba saciarse de ellos, de llenarse las manos encerrándolos mientras su boca seguía disfrutándolos.

Subió a besar nuevamente los labios de Candy, para luego seguir bajando con sus besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, sus dedos se encontraban ya brindando atención a ese lugar especial que era su destino, logrando que su rubia pecosa enloqueciera de placer, dio un grito que fue amortiguado por un rayo, cuando la boca del castaño llego a ese maravilloso lugar que era el centro de sus deseos, el centro de placer de su amada, con manos, boca, lengua y en ocasiones hasta dientes, se encargó de hacerla estallar en su máximo esplendor, cuando la llevo a la cima de su clímax, muy complacido de ver el sonrosado rostro de su amada, el cual aún mostraba las secuelas de su reciente estallido, se llenó de gozo, sabiéndose el culpable del placer de ella, situándose en su cálida entrada, fue penetrándola lentamente hasta colmarla por completo.

-te amo tanto Candy, ohhh

-terryyyyy, te amoo

Sus embates eran cada vez más profundos, mas rápidos, ambos querían más, necesitaban más, el sentirse uno solo era lo más maravilloso jamás sentido, Terry miraba a los ojos a Candy, sintiéndose completo al notar que ella sentía lo mismo que él, que se entregaba a lo que sentían con la misma intensidad, tomando sus caderas las elevo un poco más, para penetrarla más profundo todavía, ella gritaba de placer, era una suerte que la tormenta fuera tan ensordecedora que no permitiera que se escucharan los gritos que ninguno de los dos podían callar, el castaño sintió el cuerpo de su pecosa estremecerse, sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax nuevamente, a él también le faltaba poco, la miro intensamente y ella respondió con una sonrisa y apretando más las caderas del castaño con sus piernas que se encontraban enrolladas alrededor de las mismas, sin poder contenerse ambos llegaron al cielo, dejándose caer sobre sus codos para no aplastarla, se quedaron así abrazados, disfrutando de sus cuerpos unidos, hasta recuperarse de su maravilloso estallido de pasión, sin preocuparse ahora por mas nada que por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

000

Candy tuvo que sentarse al comprender que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo al reaccionar su cuerpo con el maravilloso recuerdo, si sabía lo que habían decidido, lo hicieron conscientemente, no se arrepentía, todo lo contrario, era feliz de haberlo hecho.

En las habitaciones masculinas dos jóvenes repasaban los momentos vividos esa tarde, Archie saboreaba aun los labios de su dulce Annie, sorprendiéndose de todos los sentimientos que descubrió le provocaban la pelinegra, comprendió que ya nunca querría estar sin ella, prometiéndose luchar por ella, tal como Annie lo había hecho por él.

En la habitación de la par otro castaño sonreía feliz, sabiéndose plenamente feliz, saboreando un pedazo de cielo, al imaginar que pronto estaría casado con su amada pecosa, que más daba que eran jóvenes, si sabía que no todo sería fácil, pero estando juntos podrían afrontar los problemas, todo sería más llevadero, haría lo posible por hacerla feliz, tal como ella ya lo hacía feliz a él, estaba más que satisfecho con lo sucedido, al igual que ella no tenía dudas sobre lo que deseaban.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Candy y Terry fueron sorprendidos por sus familias, quienes llegaron por ellos para llevarlos a medirse el traje y vestido que usarían en la fiesta de compromiso, también para elegir el vestido de novia de Candy, quien iba a ser acompañada por la tía abuela, Eleonor, Nana Margo y sus amigas Annie y Paty.

Terry aunque no necesitaba de mucho para elegir su traje, fue acompañado por su padre el Duque, Albert, Vicent y los Conrwell, hasta el buen George estaba en el grupo de caballeros que aprovecharían también para elegir sus propios trajes, pero antes de ser separado según el injustamente de su pecosa para ir a elegir sus atuendos, el hablo con su madre, haciéndole una petición especial en forma confidencial, Eleonor no se sorprendió lo que le pedía, de hecho ella ya había pensado en encargarse antes de que le dijera nada su retoño, pero que Terry se atreviera a pedirle explícitamente que por favor no permitiera que se le colocara corsé a Candy con la excusa que padecía de asfixias le provoco por un lado ternura al saber lo mucho que el la cuidaba y por otro no sabía si reír o llorar al comprobar sus sospechas.

Una vez en la boutique, las encargadas estaban más que felices en atender a tan distinguida clientela, para cereza del pastel tener a la futura Duquesa de Grandchester hacia que no dudaran en complacerlas en lo más mínimo, y es que en todo Londres ya se había corrido la voz sobre la maravillosa joven a quien desposaría el joven Marques y futuro Duque Terrence Grandchester, pero tenerla en persona, les hacía ver que se habían quedado cortos en la descripción, la joven en cuestión era realmente preciosa, con una belleza natural envidiable, un candor y un brillo propio que la hacía resaltar donde estuviera.

Como era de esperarse todas eligieron sus atuendos, pero se esmeraron en ayudar a Candy a elegir sus vestidos, pero cuando una de las empleadas traía un corsé para colocárselo, la rubia ojiverde puso una mirada de temor, pero antes que siquiera llegara a decir nada, sorprendentemente la tía abuela hablo

-no será necesario colocarle eso a mi sobrina, como ve ella no lo necesita, tiene una figura naturalmente delineada

-sí, Elroy tienes razón, además si no me equivoco, es posible que al igual que su madre mi niña Rosemary, Candy también padezca de sofocos cuando usa ropa muy ajustada, respondió Nana Margo apoyando a la tía abuela

La empleada asintió, al observar que en efecto la figura de la ojiverde era naturalmente perfecta y que no necesitaba de más, por lo que se la llevó al cambiador para ayudarle a vestirse, mientras que las dos ancianas se miraban en complicidad, luego dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia Eleonor Nana Margo le dijo:

-si Ely, no creas que no sabemos que tú también padeciste de esos sofocos en tu juventud

-conociendo al padre, es de suponer que heredo al hijo, y conociéndolas como conocí a mi sobrina Rosemary, igual que como te vi a ti en aquella época, no creerás que me voy a escandalizar a estas alturas porque Candice padezca lo mismo, sin contar que desde que llego a la familia nunca he logrado que se ponga uno, dijo casi (casi) sonriendo, aunque no sabemos si en certeza sea así, si hubiera sabido que había conocido a Terrence antes y que se habían enamorado, lo más seguro es que la hubiera sacado del colegio, pero ahora que puedo decir, también yo la descuide en mi ceguera, no supe protegerla, no soy quien para opinar al respecto, solo me alegra que pronto estarán unidos por la iglesia también, dijo la tía abuela a Eleonor, quien miraba a ambas señoras sorprendida.

Candy salió con el vestido elegido para el compromiso, quedando las demás damas muy complacidas al ver lo bella que se miraba la ojiverde, Annie y Paty también salieron con sus vestidos, pues estaban midiéndose los suyos al mismo tiempo, quedando las tres muy contentas con el resultado, el vestido de Candy era de un color azul que hacia juego con los ojos de su bello rebelde, resaltando con la piel blanca de la rubia, y su cabello rubio.

Después de ver también varios modelos, Candy eligió el que sería su vestido de novia, eligió un precioso vestido color perla, de corte princesa, la falda del vestido era amplia, con una preciosa tela bordada con cristales, todas estaban complacidas con su elección, pues aunque ella no usaría corsé, el vestido no lo necesitaba al ser de un corte que delineaba su figura sin sofocarla, dejándola lucir naturalmente hermosa.

Candy estaba gratamente acompañada, recibía calor familiar como nunca antes, la nana Margo era muy cariñosa con ella, siempre le contaba alguna anécdota de su madre Rosemary, la tía abuela se le notaba que aún sufría por la traición de quien tanto tiempo consideró como una hija, pero estaba renovada al tener la posibilidad de disfrutar un poco del inmerecido afecto de la hija de su amada sobrina.

ahora más que nunca agradecía el poder compartir esos pequeños momentos con ella, tarde pero logró ver el gran corazón de Candy, comprendiendo por qué Anthony la quería tanto, si el no hubiese muerto seguramente habría madurado sus sentimientos hacia su hermana, ella estaba segura que los rubios eran tan jóvenes y bondadosos que no pudieron evitar sentir cariño el uno por el otro, pero si hubieran seguido creciendo juntos hubieran entendido que ese cariño era fraternal, más aún cuando Candy igualmente conociera Terrence, ella estaba segura que el sentimiento de ellos dos era algo inevitable y tan fuerte que nada lo podía frenar.

Eleonor por su parte no disimulada ni un poco el afecto hacia su ahijada y como bien sabía ella futura madre de sus nietos, había amado a esa pequeña desde supo que estaba en el vientre de su madre, ella había llegado a ver a Rosemary como una hermana, por lo que sus dichas eran las suyas, ambas habían soñado unir sus familias con un matrimonio entre su pequeño Terry y la hija de Rosemary, porque ellas insistían en que sería una niña y así fue.

Por eso mismo Eleonor no dudaría en darle a su ahijada nuera todo el amor de madre que Rosemary no pudo darle.

En el área de los caballeros, Archie aprovecho a hablar con Albert, pidiéndole su apoyo, este no dudo en brindarlo, siempre y cuando Archie se comprometiera a completar sus estudios a lo cual el castaño claro no dudo en acceder, por otro lado Terry, pidió a su padre conversar con el en privado, a lo que el Duque accedió, diciéndole que lo harían mas tarde en privado.

De pronto un muy apasionado intercambio de opiniones se escuchó

\- Vicent yo soy el Patriarca del Clan, la llevare yo

-Albert acaso olvidas que yo soy su padre

-yo la conocí primero

-y que eso no es mi culpa, la llevare yo

-no, Vicent, lo siento pero la llevare yo

-señores por favor, en todo caso

-no George por favor ahora solo falta que tú también quieras llevarla

-bueno he de decir que le tengo un gran afecto a la señorita Candice y supongo que si las circunstancias fueran otras encantado lo haría pero no, no me refería a eso

-entonces que quieres decirnos, dijo Albert

-deben ponerse de acuerdo que de lo contrario no sólo pondrán triste a la señorita Candice, sino que además si siguen en su terrible problema es posible que hasta al Rey le de por querer ser el quien la lleve, acá entre nosotros ustedes saben el cariño que le tenía a la Condesa

\- no me lo recuerdes, suspiro Vicent

-bien debemos hacer un acuerdo en favor de mi pequeña, concluyó Albert

.

.

.

Ya una vez concluidas las tareas que les habían ocupado casi todo el día los jóvenes volvían al colegio, todos menos Terry, quien acompañó a sus padres al castillo de Grandchester, tenía una conversación pendiente con su padre y había llegado el momento de hacerla.

Al entrar al despacho se sorprendió pues el había pensado en hablar con su padre pero allí también estaba su madre y antes de que el siquiera abriera su linda (deliciosa, apetecible, mmm besable o pregúntenle a la pecosa) boquita, sus padres procedieron a explicarle o mejor dicho a compartir con el su historia de amor, su errónea separación, la agridulce reconciliación y la merecida reivindicación de su matrimonio.

Terry estaba con sus bellos zafiros abiertos de par en par, sus palabras no llegaban a salir de sus labios, el había comprendido, no podía culpar del todo a su padre, en el fondo lo comprendía, no lo justificaba, pero entendía el porque de todo ahora, llenando su pecho de una enorme felicidad al saber que ahora su familia estaría unida como siempre debió ser.

.

.

.

El guapo castaño sonreía de oreja a oreja, aún le parecía tener el bello cuerpo de su pecosa entre sus brazos, al volver en la noche al colegio no dudo en ir a verla a su habitación y dale su acostumbrado beso de buenas noches y acompañarla hasta que ella se durmiera, así cuando regresaba a dormir a su habitación el aún llevaba el aroma de ella durmiendo feliz pensando en ella.

Esa mañana había quedado con su padre de acompañarlo al Parlamento, como parte de las obligaciones que Terry se había ofrecido a realizar en una forma de comenzar a tomar responsabilidades para poder sostener a su pecosa, el quería ya comportarse de forma que ella estuviera orgullosa de el, porque aunque fuera poco lo que en esos momentos hacía, él lo haría todo de forma muy profesional.

Él se había imaginado siempre esa responsabilidad como una gran carga, algo terriblemente aburrida, tediosa y repetitiva, sin contar con lo hipócrita y falso de todo el ambiente, pero al llegar y conocer por si mismo todo lo que envolvía el trabajo de su padre y en un futuro el suyo propio, comprendió que era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, ahora más que nunca sabiendo lo que sabia de sus padres, tuvo una empatía con su padre, imaginando lo difícil que también había sido para el todo eso.

-te agradezco que me acompañes hijo

-no hay de que padre, gracias a usted por tomar en cuenta mi petición y permitirme comenzar a trabajar para hacerme responsable de mi esposa

-se que este trabajo es una carga para ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que el hecho de recibir el apoyo de tu esposa lo hará todo más pasadero, al menos así fue para mí mientras tuve la dicha de tener a tu madre, hasta que… bueno solo digamos que después todo fue un terrible tormento

-no quiero ni imaginar que pueda sucedernos algo así a mi pecosa y a mi

El Duque sonrió al escuchar la forma en que su hijo hablaba de su joven esposa y el cariño con que la nombraba

-por ello deben tener siempre una buena comunicación, deben comprender que el matrimonio es apenas el inicio del camino, especialmente para ustedes que son tan jóvenes, aún tienen muchas cosas que sortear y deben de afrontar todos los obstáculos que vengan con madurez, aprender a confiar el uno en el otro y a pedir ayuda de quienes les queremos ante cualquier problema

-pero padre, nosotros queremos valernos por nosotros mismos, resolver nuestros propios problemas, no somos unos niños

-así es Terrence, ya no son unos niños, pero aunque ahora no lo comprendas, es mucho mas maduro y sabio aceptar el consejo y ayuda de quienes además de ser tu familia, tus seres queridos, son también más experimentados y pueden ayudarte a que un pequeño problema no se vuelva una tormenta, no tienes aun idea de las tragedias que se causan al no tener a nadie a quien recurrir, hasta podrías acabar cargando una cruz que no te corresponde por no tener un buen consejo a tiempo.

Terry medito las palabras de su padre y encontró que tenía razón, no quería ni imaginarse como estarían haciendo ahora Candy y el si no contaran con el apoyo de sus respectivas familias, estarían juntos de eso no le quedaba duda, pero en qué condiciones, el más que nadie quería darle lo mejor a su pecosa por lo que agradeció sus palabras a su padre y le prometió hacerlo siempre participe no solo de sus dichas sino también de sus problemas y pedirle consejo cuando lo necesitara.

Y aunque el trabajo era peor de lo que creía, se llevó la sorpresa de que también tenía su lado bueno, su padre lo tomaba en cuenta dándole su absoluta confianza, haciéndole ver que creía en el, compartiendo como nunca antes habían hecho

cuando leía los interminables documentos que le correspondía revisar para resolver lo que se le pedía descubrió que no sólo conocía todos los términos si no que también los comprendía y que su padre buscaba siempre a través de su trabajo hacer no sólo lo mejor para la aristocracia, al contrario sus propuestas estaban encausadas en no sólo ayudar a los menos afortunados, si no que además luchaba por cambios significativos que sabía tardarían años en concretarse pero que el ponía su trabajo en hacerlo aunque lento pero constantemente casi sin que se dieran cuenta sus detractores.

-es suficiente por hoy, Terrence, es hora de irnos

-bien padre, en un momento termino de ordenar todo

-debo decir que has hecho un excelente trabajo, sabía que te había preparado bien y que además eres por demás inteligente, aun así imagine que tardarías un poco más en adaptarte al trabajo

-gracias por sus palabras padre, yo tampoco imagine que avanzaría así de rápido

-no solo es hoy, estoy más que complacido con el trabajo que has hecho con todos los documentos que he estado enviándote a lo largo de este tiempo, desde que me has pedido la oportunidad

-de una u otra forma todo se lo debo a usted padre

Así ambos Grandchester mas unidos de lo que nunca antes habían estado salieron del Parlamento en busca de su carruaje, subieron sin tener temor alguno, sin imaginar el peligro en el que se encontraban en ese momento.

000

Hola amigas, al fin sii al fin pude completar el nuevo capítulo, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, no saben cuánto me pesa hacerlas esperar, sigo sin poder responder sus comentarios, prometo ponerme en eso, pero créanme que los leo y me emociono, son mis preciados tesoros, por lo que no puedo dejar de agradecerles una y otra vez cada uno de ellos, muchas bendiciones, espero leernos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Los hombres Grandchester ingresaban al castillo, durante todo el trayecto se habían mantenido conversando animadamente, hasta que una molesta presencia se hizo notar

-que tiernos se ven juntos, padre e hijo al fin unidos

Richard y Terry quedaron impactados al darse cuenta que la ducerda estaba frente a ellos apuntándoles con una pistola

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? Maldita asesina

-querido Richard, que palabras tan crueles, vine con ustedes en el coche, al lado del conductor, estaban tan distraídos que no notaron mi presencia

-Peter jamás permitiría eso

-oh querido, quien dijo que Peter conducía, él tuvo que quedarse en el Parlamento, pobre no estaba en condiciones de conducir

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-ese no es tu problema, por ahora tu problema esposo mío, soy yo

Richard y Terry trataban de mantener la calma, aunque era difícil con la loca de la ducerda apuntándoles con un arma

-¿Quién es tu cómplice? Y ¿Dónde está?

-mi querido Julius está esperándome en el coche, listo para partir, puesto que no pienso tardar mucho

-¿Qué pretendes? No te das cuenta de que no puedes salirte con la tuya

-por el contrario, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí y cuando descubran sus cuerpos yo estaré muy lejos y con una buena coartada

-estás loca, el castillo está lleno de sirvientes, en cualquier momento vendrán

-querido Richard ya arregle eso, veras Julios se ha encargado de decir que no desean ser molestados, incluso ha pedido que permanezcan lejos de esta área del castillo

-y según tu nadie lo reconocerá después

-cuando lo hagan él también les estará haciendo compañía, veras nada habrá en mi contra, tengo todo previsto

-estas perdida Claudine, entiende que ya nada puedes hacer, ríndete

-¡jamás!, nunca me rendiré, tal vez habría pensado en dejarlos vivir si al menos me hubieras dejado ser madre, pero nunca quisiste consumar el matrimonio

-cómo cree usted señora, que después de conocer a mi madre, mi padre podría siquiera voltear a verla, dijo Terry después de tratar de mantenerse callado lo más posible, pero su resistencia había llegado a su fin

-cállate estorbo, maldito bastardo

-no te atrevas a volver a ofender a mi hijo, no sé cómo lograste envolver a mi padre, él era el único que no se dio cuenta de la clase de víbora que eras, acaso crees que no sabía que habías intercambiado tus favores con la mayoría de la aristocracia que tuvieron el dinero y joyas para complacer tus caprichos y no me culpes de no ser madre, sé que abortaste en cada ocasión que algún amante te dejo en estado

-no iba a arriesgarme a que me acusaras de infiel

-toda Inglaterra sabia de tus deslices, además yo no soy como tú fuiste de cruel con mi hijo, pero que se podía esperar de una serpiente como tú, eres una asesina, mataste a tus propios hijos y a mi padre, quien fue el único que había confiado en ti y llego a quererte como una hija

-el viejo había descubierto todo, no iba a arriesgarme a que me delatara, solo lo quite del camino, como los quitare a ustedes

-no te servirá de nada, nuestro matrimonio ha sido disuelto

-¡no! eso no es cierto, puedes haber iniciado los trámites, pero eso no llegara a término, primero quedo viuda

-tonta, mi sobrino no ha iniciado nada, fue la corona quien lo hizo, y ya está disuelto su matrimonio, la evidencia fue contundente

-¡tía! Exclamaron Richard y Terry

-¡Alejandra!

-su alteza para ti, plebeya, si porque ahora eres una simple plebeya, no heredaras nada, ni cuentes tampoco con las tierras que tu familia ha cuidado, hace casi dos meses Terrence se ha casado con la hija de la Condesa Rosemary Brown Andrew, sabes lo que significa no es así, por eso asesinaste a mi cuñado, ellos son ahora los legítimos dueños de esas tierras y tu familia debe desalojarlas

-NOOO, no es cierto, luche demasiado para evitar que eso sucediera, pero me las pagaran, en especial tu Alejandra, siempre estuviste en mi contra

-siempre tuve sospechas sobre ti, pero mi imaginación quedo corta ante toda tu maldad

-me las pagaran, no tengo ya nada que perder, pero ustedes también pagaran, me encargare de eso

Claudine estaba apuntando directamente hacia la Reina Madre, cuando de pronto una mano trato de quitarle la pistola entrando en un forcejeo

-¡Detente!

-NO, fue el grito general

-¡Ely!

-¡mamá!

Eleonor y Claudine forcejeaban, mientras Richard y Terry trataban de acercarse para ayudar a Eleonor y no permitir que Claudine fuera a lastimarla

-tonta, me alegro que aparecieras, ahora podre culparte de todo, si jajaja, diré que tu mataste a todos y yo tuve que defenderme, oh, puedo verlo, seré la pobre viuda cuya familia fue asesinada por la celosa ex esposa de mi marido, quien no soporto no poder tenerlo a su lado

-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, eres una víbora, jamás perdonare todo el daño que hiciste a mi familia, todo el daño que le hiciste a mi hijo

Mientras Richard trataba de sujetar a la ducerda y Terry trataba de agarrar a Eleonor para apartarla, en medio del forcejeo, un disparo se escuchó, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entro la Guardia Real, tanto los que custodiaban a la Reina Madre, como los que custodiaban a los Grandchester

Hacía poco tiempo habían sido alertados vía telefónica por parte del chofer de los Grandchester, quien había sido encontrado a tiempo para alertar del peligro, habiendo ya capturado al cómplice de la ducerda, se dirigían a buscar a esta y detenerla cuando escucharon el disparo

Con terror los presentes pudieron observar como Claudine se fue separando de Eleonor, con una sonrisa siniestra, pero al hacerlo no pudo mantenerse en pie, cayo de bruces sin que nadie tratara de hacer nada por auxiliarla, mientras el Duque y Terry revisaban a Eleonor asegurándose de que no estuviese herida, la ducerda con terror descubrió que la bala la había alcanzado a ella, mientras sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero no su conciencia quien seguía registrando con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedía

Los guardias tomaron el arma que usaba Claudine, y trataron de levantarla, al hacerlo observaron la gran mancha de sangre que cubría su vestido bajo sus senos, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba flácido, la tomaron entre dos guardias, llevándola a la orden de la Reina madre a un hospital de beneficencia, donde seria atendida sin privilegios, con el mismo trato que recibían las personas comunes y corrientes de quienes Claudine tanto se quejaba

-su Alteza, uno de los guardias se dirigió a la Reina Madre, -le hemos informado todo a su hijo, el ordeno que usted regrese al Palacio en cuanto sea posible

-gracias Arthur, nos iremos en unos minutos, tomare un te antes para calmar mis ánimos

Después de que las cosas se calmaran y todo cayera por su cuenta, el peso de lo sucedido caía sobre los presentes, no podían creer tanta maldad por parte de la ducerda, ni el alcance de sus acciones, como se había atrevido a tanto

.

.

.

-Oh Candy estas preciosa hija, dijo Eleonor

-gracias madrina

-¿cómo te sientes hija?

-un poco nerviosa, madrina, ¿habrá mucha gente? Y ¿si me tropiezo?

-¿a qué le tienes miedo hija? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-lo sé, y se lo agradezco mucho

-no tienes nada que agradecer, te quiero como a una hija, te quise desde que supimos que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, ambas sentíamos que serias una niña, Rosemary me confió el nombre que habían elegido para ti si eras niña

-mi madre le dijo el nombre que quería ponerme

-sí, es por eso te hice la muñeca y le puse tu nombre, hicimos tantos planes hija, lastimosamente muchos se truncaron, pero aún estamos vivos, por lo que aún hay esperanza y muchos sueños más por cumplir, así que dime que te aflige, vacía tu corazón

-es que yo… yo tengo miedo, dijo Candy con sus bellas esmeraldas ya casi convertidas en una lluvia

-de que tienes miedo Candy, dime

-la última fiesta que se hizo en mi honor termino en una tragedia, yo, yo estaba tan feliz, sería presentada a la familia Andrew, creí que iba a conocer al tío abuelo y además tenía a mis paladines conmigo, no podía de tanta dicha y luego…, en ese momento Candy no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, recibiéndola Eleonor entre sus brazos, la consolaba en forma maternal

En la puerta se había quedado casi en shock la tía abuela, ella también sentía dolor por ese día, también sufría como Candy por haber perdido ese fatídico día a Anthony, ella había ido a ver a la rubia, pero al entrar sin querer había escuchado la plática y se sentía muy afligida de ver todo el dolor en la rubia, durante todo este tiempo ella solo había pensado en su propio dolor, en medio de su amargura solo pensó en buscar un culpable, descargándose contra la rubia, nunca se puso a pensar en lo mucho que ella sufrió, en el dolor que ella también sintió, más aun cuando Anthony había muerto frente a ella cuando esta además era casi una niña.

Elroy se acercó a las rubias, haciendo una seña a Eleonor le pidió que la dejara con Candy, Eleonor asintió, depositando un beso en la frente de su ahijada le recordó que ahora todo era distinto y que tenía a todos con y para ella, luego se retiró dejándola con Elroy.

-creo que ya es hora que ambas dejemos ir ese peso de nuestro corazón hija, cuéntame que paso ese día cuando tú y Anthony se fueron solos el día de la cacería, dijo la anciana sentándose junto a Candy, tomando su mano en un gesto fraternal

-ese día los muchachos estaban muy entusiasmados, los tres querían cazar el zorro más grande y ganar la cacería para regalarme el colgante con un rubí que el tío abuelo había ofrecido como premio, Anthony me llevo aparte, dijo que él conocía un sitio, en el camino comenzamos a hablar, le conté sobre el hogar de Pony, sobre la colina de Pony, prometimos ir juntos, luego el comenzó a decirme que quería contarme algo sobre la posible identidad del príncipe de la colina, él me dijo que recordaba a un joven que visitaba a su madre, pero en ese momento vimos un zorro, luego apareció otro más grande, que comprendimos era la madre del primero pues lo protegía, tratamos de detenernos, Anthony estaba más adelante que yo, en ese instante escuche un sonido, como un disparo, pero como era una cacería no era extraño supongo, aunque no habíamos escuchado ninguno hacia mucho rato desde que llegamos a esa parte del bosque, pero el caballo de Anthony se asustó quizá pues de pronto se puso como alterado y luego… luego piso una trampa y… Anthony cayó del caballo

-yo baje rápido del caballo, pero Anthony no respondía, escuche otra vez el mismo sonido, pero ya mi cuerpo no fue consciente de mas, en ese momento todo se volvió negro y no supe de mi hasta que desperté días después.

Candy siguió llorando abrazada de Elroy, quien también estaba a lágrima viva, se desahogaron, luego la rubia continúo

-lo siento tía abuela, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido adoptada, no habría habido cacería y el, el seguiría vivo, decía llena de dolor la rubia

-hija, escúchame, sé que es mi culpa que pienses eso, fui injusta contigo cuando te las dije, estaba llena de dolor, pero no es así, no fue tu culpa, la cacería era una actividad común para el Clan, siempre se hacía una al menos una vez al año, era una tradición, tu presentación fue solo aprovechando la cacería que ya teníamos programada, tomando en cuenta que estaría toda la familia, conoces a Albert sabes que el odia ese tipo de actividades, él nunca hubiera pedido eso para tu presentación, solo fue un evento desafortunado, perdón hija por hacerte sentir responsable de mi dolor, sin tomar en cuenta el tuyo propio, debo admitir que estaba celosa, Anthony nunca me había desafiado, nunca se había enojado conmigo, pero por defenderte él había hecho eso y más, él te quería mucho hija, y se sentiría muy triste si supiera que tú te culpas por algo en lo que eres totalmente inocente.

-tía abuela… gracias por sus palabras, siento que se cae un gran peso de mi pecho

Ambas lograron serenarse y se limpiaron mutuamente las lágrimas derramadas, luego Elroy volvió a hablar

-hay otra cosa de la que también quería hablar Candice

-dígame tía, respondió la rubia ya repuesta y más tranquila

-sé que también es posible que tengas algunos sentimientos contradictorios en cuanto a Anthony y lo que ambos sintieron en ese entonces, si, no me mires así, yo estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenía que ver con mis sobrinos, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que él te quería, incluso sabía que él estaba esperando a hacerse mayor para pedirte en matrimonio, el hablo conmigo

-¿hablo con usted?, pregunto Candy con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas de la sorpresa

-yo le pedí que esperara, aun eran muy jóvenes, tenían que crecer, para así saber si sus sentimientos eran firmes y a la vez que fueran los correctos, él era muy maduro y acepto que era lo correcto, admito que se lo dije esperando a que cambiara de opinión pues en ese momento yo estaba cegada por Sara y deseaba que fuera Eliza la elegida de mi sobrino, pero aun así el acepto

-yo, no lo sabía tía abuela, le aseguro que él nunca me dijo nada, seré honesta en un principio tuve mis propias dudas, todo esto sucedió tan rápido que no tuve mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, pero luego de hacer una revisión de mis sentimientos comprendí que el cariño que nos tuvimos con Anthony era un cariño puro y sincero, sin malicia, pero a la vez también muy fuerte, en ese entonces creía que era un cariño romántico, pero estaba equivocada, era solo que mi corazón quizá lo reconocía como mi sangre y eso me unía más a él, pero si él no hubiera muerto ese día, mientras seguíamos creciendo estoy segura de que lo hubiera comprendido.

-y supongo que eso hubiera sucedido en especial después de conocer a Terrence

-supongo que sí, respondió la pecosa, toda colorada por las palabras de la tía abuela, -no puedo negar que conocerlo a él, me enseño la diferencia por completo entre un cariño fraternal y el de pareja

-me alegro de que lo comprendieras por ti misma, ahora bien, no temas más hija, esta vez todo estará bien, disfruta, es tu fiesta de compromiso, contigo estamos todos los que te queremos, tus madres como tú las llamas, ya te felicitaron por teléfono, hasta te hemos prometido que podrás ir al hogar de Pony mas adelante con Terrence, así que deja ir esos miedos y temores

-tiene razón tía abuela, muchas gracias, también les estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que han estado dando al hogar y por poner una línea telefónica para que pudiera comunicarme

-no creas que fue fácil, el lugar está un poco alejado, pero digamos que no es en valde que somos los Andrew y no olvidemos la importancia de tu suegro, nadie pudo decir que no a la petición del patriarca del Clan Andrew y del Duque de Grandchester.

-interrumpo

-Nana Margo, pase por favor

-que le has hecho a la niña Elroy, mira como tiene los ojos, bueno nada que no pueda solucionar rápidamente, no te preocupes hija, estarás como nueva en poco tiempo

-qué cosas dices Margo, como se te ocurre

-nada deja de estarme rezongando o no te pondré nada a ti y mira que tu estas peor elroy

-no discutan, por favor y Nana Margo la tía abuela no me ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, me ayudo a liberar mi corazón, ahora se siente más ligero

-no estamos peleando hija, esta vieja testaruda solo quiere llamar la atención, pero tiene razón, ya es hora de que terminemos de prepararte, tus amigas hace rato que quieren venir a acompañarte y ni te cuento como hemos tenido que luchar para que tu prometido no venga, el pobre esta como león enjaulado por qué no lo dejamos verte, respondió la tía abuela

-solo por la niña no te contesto como debo Elroy, pero manos a la obra

-como esta mi futura hija / sobrina

-¡Jane! Que alegría verte, llegaste hace mucho, tenía muchas ganas de verte, hace varios días que no te veía

-no, apenas hace unos momentos, pero no me aguante por venir a saludarte, he estado haciendo los arreglos para mi boda con el gran Patriarca de los Andrew, disculpa cariño, eso me ha quitado tiempo

-comprendo, estoy feliz de que estés aquí

-me sentí muy triste por no haber podido acompañarte a la elección y prueba de los vestidos, pero me consuela que pronto tú me acompañaras a elegir el mío y a probarte el tuyo porque no puedes faltar

-recuéstate un poco y cierra los ojos mi niña, voy a colocarte unas compresas para aliviarlos, serán pocos minutos y quedaras como nueva

-oh se siente muy bien, gracias Nana Margo

-quiero esa receta por favor Nana Margo

-oh Lady Jane claro que si

-solo Jane por favor, usted es muy especial para mi Albert

-así será

En lo que la charla alrededor de Candy continuaba mientras terminaban de prepararla, la tía abuela salió discretamente, se dirigió a una pequeña sala (pequeña para los Grandchester aclaro, obviamente varias casitas multifamiliares de mi país se quedarían dentro de esa salita) en donde le sirvieron él te a ella y a Albert que no tardo en acompañarla

-sé que escuchaste todo William, por lo que comprendes al igual que yo, lo alarmante de las palabras de Candice, he sido más terca y ciega de lo que creía, si tan siquiera alguna vez me hubiera detenido a preguntarle lo sucedido ese día y escucharla, esa parte del bosque estaba solitaria, de hecho tardaron en llegar a ellos, y eso porque George y tu decidieron buscarlos cuando se tardaron, todos estaban del otro lado del bosque, allí nadie más podía haber disparado, al menos no para cazar

-yo tampoco lo hice tía, tampoco le pregunte, no quise en ese momento causarle más dolor a mi pequeña, era algo muy doloroso para ella, la llegada de Terry a su vida ha sido lo que le ha ayudado a sanar un poco su dolor, recuerdo ese día haber enviado a George a buscarlos, si tan siquiera yo también hubiera ido, pero en su lugar me tuve que quedar en la cabaña, es tarde ahora, pero me temo que nuevamente descubrimos que otra muerte de un miembro de nuestra familia, se trató de un asesinato y no de un simple accidente

-oh William solo pensé en mi dolor, nunca imagine

-¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?, ¿nadie reviso el caballo de Anthony?

-confié nuevamente en Sara, George se encargó de los muchachos, nadie estuvo atento al caballo, ni siquiera quise saber, se me informo después que había sido sacrificado en el acto, pero es obvio que al estar todos pendientes de Anthony y con el dolor de su perdida nadie reviso la escena, si lo hubiéramos hecho habríamos descubierto posiblemente que el caballo tenía una bala que no tenía nada que ver con su sacrificio para evitar su dolor al caer en una trampa.

-no comprendo tanta maldad

-yo tampoco hijo, es tan doloroso para mí el haber vivido tanto tiempo engañada, aun me cuesta superarlo, ahora más que nunca hay que encontrar a esa mujer, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya

-la encontraremos tía y pagara por todo el daño que causo, ahora tratemos de serenarnos, ya ve lo aprensiva que esta mi pequeña, lo mejor es que no la preocupemos de mas, ya tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de todo.

-hasta que los encuentro, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada

-no te preocupes Vicent, si son cosas importantes, pero ya hablaremos otro día, por ahora hay que disfrutar del día de nuestra pequeña, respondió Albert.

-aprovechare para ir a saludarla, con su permiso

-se puede

-¡papá!

-como estas princesa

-feliz papá, muy feliz

-estas preciosa hija, te pareces mucho a tu madre, aunque he de decir que esas pecas son de mi madre, tu abuela

-en serio papá, mi abuela tenia pecas

-así es pequeña, también te pareces a ella en tu carácter positivo y optimista

-me gustaría que un día me cuentes más sobre ella y sobre ti, quiero saber todo lo posible de mi familia, de los Andrew ya se un poco, pero me faltas tu

-será un placer hija

-¿estas lista hija?, pregunta Eleonor ingresando a la habitación de la pecosa, -Vicent, hola, que bueno que estas acá, hija crees que me prestas tu muñeca

-claro madrina, acá esta

-esta muñeca se hizo en pareja con otro muñeco, ese otro día te lo enseño, esta muñeca contiene un recuerdo de tu madre y mío

-¿un recuerdo?, cuénteme madrina

-como ya te había comentado, con tu madre siempre supimos que serias niña, así que cuando ella estuvo acá, justo antes que se fueran, ella y yo hicimos una compra pensando en su futuro, mira: Eleonor levanto el vestidito de la muñeca y removió un poco su pequeña bombachita* y al hacerlo Candy observo que Eleonor movió fácilmente una tela que a simple vista parecía cocida pero que solo estaba unida a través de una costura falsa, al hacerlo se encontró con unos pequeños botones los cuales quito con cuidado y al hacerlo extrajo una pequeña cajita

Candy estaba asombrada, tantos años con su muñeca y nunca vio lo que Eleonor tan fácilmente había hecho, menos había siquiera pensado que contenía una cajita, al abrirla se encontró con un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con una preciosa esmeralda, custodiada por pequeños diamantes, dentro de este había una inscripción:

 ** _Terrence y Candice_**

.

.

El castillo de Grandchester se encontraba ya preparado para iniciar la fiesta de compromiso, cada empleado se había esmerado en que todo quedara perfecto, por todos lados se derrochaba elegancia, Eleonor y Elroy se habían unido para los preparativos, no habían escatimado esfuerzos para que la fiesta estuviera a la altura de los futuros Duques, aunque a nuestros queridos rebeldes poco les importaba tanto protocolo, por el contrario les resultaba molesto, no dudaron en complacer a sus familias, puesto que ellos sentían que les debían eso y más por todo el apoyo que les habían dado.

Por su lado Eleonor y Elroy no dudaron en preparar todo con tal de que en dicha fiesta se le diera a Candy el lugar que le correspondía, no solo por casarse con el futuro Duque, sino también por ser primera vez que ella recibiría un festejo digno de ella, siendo que ambas mujeres querían resarcir un poco de todo lo que no habían podido darle antes a la niña que tanto tiempo creyeron perdida para siempre.

El Duque se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados junto a Terry, para nadie fue una sorpresa que Claudine no se encontrase presente, para todos era conocido el desprecio que esta sentía por el primogénito y futuro Duque, muchos especulaban acerca de ella pero nadie aun sabía nada sobre su estado de salud, ni de las acusaciones que sobre ella pesaban.

Eleonor uso una peluca castaña y se mantuvo con bajo perfil, manteniéndose junto a la familia Andrew, aun no era tiempo para que todos supieran que ella era ahora la Duquesa de Grandchester, tenían que arreglar varias cosas antes y sobre todo no quería empañar con un escándalo el compromiso y matrimonio de Terry y Candy.

Como era de esperarse los Reyes junto a la Reina Madre llegaron muy puntuales, pese al protocolo, no dudaron en saludar afectuosamente a los anfitriones, cosa que era muy sabida era el cariño de estos hacia los hombres Grandchester.

La música de pronto se detuvo, dando paso al Duque de Grandchester, quien les agradeció a los presentes su presencia en tan grata ocasión

-es una alegría para mí el anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo Terrence Graham Grandchester con mi preciosa ahijada la señorita Candice Rosemary Brown Andrew, cuyo matrimonio se celebrara a fines de este mes, como imaginaran dicho compromiso fue hecho desde el nacimiento de nuestros hijos

-como Patriarca del Clan Andrew es un placer dar mi bendición a dicho matrimonio, dijo Albert acercándose al Duque quien hizo una seña a Terry para que se acercara a ellos, luego elevaron una mirada al inicio de las escaleras en donde la preciosa novia pecosa, se encontraba muy sonriente en el brazo de su padre, fueron bajando lentamente, siendo recibidos por Albert quien beso la mejilla de la pecosa deseándole mucha dicha

Terry la miraba casi hipnotizado, su pecosa se miraba mucho más hermosa que nunca, casi que quería obligar a todos los hombres presentes a no mirar a su amada, pero a la vez se sentía muy orgulloso de que al fin y al cabo todos vieran que esa encantadora hada que venía bajando era suya y de nadie más, siendo el amor de esta solo para él.

Candy no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía flotar en una nube, su mirada era solo para su guapo y apuesto castaño, lo veía más buen mozo que nunca, tan atractivo, tan elegante, " ** _tan mío"_** pensaba y se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que si, ese apuesto joven que la esperaba al bajar las escaleras, era única y exclusivamente solo de ella.

Al acercarse al centro Candy fue recibida por su castaño tormento, quien tomo su mano depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta, luego se arrodillo ante ella poniendo el precioso anillo que ya Eleonor le había mostrado en su dedo, volviendo a besar su mano después de hacerlo, la pecosa sonreía enamorada y con sus mejillas coloradas cual tomate

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, luego comenzó a sonar la música, dando paso a los novios que pasaron a bailar al centro

-estas muy bella esta noche, mi pecosa Julieta

-gracias amor, tú también estas muy apuesto, respondía una muy sonrojada rubia pecosa

Los rebeldes se sumergieron en su burbuja personal mientras bailaban, causando suspiros emocionados de muchos de los presentes, y envidia en otros, pero ellos simplemente disfrutaban de su amor, del inicio de sus sueños cumpliéndose.

.

.

.

En un hospital de beneficencia se encontraba ingresando una mujer con un disfraz de anciana, busco haciéndose la desentendida, pasando desapercibida por la mayoría de los presentes, quien sospecharía de una anciana inofensiva, esta encontró lo que buscaba, e ingreso a una habitación, en donde se encontraba recuperándose de una difícil cirugía la que un día fue la Duquesa de Grandchester…

000

*bombachita: ropa interior femenina, calzón, tanga, braga, otra forma de llamar a nuestros chones

Imágenes tomadas de internet

Búscanos en Facebook

Hola amigas, disculpen el atraso, créanme que no es intencional, pero acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, se están soltando algunos nudos, pero aún hay otros que desatar, espero sigan acompañándome en esta aventura de nuestros rebeldes.

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por seguir mi historia y seguirme acompañando aunque ahora actualizo más tardado que antes.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para: **Mony (Guest), Rousy de Grandchester, Letty Bonilla, Yuseli Grandches (Guest), Wenca37 (Guest), Esther (Guest), Elydereyes,** gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por acompañarme en mi historia; **skarllet northman** gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia siempre me animas, **Selenityneza** hola amiga, amo tus comentarios gracias por apoyarme y siempre me adivinas shhh no digas a nadie jaja y perdón por ponerte rojita jaja, **PattyLu** tan bella gracias por tus comentarios y si Terry es un amor con su pecosa, me alegro también de que te guste mi versión del suegrito, **Eli (Guest)** gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me hacen muy feliz, la tía abuela ya sabrás, aunque no parezca ella también es en parte víctima y espero hayas comprendido un poco a Vicent, él no se alejó por su gusto y también sufrió, estoy de acuerdo cuando hay amor, respeto y confianza el amor físico se disfruta en forma natural por eso nuestros rebeldes lo expresan en toda la extensión de la palabra, **CompassionateKunoichi** gracias me alegro mucho que te guste, **Elena (Guest)** así es los malos comienzan a pagar, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** me alegra que te guste mi historia y lamento la tardanza, **crazzy76** gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, un beso para ti también, **Guest** jajaja me has matado de la risa "chancheza" jajaja me ganaste, gracias por tus comentarios, alegraste mis días, **Katydg** hola amiga, claro que si ni que lo digas, solo de apurados comiendo antes de la hora estos chicos jajaja, por cierto ansío leer tu próxima historia, **Jan (Guest)** gracias por disfrutar mi historia y tienes razón cuando hay amor y confianza no hay mejor manera de expresar el amor que de forma natural y desinhibida, **Ster star** gracias amiga por seguir disfrutando mi historia, **Kamanance** hola amiga, ya les extrañaba, espero que hayas comprendido porque los suegritos se juntaron así de rápido, ellos ya se lo merecían y si nuestros rebeldes no dudaran en demostrar su amor en toda la extensión de la palabra jaja, **Sonya (Guest)** hola me alegro de que te guste mi historia y respondiendo tu pregunta: si, Mi Luna Pecosa es mi siguiente fic, aun está en espera a que termine este para poder subirlo, si deseas releer el vistazo que di, puedes hacerlo en mi blog, allí aparece, **Saadesa** hola amiga gracias por leer y disfrutar mi historia, también gracias a todas las Guest, he amado cada comentario, gracias también a: **, Mako Beauty, Diana Eli Vidal, Audry Paola Granchester Andrew, LindaPhoenix, Sylvieneu, Kaede Namikaze** y **Catherine Guerrero** por seguir mi historia.

También muchas gracias a quienes la leen en forma anónima, ahora si mis disculpas si por alguna razón me he olvidado de alguna, por favor no lo tomen a mal es solo que a veces se me hace un lio los correos y más en mi caso que he tardado tanto en responder a sus muy queridos por mi comentarios, si ven algún error avísenme para editarlo, si también notan que se me olvido alguna cosa también, ya ve que eso de escribir por suspiros en ocasiones nos hace olvidar uno que otro detalle.

Muchas gracias a todas, bendiciones.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

En la pista una pareja de rubios bailaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, el amor que desprendían era innegable, tanto damas como caballeros les envidiaban, como no hacerlo, el era el gran Patriarca del Clan de los Andrew, joven, guapo y por ahora soltero y ella, ella era la joven mas bella de toda la fiesta, sus preciosos ojos verdes, sus hermosos risos dorados, esa sonrisa, sin contar la gran fortuna que representaba, una lastima que ya estaba comprometida, quienes no les conocían podían pensar mal, pero quienes les amaban sabían cuán grande era ese amor que se profesaban, esa complicidad que solo los hermanos suelen tener la tenían ellos aunque fueran sobrina y tío.

-estas feliz pequeña

-si Albert, estoy muy feliz. Albert... gracias

-porque me agradeces pequeña

-por todo Albert, por adoptarme, por cuidarme siempre, por quererme y procurar mi bienestar y sobre todo por ayudarme a conseguir mi felicidad

-pequeña, te quiero tanto que no podría ser de otra manera, imposible no quererte sabes, me robaste el corazón desde la primera vez que te vi en la colida de Pony, siempre creí que mi hermana me había llevado a ti, pues me la recordabas, ahora estoy seguro

-oh Albert yo también te quiero mucho, tu recuerdo siempre me animaba y cuando los Leagan enviaron por mí una de las razones por las que accedí a ir con ellos fue por tu broche, el auto en que llegaron por mi tenía el mismo emblema que tu broche, se me dijo que eran familia y tenia la esperanza de encontrarte

-lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir en manos de los Leagan para poder encontrarme

-eso ya no importa, ahora todo eso forma parte del pasado, estamos juntos y la verdad ha salido a la luz, ahora se que tengo familia, que mis padres me amaron y sobre todo que no me abandonaron, que incluso quienes me abandonaron lo hicieron para protegerme, solo lamento no tener mas a mi madre conmigo, pero los tengo a ustedes y eso me llena de felicidad

Los bellos rubios continuaron bailando, con la sonrisa mas hermosa pintada en sus rostros, los que conocían a Rosemary comentaban el parecido de la joven novia con su difunta madre, su belleza era inigualable, por lo que nadie puso en duda la filiación de Candy, arrancando de raíz cualquier sueño de que su compromiso con el joven Marqués podría romperse, pues era obvio que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría ir a una joven tan bella, ni mucho menos perderían la ventajosa unión que dicho matrimonio traería.

El hecho de contar con el favor de los Reyes, en especial de la Reina Madre convertía dicho compromiso en el evento del año, de por si Terrence era uno de los solteros mas codiciados, la heredera de los Andrew no lo era menos truncando con dicho compromiso las ilusiones de los solteros presentes, tanto damas como caballeros, quienes no podían mas que felicitar a Terry, a la vez que lo envidiaban en silencio y no tan silencio, era imposible no soltar halagos hacia la rubia

.

.

-entonces ya no hay peligro de que nos separen

-solo que te arrepientas de querer casarte conmigo cuando ya me haya graduado mi dulce Annie, de lo contrario usted y yo estamos oficialmente comprometidos, claro la fiesta de compromiso será hasta dentro de dos años, deberemos ser pacientes

-oh Archie que alegría, claro que no me arrepentiré mi amado Archie, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-pues mas le vale señorita, porque no pienso dejarla ir por nada del mundo

-debo contarles a mis amigas

-pues te recomiendo que sigamos bailando, pues creo que Stear debe estar hablando de lo mismo con Paty

-si es así sigamos en lo nuestro, respondió Annie con una gran sonrisa, nunca imagino que su felicidad llegara en forma tan arrolladora y vertiginosa

.

.

-no puedo creerlo, tan rápido, seguro aceptaron, no será que no les agrade

-mi querida Paty, como no van a aceptar si eres una joven maravillosa, realmente soy afortunado de tenerte, además de que yo no aceptaría a ninguna otra para compartir mi vida, solo a ti Paty, solo tu eres la dueña de mi corazón

-Stear, yo siento lo mismo por ti, no importa que debamos esperar, me parece correcto, aun tienes que ir a la universidad y terminar tu carrera, somos jóvenes tenemos la vida por delante

-que bueno que no te contagiaste de Candy y Terry, me agrada que llevemos las cosas con calma

-ellos son un caso especial, cada uno ha sufrido mucho y me temo que comprendo su prisa, supongo que después de pasar por tanto ellos no quieren arriesgarse a que en el futuro si deciden esperar los puedan separar

-tienes razón, nada menos Candy ha pasado por tanto, mi querida prima, es increíble que ahora es mi prima de sangre y ya no solo de nombre, mi familia se siente completa, como hace mucho no lo esta

-sabes estuve pensando en lo que conversamos, acerca de mis sueños

-y que has pensado Paty

-cuando medite acerca de eso recordé cuando Candy me contaba del hogar de Pony, del trabajo que hacen sus madres con los niños y en como se esfuerzan por enseñarles, eso me emociono mucho y por un momento me imaginé enseñando a los niños, por lo que quisiera ser maestra

-querida Paty tus ojos brillan al hablar de ello, tienes mi apoyo, si es tu sueño te ayudare a cumplirlo, tu felicidad es mi responsabilidad

-sabía que compartirías mi sueño, gracias mi querido Stear, yo también procuraré apoyarte en cumplir tus metas pues también tu felicidad es mi responsabilidad

.

.

-todo esto me parece un sueño

-será un sueño un poco planchado y almidonado pecosa

\- ¡Terry! Que dices

-no te enojes pecosa, estoy jugando, a mi también me parece un sueño, un poco acartonado, pero al estar juntos es un sueño pecoso muy hermoso

-ni en un momento así dejas de embromarme y me parece que exageras Terry, nuestras familias se han esforzado porque todo quede muy bien, aun con todo y el protocolo no me puedes negar que es mucho mejor de lo que creíamos

-vamos pecosa sabes que aunque te embrome te quiero y tienes toda la razón, será porque en el pasado estos tipos de reuniones era todo distinto y siempre eran amargadas por la ducerda, pero hoy es distinto pues es un paso mas para poder estar juntos como tanto hemos deseado

-así es Terry, sabes este día recibí muchas muestras de cariño, pero sobre todo también mi corazón se libero de una pesada carga, aun me cuesta creer que realmente todo esto por fin esta sucediendo, ahora no solo se que mis padres no me abandonaron, si no que además me esperaron con amor, que tengo una familia, una muy grande por cierto y por si toda esta dicha fuera poca, estamos a escasos días de casarnos por la iglesia, lo cual será solo el inicio de nuestra vida juntos, formando nuestra propia familia

-nuestra familia, el solo saberlo me llena de felicidad, porque tu eres mi felicidad Candy, Te amo y sabes me alegra que todo se resolviera en tu familia era justo que se supiera la verdad, como no iban a quererte tus padres, solo seres sin escrúpulos y negros de corazón como la ducerda y la demonia mayor, digo Sara Leagan podrían haberte procurado mal, pero eso es porque su interior esta podrido

.

.

-es increíble tía todo lo que han descubierto en este corto tiempo

-ni siquiera me he terminado de reponer Janice, no puedo comprender como es posible que haya criado a una víbora y que estuvo por tanto tiempo protegida por mi sin yo darme cuenta de todo el veneno que destilaba y que tanto daño causaba en nuestra familia

-lo bueno es que ahora ella pagara por el daño hecho, y que hemos recuperado a la hija de Rosemary, es idéntica a ella tía, se ha convertido en una preciosa jovencita, mis hijos la adoran y ahora comprendo todo lo que nos escribían a su padre y a mi acerca de ella, hasta creo que se quedaban cortos al alagarla

-y espera a hablar con ella, es una pena que no hubo tiempo de presentarlos antes, pero al menos si pudieron estar con los muchachos, ellos los extrañaban mucho

-hay tía, no estoy segura ya si nos extrañaban o solo les urgía vernos para formalizar con sus novias, cuando fue que mis dulces niños crecieron

-me parece que te pegaron los celos de madre, pero me alegro que hayan logrado llegar a un acuerdo, están muy felices y lo mejor es que aun falta tiempo para que dichos compromisos siquiera sean anunciados, mucho mas para que se casen, así que mejor disfruten de ellos que el tiempo no se detiene

-tiene razón tía abuela, compadezco al pobre Vicent y a Bert pues su pequeña se les adelanto tan joven

-estoy de acuerdo, pero según me dijo William, Candice tiene el mismo carácter decidido de su madre y a eso le sumamos un poco de rebeldía, por lo que lo mejor es apoyarla para no causarle tristeza, pero aquí entre nosotras te diré que lo que creo es que el es incapaz de negarle nada a su pequeña sobrina, siempre ha sido un consentidor con ella

-jajajaja, cuanta verdad tía

-mira acá viene las voy a presentar

-Candice ven, quiero presentarte a tu tía Janice, la madre de Stear y Archie

-mucho gusto tía Janice

-el gusto es mío Candice, mis hijos me han escrito y hablado mucho de ti, dijo Janice abrazando cariñosamente a la rubia

-por favor llámeme Candy, ellos también me han hablado de ustedes, respondió emocionada luego de responder el abrazo de su tía

-se que te lo han dicho antes, pero te pareces tanto a tu madre, ella te quería tanto, la noticia de su dulce espera la puso muy feliz e irradiaba alegría

-la vio en ese entonces?

-festejamos por todo lo alto, logramos coincidir antes de tener que viajar a Francia y justo acá estuvimos acompañando a tus padres y a Richard con Eleonor, fue un tiempo realmente hermoso

-gracias por compartir conmigo sus recuerdos

-y los que faltan por contarte, pero ya habrá tiempo, mira acá viene mi esposo, querido ella es Candice Rosemary, la hija de Rosemary

-mucho gusto soy Alistear Cornwell, dijo tomando la mano de la rubia dándole un beso en el dorso de la misma

-el gusto es mío, por favor llámeme Candy

-nos alegra mucho conocerte hija, nuestros hijos nos han escrito mucho sobre ti, tanto que sentíamos que ya te conocíamos, puedes contar con nosotros siempre

Candy se sentía emocionada por el afecto que le mostraban, la fiesta no estaba siendo tan tediosa como habían supuesto, aclarando que, aunque lo hubiera sido, para Candy y Terry difícilmente hubiera sido notorio, pues cuando ellos estaban juntos se envolvían en esa burbuja que les daba su amor.

Bailaron juntos tanto como pudieron y como les dejaron, puesto que sus seres queridos también les acaparaban ya sea para bailar o para compartir con ellos, los actuales Duques de Grandchester estaban disfrutando la felicidad que en el pasado les fue negada a ellos, aunque tenían que hacerlo sin que nadie supiera por ahora la verdadera identidad de Eleonor, quien muy cuidada por los Andrew y la familia de Lady Jane, paso un poco desapercibida, solo un poco, puesto que su belleza también era difícil de ignorar.

A la hora de la despedida fue especialmente difícil para ambos, pero sabían que debían comportarse, faltaba poco, pronto estarían juntos sin tener que separarse mas.

Esa noche apenas y se logro descansar en el castillo de Grandchester, debido a que muy temprano llegaron las noticias del hospital sobre el terrible estado de salud de la que en un tiempo atrás fue la orgullosa Duquesa de Grandchester, el ataque había sido terrible, se habían ensañado con alguien que en esos momentos era totalmente indefensa, fue casi un milagro que no muriese, aunque en su estado actual, casi parecía mejor que si lo hubiera hecho.

El Duque ordeno que a su recuperación, o al menos cuando su cuerpo resistiera mas, fuese trasladada a un centro de caridad que atendía a personas indigentes en su condición, con la única salvedad de que cada mes entregaría una donación para ayudar al lugar para que ella no fuera una carga en las finanzas de dicho lugar, más lo hacían por los demás pacientes y no por ella, por mucho que pareciera cruel, era lo menos que merecía una persona que había causado tanto daño, ella había asesinado a su padre, Henry Grandchester, también era responsable directa y cómplice de la muerte de Rosemary y casi causante de la muerte de su ahijada Candice, por si fuera poco casi los mata a el, a Terry, a Eleonor y a la Reina Madre, no ella no merecía piedad, y aunque quisiera, el Rey jamás perdonaría lo que Claudine quiso hacerle a su madre, eso si que no.

.

.

-donde estoy, que paso, porque no puedo moverme, ahh que dolor, ayuda por favor, que alguien me ayude, este dolor es insoportable

-doctor ya sabe que pasara con la paciente

-en cuanto sus heridas se recuperen será trasladada al Hospicio de la Piedad

-al menos ella no puede darse cuenta de lo terrible de su suerte, no imagino cuanto dolor sentiría si fuera consciente, ahora es solo un cascaron, su cuerpo ya no responde, esta muerta en vida, ese ataque la dejo en un estado de completa inconsciencia, sin posibilidad de volver a moverse nunca mas

-bien dice ella no puede sentir nada, vamos dejemos la ex Duquesa, hay otros pacientes

-noooo por favor, ayúdenme, no me dejen así

.

.

La mañana para la mansión Andrew en cambio había sido muy amena, llena de sonrisas y cariño, con todos reunidos, como hacia tanto no lo hacían, Janice se la había pasado conversando con Candy, respondiendo a cada pregunta que su rubia sobrina hacia sobre su madre, Vicent aprovechaba cada instante que le era posible para disfrutar de su hija, deseando de corazón poder compartir con ella todo lo que fuera posible

Ya Albert y la tía abuela, acompañados por George y nana Margo habían conversado con los señores Cornwell y con Vicent acerca de los descubrimientos sobre la muerte de Anthony, todos estaban impactados con dichas noticias, era realmente perturbador descubrir hasta donde había llegado la maldad de Sara, decidieron que por la tranquilidad de Candy, no le dirían nada hasta después de la boda, no querían alterarla, por primera vez ella estaba disfrutando de una verdadera felicidad y no querían estropearla

Por la tarde recibieron la visita de los Britter y por primera vez Magda Britter pidió a Candy conversar con ella, a lo que la rubia extrañada accedió

-antes que nada, deseo disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento tan cruel hacia ti en el pasado

-señora Britter yo...

-escúchame por favor Candy, sé que actúe mal, pero aunque se que no es justificación ha sido el gran amor hacia Annie lo que provocó que me equivocara tanto, sabes recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que las conocí en el Hogar de Pony, desde que vi a Annie supe que había encontrado a mi hija del corazón, no puedo negar que estuvimos tentados a llevarnos a ambas, pero no podía, tú eras tan preciosa y me recordabas demasiado a mi difunta hija que sabia que no iba a poder soportarlo, me dolía tanto verte, pues me recordaba que ya no estaba, era solo el color de tu cabello y esa sonrisa, pero el dolor era mas fuerte.

Por otro lado miraba a Annie, sabía que la gente notaria la diferencia al ser tu rubia como yo y la verían de menos, siendo algo que no podía permitir, luego, seguía diciendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le había sido imposible ocultar, -cuando estaba con nosotros y te escribía, una mucama pregunto que era el Hogar de Pony, me aterre lo confieso, amaba a Annie como a mi hija, no podía soportar la sola idea de que fuera rechazada por su origen, la gente es muy cruel y no quería eso para ella, perdóname Candy porque en mi afán de protegerla las separe causándote un gran dolor

-señora Britter, decía Candy tomando la mano de Magda, lo comprendo, Annie y yo pudimos reencontrarnos, se que usted lo hizo para protegerla, yo también la protegía y lo seguiré haciendo pues para mi ella es mi hermana, ella sufrió mucho cuando Eliza rebelo su origen en el Colegio, pero no por lo que usted piensa, sino porque ella temía que Archie la rechazara, pero ella supero su propio temor y ahora es una chica mas fuerte, no se angustie mas, todos nos equivocamos y usted hizo lo que creyó conveniente para cuidar de su hija, por mi parte no hay rencor, todo esta olvidado

-gracias Candy, dijo Magda abrazándola sorpresivamente, correspondiéndole la rubia menor al abrazo, -sabes, continuo Magda, -estaba decidida a comprometer a Annie con otro joven, porque tenia temor de que fuera rechazada por Archie al descubrir su origen, nuevamente me equivoque, gracias por cuidar de ella y no abandonarla

-es mi hermana señora Britter, nunca podría hacer eso

-Magda por favor, llámame Magda

Y así continuaron conversando un poco mas hasta reunirse con los demás

.

.

Los días seguían pasando amenamente, debido a la proximidad de su boda, ambas familias decidieron que lo mejor era que Candy y Terry ya no asistieran al colegio, Terry asistiría unas semanas después de la boda, pero lo haría únicamente en horario de clases, puesto que ya no estaría interno, solo para poder completar sus estudios pues le faltaban pocos meses para graduarse, en cualquier otro caso esto habría sido inadmisible, pero tratándose de el se hizo una excepción.

Candy en cambio terminaría su formación con profesores particulares, los cuales todos se aseguraban de que a diferencia de los que tuvo cuando recién fue adoptada por los Andrew que la trataban de forma tan severa, rígida e intransigente, llegando incluso a ser crueles, estos serían elegidos por su capacidad y sobre todo por su forma de enseñar, pues querían que ella aprendiera con hambre de conocimiento mas que por terror y terminara de odiar cualquier forma de aprendizaje.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo, pues de pequeño el también sufrió con profesores tiranos que siguiendo las ordenes de la ducerda no perdían oportunidad de tratarlo de forma cruel

La familia de Candy en pleno disfruto de esos días previos a su boda, sabían que siendo la rubia como era ellos siempre podrían disfrutar de su cariño aun ya casada, pero no podrían hacerlo en la forma en que por esos instantes la tenían, Candy también estuvo encantada de colaborar con Jane en los preparativos de su boda con Albert, pasando unos momentos mas que agradables de camaradería femenina, en especial cuando fueron a la prueba de los vestidos que usarían en la boda de su futura mami/tía como la pecosa le llamaba para embromar al rubio mayor

Terry a su vez también aprovecho a disfrutar a su recién recuperada familia, sus padres vivían el sueño que tanto habían anhelado desde que se conocieron, el poder tener ese hogar que siempre quisieron formar, ese que una ves fue roto por gente siniestra, ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso si el castaño sin falta estaba en la mansión Andrew a la hora de la lección de protocolo de Candy, listo para seguir enseñándole y ella encantada de recibirlo, seguía poniendo su mejor empeño para aprender, luego como se les había hecho costumbre tomaban el té, claro ahora con toda la familia de Candy de chaperones, era una suerte que Stear y Archie siguieran en el colegio, de lo contrario difícilmente tendrían el tiempo juntos que lograban robar al escabullirse siempre después de la hora del te hacia los preciosos jardines de la mansión de los Andrew

Como todo un caballero Terry se comportaba con propiedad y respetando a su prometida durante sus visitas a la mansión Andrew, tratándola con el respeto que ella se merecía, aunque le costara mucho contenerse, sabia que era lo correcto frente a la familia de su pecosa, ya quedaba poco para poder disfrutarla a placer, sin represión, eso claro no evitaba que disfrutara de los innumerables besos que gustosamente le regálese su amada novia/esposa, quien igual que el contaba las horas para poder disfrutar libremente su amor

.

.

-Candyyy

\- ¿Quién me llama? Esa voz, yo la conozco, ¡Anthonyyy! Oh Anthony eres tu

-Candy que alegría poder verte, decía mientras la rubia corría a abrazarlo

-estoy tan feliz Anthony, yo, yo sufrí tanto cuando la cacería, oh Anthony tu... la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar, mientras Anthony la abrazaba consolándola

-shh cálmate pecosa, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, lo sabes verdad, además si sigues llorando, la vas a preocupar

-Anthony, es que yo, yo…quería decirte tantas cosas… un momento a quien voy a preocupar

-te he traído a alguien que te ama mucho, una persona que por mucho tiempo ha esperado para poder tenerte entre sus brazos

-de quien me hablas Anthony

Candy sintió una presencia detrás suya, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y frente a ella estaba una bella mujer tan rubia como ella, con sus mismos ojos color esmeralda, que la miraba con amor, ella no necesitaba palabras, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer, lo sentía en su corazón y sin esperar más corrió hacia ella fundiéndose ambas en un abrazo

-Mamá, decía Candy llorando entre los brazos de Rosemary, quien la abrazaba con amor y que también lloraba de felicidad con ella

-estoy aquí mi pequeña, mi amada hija

-oh Mamá cuanto te he necesitado, yo por tanto tiempo creí que tú, que tu no...

-shh lo se pequeña, sufrí tanto cuando me alejaron de ti, pero recuerda que siempre te he amado, eres mi hija, mi amada hija, y desde que me fue posible he estado a tu lado acompañándote, disfrutando tus sonrisas, sufriendo tu dolor, queriendo borrar con mi cariño cada lagrima

-no has estado sola Candy, dijo Anthony acercándose a las rubias, hemos estado contigo mi linda hermanita

-lo sabes Anthony

-claro que sí, siempre estaremos contigo, pronto una parte de nosotros regresara a ti, pero solo una parte pues mamá y yo deseamos cuidar de ti, por lo que siempre estaremos a tu lado cuidándote

-te amamos hija, dijo Rosemary, no lo olvides nunca, siempre estaremos contigo, pero ahora nuestro tiempo ha terminado, hija es necesario que despiertes, estas en un gran peligro, hija despierta! ¡despierta!

Al despertar de tan hermoso sueño fue como si sus sentidos poco a poco se alertaban, casi como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, lo primero que noto fue que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta de su habitación y sin comprender bien el porque de su propia reacción se lanzó bajo su cama, algo dentro de ella le decía que quien quería abrir la puerta lo hacia con malas intenciones, al abrirse la puerta noto luces pequeñas que iluminaban y buscaban, como de linterna, luego voces de hombres casi en susurros, pero no conocía esas voces

-no esta, seguro que esta es su habitación

-según la información que recibió la señora si, no crees que la han dejado en el castillo

-no creo, sigamos quizá este en la cocina, hay que darse prisa, la guardia no tardara en notar que algo raro pasa

Candy estaba aturdida, pero aun así su instinto le alertaba del peligro, no comprendía como esos hombres habían logrado entrar, en cuanto estos se fueron de su habitación ella se incorporó, se puso su bata encima y busco salir, por un momento pensó en irse por su balcón hasta los árboles y de allí buscar la habitación de Albert para alertarlo, pero afuera llovía como nunca, era una tormenta eléctrica demasiado intensa para arriesgarse, podía resbalarse sin dudas si no es que le caía un rayo, aunque como estaban las cosas no sabia si era mejor arriesgarse, pero a ultimo momento decidió asomarse a la puerta de su habitación y salir en forma silenciosa.

Anduvo por varios minutos buscando a sus familiares, pero no había nadie, ninguno de los miembros de su familia se encontraba en sus habitaciones, estaba angustiada, por no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, solo comprendía que estaban en peligro, su pecho latía en forma presurosa, sentía una terrible opresión.

000

Hola amigas como están, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, créanme que he hecho lo posible por hacerlo, como muchas la economía esta resultando bastante dura, pero no quiero ahondar en mis problemas, hoy he venido a darles un poco mas de esta historia, no soy de las que saben exactamente cuántos capítulos faltan, pues depende de cuanto pueda exponer en cada uno y no me gustaría errar en mi prisa, si puedo decirles que ya estamos a poco de terminar.

Para las que no me siguen en Fb, les comento un poco, se me daño la pc y con ella adiós a lo que tenía en ella, lo que había hecho de este capítulo se perdió, por lo que tuve que reescribir todo, pero además perdí todo lo que anteriormente había escrito, todas mis historias que allí estaban se fueron, puedo decir que tuve suerte de que ya había guardado en otro dispositivo mis historias, pero igual perdí más de lo que creí.

Aclarando un poco no ha sido mi intención en este capitulo justificar de ninguna manera el comportamiento de la señora Britter, de hecho ella ni me fu ni me fa, jajaja, pero que le hacemos, la charla de ella con Candy, al igual que el resto de la historia, simplemente se me mostro, así como su bello sueño con su madre y hermano, desde que inicio una historia yo ya se que es lo que va a suceder, son muy pocas cosas las que van surgiendo en el camino, por lo que no se asusten con lo que falta, saben que soy demasiado rosa para provocar daño a nuestros rebeldes.

Me disculpo por no poder responder a sus comentarios en esta ocasión, espero poder hacerlo pronto, no saben cuánto agradezco cada uno de ellos, me impulsan a seguir, por lo que son para mi invaluables.

Debido a muchas cosas que han cambiado en mi vida últimamente, y al poco tiempo que también ahora tengo o mejor dicho ya ni tengo, les aviso que próximamente es muy posible que elimine mi blog, por lo pronto no pienso sacar mis historias ni de FF ni de Wattpad, así que por ese lado pueden estar tranquilas, seria solo mi blog el que eliminaría y no se talvez mi página de Fb, no se eso se los avisaría aun lo estoy considerando.

Por ahora me despido, muchas gracias a todas, bendiciones.

Mientras este puede seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Era un hermoso jardín de rosas, pero no era cualquier tipo de rosas estas eran distintas, blancas, con una belleza que las volvían únicas, delicadas pero a la vez fuertes, porque a pesar del iimpetuoso viento que de pronto las golpeaba ellas resistían, extrañamente estas rosas a pesar de no haber visto nunca una igual, las sentía muy familiares, su aroma, la pureza que mostraban y lo más extraordinario es que le recordaban a ella, a su julieta pecosa, de pronto una percibió una presencia detrás de él, al voltear estaba un joven muy parecido a Albert, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules como un cielo en calma, entonces dos cosas sucedieron en fracción de segundos, la primera es que supo quién era ese joven y dos un puño se estampo en su bello rostro

-un gusto también cuñadito, dijo el castaño sobando su mejilla después del golpe recibido

-mereces eso y más, solo te salva el hecho de que se muy bien cuanto la amas y que eres capaz de todo por cuidarla y hacerla feliz

-de eso no tengas duda

-estas completamente seguro de eso, ¿serás capaz de hacerla feliz?

-la amo más que a nada en el mundo, y hare todo para hacerla feliz

-no hay tiempo, se escuchó una dulce voz femenina que el no supo identificar, ni ver su origen

-cuídala entonces, te encargo nuestro más amado tesoro, ahora ella está en peligro, hablo nuevamente el rubio, -debes ir por ella, apresúrate, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!

Si alguien lo hubiera lanzado de la cama probablemente no hubiera logrado hacerlo tan fuerte como el sintió cuando despertó en el suelo, con sudor en su frente, agitado y con la certeza de que debía correr en busca de su pecosa, sin perder tiempo halo la campanilla para llamar a algún sirviente, mientras se vistió con prisa, en ese momento un empleado toco la puerta, dándole el permiso de entrar, pidió a este prepararan su vehículo y avisaran a los guardias que saldría de inmediato y necesitaba su presencia, también que le avisaran a su padre que iba en busca de Candy que estaba en peligro, si bien es cierto no había ningún motivo real para lo cual asegurar semejante cosa, el no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscar a su pecosa, la opresión que sentía en el pecho era suficiente para saber que ella estaba en verdadero peligro

Aun así Terry no espero ni un segundo más, tomo su auto y con algunos guardias que le acompañaban salió rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew, manejaba tan rápido como le era posible, sentía que el tiempo no le favorecía, el solo imaginar a su dulce pecosa en riesgo de ser lastimada era razón más que suficiente para que el quisiera llegar lo más pronto posible, el no permitiría que nadie tocara un solo de sus rubios y bellos risos dorados.

Ni bien se acababa de ir el joven Marqués cuando un alterado Duque salía del despacho, su bella Duquesa se reunió con el

\- ¿qué sucedió querido? ¿Quién ha llamado tan tarde?

-temo que es algo serio querida Ely, llamaron del colegio, al parecer han desaparecido los hermanos Leagan, imaginaras como yo que esto seguramente es obra de su madre Sara Leagan

-Mi Lord

-dime Douglas

-el joven Marqués salió hace poco, pidió que se le avisara que su prometida estaba en peligro, por lo que él salió a la mansión Andrew junto con unos cuantos hombres de la Guardia Real

Eleonor no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pecho y otra a su boca

-Richard

-tienes razón querida, no hay tiempo que perder, luego dirigiéndose a su mayordomo, -rápido que preparen mi carruaje y avisa a la Guardia Real, se quedara la seguridad de siempre custodiando el Castillo y a la Duquesa, los demás que me acompañen, de inmediato partiremos a la mansión de los Andrew

-en seguida Mi Lord

El Duque ni medio se terminó de vestir y salió al igual que su hijo a toda prisa para proteger a su ahijada

La fuerte tormenta se tornaba más ruidosa a cada instante, pero eso no detenía a los hombres Grandchester, quienes con toda la rapidez que la tormenta les permitía avanzaban rogando por llegar a tiempo para proteger a la joven Marquesa

.

.

.

Candy avanzaba con todo el sigilo que le era posible, cuando de pronto sintió que la sujetaron y taparon su boca

-shhh no grites, nadie debe saber que estas aquí

La pobre pecosa estaba lívida al darse cuenta de quien la tenía sujeta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par demostraban el temor de esta

-te juro que no es mi intención causarte daño, si prometes quedarte en silencio te destapo la boca, lo prometes

La rubia aun con miedo asintió, por alguna razón los ojos de Niel le mostraron que era sincero al menos por esta ves

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué está sucediendo?, pregunto casi en un hilo de voz

-mi madre fue por Eliza y por mí al colegio, no entendíamos que sucedía, te juro que no sabía que... es decir... nunca lo imagine, te lo juro, mi hermana y yo nunca pudimos haber siquiera sospechado lo que ella tenía planeado

-t tu ma madre, ¿Qué está pasando? Dime por favor

-escucha Candy, no tienes mucho tiempo, ella no debe encontrarte, está fuera de sí, la desconozco, no sé de lo que es capaz, esa mujer que nos trajo a mi hermana y a mi es una desconocida, ella quiere lastimarlos, vino con unos hombres que se notan son unos criminales, no sé de lo que sean capaz, debes huir, no hay tiempo

-pe pero mi papá, Albert, la tía abuela, los tíos, Neal y ustedes

-que no comprendes, debes irte, si te quedas nada podrás hacer más que verlos sufrir cuando mi madre te lastime frente a ellos, si los quieres debes ser fuerte y salir de aquí sin que te vean y pedir ayuda, mi madre y sus hombres aprovecharon la tormenta para entrar por un muro sin que se dieran cuenta los guardias, pero ellos deben estar custodiando la entrada, debes llegar a ellos y pedir ayuda, solo así podrás salvarlos, no te detengas, no mires atrás, debes huir

Candy trago duro, estaba muy angustiada por su familia, pero Neal tenía razón, si quería auxiliarlos debía salir de allí y buscar ayuda, pero antes de irse sorprendió a Neal dándole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Neal, no olvidare lo que has hecho, dijo al aturdido joven y con la misma siguió su camino tratando de no ser vista

Neal se quedó tieso, no esperaba semejante reacción de la pecosa y menos que semejante acto le causara una cálida sensación en su pecho, pero al momento se dio cuenta que no era tiempo para divagar al escuchar pasos acercarse, se aproximó para distraer a quien fuera para que no vieran a Candy, al estar más cerca noto que era uno de los hombres de su madre quien le comunico que ella lo esperaba en el salón principal, por lo que se fue con él a encontrarse con su madre

Al llegar se encontró con su hermana que lo miraba de forma neutra, para cualquier otro se podía decir que la chica estaba de lo más tranquila, pero el que la conocía como a la palma de su mano sabía que ella estaba tan asustada como el, en el salón se encontraban reunidos bajo la amenaza de los hombres armados la familia Andrew, todos estaban con su ropa de dormir se notaba que hacía poco los habían despertado de malas maneras, Vicent, Albert, la tía Janice, su esposo Alistear y la tía abuela, se le encogió el pecho al ver el estado de la señora que tantas veces los consintió, la única que quizá les mostró afecto a él y su hermana

Mientras Candy trataba de avanzar tan rápido como le era posible tomando en cuenta de que debía hacerlo en silencio y sin ser vista, afuera la tormenta no mermaba, los truenos eran cada vez más fuerte, quizá por eso es que estaba sucediendo... no, ese no era momento para ponerse a cavilar, debía ser fuerte, avanzar con rapidez, de pronto llego al área de la bodega de la cocina, escucho voces y trato de ser todavía más silenciosa, pudo observar desde la obscuridad que la abrigaba a todo el personal de la mansión, los tenían amarrados y amordazados, había un hombre con muy mal semblante que estaba jaloneando a una de las empleadas, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente

-es inútil que te resistas, voy a aprovechar el tiempo contigo y más te vale cooperar que por más que trates de oponerte no podrás detenerme de disfrutarte como me place, le decía el hombre mientras jalaba la pobre chica para llevarla por la fuerza con él, ante la mirada de furia de los demás empleados que trataban de gritar con todo y mordaza

En medio del forcejeo la joven logro zafarse del hombre, pero este furioso le dio una bofetada que la aventó al piso, hasta donde el la alcanzo para tratar de romper sus ropas y sujetando fuerte su cabello, mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo

-que quede claro que trate de darnos privacidad, pero como eres una impertinente te voy a disfrutar aquí mismo frente a todos ellos, decía mientras seguía maltratando a la pobre y desconsolada empleada

Candy desde hacía rato estaba tratando de encontrar algo con lo que poder defenderse y justo en ese instante se percató de un rodillo algo grande que usaba la cocinera para preparar pan, por lo que aprovechando que en ese momento deslumbro un relámpago ella logro alcanzarlo y dar un buen golpe en la cabeza del hombre quien cayó como peso muerto sobre la aturdida joven, por lo que ella comprobando que estuviera fuera de combate logro con algo de esfuerzo moverlo para liberar a la muchacha, quien no paraba de agradecer a su patrona

Entre las dos lograron soltar al resto de empleados, Candy les ordeno tomaran las armas que portaba el hombre que yacía inconsciente para que pudieran defenderse mientras ella salía a buscar ayuda, los empleados quisieron acompañarla, todos sentían gran afecto por su joven patrona, más aun después de como los había ayudado esa noche por lo que estaban dispuestos a todo para defenderla, así con algunos cuchillos de cocina, palos y las armas que le quitaron al matón, todos estaban listos para ayudar, pero ella les recordó que no sabían cuántos hombres armados estaban en la casa y que lo mejor era ser sigilosos, que se mantuvieran a salvo hasta que ella llegara con ayuda, por lo que luego de amarrar bien al delincuente y dejarlos seguros ella logro salir de la mansión

Pero aun con su renuencia no logro irse sola, los empleados se empecinaron en que al menos uno de ellos iba a acompañarla, no querían arriesgarse a dejarla ir por su cuenta y que algo peor sucediera, estando el joven que la acompañaba armado también con un buen cuchillo y ella llevaba el palo con el que noqueo al delincuente.

Caminaron en medio de la tormenta, escudándose en los árboles y la obscuridad, sin temor a perderse al conocer ambos la mansión, uno por su trabajo y la pecosa por ser quien era que no dudaba en escabullirse por todos lados cada que podía, así que ese camino le era fácil recorrerlo aún a ciegas como en esos instantes les tocaba hacerlo, de pronto vieron unas figuras y se quedaron quietos para tratar de identificarlos, se escuchaba en medio de todo una voz firme, que daba órdenes en forma que aunque parecía contenida Candy sabia estaba alterada, por lo que reconociendo al dueño de esa voz salió corriendo de su escondite, gritando a viva voz para refugiarse en los brazos de un sorprendido y aliviado Terry quien no dudo en abrazarla fuertemente, como agradeciendo haber podido llegar a tiempo para protegerla

\- ¡Candy!, Candy mi amor estas bien, decía el castaño tomando el rostro de su amada, como verificando su bienestar

\- ¡Terry!, qué bueno que estas aquí mi amor, es horrible Terry, Sara Leagan está aquí, con muchos hombres armados, me buscaban, creo que tienen a mi familia prisionera amor, tenemos que ayudarlos

-no te preocupes ya estaba dando órdenes para que entren a defender a tu familia,

El empleado al ver que su patrona estaba a salvo se reunió con los guardias y les iba dando indicaciones de lo que había visto

-qué bueno que lograste escapar pecosa, como lo lograste

-desperté o me despertó mamá creo luego te explico, y al hacerlo percibí que querían entrar a mi habitación así que me escondí bajo la cama, al instante entraron a buscarme, pero al no encontrarme ellos discutían sobre si me había quedado en el castillo y luego se fueron, por lo que yo aproveché a escapar, pero no encontré a nadie de la familia, hasta que me topé con Neal

-que te hizo ese bastardo, dijo furioso el castaño

-de hecho, el me ayudo, él fue quien me dijo que su madre estaba en la casa y que debía escapar, al parecer fue por él y Eliza al colegio, pero él estaba impactado por la maldad de su madre, me dijo que ella vino con hombres armados, que debía... tengo miedo Terry, concluyo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos las que se confundían con la fuerte lluvia que los cubría

Terry abrazaba fuertemente a su pecosa y le puso encima su capa para que no se siguiera mojando, se fueron detrás de los guardias quienes ya llevaban la delantera, al parecer los hombres de Sara se encontraban todos concentrados en el salón, antes de llegar se escuchó un disparo lo que hizo que los guardias corrieran más a prisa, al llegar Candy solo pudo sentir alivio al ver a sus seres queridos libres de los matones de Sara que ahora estaban custodiados por los guardias.

 ** _Un poco antes en el salón_**

-porque haces esto Sara, te crie como a una hija, te hice parte de mi familia

-! cállate bruja! Grito Sara, mientras abofeteaba a la pobre anciana mientras la familia entera se trataba de parar, mientras protestaban, -ni se les ocurra moverse o no dudare en dispararle, siguió diciendo

La tía abuela seguía llorando muy herida, por ver el verdadero rostro de la que cuido como una hija

-quieres saber verdad, simple, jamás te perdonare que por tu culpa mi madre murió, solo para que mi padre y tú se casaran

-de que hablas Sara, tu madre murió mucho antes de conocer a tu padre, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, y nos conocimos el mismo día de la boda

-no, no es cierto, tú la envenenaste, y luego cuando ella murió te dedicaste a maltratarme a causarme daño, crees que por ser apenas una niña pequeña no lo recordaría, tú me golpeabas, y me repetías qué harías conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con mi madre, porque yo te estorbaba para quedarte con mi padre y con sus riquezas

-estas confundida Sara, quien te maltrataba era tu tía la hermana de tu madre, fue ella quien se descubrió había envenenado a tu madre, tu padre también descubrió que te maltrataba y la interno en un asilo al darse cuenta de que estaba loca, eso sucedió antes de nuestra boda, el día en que la descubrieron te había lastimado tanto que duraste varios días inconsciente, decía entre lágrimas la anciana

-MIENTES, grito como una desquiciada, -pero no importa, porque logre mi cometido, destruí tu familia como tu destruiste la mía, me encargue de que nunca pudieras concebir, si no te asombres, ese té que siempre te daba era un remedio para evitar los embarazos, mi padre lo descubrió y trato de detenerme, pero fui más rápido y acabe con su vida

-como pudiste, era tu padre, gritaba Elroy a mar de llanto, incapaz de concebir tanta maldad

-era un traidor, te defendió a ti, no lo iba a perdonar

-eres un monstro, le dijo Janice llena de indignación y dolor de ver a su tía en semejante estado

-oh querida prima gracias por el halago

Se volvió a uno de sus hombres que le susurro algo al oído y luego volvió su mirada a los Andrew, en especial hacia Albert

-en donde tienen a la huérfana, por más que traten de esconderla saben que la encontrare

-jamás te dejare lastimarla de nuevo víbora, le respondió firme el Patriarca

-claro que lo hare, y en esta ocasión la matare, así como mate a su madre, creen acaso que no sabía que se trataba de la hija de Rosemary, decía mirándolos uno a uno,-la reconocí en cuanto la llevaron a mi casa en Lakewood, pero me pareció muy entretenido humillarla, claro hasta que se te ocurrió adoptarla, aun así me encargue de que fuera repudiada por su propia familia, fue divertido querida tía abuela, ver como la culpabas y la atacabas por algo que yo misma cause

-así que lo admites, fuiste tú, tu causaste la muerte de Anthony, reclamo la anciana

-obviamente, mis ordenes eran que mataran a los dos, pero el cayo primero y mis hombres vieron caer desmayada a la huérfana, por lo que erraron creyendo que ella también había muerto

Eliza que hasta ese momento se había controlado sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, no era posible, sin poder contenerse más se dirigió a su madre gritando

-COMO PUDISTE, SABIAS QUE LO AMABA, PORQUE

-vamos no seas dramática, ni caso te hacia porque el muy idiota estaba enamorado de su propia hermana

-porque no sabía que era su hermana, si él lo hubiera sabido, si yo lo hubiera sabido, me habría hecho amiga de ella para poder acercarme a Anthony, decía ya cubierta en llanto

-no seas estúpida, eso no convenia a mis planes, mi deseo desde el inicio fue acabar con toda la familia Andrew, poco a poco lentamente, uno a uno, deja de comportarte como una estúpida debilucha y contrólate, no admito ese comportamiento

Neal recogió a su hermana que lloraba de rodillas en el piso en donde se había derrumbado al escuchar a su madre

-bien como no han querido colaborar y siendo honestos sin importar si lo hacían igual tendrían el mismo final, comenzare contigo tía abuela, Bob mátala

\- ¡ALTO!

-que te pasa Neal

-lo hare yo, pero a mi modo, lentamente

-nooo, fue el grito de los Andrew

-vamos quería tía abuela, no se resista y venga conmigo, dijo en voz alta Neal tomando a la señora, -sígame la corriente, le susurro al oído cuando se agacho para sujetarla

Elroy sin comprender camino con Neal que la llevaba sujetada con fuerza ante la complacencia de su madre

-detente, grito Albert poniéndose de pie cuando vio que Neal salió de la habitación con su tía

-querido primo no te preocupes, de ti me pienso ocupar personalmente, dijo la demonia mayor apuntando con un arma a Albert

En ese instante Eliza vio con horror como su madre apuntaba al rubio mayor, sin saber si era por el gran parecido de este con su gran amor, pero sintió como si fuera al mismo Anthony a quien apuntaba, no pudiendo soportar ver morir a su amado una vez más se abalanzo sobre Sara y comenzó a forcejear con ella, logrando la mayor fácilmente apartarse de Eliza tirándola a un lado

-niña estúpida, nunca te metas en mi contra y sin que nadie pudiera siquiera prevenirlo le disparo a su hija

-señora, le dijo uno de sus hombres, -debemos apurarnos, los guardias no tardaran en hacer su ronda

-no me pienso ir sin matar a todos y cada uno de estos

En ese instante se escuchó el ruido de muchos pasos, por lo que el hombre de Sara la tomo con fuerza del brazo y comenzó a correr junto a ella casi arrastrándola, mientras que los guardias entraban sometiendo al resto de los que quedaron en la sala, liberando a los Andrew

\- ¡Candy!, fue el grito de todos al ver a la pecosa junto a Terry quienes venían detrás de la Guardia Real, Vicent y Albert la abrazaron con fuerza

Albert no dudo en correr hacia Eliza en cuanto vio a su pequeña a salvo, la reviso para determinar la gravedad de la herida, mientras la pelirroja lloraba en estado de shock aun sin creer que su propia madre fue capaz de dispararle

-shh calma, todo estará bien, le decía el rubio mayor mientras la cargaba y la colocaba en un sofá presionando su herida con un cojín para evitar que saliera más sangre, -hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital

-! Eliza! Hermana que te paso, decía desesperado Neal corriendo hacia la pelirroja

-tu madre le disparo, le respondió Vicent

Estaban a punto de agarrar a Neal cuando vieron que detrás de él llegaba una muy angustiada tía abuela que se abrazaba al joven en forma cariñosa como consolándose ambos por lo que estaban viendo

-la llevare al hospital, la bala le atravesó el abdomen, tía sugiero que vengas conmigo para que te revisen de una vez, tú también puedes venir Neal, ya luego me explicaras que fue lo que sucedió

Richard entro en el momento en que Albert salía con Eliza en brazos rumbo al hospital, por lo que no dudo en ofrecerse a quedarse a ayudar para tranquilidad del Patriarca, Candy estaba abrazando a su padre cuando vio a su padrino entrar, no dudo un segundo en correr a abrazarlo también, sintiendo todos alivio de que al fin el peligro había pasado

Los empleados al haber pasado el peligro, luego también de ellos haber reducido a algunos de los maleantes por sí mismos, se dispusieron a ayudar a sus patrones, atendiéndoles al menos en brindarles unos te de valeriana para los nervios, antes que Candy los enviara a que disfrutaran al fin de su merecido descanso estando ya al fin libres de peligro.

Al Duque no se le olvido llamar a su amada Duquesa para informarle que ya todo estaba bien, para evitar que siguiera angustiándose, también le llamo a George para ponerlo al tanto, este no dudo en avisar que llegaría pronto

Lo malo de todo fue que a pesar de haber peinado bien la zona no se logró dar con el paradero de Sara Leagan y su hombre de confianza, todos estaban frustrados por ello, pero no detenían la búsqueda, George se encargó de dar aviso a las autoridades para que ellos también continuaran la búsqueda.

En el hospital Eliza fue intervenida a tiempo, logrando salvarle la vida, pero no sin antes sufrir una perdida en la movilidad de sus piernas, según explico el medico era muy posible que la bala afectara un nervio, pero estaba seguro que con un poco de terapias y de tiempo ella podría recuperar dicha movilidad, la tía abuela afortunadamente se encontraba bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aun así fue internada al menos durante esa noche para poder administrarle un sedante que la ayudara a descansar y no seguir alterándose

-muy bien ahora que la tía abuela ya fue atendida y que afortunadamente no sufrió un ataque pese a la situación que hemos vivido y que Eliza está recuperándose, quisiera me explicaras que sucedió Neal, porque hasta donde comprendí tú te habías llevado a mi tía con intenciones de matarla

-nunca tuve la intención de lastimarla, si bien es cierto que mis actos en el pasado no hablan bien de mí, le puedo asegurar que las acciones de mi madre esta noche fueron totalmente inesperadas tanto para Eliza como para mí, cuando salimos del salón procure llevar a la tía abuela a un lugar seguro, por lo que opte por ir al armario central, tratar en lo posible que no saliera lastimada, hasta que escuchamos el disparo y yo regrese al salón para ver que sucedía, cuando lo hice le pedí se quedara allí en donde esperaba estuviera segura, pero como pudo observar me siguió

miro a Albert quien con una seña le indico que continuara, -esta noche mi madre llego por nosotros al colegio después de la primera ronda de la noche, al salir nos dimos cuenta de que estaba acompañada con muchos hombres armados que se notaba eran unos criminales muy peligrosos, no lo niego teníamos mucho temor, no sabía de lo que eran capaces y temía además por la integridad de mi hermana, la mujer que nos sacó del colegio esta noche y que ya no puedo reconocer como mi madre era una mujer diferente, a esta la escuchamos dar órdenes, optamos en mantenernos callados y disimular nuestro temor, pues no comprendíamos que sucedía, ni Eliza ni yo jamás creímos que ella realmente había hecho todas las cosas de las que la acusaban, al menos no hasta esta noche, al llegar a la mansión ella hizo entrar a los hombres por un muro dando a una parte del jardín aprovechando la tormenta así que la seguridad no se dio cuenta

-mi hermana y yo permanecíamos en shock, lo que nos hizo rezagamos y entramos de ultimo, quizá tardamos mucho puesto que cuando lo hicimos ya tenían a todos en el salón y a los empleados amarrados en otra área según los escuche decir, mi madre o quien decía serlo les reclamaba a sus hombres que no habían dado con Candy, ella estaba furiosa y ordeno siguieran buscando, al alejarse ella se llevó a Eliza, yo comencé a caminar solo por la mansión, tratando de pensar cómo hacer para sacar a mi hermana de allí y alejarnos de mi madre, al hacerlo me encontré a Candy

\- ¿con Candy?, pregunto Albert

-sí, ella estaba escondida, trataba de buscarlos y estando la situación como estaba sabía que si la encontraban sería algo muy malo para ella, la tuve que convencer para que se escapara y así pidiera ayuda

-tengo entonces que agradecerte, debes saber que lamento mucho lo de tu hermana, aun nos es muy difícil de aceptar que Sara se atreviera a lastimar a su propia hija

-Eliza mi pobre hermana, ¿cómo pudo? dijo Neal mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al pensar en su hermana sintiendo al fin el peso de todo lo sucedido esa noche

-debo volver a la mansión para saber cómo va todo, dejare guardias custodiando

\- ¿Qué hará con nosotros? Se atrevió a preguntar el joven al Patriarca

-como bien has dicho sus acciones en el pasado no fueron las mejores, pero puedo decir que esta noche ustedes demostraron que no heredaron el negro corazón de su madre a pesar del temor que sentían por lo que ella hacía, así que seguirán bajo nuestra protección, me encargare de conseguir toda la ayuda médica necesaria para lograr que Eliza se recupere

-se lo agradezco infinitamente, me angustia en demasía el bienestar de mi hermana, si fuera posible le suplico poder permanecer con ella para apoyarla en su recuperación

-no tenía pensado alejarte de ella, sé que te necesita

.

.

.

Habían logrado escapar por poco, fue muy difícil salir sin que los atraparan, peor teniendo casi que arrastrar a su patrona, quien ahora lucia más rara que nunca, él siempre supo que ella no era lo que se diga una persona normal, a lo largo de su vida había logrado aprender a conocer a la gente y su jefa no escapaba de su escrutinio, siempre supo que su maldad escapaba de cualquier limite, ella nunca mostraba remordimiento ante nada, pero lo que había hecho esta noche rebasaba todo lo moral e inmoralmente correcto, ni siquiera él se creía capaz de hacer lo que ella hizo de disparar a su propia hija

Si bien es cierto ahora la notaba totalmente alterada y con su mirada perdida, sabía que ella no estaba arrepentida de lo hecho, por el contrario estaba furiosa por no haber podido seguir matando a todos como deseaba, lo peor es que la estupidez de esta ahora le saldría caro y le afectaba directamente, sabía muy bien que sus hombres lo delatarían así que él debía huir cuanto antes, meterse con la nobleza no era cosa nada, le esperaba la muerte si se quedaba, pero su hasta entonces patrona le ayudaría sin ella saberlo

Llego al muelle y hablo con otros hombres, quienes le entregaron un bolsito con monedas, cosa que Sara ni observo al estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos de venganza, la condujo a un camarote en un barco, y luego salió dejándola dentro sin que ella se percatara que estaba encerrada y próxima a partir

-es bueno hacer tratos contigo

-te lo agradezco, lamento no poder darte más dinero, pero como comprenderás tampoco es que ella valga mucho

-ni que lo digas, pero al menos me libras de ella, sabiendo que no tendré que preocuparme porque pueda regresar

-eso nunca sucederá, ni su cadáver encontrarían jamás, vamos rumbo al infierno y de allá no volverá

El hombre se despidió, planeando hacia donde huir, talvez Sur América, África, cualquier lugar en donde pueda reiniciar, al menos esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que un cuchillo se hundió profundo en su costado, en tanto le arrebataban todo lo que los ladrones que lo habían atacado consideraban valioso, para luego dejarlo tirado mientras moría desangrado sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda, pues en ese sitio nade iba a llegar

000

Hola amigas, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, no niego me costo un poco plasmar esta parte de la historia, aun siento que no esta como quisiera, pero no las quise hacer esperar tanto tiempo, ya si puedo después espero lograr editar mis historias, pero por ahora agradezco la paciencia que han tenido para esperar mis actualizaciones y dejar pasar mis errores.

Muchas gracias a todas mis bellas lectoras, por cuestiones de tiempo no podre nuevamente responder a sus review, pero si les puedo decir que agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos, asi como a quienes me han puesto entre sus favoritas, infinitas gracias a todas, a manera especial también quiero agradecerte Elby por tus consejos a la hora de hacer mis correcciones, también a ti Sele por tus ideas.

Por ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, bendiciones a todas, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El viaje había sido una tortura, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, su mente no lograba esclarecerse por completo, solo su instinto de supervivencia le había ayudado a comportarse tal cual era su situación actual, una simple esclava, porque hasta sus empleadas eran tratadas de una mejor manera que ya era decir mucho, tomando en cuenta la manera cruel y despectiva con el que siempre las trato.

Era la primera en levantarse, la última en acostarse, no tenía ni una cama, le tocaba dormir en cualquier superficie que encontrara, siempre y cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de sus captores, quienes no le daban un minuto de paz, atendiendo cada orden que le daban, a fuerza de golpes nada delicados había aprendido a obedecer, a limpiar, cocinar, lavar, a cargar lo que se le ordenaba, a servir peor que una esclava y en la absoluta sumisión.

Cuando al fin su mente se despejo y logro comprender su realidad, Sara Leagan maldijo haber recuperado su cordura, estaba perdida, habían llegado a Belice, sus captores eran unos delincuentes de lo peor, trabajaban en la explotación maderera en unas condiciones infrahumanas para los trabajadores, ni si quiera se les podía llamar esclavos, la supervivencia allí era solo para los mas fuertes y sus oportunidades de escapar nulas, viviendo constantes humillaciones, trabajando sin descanso, viviendo en carne propia sus más crueles deseos propinados hacia quienes tanto daño hizo. No podía ni levantar su cabeza para evitar un trato peor. Finalmente, murió unos cinco años después a causa del agotamiento al caer desplomada en medio de la selva, sin ser auxiliada por nadie, ni siquiera pudo moverse para ponerse a salvo cuando un gran tronco que era transportado le cayo encima, solo pudo observar con terror como este la aplastaba parcialmente, Sara o lo que quedaba de ella, fue consciente del terrible dolor que ello supuso.

.

.

Al día siguiente la tía abuela fue llevada nuevamente a la Mansión Andrew, Neal se quedo cuidando de Eliza, solo llegaba a la Mansión a dormir, tal como Albert le dijo, la familia los acogió y ayudo.

Cuando Candy lo volvió a ver no tardo en volver a agradecerle, de hecho, desde esa noche y al saber los demás su noble comportamiento no dudaron en tratarlo de una forma más fraternal

En los días siguientes todo volvió a la normalidad

Al concluir las investigaciones en un despacho de la Mansión Andrew, el Duque, Alberth y George, discutían acerca de lo sucedido

-Mejor le hubiera sido enfrentar sus actos frente a la ley, el destino que tendrá es mas negro que el del mas desgraciado de los reos de la peor prisión de Inglaterra

-Tiene razón Richard, he oído que es peor que el infierno, las condiciones que se viven allí son infrahumanas y la certeza de una muerte temprana y agónica es el pan de cada día, comento Albert

-y pensar que su mismo hombre de confianza fue quien la vendió, respondió George

-y Sin embargo mira de cuanto le sirvió, no avanzo ni dos kilómetros antes de encontrar la muerte, reflexiono el Duque

-Aun así, tuvo mejor suerte que la que a ella le espera, volvió a comentar Albert

-tienes razón, dime ¿se lo dirás a sus hijos?, pregunto George al rubio mayor

-será una noticia dura para ellos, a pesar de lo ocurrido ella es su madre, pero en algún momento tendrán que saberlo, lo que no me han dicho aun es como se enteraron de todo Richard

-uno de los hombres del muelle que estaba ayudando a cargar el barco conto todo al tener el incentivo adecuado, el mismo George se encargo de reunir toda la evidencia y testimonio

-lo bueno es que al fin mi pequeña ya no tendrá mas de que estar preocupada y la familia por fin podrá estar libre de la amenaza que esa mujer representaba

.

.

los jóvenes marqueses se veían más ocupados que nunca, su boda religiosa estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina.

Desde que Candy había salido del colegio había comenzado a colaborar con la Reina Madre y Jane en algunas obras en pro de los más necesitados, una de las que más habían llenado el corazón de la pecosa era colaborando en una clínica de asistencia a los pobres, la Reina Madre aportaba para el sostenimiento de esta, mientras Jane colaboraba económicamente y como enfermera voluntaria, le enseñó además a Candy el manejo básico de los pacientes mientras eran atendidos por los profesionales

Eran apenas pocos días los que había podido asistir, pero Candy sentía que ese era su camino y amaba poder hacerlo, consiguiendo con ello que tanto su familia como el castaño se comprometieran con ella para no sólo permitirle si no también ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños

Habían decidido pasar su luna de miel en Escocia, su estadía duraría un mes aproximadamente pues toda la familia llegaría a Escocia para pasar con ellos las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo, después del cumpleaños de Terry volverían a Londres para iniciar su nueva vida.

.

.

La recuperación de Eliza era lenta pero estaba ya fuera de peligro, Niel no la dejaba sola y la acompañaba todo el tiempo que podía, el padre de ambos llego a Londres, al enterarse de lo sucedido no lo podía creer, odio a la que un día fue su respetable esposa, no podía perdonarle lo que le hizo a su propia hija, agradeció de corazón a Albert por cuidar de sus hijos y decidió llevarlos a Chicago en cuanto Eliza tuviera la autorización medica para hacerlo.

Todo su mundo se había desmoronado, ¿que haría ahora? ¿Quién era ahora? Y ¿Qué sería de ella? Era demasiado doloroso afrontar de un momento a otro que todo lo que creía era mentira, que su mayor enemiga había sido en verdad sólo una víctima y que ella en realidad había sido la villana, que sus acciones no estaban justificadas y que por ende su comportamiento hacia Candy había sido cruel y no el que ella merecía como tanto se lo había inculcado su madre, le costaría mucho volver a comenzar, pero ella era Eliza Leagan y no podía permitirse fallar.

Era una época dura para los Leagan pero esta terrible experiencia les había servido para unirse y abrir los ojos dándoles la oportunidad de rectificar de sus errores, el padre de Eliza y Neal había decidido estar más presente en la vida de sus hijos, comprendió que había sido un error dedicarse tanto a los negocios para darles lo mejor, pues lo que ellos necesitaban era su presencia y cariño

La tía abuela estuvo también al pendiente de Niel y Eliza, les visitaba en el hospital con frecuencia lo que los hacía recapacitar en cuanto a que el cariño de ella que siempre fue sincero, lo que les ayudaba a sanar un poco todo el dolor que en ellos había dejado su madre, sintiendo con ella un verdadero amor maternal, como debía ser, y no un afecto enfermizo y falso como el que Sara les había enseñado, eso sin contar las visitas del resto de los Andrew que llegaron a visitar a Eliza y darle su apoyo

Eliza pudo agradecer a Albert por su ayuda, este a su vez también le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida y le dio ánimos para salir adelante y reponerse, fueron días muy duros para alguien como ella que poco sabía del sufrimiento, decidió que el primer paso para comenzar de nuevo era disculparse con Candy, pero como aún no se sentía preparada para verla decidió primero escribirle una carta en donde exponía su arrepentimiento por su errado proceder

Candy como era su naturaleza no dudo un segundo en perdonar a Eliza, comprendió que era muy difícil para ella lo sucedido y comprender que aquello que consideraba su mundo ya no existía y que debía reinventarse pues las enseñanzas de su madre eran totalmente erradas y nefastas, pero ella junto a Niel estaban dispuestos a asumir su responsabilidad y cambiar

Candy decidió ir a visitar a Eliza a ofrecerle su apoyo, Terry obviamente la acompaño, pero espero prudentemente afuera de la habitación hasta que concluyó la visita, fue una situación extraña para ambas chicas, en especial para la pelirroja pues nadie le había enseñado la humildad ni lo más básico, afortunadamente Candy sí que sabía de eso y logró dejarle una profunda huella y una lección que le serviría de guia en su nueva vida

.

.

Entre tantas actividades Terry no dejo de actuar como todo un buen prometido, cortejando a su novia/esposa, visitándola a diario, acompañándola a sus actividades de beneficencia o simplemente dando paseos, siempre que les era posible, pues el también se dedicaba con esmero a sus propias obligaciones, una de esas salidas fue a la ópera, a la cual les acompañaron Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, quienes salieron con un permiso especial del colegio solo para asistir a ese evento especial, no podían faltar Albert, Jane, Vicent, la tía abuela, tía Janice y su esposo Alistear

Como era de esperar su llegada a la función causó sensación pues eran una pareja muy conocida ya, a cada lugar al que iban causaban revuelo entre los presentes, esa noche no fue la excepción, todos admiraron la belleza de la futura Duquesa y ni decir de lo apuesto que se veía el joven Marqués futuro Duque, con su atuendo y presencia tan elegantes, no podía ser de otra forma, era arrebatadoramente apuesto

Lastimosamente para el castaño fue muy corto el momento de disfrutar la cercanía de llevar a su prometida de su mano ya que está le fue vilmente arrebatada por el Patriarca del Clan Andrew, quien muy orgulloso la tomo del brazo

-todos nos miran

-es normal pequeña, no te preocupes y disfruta tu momento

-ven hija, dijo Vicent, tomándola de la mano y poniéndola en su brazo, (como dicen ladrón que roba a ladrón…) -déjame aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda antes que te cases y no sea yo el que te lleve orgulloso de su brazo, todo esto lo decia mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Albert quien reía divertido

-pero que dices papá, siempre que pueda iré muy orgullosa de tu brazo, casada o soltera soy y seré siempre tu hija, eso es algo que podemos gozar el resto de nuestras vidas

-aprovecha por ahora, acaparador, pero no eres el único que seguirá disfrutando llevar de su brazo a mi pequeña, reclamo Albert fingiendo molestia, causando la risa de todos los demás, logrando que Candy se olvidará de la tensión causada por ser el centro de atención de tanta gente

Terry solo gozaba viendo a su pecosa muy feliz al lado de los Andrew, si por el fuera ya se la hubiera robado para poder al fin estar juntos, pero comprendía la enorme felicidad que significaba para ella esos momentos en donde por fin se sabia perteneciente a una familia de verdad

Al terminar la función se le permitió a Terry llevar el a Candy en su vehículo, le aviso a su familia que le daría un paseo alrededor del parque antes de llevarla a la mansión Andrew

Tal como había indicado Terry al chofer este hacia el trayecto en forma lenta y por el camino largo, así ellos podrían tener un poco más de tiempo a solas antes de tener que despedirse, por lo que en la parte trasera del vehículo el cual era totalmente privado ellos disfrutaban de un poco de privacidad

-¿qué te pareció la función?

\- Fue muy emotiva, cada escena transmitía sentimientos tan intensos que no pude evitar llorar, que final tan triste Terry

\- Tienes razón, afortunadamente nosotros si tendremos un final feliz, ya falta muy poco

\- Es verdad, estas en lo cierto amor, ya no me aguanto por que llegue el día, le dijo la pecosa acariciando el rostro de su apuesto novio/esposo

-Te extraño tanto pecosa, tanto que no tienes idea, le decía el castaño mientras la veía de forma intensa con su mirada oscurecida, acercándola hasta sentarla en su regazo acariciando lentamente sus labios con su pulgar

-Terry ahh… yo también te extraño tanto, le respondió Candy cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar las deliciosas sensaciones que le despertaban tan suave caricia

Sin poder resistirse más, el beso no tardó un segundo más en llegar, comenzando en forma suave lenta, profundizando poco a poco hasta convertirse en uno devorador, apasionado con el que se demostraban cuanto sus cuerpos necesitaban de su contacto

Terry comenzó a acariciar sus pantorrillas, subiendo a sus rodillas hasta llegar a sus muslos, entonces se dio cuenta, se separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y con la emoción de su descubrimiento sus zafiros ojos desbordantes de deseo, levantando su ceja en la forma tan suya en una silenciosa pregunta, ella le devolvía la misma mirada llena de pasión en sus bellas esmeraldas

-lo hice antes de salir de la ópera, tenía la esperanza de poder…

-oh mi amor, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño antes de apoderarse de su boca como un sediento al llegar al oasis en medio del desierto después de pasar días sin probar agua

Las manos de Terry seguían una sobre su espalda y la otra sobre sus muslos suaves y tersos, libres de cualquier prenda que obstaculizara sus deseos, sus labios abandonaron momentáneamente su boca para poder hacer un camino de besos a su cuello, a su delicioso hombro, disfrutando cada porción descubierta

Candy no se quedó atrás por sobre la ropa acariciaba el torso perfecto de Terry, no trataron de desvestirse pues sabían que el tiempo era poco y sus deseos impostergables, la mano de Terry acariciaba sus caderas buscando de a poco llegar a su delicado centro, ambos gimieron de placer al lograr Terry acariciarlo con sus largos dedos, Candy se levantó para acomodarse a horcadas sobre el

Llenos de pasión continuaron con sus caricias, Terry no dejaba de besarla, la rubia fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar al cinturón del castaño y sin demora lo fue desatando, desabrochando su pantalón, no perdió tiempo y llego al miembro de su amado que ya estaba más que listo para ella, con su ayuda pudo liberarlo y sin esperar más lo guio a su entrada, bajando lentamente atrapándolo en su cálido interior que lo recibió ansioso de por fin tenerlo

-ohh Candy

-mi amor ahh

Terry se fue deslizando dentro de ella mientras ambos callaban en sus labios los gemidos incontrolables que les provocaba el por fin estar unidos, el castaño sujetaba las caderas de su amada, ayudándole a moverse sobre él, tan sensual, tan suya, con la intensidad de sus sentimientos llegaron juntos a la cima de su placer

-te amo, dijeron ambos

Con todo el dolor de sus corazones sin poder evitarlo los jóvenes marqueses llegaron a la Mansión Andrew, en donde tuvieron que despedirse nuevamente, ahora un poco mas sosegados después de haber podido compartir un momento de intimidad

.

.

Un día antes de la boda los Duques de Grandchester celebraron un desayuno para agasajar a locos futuros esposos, ambas familias habían acordado que después de este los novios cumplirían la tradición de no verse hasta la boda, por lo que nuestros rebeldes estaban aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba antes de ya no les permitieran estar juntos

En la mesa compartían amenamente los Duques de Grandchester, su guaperrimo hijo, digo el joven Marqués, el Patriarca junto a su prometida Lady Jane, la tía abuela, los tíos Cornwell y sus hijos, sin faltar el buen George y Nana Margo

-Esta ya todo listo, parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo hallamos logrado organizar todo, comentaba la tía abuela

-ayudo el hecho de tener una lista muy cerrada de invitados a la recepción, le respondió Eleonor

-menos mal que es cerrada y que son sólo unos doscientos invitados, dijo como con sarcasmo Terry

\- no olvides que sólo en el Clan Andrew son aproximadamente cien miembros los que asistirán, respondió Candy dando un pellizco a su novio/esposo por quejumbroso

-auch pecosa no te enojes

Candy sólo le devolvió una mirada molesta sacándole la lengua, consiguiendo que todos soltara la risa

-solo falta un detalle para que todo este preparado, dijo Eleonor, -hija recuerdas que te comenté que tu muñeca la hice en pareja con otro muñeco

-si madrina

-es este, dijo mostrando un precioso muñeco cabello castaño muy parecido a su dueño que robó de inmediato el corazón de la pecosa

-madre dime era necesario mostrado a todos, dijo un Terry muy sonrojado, ante las miradas risueñas de sus cuñados Cornwell

-prometo que hay una razón hijo, al igual que la muñeca de Candy, este muñeco contiene un tesoro oculto

Eleonor tomo el muñeco, le levanto su camisita de marinero y como hizo con la otra muñeca no tardo en lograr abrir su pancita, de esta sacó una cajita mostrando su contenido a los presentes

-oh cielos Ely, es lo que creo que es

-si querido, son los anillos de boda de tus padres, los anillos de los Grandchester, cuando tu padre nos escuchó a Rosemary y a mi hablar acerca de los planes que hacíamos hacia nuestros hijos y lo seguras que estábamos de que Candy sería niña nos dio los anillos para que fueran sus anillos de boda

-así que contaron con la ayuda de mi padre

-el también quería mucho a Rosemary, así que obviamente compartía nuestro sueño de que un día se casaran

-son muy hermosos, madrina

Todos en el comedor estaban muy emocionados por lo que Eleonor estaba revelando, pero nada los preparo para el siguiente tesoro que ella sacaría del muñeco

-aún hay algo más, dijo Eleonor mientras terminaba de revisar el interior el muñeco, ¡oh!… exclamo emocionada, había olvidado que habíamos puesto esto también

Los bellos ojos de la Duquesa estaban cristalizados de la emoción, del muñeco saco lo que parecía un trozo de papel, lo extendió y lo separo, al hacerlo todos pudieron ver lo que parecían ser dos cartas

-que es eso Eli, que pasa querida, dijo el Duque mientras tomaba una mano de ella para reconfortarla

-estas son las cartas que Rosemary y yo hicimos para nuestros hijos en caso de que no pudiéramos estar el día de su boda

-una carta de mi madre… dijo una muy emocionada Candy, quien ya tenia sus bellos ojos cristalizados

-pero, no comprendo Eleonor, pregunto Vicent

-no sabría decir el porque lo hicimos, cuando hicimos los preparativos yo me ofrecí a hacer los muñecos y guardar allí los anillos, pero justo una noche antes de despedirnos a Rosemary se le ocurrió que deberíamos hacer las cartas, en caso de que alguna faltara, para que nuestros hijos sintieran nuestro amor, pese a no estar presentes, respondió ya con su voz cortada por el llanto la bella Duquesa

-oh Ely, cálmate querida, decía el Duque mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos consolándola

-hija, esta es la carta de tu madre, te pido que esperes a leerla hasta que te vallas a dormir, su deseo es que la leyeras un día antes de la boda

Candy no podía ni hablar, lo que sentía era algo tan grande que se le atravesaba por completo en el pecho y garganta, con sus manos temblorosas tomo la carta, apretándola a su pecho, sin poder creer que podría leer las palabras que su madre había escrito especialmente para ella, por lo que solo pudo abrazar a su madrina

Todos en la mesa estaban conmovidos por la carta que recibía la rubia menor, no hubo quien pudiera contener las lágrimas, Nana Margo no tardo en abrazar a Candy, siendo la primera pues el resto se acercó a hacer lo mismo uno a uno, siendo uno de los mas emotivos el de su padre

Candy prometió leer la carta hasta que se fuera a dormir, por lo que continuo con todas las actividades que le esperaban el resto de ese día, en la noche antes de dormir dio las buenas noches a todos, pero les pidió le acompañaran a la habitación, para que estuvieran con ella al momento en que al fin leyera la carta de su madre

Los Andrew no dudaron en acompañarla muy agradecidos por permitirles acompañarla en un momento tan significativo para ella, Nana Margo también fue invitada a compartir con ella, uno a uno la fueron abrazando para darle fuerzas

Se sentó en la cama, recostándose en el pecho de su padre, mientras tomaba la mano de Albert comenzó a leer en silencio, poco a poco sus bellas esmeraldas se inundaron y tuvo que detenerse en más de una ocasión, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, mientras era reconfortada por sus seres queridos, cuando termino les dio la carta para que la pudieran leer ellos también

 ** _Mi querida Candice_**

 ** _Hija mía, lamento mucho que tengas que leer esta carta, porque eso significa que no estoy contigo para acompañarte en este momento tan importante de tu vida, pero debes saber que, aunque no sepa cuál es la razón por la que no estoy contigo en persona, eso no significa que no te esté acompañando físicamente en este momento, pues mi corazón estará siempre contigo y con tu hermano hija mía, ustedes dos son mi mayor tesoro._**

 ** _Hay tantas cosas que quisiera poder decirte, pero me temo que no me alcanzaría todo el papel del mundo para poder hacerlo, por lo que me centrare en el paso que darás mañana, al convertirte en la esposa del hombre que amas_**

 ** _Tu padre y yo estamos esperando con muchas ansias el momento de tu llegada, soñamos noche y día con ese instante en que al fin podamos conocerte, por ahora solo podemos imaginar cómo será tu rostro, que color serán tus ojos y tu cabello, de eso si puedes estar segura hija mía, te esperamos con mucho amor, porque no importa cuánto lo repitamos, necesito que lo sepas, te amamos desde el instante en que supimos que venias en camino, no me preguntes como, pero estoy segura de que eres una niña, mi corazón me lo dice_**

 ** _Mañana entraras en una nueva etapa en tu vida, me temo que Terry probablemente no dejo que esperaran mucho tiempo para casarse ¿o me equivoco? No te preocupes hija, no te culpo, conozco a los Grandchester, no olvides tu padrino es casi mi hermano, así que sí, tengo una idea bastante clara de su impaciencia cuando del amor de su vida se trata, porque eso sí, cuando ellos aman lo hacen para siempre, por lo que estoy más que segura de que el hará lo posible y lo imposible porque seas feliz_**

 ** _¿Qué cómo sé que él será tu esposo? Mi niña difícil seria no saberlo, sabes que él fue el primero en saber que venias, si lo hubieras visto, nada más me vio llegar al castillo Grandchester y corrió hacia mí, bueno todo lo rápido que sus pasitos de bebe le permitían, me hizo agacharme a su altura y luego me abrazo, besando mi vientre, fue un momento muy hermoso, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, no tardamos en confirmar las sospechas y desde entonces solo diré que tanto el cómo Anthony no se separan de mi lado, muchas veces hasta pelean el derecho de estar cerca de mi vientre, todo este tiempo en que estoy escribiendo esta carta incluso él tiene su cabecita recostada en mi regazo y acaricia con su manita mi vientre en donde tu estas, así que no es para mí un secreto que él ya te ama, tu hermano esta también recostado del otro lado buscando tu cercanía, así que será interesante ver como estos dos se disputaran tu cariño, pues ambos son bastante celosos_**

 ** _Así que espero que Anthony haya logrado hacer que Terry esperara un poco antes de casarse contigo, eso o los hizo hacerlo más rápido por su sobreprotección_**

 ** _Te amo hija mía, no lo olvides nunca, siempre estaré contigo, no tengas miedo de esta nueva etapa que te espera, recuerda que el amor no es suficiente, que es necesario siempre tener una buena comunicación, confianza y respeto con tu esposo, pero sobre todo no dudes en pedir ayuda a tu familia que tanto te aman cuando haya algún problema, si yo sé, seguro quieren resolver ustedes solos sus cosas, pero como tu madre te aconsejo que aunque lo hagan, siempre tengan en cuenta los consejos de quienes además de amarlos tienen mucha más experiencia que ustedes._**

 ** _No te pongas triste hija mía, que mi corazón está contigo, te amo, se siempre fiel a ti misma y disfruta del maravilloso regalo que es la vida._**

 ** _Con amor tu madre_**

 ** _Rosemary_**

000

Hola amigas, hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia

Lamento no poder responder sus valiosos comentarios, no saben cuanto significan para mi, espero poder hacerlo pronto, agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos, me alegra mucho recibirlos, también quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que han comenzado a seguir mi historia o mi perfil, muchas gracias en serio

Por ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, bendiciones a todas, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

La despertó el sonido de las gaitas, sus queridos primos junto a su apuesto y joven tío Albert, además su padre y el tío Alistair, estaban afuera de su balcón tocando la gaita, con su vestimenta tradicional escocesa, tocaban una melodía llena de sentimiento que le calentaba el corazón, estaba tan feliz, que tenía temor, si mucho temor, de despertar y descubrir que todo era solo un sueño, pero no, no soñaba, era una realidad, era el día de su boda y su familia la despertaba con una bella serenata, estaban los hombres de su familia abajo tocando la gaita para ella

Mientras aun disfrutaba de tan maravillosa serenata, fue abrazada de forma cálida por la tía abuela, después de ella siguió Nana Margo y la tía Janice, las tres mujeres estaban compartiendo ese bello momento, no había sentido cuando habían entrado a su habitación, todo transcurrió para ella como un sueño, se reunió con su padre, quien amorosamente la abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla, luego Albert quien al abrasarla le transmitió esa serenidad que solo él podía darle, deposito un beso en su frente, dando paso a que sus primos y de ultimo el tío Alistair le mostraran con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo todo el cariño que por ella sentían

Después fue llevada al despacho, en donde se enlazo una llamada telefónica al Hogar de Pony, escuchar la voz de sus queridas madres deseándole la mayor de las dichas en ese su día especial terminaba de completar su felicidad

Como en una feliz bruma recordaría pedazos de ese día, en donde seguido del desayuno, fue llevada de nuevo a su habitación a tomar un baño para luego comenzar a ser preparada para su boda, cuando ya estaban terminando, habían entrado sus amigas Annie y Paty, muy lindas, ya listas, las tres brincaban de alegría, pero al entrar la tía abuela se detuvieron, temiendo ser regañadas, pero esta solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndoles que controlaran su alegría para no estropear sus peinados, a lo que ellas asintieron avergonzadas

Ayudada por Albert y su padre comenzó a bajar las gradas, cuando llego al inicio de estas vio a su familia reunida esperándola, los caballeros vestidos de impecable etiqueta, con sus trajes oscuros y las damas con sus más elegantes vestidos

Todos se emocionaron al verla bajar vestida de novia, hasta la servidumbre estaba allí para acompañarla y desearle lo mejor, estaba tan hermosa que no había forma de que alguien articulara palabra alguna, por unos momentos solo pudieron festejar en silencio la felicidad de ella, antes de que saliera toda la servidumbre le mostraron con aplausos su cariño y se pusieron a cantarle una canción escocesa, que en el momento ella no comprendió, pero que Albert le explico que era la canción que se le cantaba a la hija más querida cuando se casaba, ella tuvo que agradecer con el corazón tan bello gesto

Al salir de la mansión su padre la llevo del brazo hasta el carruaje y luego subió con ella, se dirigieron a la Capilla de San Jorge, en el Castillo de Grandchester1 en donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, en el camino a la Iglesia Candy saludo con alegría a la gente que se habían colocado en la orilla del camino

No era para menos, en poco tiempo la pareja se había hecho popular, en especial entre la gente humilde, quienes eran los más beneficiados por las obras en que colaboraba la futura Duquesa

Al bajar del carruaje ayudada por Albert, Candy pudo percibir el aroma de las rosas Dulce Candy, entonces como en un sueño vio que a su lado estaba sonriente su madre y hermano, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, pues sabía que en efecto ellos le acompañaban siempre, especialmente ese día, agradeciendo infinitamente al cielo la bendición de haber podido verlos aunque fuera un momento sonrió emocionada, Albert y Vicent también percibieron el aroma de las rosas, ellos no pudieron ver a Rosemary ni a Anthony, pero no necesitaron hacerlo para saber que estaban allí para Candy

Su padre le ofreció el brazo y ella orgullosa lo tomo, se sorprendió felizmente al sentir que Albert tomaba su otro brazo, ambos le acompañarían, al fin y al cabo, eran los Andrew

Terry vestido con su elegante chaqué, llevaba las insignias correspondientes a la casa de Grandchester, viéndose tan elegante era imposible que no robara suspiros, era la perfección masculina personificada, todo el exudaba virilidad (no se ustedes yo estoy ya babeando literalmente)

Él estaba en su lugar, listo y esperando a su amada, sus padres le acompañaban, aunque claro su madre siempre disfrazada y protegida entre los miembros de la familia Andrew, los Reyes y la Reina Madre estaban ya situados en su lugar de honor de acuerdo a su rango, así como los demás invitados, cada uno respetando el protocolo, aunque la misma familia real y los novios la estarían rompiéndolo cada tanto a lo largo de ese día

El corazón prácticamente se le detuvo cuando la música comenzó a sonar anunciando la entrada de las hermanitas de Isabela y Marie tirando pétalos de rosas, después Annie con Archie y de ultimo Paty con Stear, entonces comenzó la marcha nupcial y ella apareció en la entrada, flanqueada por el patriarca de los Andrew sosteniendo un brazo y por su padre quien sostenía su otro brazo, ambos muy orgullosos de acompañarla

Allí estaba ella, tan preciosa, a pesar del velo que cubría su bello rostro, él pudo ver su maravillosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era solo por y para él, no podía creer que este día, en ese instante, esa misma sonrisa era incluso más luminosa que de costumbre, sin percatarse él también estaba sonriendo

A pesar de que la novia quería volar, sus acompañantes la sostuvieron y prácticamente la obligaron a caminar más despacio, menos mal que eran dos, porque de la emoción era capaz de correr con tal de llegar a el más rápido

Ambos hombres tomaron su mano y la depositaron en la mano de Terry

-te entregamos el mayor tesoro de nuestra familia, cuida de ella, dijo Albert

-procura siempre su bienestar y felicidad, completo Vicent

-con mi vida, respondió Terry

Albert fue a sentarse entre su prometida y la tía abuela, Vicent quedo justo a la par de Eleonor quien estaba disfrazada, viéndose siempre muy hermosa y distinguida

Sumergidos en la burbuja de su amor, la boda paso para ellos en forma irreal, fueron conscientes de tomar sus votos, los cuales conmovieron a más de uno, apenas y se percataron cuando las palabras: puede besar a la novia fueron pronunciadas

Terry levanto el velo que cubría a su ahora si frente a todos "esposa" tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente, siendo interrumpido el beso por el sonido de los aplausos

Luego las felicitaciones, los novios mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recibieron una a una las muestras de afecto de sus seres queridos y de la familia real, cada uno de ellos mostrándoles lo dichosos que estaban de compartir con ellos ese momento, después de las felicitaciones respectivas los Reyes y la Reina Madre posaron junto a los novios para una foto oficial, no faltando tampoco las fotos con la familia

Al salir de la iglesia, les esperaban una pequeña multitud, quienes gritaban buenos deseos para los novios, se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías más y luego Terry ayudo a su novia a subir a un carruaje abierto que tenía el emblema del Ducado de Grandchester, este se encontraba adornado con bellas rosas y Narcisos que sólo con la influencia de sus familias habían logrado conseguir en esta época del año

Durante el trayecto los novios iban deteniendo el carruaje cada tanto para lanzar monedas de oro a los grupos de personas que se habían reunido con la esperanza de verlos pasar, las personas más que agradecidas le gritaban sus buenos deseos a la pareja

El trayecto desde la iglesia hasta el Castillo de Grandchester, en donde se celebraría el festejo fue bastante corto, al llegar fueron recibidos muy cálidamente, Terry pudo comprobar que lo que George había dicho acerca de los muchos pretendientes que Candy tenía dentro del Clan era muy cierto, al notar la forma tan poco amistosa en que estos lo miraban al considerar que les había robado la oportunidad de cortejarla

También comprobó lo dicho por su pecosa acerca de lo numeroso que era el Clan de los Andrew, la familia Leagan no asistió, al no poder moverse aun Eliza del hospital, ni su hermano, ni su padre habían querido dejarla sola, por lo que se excusaron con Candy, ella comprendiendo lo difícil que estaban las cosas para ellos no dudo en disculparlos

La pareja abrió el baile con el vals que una vez bailaron en el festival de mayo, por un momento no había nada ni nadie más que ellos dos, deslizándose entre las notas de ese vals, sonriéndose en forma cómplice, la pareja no podía verse menos que adorable, terminando el baile con un dulce beso

-puedo robarme a la novia, pregunto Vicent a los novios cuando terminaron su baile

-por supuesto, respondió Terry, tomando a su vez la mano de su madre quien acompañaba a Vicent

-mi pequeña hija, te he podido disfrutar muy poco, dijo Vicent a Candy

-papá, no digas eso, ahora que nos hemos encontrado al fin, las despedidas ya no existirán entre nosotros, ahora es cuando debemos compartir cada instante que se nos regale, le respondió una emocionada Candy

-tienes razón mi pequeña, así que lo siento por mi yerno, porque yo pienso estar cerca de ti lo más que sea posible

-el solo quiere mi felicidad papá, así que eso no será un problema, el sabe que estar cerca de mi familia me hace feliz, ¿Qué harás ahora papá? ¿te iras nuevamente a navegar?

-aun tengo que cumplir unos compromisos que postergue, así que aprovechare tu viaje de bodas para completarlos, no, no te preocupes, estaré contigo en navidad, terminare todo a tiempo para ir con la familia a escocia

-gracias papá, tenia temor de que tardaría en volverte a ver

-ya no más, mi niña, ahora mi prioridad serás tú, claro dejare espacio a que disfrutes tu vida de casada, es lo justo, pero estaré cerca, siempre cerca, cuando me necesites, completó diciendo mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de su hija

-me parece un sueño poder estar contigo compartiendo un momento tan importante en tu vida hijo mío, le dijo Eleonor a Terry

-soy muy feliz madre, el tenerte conmigo complementa mi dicha, doy gracias al cielo por tenerte en mi vida nuevamente

-y ahora para siempre hijo, estaré cerca de ti, de ustedes, dijo con una sonrisa nuestra bella suegra

Poco a poco se fueron uniendo más parejas, Candy se vio muy sonriente bailando con Albert, Stear, Archie, su tío Alistear y con el Duque, en cambio Terry también bailo con la tía abuela, tía Janice, Lady Jane, Annie y Paty, aunque a cada instante volvía su mirada a su rubia pecosa

Hasta la familia real pidió turno para bailar cada cual, con los novios, después estos se dirigieron a recibir las felicitaciones de los invitados, nuestros rebeldes estaban muy sorprendidos, pero también felices de ver entre los invitados a la hermana Grey acompañada de la hermana Margaret, quienes venían en representación del colegio

Isabela y Marie junto a sus familias saludaron muy afectuosamente a los novios, en especial a Candy, también todos los alumnos del Colegio que eran miembros de la nobleza y que les habían ayudado cuando Sara había llegado por la pecosa, cada uno acompañados por sus respectivas familias

Al terminar de saludar a todos sus invitados regresaron muy cansados a su mesa, en donde les esperaba su familia

para unos jóvenes que habían vivido prácticamente huérfanos, sin recibir el cariño y apoyo que unos padres amorosos pueden dar, tenían ahora la bendición de tener una gran y amorosa familia que los cuidaba y brindaba todo el cariño y afecto que siempre guardaron para ellos

Candy que había crecido creyendo ser huérfana, y Terry por haber sido destruida su familia por la maldad de la ducerda, a pesar de eso la pecosa había recibido todo el amor incondicional que sus amadas madres la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, le habían dado, aun así, eso no pudo evitar que la maldad de Sara la alcanzara en alguna manera, Terry en cambio había tenido que refugiarse en sí mismo y aprender a defenderse ante el maltrato de la ducerda y la indiferencia de su padre, ahora ambos además de su familia, también se tenían el uno al otro.

Nuestros rebeldes guardaban en su corazón cada momento, porque ese día, era para ellos, para mostrarse ante todos como esposos, como una nueva familia

La hora del brindis fue particularmente muy especial para los recién casados, cada uno de sus seres queridos les dedico hermosas palabras, cada una de ellas mostrando cuan generosos y honorables eran, destacando también la fuerza del amor que los unía, como incluso había sido así desde que Candy estaba en el vientre de su madre.

-Candy se ve tan hermosa, fue una suerte encontrar un vestido a su talla y tan exclusivo, comentaba la tía Janice

-tienes mucha razón, según nos comentó madame Louri, este vestido es un diseño exclusivo, ella acababa de terminarlo, esperaba para mostrarlo en la próxima temporada, respondió Eleonor, -pero al saber que la futura Duquesa necesitaba uno, no dudo en mostrárselo con la esperanza que le gustara y ya ves, ella lo amo en cuanto lo vio

-es una pena que no pudo usar el vestido de novia de su madre, dijo con tristeza Nana Margo

-otra de las atrocidades que le debemos a la víbora de Sara, respondió con amargura Elroy, -fue Julia su antigua empleada quien nos revelo que la misma Sara lo había destrozado con sus propias manos y después quemado

-bueno ya no pensemos en cosas tristes, Candy se ve preciosa, que es lo que importa, no hay jovencita que no haya comentado que quiere un vestido igual al de ella, ya ven ha impuesto moda, respondió sonriendo Eleonor, -madame Louri no se equivocó al mostrárselo, ella sabía que efecto causaría

Así las señoras dirigieron una mirada a la rubia quien sonreía feliz en los brazos de su esposo mientras bailaba, comprendieron que no era momento de sufrir por el pasado, sino de ser feliz por el presente

A la hora de tirar el ramo, no fue una sorpresa que este callera en manos de Lady Jane, quien muy sonriente y sonrojada miro a su prometido quien no dudo en lanzarle un beso, ganándose los aplausos de todos

-No crees que las otras damas te reclamen, pregunto Albert con diversión a su bella prometida

\- No hice trampa alguna, gané el ramo limpiamente, respondió Jane dando un golpe en el brazo de Albert

-siento que falta demasiado tiempo, mejor hubiéramos hecho boda doble

-sabes que mis padres no estarían de acuerdo y aunque pienso como tu amor, son tan pocas las cosas en las que les he complacido que me pareció lo justo hacerlo en eso al menos

\- tienes razón preciosa, es mi amor por ti lo que me vuelve impaciente, pero dentro de muy poco usted señora mía será mi esposa, te amo Jane, confesó acariciando su rostro

-y yo te amo más Albert, mi único amor, el hombre de mi vida, con quien deseo envejecer, el único que quiero para padre de mis hijos, no podría agradecer lo suficiente al cielo por tener la bendición de tenerte a mi lado, de ser la única dueña de mi amor, como sólo tu lo eres del mío, con la emoción a flor de piel tomo el rostro de Albert y lo beso con la entrega de saber que nunca amaría a ningún hombre como a él

Cuando la fiesta estaba ya avanzada los novios aprovecharon para escapar, claro luego de despedirse muy cariñosamente de sus seres queridos y de la familia real quienes no dejaron de darles sus mejores deseos

Los novios habían planeado ir de luna de miel a la villa de los Grandchester en Escocia, pero para no pasar su noche de bodas viajando, Terry había decidido que partirían al día siguiente, por lo que esa noche la dormirían en los terrenos del Castillo de Grandchester, Candy que no conocía los planes de su esposo se dejaba guiar por este que la había subido en un carruaje, llevándola dentro de un camino bordeado de los maravillosos jardines del Castillo, no la dejo ni cambiarse, ella estaba muy intrigada, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una ¿casa?, si una preciosa casa, que si no fuera porque está dentro del castillo, podría pasar por una casa común y silvestre (hablando en términos Grandchester claro)

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¡Sorpresa!

-pero, ¿Qué? No comprendo

\- ¿te gusta?

-es preciosa Terry

-este será nuestro hogar pecosa, bienvenida a nuestra casa, aquí viviremos

-lo dices en serio, dijo Candy, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo, lo soltaba y gritaba mientras brincaba de alegría, para después volver a abrazarlo y cubrir de besos su apuesto rostro

Terry estaba más que feliz de ver que su sorpresa le había gustado a su pecosa

-puedo entender entonces que te ha gustado

-no Terry no me gusta, ¡me encanta!, es maravilloso, pero ¿cómo?, pensé que viviríamos en el Castillo con tus padres

-hable con ellos, les pedí tener nuestro hogar a nuestro gusto, estamos aún recién casados y quisiera tener un poco de privacidad, ellos también necesitan estar solos después de tantos años perdidos, querían mudarse del Castillo, pero les solicité que no lo hicieran, para no estar alejados

-propuse entonces reparar una construcción que habían iniciado aquí hace muchos años pero que nunca se había concretado, fue algo complicado, es mas no está terminada, aún siguen trabajando en ella, pero cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje de bodas ya estará lista para iniciar nuestra vida juntos, por lo pronto pedí que al menos tuvieran preparada nuestra habitación para poder pasar esta noche aquí

-mi amor, no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz

-este será nuestro hogar mi amor, viviremos aquí solo nosotros dos, no fue fácil convencerlos, pero accedieron a que no habría sirvientes, al menos no permanentes, vendrán algunas mucamas a ayudarte durante el día, pero no se quedaran aquí, los guardias siempre estarán custodiando, pero lo harán con distancia

-Terry puedo ocuparme perfectamente de la casa sin ayuda de servidumbre, no es necesario que envíen a nadie

-lo siento pecosa, fue la única condición de mis padres y de tu familia, pero no te preocupes, saben que lo primordial para nosotros es nuestra privacidad, así que serán lo más discretos posible

-pero que cosas dices Terry

-no te sonrojes pecosa, se te miran más las pecas

-Terryyyy

-auch no pegues tan duro pecosa, sabes que estoy jugando, pero hablando en serio, es lo que va a pasar amor, ahora que eres mi esposa no pienso privarme de ti, voy a disfrutarte en cada rincón de esta casa, cada vez que me sea posible, así que seguramente no quedara de otra que estar despachándolos

-tiene todo muy bien planeado esposo mío

-por supuesto esposa mía, ahora a cumplir la tradición

\- ¡Terry!

El castaño cargo a Candy y avanzo hacia la casa, entrando con ella en brazos, cerró la puerta con su pie, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la alcoba principal

-en otra ocasión te doy un recorrido por nuestro hogar, por ahora me resulta imposible esperar por más tiempo

-pero Terry donde está mi ajuar, tengo que cambiarme

-esta noche no mi amor, esta noche no necesitaras nada de eso, me niego a perder un segundo más solo para que te vistas con algo que no te durara ni cinco segundos puesto

La pecosa no pudo ni emitir palabras, un delicioso escalofrió recorrido todo su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, totalmente sonrojada y con sus esmeraldas oscurecidas no pudo más que quedar hipnotizada con la mirada que le daba Terry, el cual sin ningún pudor la estaba devorando con sus ojos llenos de deseo

Sin prisas Terry comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras le ordenaba con su voz enronquecida que ella también se desnudara, deseosa de complacerlo, ella se fue quitando primero las horquillas que sostenían sus risos, luego se dio la vuelta para que él le ayudara con los botones que no alcanzaba

El detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella y desabrochar botón por botón, podría ser algo muy molesto, incluso en otras circunstancias pensaría en romperlo para llegar más rápido a ella, pero le parecía sumamente delicioso ir quitándolos uno a uno, para ir dando besos a cada porción de piel que se iba descubriendo al hacerlo

Cuando concluyo el retrocedió un paso, ella se dio la vuelta y sin perder el contacto visual con su esposo continúo quitándose el vestido y cada una de las prendas que la vestían, mientras el hacia lo mismo

Era una deliciosa tortura pero no por eso se apresuraron, cada uno se tomó el tiempo justo y necesario para desnudarse, al estar ambos sin nada que les cubriera se fueron acercando, Terry tomo la mano de Candy, beso cada uno de sus dedos, luego el dorso de esta, después tomo su cintura y la atrajo a él, con su otra mano tomo su sonrojado rostro, posando un suave beso cerca de su boca, comenzó a repartir besos por todo el bello rostro de su pecosa, acariciándola con su nariz hasta apoderarse de sus labios

Sus bocas se deleitaban la una a la otra, degustándose suavemente, Terry dejo su boca solo para saborear el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando su tierna carne hasta ir bajando por su cuello llegando al hombro, en donde dio pequeños mordiscos, sus dedos traviesos ya hacían su propio recorrido en busca de los blancos montes amados de su bella pecosa

Candy por su parte no se quedaba atrás, con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba la piel de su castaño amor, dibujando con sus dedos cada musculo, cada espacio de piel a su alcance, con la pericia que su mismo deseo le dictaba, más cuando Terry tomo uno de sus rosados botones en su boca tuvo que detenerse unos instantes, su cuerpo lo necesitaba para disfrutar de lleno las deliciosas sensaciones que la embargaban, arqueándose para darle más acceso

Terry se detuvo un momento, tomo su mano y la atrajo a la cama en donde la recostó en el centro de esta, recostándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla, como devorándola con sus ojos, se acerco a ella, tomando de nuevo sus labios, un gemido escapo de los labios de Candy, el bajo a tomar uno de sus deliciosos montes blancos, abarcándolo con su mano, mientras su boca besaba sin descanso el otro, disfrutándolo completamente, intercambiando entre uno y otro sin desatenderlos un segundo

Candy se aferraba a su espalda, arañándolo suavemente, con sus piernas lo fue guiando hasta tenerlo sobre ella, acomodándose mientras se abría en una muda invitación que él no tardaría en atender, con la vos ronca y entrecortada de deseo le dijo:

-abre los ojos amor, quiero guardar para mi el instante en que me adentre en tu precioso cálido templo, recíbeme por favor

-lista estoy para recibirte amor mío, mi dueño, ven a donde te pertenece y lléname de ti

Fue acariciando su suave y húmeda entrada, avanzando lenta y tortuosamente hasta que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo, Candy acaricio el bello rostro de su esposo, mientras con sus caderas se unía a sus movimientos, danzando juntos, disfrutándose, la fuerza de la pasión la hacía arquearse más a él, apretar sus caderas con sus piernas, ambos gemían y gritaban de placer, diciéndose frases de amor, mas otras tantas incomprensibles para nadie mas que para ellos mismos, hasta alcanzar juntos las estrellas

Permanecieron así, unidos hasta que regresaron de ese maravilloso lugar al que los llevaba la fuerza de su pasión, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse e inevitablemente sus labios volvieron a unirse, haciendo que el deseo los encerrara otra vez, iniciando otra entrega, de las muchas que tendrían esa noche, su primera noche juntos como esposos ante todos, la primera también que pasarían sin dormir, ocupados con asuntos mucho mas importantes y deliciosos en los que ocuparse

000

1la capilla en que se casó el Príncipe Harry es la Capilla de San Jorge del castillo de Windsor, siendo aquí la familia Grandchester cambie la ubicación y nombre del castillo

Hola amigas, nuevamente lamento la demora, he escrito de a sustitos, me está costando un poco pero ya casi terminamos, no puedo prometer cuanta falta, pues no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, no quiero ahondar en los problemas que me aquejan, solo asegurarles que si no avanzo como quisiera es por algo más allá de mis intenciones, estuve revisando nuevamente sus preciados comentarios, en varios de ellos me preguntan si continuare la historia o incluso si me retiro de FF y Wattpad, aclaro primero que nada que voy a terminar esta historia, hare todo lo posible por no tardar, pero ya saben hay cosas que escapan de mis deseos, por otro lado no tengo planeado sacarlas de las plataformas, lo único que posiblemente cierre seria mi blog y mi pagina de Facebook, pero hasta eso es algo que aún no sucede

Y en cuanto a mis nuevas historias, ya saben mi loca imaginación tiene ya varias rondando, pero la que sigue es la prometida, Mi Luna Pecosa, pero lamento decirles que tardare en publicarla, pues quiero terminar esta antes y luego poder dedicarme a esa

Ahora si por fin pude darme gusto en responder todos sus para mi valiosísimos comentarios:

 **skarllet northman** , gracias por disfrutar mi historia, **Selenityneza** amiga gracias por seguir disfrutando mi historia, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** acá esta un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, **Perth77 (Guest)** Thank you for enjoying my story, I am excited that language is not a barrier, it makes me very happy your comments, I'm sorry to take so long to update, thank you have my story among your favorites, **Charo G. Rivera (Guest)** me alegra mucho que te guste, espero sigas disfrutándola y me emociona tanto que puedas imaginar como yo cuando lees lo que escribo, **Eli (Guest)** gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia, no te preocupes voy a terminar la historia, no voy a abandonarla, **Ster star** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y si ya ves siguen pagando, **Haroly Nandy (Guest)** me emociona mucho que te guste mi historia, espero sigas disfrutándola, **Serena Candy Andrew Graham** me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, **Wenca37 (Guest)** gracias por seguir disfrutando mi historia, espero pronto poder complacerte con Mi Luna Pecosa, pero por ahora mi prioridad es terminar esta, cariños, **ClaudiaCeis** si mi amiga, ya en la línea final, casi…, **Ely ventura (Guest)** muchas gracias por disfrutar mis historias, **Anlemond01** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero sigas disfrutándola, también te agradezco por seguirla y ponerla entre tus favoritos, **Mork (Guest)** gracias por leer y si esta historia voy a completarla gracias también a: **isa-kagamine, Kiiandy Black, perla moon, Yeni Hernandez, ,** **Dereka** **, maira614** , por seguir mi historia y hacerla su favorita

Nuevamente gracias a todas las que disfrutan leyendo mis historias, también agradezco a quienes lo hacen en silencio, pero especialmente a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de regalarme unas palabras expresando si les gusto, me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos, por mas que uno revisa siempre se pasa algo, mas si escribo por partes, por cierto no quiero asustarlas pero mi pobre pc esta muriendo, me falla mucho y eso me atrasa, así que pidan conmigo que me gane una nueva en navidad ?

Por ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, bendiciones a todas, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

P.D. no tenia planeado hacerlo por cuestiones de tiempo, pero ¡sorpresa! Voy a participar en las posadas navideñas de mi querida Doralix con un cortito navideño, ya saben busquen los grupos de Facebook, de igual forma publicare mi cortito navideño en FF y Wattpad, cariños.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Despertar juntos, sin temor a ser juzgados era ya algo real, más, en su primer amanecer como esposos no despertaron juntos, no y no era sólo el hecho de que aún era de madrugada, no, no era sólo eso no

Porque para despertar juntos tendrían que haber dormido, cosa que fue lo único que no hicieron nuestros rebeldes, dedicaron cada minuto de la noche a amarse, a disfrutarse, a marcar sus cuerpos, demostrándose una y otra vez lo mucho que se amaban

Debían partir muy temprano para Escocia, una doncella había tocado tímidamente la puerta de la habitación para despertarlos y ayudarles a prepararse para el viaje, pero lo que nunca imagino es que los jóvenes marqueses no sólo estaban despiertos si no que también estaban ya listos para partir

La doncella entonces les aviso que sus familias les esperaban para despedirlos, ella se encargó con la ayuda de otro empleado de que las maletas estuvieran listas en el auto en el que viajarán

La despedida fue muy emotiva, llena de cariño, los Andrew se habían hospedado en el castillo sólo para poder despedir a los rebeldes

Fue una afortunada decisión el que un chofer los llevará, pues el cansancio les estaba pasando factura, partieron cuando el sol aún no salía, el auto resultó ser bastante cómodo, las ventajas del lujo de sus familias, por lo que pasaron el trayecto del viaje durmiendo abrazados en la privacidad que les proporcionó el coche, que incluso contaba con cortinas

Los días en Escocia pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de la pareja, los primeros días no habían salido de la habitación, cuando por fin lo hicieron Candy se dio con la sorpresa de que la villa se encontraba en mejores condiciones que en el verano, también todo estaba más limpio

Terry le explicó que el duque la había mandado a reparar después de la boda civil de ellos en Palacio Real, durante muchos años el había sido incapaz de pensar en la villa sin que el dolor lo desgarrase

Esa villa representaba la época más feliz de su vida, allí había vivido el nacimiento de su familia, la verdadera, la que creía nunca volvería a tener, por eso la había abandonado, por el dolor que le provocaba

Pero al ver a su hijo iniciar su propia historia, no lo pensó más, el sabía cuanto Terry amaba esa villa y también cuanto habían significado las vacaciones de verano en ella, por lo que no dudo en restaurarla con la certeza de que pronto sería visitada, así cuando Terry expresó su deseo de pasar su luna de miel allí, los trabajos de reparación ya habían iniciado

Aún no estaba lista, eran muchos años de abandono, pero lo que faltaba lo harían después que se fueran los recién casados, por ahora bastaba con dejarla habitable y confortable, pues la familia se reuniría allí para las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo

Los trabajos de reparación de la villa de Grandchester habían resultado ser una poderosa inyección de ingresos que favorecieron a la economía no sólo del pueblo, si no también de varios poblados aledaños, puesto que por la cantidad de trabajo se había tenido que buscar trabajadores de varios poblados vecinos, al no alcanzar con los trabajadores locales

Lo mismo sucedió con la construcción del hogar de los rebeldes dentro del castillo de Grandchester, dando trabajos, lo que favoreció a muchas familias, las que tendrían un ingreso seguro para Navidad y el año siguiente

Lady Jane había recomendado a varias personas que eran favorecidos por las obras de caridad que llevaban a cabo con la Reina Madre, ella se había encargado de investigar quienes estaban sin empleo y de acuerdo a sus habilidades habían seleccionado quienes podían trabajar en la construcción y quienes iban a la villa de Grandchester en Escocia

Saber eso fue lo único que convenció a los rebeldes de acceder a tener servicio domestico en la villa, muchos de los empleados contaban con sobrada experiencia, pero por diversas situaciones habían quedado desempleados, razón por la que no dudaban en adiestrar a los que tenían menos conocimientos en el trabajo

.

.

-Entonces su familia quedo en la ruina, pregunto la señora Elroy

-sí, a Neal le pareció extraño que ella pudiera visitar diariamente a Eliza, por lo que investigó y se dio cuenta, respondió Albert

-por eso Daniel le dio la oportunidad de dirigir la sucursal de Boston al padre de la joven Luisa, pregunto la señora

-así es, por lo que investigaron el padre de la señorita Luisa es un hombre responsable y correcto, pero con la situación inestable con Alemania, su negocio perdió mucho capital debido a ello

-me alegra que Eliza pueda viajar con una joven que a pesar de todo demostró ser su amiga

-sí, no hubiera querido que se fueran tan pronto, pero Daniel necesita regresar a ocuparse de sus negocios, afortunadamente consiguieron un excelente equipo de profesionales que ayudarán a Eliza y aprovechando que la familia de la joven se muda a Boston ella pidió permanecer con Eliza hasta que se mejore

-hijo respecto a la situación que se está dando hay acciones urgentes que tomar

-tiene razón tía, por lo pronto hemos decidido con Jane adelantar la boda, no podemos arriesgar a la familia

-pero, hijo y Candice

-Vicent y yo lo hemos conversado con Richard, el tampoco permitiría que estuvieran en peligro

-me alivia saber eso

.

.

-esa gente… son unos desvergonzados, exclamó molesta Eleonor

-es inconcebible, mira que atreverse a reclamar derechos que no les corresponden y encima hacer escándalo tratando de poner de víctima a su hija, comentó Richard

-claro, no es que les importase su bienestar, ni una tan sola vez intentaron visitarla o saber al menos de su estado, lo único que les importaba es que ya no les estaba dando la vida a la que estaban acostumbrados, dijo Eleonor

-ahora por su propia imprudencia, se tuvo que hacer pública la traición a la corona por parte de Claudine al haber atentado no sólo contra mi y Terry, si no también y más grave aún, en contra de la Reina Madre, lo que es un delito muy grave, por lo que ahora además de arruinados están siendo tratados como la paria que son al ser los padres de una delincuente como ella, comentó Richard

\- tienes razón amor, ellos criaron a su hija para servirse de ella para poder seguir con su nivel de vida, ellos son los verdaderos culpables del tipo de monstruo en que se convirtió Claudine, dijo Eleonor

-lo bueno de todo esto es que ya todos saben que mi matrimonio con ella fue anulado y que dentro de poco podremos mostrarnos como lo que siempre hemos sido, un matrimonio, dijo Richard

.

.

-falta poco tiempo para que nos reunamos nuevamente con la familia Terry

-no me lo recuerdes pecosa, el tiempo paso volando, siento que apenas he podido disfrutarte

-Terry no digas eso, sabes que hasta hace poco que hemos comenzado a ver los alrededores, porque no me has dejado ni salir de la habitación, como puedes decir que no me has disfrutado

-mmm yo no vi que usted pusiera mucha resistencia a quedarse encerrada en la habitación conmigo Lady Grandchester, respondió el castaño al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de su esposa

Candy gimió en respuesta, para ella era imposible resistirse a las caricias de Terry

-ahh… Terry… no lo recuerdo amor, temo que lo he olvidado, imagino que puedes ayudarme a recordarlo, murmuró en respuesta mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su esposo

Después de una apasionada mañana, los jóvenes marqueses salieron al pueblo, Candy amaba ver las decoraciones preparándose para el Hogmanay que ya adornaban cada hogar, ella misma se había encargado de que la villa estuviera llena de ellas, así como de tradicionales decoraciones navideñas que había hecho ella misma, Terry gustoso le había ayudado

Disfrutaron de la nieve, jugaron como niños, hicieron muñecos de nieve, anduvieron en trineo, hasta que luego de que este se volcará, Terry se negara a exponer nuevamente según el la seguridad de su pecosa, pese a que está no se había hecho daño alguno, eso no fue razón suficiente para que el castaño accediera a subirla otra ves

Había pedido a Terry que la llevará a un precioso local en donde vendían unos deliciosos postres escoceses, Candy parecía no cansarse de ellos, pero justo ese día parecía que las advertencias de que se empacharía de tanto comerlos se había vuelto reales, pues ni bien los había probado un terrible malestar la hizo detenerse

Unas fuertes náuseas se habían apoderado de ella, no había vomitado, cosa que más que un alivio parecía un tormento pues el malestar sólo empeoraba y no se iba, pidió pasear un rato para que le ayudará a sentirse mejor, pero ni bien habían comenzado a caminar cuando de pronto se desvaneció

Cuando despertó vio que estaba en la habitación de ambos en la Villa, Terry estaba a su lado, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba, no era para menos, ella era su luz, su sol, su vida, no podía ni pensar en que algo malo le sucediera, aunque tenía una sospecha

Por eso había mandado por el médico, así salía de dudas, nada lo haría más feliz que confirmar sus sospechas, de lo contrario, no quería ni imaginar, su pecosa… nada… seguro era lo que el creía y su preocupación se volvería alegría, rezaba porque fuera así

-Terry, amor, le llamo indicándole que se acercará más a ella de lo que ya estaba

-como te sientes Candy, respondió el, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-un poco mareada, pero bien amor, quita esa cara mi mocoso engreído, estoy bien

-mande llamar al doctor

-si eso te tranquiliza amor está bien

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su charla

-pase

-el doctor ha llegado señor

-gracias Mina, hazlo pasar por favor

-enseguida señor

El doctor examinó a Candy bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, quien se negó a dejarla sola, luego de algunas preguntas de rutina procedió a realizarle un examen físico, tomo su pulso, escuchó sus pulmones y corazón, también palpo el vientre, cosa que hizo que el castaño apretara sus puños, pero al ver la seriedad del galeno se contuvo

Finalmente, el galeno tomo su estetoscopio y escuchó el vientre de Candy, al hacerlo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su serio rostro

-La Marquesa se encuentra en perfecto estado milord

-pero

\- en su estado es normal lo que ha sucedido, por lo que deben tener algunos cuidados que dejaré indicados, aparte de ellos podrá seguir haciendo sus actividades normales

-quiere decir que…, alcanzó a decir Terry

-si milord, su esposa está embarazada, pude escuchar el corazón del bebé

-Candy, dijo Terry corriendo a abrazar a su sonriente y llorosa esposa, permanecieron abrazados un momento disfrutando la noticia

La rubia a pesar de la emoción reaccionó a lo dicho por el médico

-escuchó a mi bebé? ¿Puedo escucharlo yo también? Pregunto ilusionada

Terry miro al medico en una forma en que, sin necesidad de expresarlo, le dejo saber que el tenía la misma pregunta, el experimentado galeno volvió a sonreír y asintió, tomo su estetoscopio y volvió al vientre de Candy, estuvo buscando por unos instantes, para luego poner en líos oídos de Candy el estetoscopio

Ella tardo unos segundos en reconocer los sonidos, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a llorar de alegría, luego se lo quito y se lo puso a su esposo, quien al igual que ella lloro de emoción

Desde ese día Terry se encargó de mimar y consentir a su pecosa, claro en lo que ella le permitía, solían estar haciendo negociación, pues ella no quiso dejar de preparar todo para recibir a su familia, al final acordaron que ella sólo una a supervisar todo y hacer todo aquello que no implicaba cargar cosas pesadas, o subir a escaleras o lugares altos

.

.

Una comitiva nada pequeña de vehículos llegaba a Edimburgo, con escudos del Ducado de Grandchester y otros con los escudos del Clan Andrew, a pesar de llevar varias horas viajando no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la villa de los Grandchester

Los primeros en bajar fueron Stear y Archie, quienes corrieron a abrazar a su querida prima que ya les esperaba en la entrada junto a su esposo, Terry conteniendo sus celos se ocupó mejor de ayudar a su madre a bajar del coche con ayuda de su padre, los saludo afectuosamente y luego se fue a ayudar a las damas Andrew a bajar también

La tía abuela reñía a Stear y Archie por ser tan impulsivos y no esperar a ayudarles a bajar, ellos un poco avergonzados sólo animaron a sonreír y pedir disculpas, finalmente todos bajaron

Vicent llegaría más tarde pues el viajaba desde el puerto, Eleonor y Richard muy cariñosos abrazaron afectuosamente a su ahijada / nuera, la tía Elroy, Nana Margo y tía Janice también la saludaron con mucho cariño al igual que el tío Alistear

Albert abrazo con emoción a su sobrina, depósito un beso en su frente y alagó lo hermosa que estaba, pero al ser uno de los que más la conocía no paso desapercibido para el un brillo especial que noto en sus bellas esmeraldas, al igual que algunos sutiles cambios

Eleonor también hubiera notado esos cambios por el sólo hecho de ser mujer, si no fuera porque llegaba un poco indispuesta del viaje, se retiró a descansar un rato antes de la comida, los Andrew se retiraron a su villa a refrescarse prometiendo volver a tiempo para comer

-como crees que lo tomen

-de una u otra forma lo terminarán aceptando, no te preocupes más mi amor

\- es que es tan pronto Richard que temo que Terry y Candy se sientan relegados

-descansa amor, veras que todo estará bien

La comida fue muy amena y todos felicitaron a los rebeldes en especial a Candy por encargarse de todo, después de la comida salieron a la terraza a tomar el té y un postre

Dos rubias estaban nerviosas, pero decididas a compartir las buenas nuevas con la familia

-hay algo que quisiéramos compartir, dijeron Eleonor y Candy al mismo tiempo

Ambas se vieron y sonrieron por la coincidencia

-primero usted madrina

-bueno, Terry hijo, hijos, dijo viendo a los recién casados, verán

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿esta todo bien?, pregunto Terry preocupado por el nerviosismo de Eleonor

-todo está bien hijo, lo que tu madre trata de decirles es que estamos esperando un bebé, tendrás un hermano o hermana hijo, dijo Richard viendo a Terry

Candy corrió a abrazar a Eleonor, Terry estaba algo impactado por la noticia, pero al cabo de un momento y luego de un pellizco de su pecosa se espabilo y también abrazo emocionado a su madre

Los Andrew también dieron sus felicitaciones a los Duques, nadie esperaba una noticia así, aunque era de esperarse, siendo Eleonor aún una mujer joven

-es una noticia maravillosa, es bueno que hayan retomado su familia, comentó alegre Nana Margo

\- es maravilloso un nuevo miembro en su hogar, dijo tía Elroy

\- es una dicha Eleonor, ahora si que te tendrán bien consentida querida, comentó feliz Janice

-con todo esto ya no te dimos oportunidad de decir nada hija, ¿que querías decir Candy?, pregunto Eleonor a la rubia menor

\- es acaso lo que estoy sospechando, dijo Albert mirando a su pequeña

Candy sonrió, luego miro a todos uno por uno, respiro hondo y respondió: hace pocos días el médico nos confirmó que yo también estoy embarazada

Todos estaban sorprendidos, se quedaron callados unos momentos, Candy por un momento pensó que no estaban alegres por ella y bajo su mirada, Terry conociéndola apretó ligeramente su mano la que tenía entrelazada con la suya, para infundirle apoyo

En eso Albert fue el primero en abrazarla y beso tiernamente su frente, después todos los fueron felicitando uno a uno, pese a todo está noticia si que la esperaban, ahora si que tenían dos rubias que cuidar y mimar

Terry les contó como es que se habían dado cuenta, de la visita del medico y las recomendaciones que les había dado

Afortunadamente Candy era una joven muy sana, por lo que el embarazo estaba dándose bien y sin contratiempos

En la noche Vicent se unía al festejo, estaba un poco sorprendido, pero una calidez en su interior le hizo sentir que todo estaría bien, abrazo a su hija con mucho amor, prometiéndole que ya no viajaría tanto y que estaría viviendo cerca de ella para acompañarla y compartir con ella como no habían podido hacerlo antes

Para noche buena Elroy se encargó de preparar todo para festejar en la villa de los Andrew, fueron a la Iglesia temprano, al salir se encargaron de repartir canastas con víveres a los más necesitados, también juguetes a los niños de escasos recursos, además de donar mantas y abrigos

Para los pobladores fue una grata sorpresa, pues la fiesta de navidad no era algo muy común en ese entonces en Escocia, sin embargo, ambas familias Grandchester y Andrew lo estaban festejando de la mejor forma, compartiendo con el prójimo

Al llegar a casa Candy recibió la sorpresa de recibir una llamada del hogar de Pony, George había estado tratando de hacer la conexión hasta lograrlo, lo que había hecho muy feliz a la rubia menor

También George que había llegado ese mismo día, les había llevado postales de parte de Annie y Paty, quienes felizmente habían pasado las fiestas con sus familias, algo que había sido especialmente importante para Paty, quien tenía pocas oportunidades de compartir con sus padres

Jane también había llamado para desearles una feliz Navidad y de paso hablar con Albert a quien extrañaba mucho, pero al tener que adelantar su boda les pareció lo más justo que ella pasará las fiestas con sus padres

Después de cenar estuvieron cantando villancicos, luego bailaron y rieron como hacía mucho tiempo ambas familias no lo hacían

Intercambiaron regalos, pasando la víspera de Navidad muy unidos y felices

El día de Navidad hicieron un picnic aprovechando el buen clima, Candy se quedó con las ganas de servir de conejillo de indias a Stear quien había estado diseñando un tipo de aeroplano ligero

Richard al contrario estaba maravillado con el ingenio del joven inventor, al igual que Stear, el Duque amaba los aviones, por lo que encantado se sumó al equipo de construcción de dicho prototipo, está demás decir que todos los jóvenes, junto a Albert, Vicent, Alistear e incluso George estuvieron colaborando

Cuando al fin lo terminaron todos estaban emocionados, aunque como precaución cuando probaron el prototipo, mantuvieron a Eleonor y a Candy lo más lejos posible, por aquello de que al ser invento de Stear no fuera a estallar

El prototipo logró volar, Stear estaba feliz, logro hacer un vuelo en los alrededores, logro volar sobre ambas villas y luego regresar, el problema fue a la hora de aterrizar, ya que aparentemente todos olvidaron está tan importante parte

Y es que para iniciar el vuelo el prototipo de avioneta era lanzada deslizada como en tobogán desde una parte alta, por lo que no tenían lista una pista de aterrizaje, ni ruedas en el avión, por lo que este termino enterrado en un banco de nieve por no contar con lo necesario para hacerlo normalmente

Menos mal que la tía abuela se había quedado con Nana Margo en la villa de los Andrew, que de lo contrario le hubiera dado un telele del susto

Al final todos acabaron riendo por el despiste colectivo de no recordar ponerle llantas ni preparar una pista de aterrizaje al prototipo de avioneta, pero aún así muy felices con el resultado final

Richard hablo con Albert y Alistear acerca de Stear y su talento innegable, después de discutir algunas opciones llegaron a un acuerdo el cual le propondrían al joven inventor

La feliz estancia en Escocia parecía que pasaba volando, muy pronto ya estaban festejando las fiesta de Hogmanay

Durante la noche del 29 de diciembre, y después de los bailes tradicionales, se inicia la procesión le fuego y luces, momento en el que la calle es iluminada por las personas portando antorchas, todo ello acompañado con la música popular de Escocia, ambas familias participaban y Candy veía maravillada todo eso que era nuevo para ella

No había duda los escoceses si que sabían festejar el fin de año, durante los últimos días del año se pudo admirar por las calles de Edimburgo las procesiones de antorchas, despliegues de fuegos artificiales y artistas callejeros por doquier. Una de las más tradicionales expresiones de estas fiestas es la danza popular del ceilidh, imprescindible en la mayoría de fiestas tradicionales de Escocia

Candy estaba como niña pequeña, no dudo en intentar bailar en cada una de las ocasiones en que se daban las tradicionales danzas, Terry estaba encantado de verla tan feliz, en la última noche del año se quedaron en el pueblo hasta que cantaron Auld Lang Syne

En ambas villas intercalaban los días de festejo, celebrando en la villa de los Grandchester noche vieja, en donde Eleonor había preparado la cena para despedir el año, después de las actividades en el pueblo

Todos estaban brindando, aunque a Eleonor y Candy les toco brindar con vino sin alcohol, prácticamente juguito de uvas, pero ellas estaban más que ocupadas disfrutando de los postres que de otra cosa, ambas sufrían las terribles náuseas y molestias mañaneras, pero el resto del día lo pasaban bastante bien

Según le explicaron a Candy, el hecho de tener náuseas era bueno, pues era una señal de que el cuerpo estaba haciendo lo mejor para proteger al bebé, ella estaba más que encantada con aprender cosas nuevas sobre su embarazo

A las doce todos se dieron los abrazos de felicitación deseando muchos años como ese en donde estaban reunidos en familia, a la vez que todos los presentes incluidos los empleados se reunieron en el salón al calor de la chimenea y comenzaron a cantar Auld Lang Syne, tomados de la mano como si fueran toda una gran hermandad, tal como lo habían hecho en el pueblo

Cuando terminaron los abrazos y aun cantaban Auld Lang Syne, unos momentos después, Terry tomo la mano y caminaron al balcón. Allí abrazados permanecieron unos minutos en silencio sólo llenándose con el sonido del latido de sus corazones

-feliz aniversario Candy, amor mío, no sabes cuánto significa para mí el poder tenerte a mi lado, porque desde esa noche te he amado, has llenado cada espacio de mi corazón

-Terry, feliz aniversario, somos muy bendecidos amor, de poder estar está noche aquí y juntos, agradezcamos de la mejor forma que es posible

Los jóvenes se pusieron de rodillas y elevaron una oración agradeciendo de corazón, mientras derramaban lágrimas de felicidad

.

.

Estaban caminando nuevamente en ese bello jardín, Candy no dudo en salir corriendo a abrazar a la hermosa mujer rubia que le abría los brazos, un joven rubio se unió al abrazo, no necesitaban palabras, en ese momento los sentimientos se manifestaban con acciones

Terry observaba dándole espacio a su pecosa, no necesitaba explicación, el sentía en su corazón la alegría y el amor que rodeaba todo el lugar y sabía que era todo por y para ella y eso lo hacía muy feliz

De pronto la hermosa mujer estaba a su lado tenía de la mano a Candy, ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su pecosa y luego le dio uno a el, le sonrió con tanto cariño que sintió un déjà vu, el ya conocía a esa señora, la había visto antes, hacia mucho tiempo, sentía una energía maternal en ella

De pronto estaban solos, en medio del jardín, a lo lejos vieron el hermoso portal de las rosas, allí les esperaban Rosemary junto a Anthony, Candy y Terry caminaron de la mano hacía ellos, cuando al fin estaban cerca los rubios sonrieron, de pronto una luz inundó todo y ahora ya no estaban en el portal si no en medio del jardín nuevamente

Un sonido los hizo ver hacia abajo y allí en el pasto sobre una preciosa manta blanca estaban dos preciosos bebés, Candy y Terry se llenaron de emoción, tuvieron esa certeza en sus corazones y se abrazaron dichosos de tener tal bendición

De pronto abrieron los ojos, estaban en su habitación, aún no amanecía, no necesitaban preguntar, al verse a los ojos comprendieron, sonrieron y así acurrucados una en el otro se quedaron felices hasta volver a dormir

000

Hola amigas, acá esta un capítulo más, espero lo disfruten, aprovecho a agradecer sus comentarios, me llenan de alegría y emoción, siempre los espero ansiosa, me disculpo por no poder responderlo en esta ocasión, apenas he podido medio revisar el capítulo, por lo que de antemano pido me perdonen si ven muchas faltas de ortografía, recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

He incluido en este capitulo un poco de las tradiciones escocesas de fin de año

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo en esta su historia, feliz año nuevo Palasatenea

P.D. estuve a un cachito de poner fin al pie de este capítulo, pero cuando repasaba lo que sigue me di cuenta que aún faltan cosas que quizá quieran leer conmigo, así que aún no pude escribir esa palabra, espero nos podamos leer pronto, bendiciones.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

En los primeros días del año los Andrew y los Grandchester partían de Escocia, Janice y su esposo Alistear se despidieron, debían volver a medio Oriente, en donde Alistear estaba a cargo de algunas empresas, pero prometiendo que harían los arreglos necesarios para volver con sus hijos en unos meses

Los demás partieron hacia Londres, Stear y Archie se incorporaron unos días después al colegio, allí ya les esperaban Annie y Paty quienes apenas habían podido hacer una visita a la rubia cuando recién llegó

Nana Margo se quedó con los Andrew, después de estar tanto tiempo alejada Elroy le pidió quedarse una temporada con ellos

Los Leagan se habían mudado a la Florida, siendo que su clima favorecía a la recuperación de Eliza, Luisa se había ido con ellos, con el permiso de sus padres, al igual que Neal y Eliza ella también recibía su educación con profesores particulares, sin abandonar ni un momento a su amiga, los tres jóvenes habían tenido que aprender a la mala que sus acciones traían consecuencias tarde o temprano, cambiando su forma de ver la vida, haciéndose más unidos y dejando atrás la soberbia que los caracterizaba, agradecían ahora la oportunidad que tenían de enmendar su camino

Terry se preparaba para presentar exámenes y completar de esa manera su educación, a su vez trabajaba con su padre, Candy en cambio recibió clases con profesores privados en el castillo de Grandchester, Eleonor lo dispuso así para estar más tiempo con la rubia y de paso cuidarla

Cuando regresaban los hombres Grandchester cenaban juntos y luego el joven matrimonio se retiraba a su hogar, el cual ya estaba terminado, lo que faltaba lo habían hecho en el tiempo en que ellos estaban en Escocia

Como cada noche desde que habían recibido la noticia de que serían padres Terry se dedicaba a conversar con el vientre de su esposa, en donde estaba el mayor tesoro de ambos, le contaba a Candy como había estado su día, y ella le contaba que había hecho para terminar amándose como lo hacían desde que se habían casado

Terry llevaba algunas tardes a su pecosa a visitar a su familia, si no ellos llegaban a la hora del té y pasaban un rato ameno con ellos, Jane se les unía cada vez que podía, todas le ayudaban en lo posible con los preparativos de su boda

Dos días a la semana Candy junto a Jane continuaban en su labor de ayudar a los necesitados, Eleonor comenzó a acompañarlas ahora que ya no era necesario ocultarse

La fiesta de compromiso de Albert y Jane se celebró a mediados de enero, fue una fiesta elegante y muy cálida, sirvió además para que Eleonor hiciera su primera aparición como Duquesa de Grandchester

Después de saberse el intento de asesinato a la Reina Madre por parte de Claudine, nadie volvió siquiera a recordarla, si alguno tenía alguna objeción contra Eleonor se las guardaron cuando la vieron ya unida a la Reina y a la Reina madre, eso sumado al hecho de que todos sabían que fue la misma Eleonor quien exponiendo su propia vida había salvado a la Reina Madre

La llegada de los recién casados Marqueses de Grandchester causó como siempre revuelo, Candy lucía preciosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su figura pero que no le generaba incomodidad con su embarazo, tan bella iba que nadie noto su estado, su apuesto esposo tampoco pasó desapercibido, un Joven tan guapo y elegante imposible que no atraerá miradas y arrancará suspiros

Para el cumpleaños de Terry, Candy junto a sus padres le hicieron una cena familiar, decidió que ese día sería de ellos, el castaño estaba feliz de poder compartir con sus padres después de tantos años y ahora además tenía a su pecosa, tantos años de soledad y dolor se veían opacados con su felicidad actual

-muchas gracias mamá, papá por todo, también a ti amor

\- es maravilloso poder hacerlo después de tanto hijo, es para nosotros un regalo poder compartir este día contigo, dijo Eleonor muy emocionada

-ahora aprovechando este tu día, tenemos algunas cosas que comunicarles, dijo Richard

-sucede algo malo, pregunto Terry

-hemos estado conversando con Albert y Vicent, como sabrás la situación política en Europa se está volviendo inestable, por lo que tememos que además se vuelva peligrosa para la seguridad de todos, dijo Richard

Candy presionó la mano de Terry, más que preocuparse por ella misma, se preocupaba por Terry, su familia y amigos, el castaño la abrazo en forma protectora

-hija no te preocupes, nosotros no permitiríamos que nada malo les suceda, dijo Eleonor tomando su mano

-me preocupa mi familia y mis amigos, dijo la pecosa

-Albert adelantó su boda por esta causa, de hecho, ellos tenían planes de volver a África, ahora con todo esto ha decidido que lo mejor es volver a Chicago y llevar a toda la familia para allá, dijo Richard en respuesta a la preocupación de su ahijada

-Vicent también viajará con ellos y si no me equivoco ya Albert y Elroy programaron una reunión con los padres de la señorita O'Brian para ponerlos al tanto y le permitan viajar a su hija con ellos a su cuidado o con alguien de su confianza, con los señores Britter ya conversaron, dijo Eleonor

-por todo esto decidimos que lo mejor es que ustedes también viajen con los Andrew, primero para cumplir la promesa que te hicimos hija de poder visitar el hogar de Pony, dijo Richard

\- pero no se quedarán en Chicago, al menos no en forma permanente, pues estamos preparando todo para que puedan vivir en New York, dijo Eleonor

-New York, dijeron al mismo tiempo los rebeldes

-creo que es justo que puedas cumplir tus sueños hijo, aún quedan muchos años para que tengas que asumir está pesada carga, por lo que lo justo es que mientras llegue ese momento tú te conviertas en el mejor actor de Broadway, porque eso sí, no aceptaremos nada menos que eso, expuso Richard

\- ¡papá!, exclamo Terry poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrazar a sus padres, ¿es en serio? ¿podré hacerlo?

-claro que sí, el talento corre por tus venas, eso sí a partir de mañana tendrás además de tus actividades, unas horas conmigo, en las que vamos a perfeccionar ese talento, dijo decidida Eleonor

-padrinos muchas gracias, es maravilloso que nos apoyen de esta manera y que permitan que Terry cumpla su sueño, dijo Candy

Uniéndose al abrazo grupal que aún no se había disuelto

-Voy a hablar con Robert Hathaway para que te haga una audición, dijo Eleonor

-madre eso no es correcto, yo quiero luchar por mis propios medios, no por ser tu hijo o con tus influencias

-querido hijo no te confundas, en este medio no sirven las influencias, al menos no con Robert y su compañía de teatro, lo único que haré es ayudarte a que te reciba, pero él será quien decida si te quedas o no de acuerdo a tu talento y esfuerzo, así que mejor prepárate para dar lo mejor de ti en esa audición, pues es muy exigente, respondió Eleonor

-sabemos que quieren probarse a sí mismos y luchar por conseguir sus metas, pero recuerden que no están solos y que no está mal recibir un poco de ayuda de quienes tanto los queremos, no los vamos a dejar solos, al contrario, queremos apoyarles y acompañarlos en el camino que inician, le dijo Richard

\- tienes razón papá, gracias

El fin de semana hicieron una pequeña reunión en su honor, llego la tía abuela, Nana Margo, Jane con Albert, incluso consiguieron un permiso especial para que estuvieran Stear y Archie junto a Annie y Paty, por lo que todos pasaron un grato día, en donde también les avisaron a los jóvenes el pronto regreso a Chicago

A partir de ese día Eleonor estuvo trabajando con Terry, era muy exigente y lo hacía esforzarse al máximo, Candy procuraba siempre que podía, estar en primera fila apoyándolo

Terry junto a Jane ayudo a que Candy pudiera inscribirse en un curso preparatorio de primeros auxilios en la Cruz roja, si bien es cierto Candy estaría pronto al otro lado del océano, eso no significaba que no comenzará a recibir algunas nociones fundamentales en la materia

Candy no dudaba en ayudar utilizando sus recientes conocimientos en su ayuda voluntaria en algunos hospicios, orfanatos y algunas casas que se dedicaban a ayudar a los necesitados

La boda de Albert y Jane fue majestuosa, la novia era la hija mediana de su familia, la última que quedaba soltera hasta ese momento, por lo que su familia estaba dichosa de que ella estuviera formando su hogar y como plus junto a un hombre que a leguas se notaba cuanto la amaba y que la valoraba como ella merecía

Fue celebrada a mediados de febrero, el Clan Andrew estaba festejando por todo lo alto el matrimonio de su Patriarca, Albert había aprovechado para conversar con los cabezas de familia de su Clan un día antes de la boda, poniéndolos al tanto de los posibles peligros en Europa, para que tomarán medidas para la protección de sus familias, incluso se ofreció a ayudar a aquellos miembros que no estaban tan favorecidos

La hora de tirar el ramo llego, tocándole en suerte a una sonrojada Isabela, un joven que Candy recordaba estaba en el grupo que la ayudó en el colegio cuando Sara quiso sacarla le guiño un ojo a Isabela, haciendo que está sonriera enamorada y se pusiera más roja todavía

La pareja de recién casados hizo un corto viaje de bodas por Francia, Albert tenía mucho trabajo preparando el retorno de todos a Chicago, pasearon como los enamorados que eran por las calles de París, claro eso el último día antes de regresar, pues antes de eso no vieron ni la puerta de la habitación de su hotel

Los Duques con mucha tristeza comenzaron los preparativos del viaje de Candy y Terry, ya que estos últimos viajarían con los Andrew en marzo, pero a última hora el Rey hizo una encomienda especial al Duque, debía supervisar la creación de una fábrica experimental de aviones, que se había acordado construir en Cambridge, Massachusetts, a pocas horas de New York

El viaje de los Duques sería de sólo unos meses en lo que se iniciaba la construcción de dicha fábrica, la noticia fue tomada con mucha alegría por los rebeldes, pues estaban tristes también de dejar a los Duques

En los primeros días de marzo el Mauritania fue el encargado de llevar a los Andrew junto a los Grandchester hacia Estados Unidos, Annie también viajó con ellos acompañada de sus padres y de Patricia, quien había sido encargada a los Britter hasta llegar a Chicago, en donde quedaría a cargo de una familia amiga de los padres de Paty, sin olvidar al fiel George

La Nana Margo seguía acompañando a Elroy, Vicent como era de esperar había ya hecho todos los arreglos para poder viajar junto a su hija, Janice y Alistear llegarían en abril

Para el viaje el Duque no dudo en contratar un médico, que los acompañara, la salud y bienestar de su bella Duquesa y la de su querida ahijada /nuera era lo más importante para él, compartiendo los Andrew dicho pensamiento no dudaron en apoyarlo, sin importar que el barco ya llevaba su médico, ellos quisieron uno específicamente a su servicio

Siendo Candy quien había propuesto a un buen médico que había conocido en las horas en que ayudaba en una de las clínicas asistenciales, cuando salvo la vida de su esposa con una sencilla pero efectiva técnica de primeros auxilios que había aprendido, el buen doctor había quedado muy agradecido con aquella jovencita, puesto que el no se encontraba con su esposa al momento en que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, habiendo sido atendida por la pequeña rubia, el agradeció al cielo haber enviado a esa joven quien hábilmente había logrado evitar una tragedia

Cuando Albert lo conoció no dudo en aprobar la elección de su pequeña, él había conocido al doctor en sus primeros días en Londres y este le había salvado la vida, cuando en un asalto lo habían dejado mal herido e inconsistente, le había atendido y cuidado de el por varios días, pese a tener la apariencia de un vagabundo, cuando se hubo recuperado trato de agradecerle, pero el doctor se había tenido que ir del lugar en donde estaba y él no tenía indicios de donde podría estar hasta ese día

El doctor Martín, que era su nombre, estaba muy agradecido por la oportunidad dada por los rubios, pues junto a su esposa llevaban varios meses queriendo volver a Chicago su hogar, pero no habían logrado reunir ni para un viaje de tercera clase, la bondad del doctor lo tenía siempre en problemas económicos, debido a que el no dudaba en encargarse de los necesitados los que no solían tener para pagar sus servicios

El viaje fue tranquilo, Eleonor y Candy tenían molestias matutinas, pero como el embarazo les provocaba sueño dormían hasta un poco antes de la hora de la comida, así que al despertar lo hacían con más energías y pasaban muy bien el resto del día, comenzaron a experimentar los antojos, pero Terry y su padre fácilmente conseguían todo en la cocina del barco, lo difícil sería en tierra firme

Al llegar a New York decidieron partir a Chicago, para mayor comodidad tomaron el expreso, el cual además de lujoso les permitía llegar más rápido y que fuera menos cansado, no dejaron que nadie viajará en otro tren

En Chicago tuvieron que despedirse del doctor y su esposa, de los Britter y de Paty, los Grandchester se hospedaron en la mansión de los Andrew, descansaron del viaje unos días y luego viajaron a Lakewood a la mansión de las rosas, para todos traía muchos recuerdos ese lugar, sólo Terry era quien no recordaba la única vez que estuvo allí, porque aún era muy pequeño, no obstante tenia un sentimiento de añoranza al estar allí, como si su corazón recordara que en ese lugar precisamente había visto por primera vez al amor de su vida

Candy pidió visitar la tumba de su madre, por lo que todos la acompañaron, entrando al mausoleo en que estaba junto a Anthony, ella con su padre estuvieron un momento, dirigieron una oración y agradecieron infinitamente el poder haber descubierto todo al fin, logrando recuperar la familia que había sido rota

Al día siguiente viajaron todos al hogar de Pony, querían conocer el lugar en que creció Candy, al llegar la rubia menor quedó sorprendida por las mejoras en el hogar, había más mujeres ayudando a sus queridas madres, el hogar era ahora más amplio, incluso la parte donde recibían clases ahora serian usadas para otra cosa, pues se estaba construyendo una escuela más grande, que además tendría talleres, en donde se preparaba a los jóvenes en algún oficio que les fuera de utilidad, dicha escuela beneficiaba a los niños de toda la zona no sólo del hogar

La hermana María y la señorita Pony lloraron de alegría al recibir el fuerte abrazo que la pecosa les daba, cuando los niños la vieron fue igual, todos los demás veían conmovidos el amor que reinaba en el lugar, al separarse Candy les presento primero a Terry como su esposo, al cual recibieron como si de un hijo se tratara

Presentó a su padre, a Albert y su esposa Jane, la tía Elroy, sus primos, sus padrinos y a la vez suegros y a la Nana Margo, ellos agradecieron todo el cariño dado a Candy, luego pasaron al salón que ahora era más grande, allí les contaron a las buenas mujeres la historia de cómo supieron toda la verdad del origen de la pecosa, después compartieron la comida en el jardín, en donde ya habían dispuesto varias mesas unidas para que pudieran sentarse los adultos y los niños

Lo que Candy no sabía es que Albert había enviado a preparar todo con antelación, las buenas mujeres no aceptaron que enviará empleadas para hacer la comida de ese día, pues fue preparada por ellas mismas, pero si aceptaron que enviará todos los materiales para la preparación y que las mujeres enviadas ayudarán ese día con los niños para que ellas pudieran disfrutar la visita de Candy

Todo fue risas y alegrías, los niños estuvieron muy contentos con la comida y los deliciosos postres que pudieron comer, después Candy aprovechó para enseñarles a todos el hogar de Pony, cuando los adultos comenzaron a conversar llevo a Terry a conocer el padre árbol, su colina de Pony, cada lugar que ya era importante para ella, lo era ahora aún más porque estaba compartiéndolos con el

Mientras los recién casados estaban en la colina de Pony, los demás conversaban sobre la niñez de Candy, les contaron como es que fue encontrada gracias a Tom, que si no hubiera sido por el quien apenas era un niño pequeño que apenas y hablaba no querían ni pensar que habría pasado, porque había una tormenta de nieve ese día

Todos estaban impactados por lo que les contaban, sólo imaginaron la prisa que debían haber tenido Julia y sus compañeras para tener que dejar a Candy así, del terror por lo que les hubiera ocurrido si las encontraban los hombres de Sara y no sólo a Candy, sino también a ellas y sus familias, ahora que conocían cuan cruel era Sara

Más tarde llego el joven Stevenson al haberse enterado de la visita de Candy, quien al verlo no dudo en correr a abrazarlo, para luego presentar a su esposo y a su familia, los que no dudaron en abrazarlo y agradecerle por haber salvado a Candy el día que fue abandonada

El día paso muy rápido para el gusto de todos, los niños no querían despedirse de su jefe, pero se les prometió que volverían y de hecho así estuvieron haciendo por varios días, Candy se sorprendió cuando sus madres la felicitaron por su embarazo antes de que ella les dijera, pero es que nadie la conocía como ellas

Entre las novedades del hogar supo que habían hecho un trato con el señor Carwrigt quien además de haber adoptado a Jimmy, también había llegado a un acuerdo para la compra de los terrenos del hogar y la colina de Pony, todo esto porque las directoras querían ser ellas quienes pagarán por los terrenos

Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty acompañaron a los jóvenes esposos en cada visita que hicieron al hogar de Pony, las chicas habían llegado a pasar unos días con ellos a la mansión de las rosas, aprovechando para poder estar juntos

La señorita Pony junto a la hermana María se pusieron muy felices con la visita de Annie, quien llorando les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por ella y les pidió perdón por alejarse, Paty en cambio estaba muy feliz por conocer tan hermoso lugar, en varias ocasiones ayudó a la hermana María a dar clases a los niños, alegrándose de que sus conocimientos pudiera compartirlos y de paso confirmar el camino que había elegido

En una de las visitas al hogar Candy se percató de la construcción de una clínica en el pueblo, lo cual era una bendición para el hogar y para todos los pobladores, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que sería el doctor Martín quien se haría cargo de la clínica

En una conversación en el barco cuando todos estaban en el comedor, Candy les contó lo difícil que era cuando alguien se enfermaba pues no había médico en el pueblo, de cómo muchas personas habían muerto por falta de atención médica, el doctor había hablado con su esposa la posibilidad de mudarse a ese pueblo y poner una modesta clínica de acuerdo a sus escasas posibilidades, además de que sería de mucho beneficio para la salud de su esposa la vida de un pueblo pequeño

Albert había escuchado sin querer dicha conversación, por lo que no dudo en proponerle al doctor hacerse cargo de una clínica que ellos querían construir en el lugar, clínica que además contaría con todo el equipo médico necesario, incluso quirúrgico, sin faltar un par de enfermeras, todo lo cual lo costearía una fundación que los Duques y los Andrew habían creado para financiar no sólo el mantenimiento y salarios del lugar, sino también para el hogar y educación de los niños del lugar y los alrededores

Quien diría que en la escuela que estaban haciendo llegaría a dar clases la hermana Margaret cuando por la guerra se tuviera que cerrar el colegio San Pablo, aportando con ello un mayor enriquecimiento en la educación de los niños

Después de unas semanas maravillosas los Duques y los jóvenes marqueses partían a New York, no estarían solos mucho tiempo, pues habían decidido que al menos durante el embarazo de Candy, la familia quería estar cerca en lo posible, mudándose todos temporalmente a New York

Stear y Archie aprovecharían para terminar su educación en dicha ciudad, también los Britter habían accedido enviar a Annie y Paty con ellos a New York, siendo Elroy la encargada de ellas durante ese tiempo, los Britter habían conseguido autorización de la familia que estaba a cargo de Paty, todo esto porque las jóvenes no querían estar lejos de la rubia menor al menos por un tiempo en lo que esta daba a luz

La preciosa mansión que los recibió en New York era realmente acogedora, Terry pensó que irían a la mansión de Eleonor, pero obviamente no era así, está mansión tenía el escudo de los Grandchester en la entrada, los recibió el personal muy ordenados, el mayordomo les dio la bienvenida y presentó al resto del personal que estaría a sus servicios

Algo le decía a Terry que ya conocía el lugar, era extraño sentía que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, se sorprendió cuando al entrar a un salón privado en este había cuadros con fotografías de él cuándo era un bebé, en unas estaba sólo, en otras con Anthony, con sus padres y la fotografía en la que estaba con Candy en la mansión de las rosas estaba en un cuadro central en tamaño grande

-esta es la única que mandamos a poner en cuanto llegamos, la enviamos antes de tomar el expreso a Chicago, dijo el Duque

-este fue nuestro hogar durante el breve tiempo que estuvimos en New York, eras aún muy pequeño, pero debes saber que fuimos muy felices aquí, dijo una emocionada Eleonor

\- pero vamos a instalarnos, ya después tendremos tiempo de conversar, espero les gusten sus estancias, gracias por aceptar quedarse con nosotros, dijo Richard

-papá, gracias a ustedes por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros

Richard no respondió sólo asintió levemente, la emoción lo embargaba, era un sueño estar allí con la mujer que amaba, con su hijo y ahora su hijo estaba iniciando su propia historia allí mismo, ellos se encargarían de cuidar que los recién casados no pasarán por peligros o problemas que destruyan ese amor tan lindo que ellos se tienen

Al día siguiente Terry tenía una cita con Robert Hathaway, él se había estado preparando para esta entrevista, sabía que debía demostrar con creces su talento y claro que lo haría

Nadie pensaría que habría una audición, más porque al llegar al lugar no iba sólo Terry, de hecho, fue un grupo de personas las que todos vieron ingresar, varios de los actores y demás empleados que allí se encontraban pensaron que eran inversionistas

Eleonor saludo con afecto a Robert, al igual que Richard, presentaron a Terrence y a su esposa Candy, conversaron un poco más poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas y lo sucedido, cuando termino la reunión Robert invito a Terry a seguirlo, e indicó a Eleonor donde podrían ubicarse en lo que se desarrollaba la audición, debido a esto el resto de los actores y empleados sólo vieron a Terry

Al llegar al escenario llamo a los actores allí reunidos y pidió a Henry uno de ellos pasará al frente luego le indicó que junto a Terry hicieran una escena de Hamlet, a lo que todos los demás se ubicaron en sus puestos para no interrumpir la escena

Eleonor se sorprendió de la elección que hizo Robert de la escena a interpretar, pues era una que requería mucha concentración y práctica, de hecho, Henry que tenía ya mucho tiempo en las tablas estaba teniendo problemas para interpretar su parte, aunque eso sólo alguien con los conocimientos y experiencia de Eleonor lo notaban

Aun así, Terry lo hizo magistralmente, si, Robert lo hizo adrede, así frente a todos probó la capacidad de Terry, su dominio de las artes escénicas, al finalizar los actores nuevamente se acercaron al escenario y felicitaron a Henry y Terrence, Robert presentó al castaño como Terrence Graham, como él había pedido ser llamado, todos lo saludaron admirados por su porte y talento, las mujeres se deleitaban la vista con él, no olvidemos por lo apuesto que es

Una joven actriz acababa de ingresar al teatro, vio al grupo reunido y se acercó a saludar y recibir las indicaciones de ese día, vio de espaldas a un joven que no reconoció, al aproximarse más pudo ver una preciosa joven de risos dorados ser envuelta entre los brazos de ese joven, escuchó también la conversación de los jóvenes para ella desconocidos

\- ¡Terry! lo hiciste maravillosamente, sabía que lo harías muy bien mi amor

-gracias Candy, mi bella Julieta

Al poder verlos al fin, pudo observar de cerca al más bello de los hombres jamás visto, era el más guapo entre todos y se quedaba corta y esa voz, esa profunda y masculina voz, pero estaba abrazando a esa joven, no comprendió porque, pero le molesto ver el cariño con que se abrazaban y mostraban su afecto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

\- ¿no es un poco inapropiado darse esas muestras de afecto?

-también lo es ser entrometida, respondió Terry sin contenerse ante la pelilacia frentona que ya se había ganado un lugar en su antipatía

\- ¡Terry!, regaño tiernamente Candy a su castaño

Pero antes que el castaño dijera algo más Robert hablo

-llegas tarde Susana, no es común en ti, bien aprovechó que estamos todos para presentarte a un nuevo miembro, Terrence Graham, luego viendo a todos los demás dijo: -ya todos pudimos ver su talento, desde el lunes se integrará a nuestro equipo de trabajo

Luego se acercó a los jóvenes recién casados y volvió a hablar

-aprovecho para presentar a su esposa Candice Graham, dijo señalando a la rubia menor y mirando específicamente a Susana quien sólo bajo la mirada avergonzada

Después de despedirse los Grandchester se retiraron del lugar, Candy trato de reñirle a Terry por ser tan grosero con la gusana digo Susana, pero Eleonor y Richard más experimentados le explicaron que con ese tipo de personas no se podía ser de otra manera

Candy no sabía que sus suegros habían visto en primera fila la cara de borrego babeada que había puesto gusana digo Susana al ver al castaño, así como también observaron el cambio en su mirada al ver el afecto con que este abrazaba a su esposa, para ellos fue claro que esa chica podría ser un problema si no se le ponen los pies sobre la tierra

Olvidando el incidente fueron a comer a un exclusivo restaurante que contaba con una linda vista, después Eleonor llevo a su nuera a una de las boutiques más exclusivas, ya Candy necesitaba ropa maternal pues su vientre comenzaba a crecer, por lo que no dudo en conseguir un nuevo guardarropa, pero como ella también estaba en las mismas, renovó el suyo al mismo tiempo

Los Andrew llegaron unos días después, fueron recibidos en la estación por Candy y Terry, Richard y Eleonor habían tenido que ir fuera de la ciudad para reunirse con los encargados de la fábrica que se construiría, al ser la reunión un almuerzo Richard no dudo en llevar a su esposa

Los Andrew se instalaron en su mansión, Eleonor y Candy se habían encargado de tener todo listo para su llegada desde días atrás, por lo que ese día ya estaba todo preparado, Albert como era de esperarse apenas pudo quedarse a comer con ellos, ya que debía presentarse a las oficinas de inmediato junto a George

Terry y Candy estuvieron en la mansión Andrew hasta que llegaron los Duques y cenaron con ellos, todos estaban felices de poder compartir ese maravilloso tiempo juntos, aprovechando la reunión Elroy pidió que Candy continuara estudiando con los profesores particulares que iban a dar clases a los Cornwell, Annie y Paty, a lo que los Grandchester estuvieron de acuerdo, sería una buena oportunidad para que los Andrew disfrutaran de la presencia de la joven y de paso hacerse compañía

Días después de estar todos en la ciudad, llegaron Alistear y Janice a unírseles, dispuestos a pasar una larga temporada con ellos

Como era de esperarse Jane no tardo en hacerse cargo de la fundación creada para ayudar al hogar de Pony, además de la clínica feliz, no dudaron en unírseles Eleonor, Janice y Candy, colaboraban también Annie y Paty, Elroy aportaba su granito de arena, aunque también se ocupaba de ayudar a Albert en los negocios, habiendo sido ella quien había llevado las riendas era algo que no dudaba en hacer, al menos por un tiempo más, pues cada día el Patriarca estaba necesitando menos ayuda, ocupándose de todo por sí mismo

Terry estaba entusiasmado por haber iniciado ya con su sueño en el teatro, Candy le acompañaba cada vez que podía, logrando ganarse a casi toda la compañía con su agradable trato y su carácter que le hacía estar dispuesta a colaborar siempre, pero cuando las actividades de su pecosa se lo impedían, Terry tenía que asistir solo, a pesar de extrañarla, él siempre ponía su mejor empeño por hacer bien su trabajo, logrando así el papel del Rey de Francia, en El Rey Lear, la cual estrenaría a inicios de julio, esa noche su pecosa le brindo una celebración privada muy especial

Como cada noche ellos no dudaban en disfrutar de su intimidad, parecía que nunca se saciaban el uno del otro, a la par de sus camas dejaban cada uno su bata, para poder ponérsela en caso de tener que salir o recibir a alguien en la habitación, cosa que nunca sucedía, esa bata era su única prenda para la noche y prácticamente tampoco la usaban, pues ya de por si dormían desnudos, al despertar iban inmediatamente a bañarse juntos, por lo que las dichosas batas eran solo un adorno en caso de emergencia

Candy disfrutaba de la compañía de su familia casi a diario, y también casi a diario daba una caminata con su padre, tomaba él te en la mansión de los Andrew, disfrutando de conversar con sus tías, su mami/ tía como llamaba a Jane, sus amigas y sus primos, cuando llegaba Albert, Alistear que ahora ayudaba también en la oficina y George, también compartía gratos momentos con ellos, ya casi no pasaba tanto tiempo con su tío favorito, pero cada vez que podía él le mostraba cuanto la quería, además de ser consentida por todos, su vientre comenzaba ya a ser más notorio, al igual que el de Eleonor, pero por alguna razón más grande que el de su suegra, pero nadie decía ni pio

Aunque los estudios mantenían a los jóvenes bastante ocupados, Stear seguía con sus inventos, más ahora que contaba con la ayuda del Duque y de Albert que apoyaban su pasión por la aviación, en las afueras de New York, Albert había dispuesto de una propiedad campestre, en la cual contaban con un precioso lago, dicha propiedad era casi tan hermosa como la mansión de Chicago, pero lo que más amaban los jóvenes eran los paseos al aire libre que podían dar allí, sus picnic, las cabalgatas, para lo cual Terry había mandado a traer a su yegua Teodora, Stear había construido un avión, tal hazaña hacia que Richard, Albert y su padre Alistear lo admiraban

En esta ocasión el viaje de prueba fue todo un éxito y es que ahora Stear contaba no solo con la ayuda de Richard, Albert y su padre, sino que además, contaba con la guía de los ingenieros que estarían a cargo del proyecto que Richard estaba encargado de supervisar, era tanto el talento que los ingenieros vieron en el joven inventor que no dudaron en reclutarlo para que formara parte de su equipo, eso sin descuidar su educación, puesto que ya le habían asegurado su ingreso en El Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts (MIT), el cual para su buena suerte quedaba cerca de New York

Así el joven inventor pasaba sus días aplicándose más que nunca a sus estudios, con la firme convicción de que pronto estaría cumpliendo también sus propios sueños, Archie en cambio se sintió llamado por los negocios, apostando por estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard, estando esta también casualmente cerca de New York

En junio el esfuerzo de Terry rindió fruto, al estrenar la obra El Rey Lear, en donde tenía el papel del Rey de Francia

Candy estaba con su pecho hinchado de orgullo por su amado esposo, el día del estreno no solo estuvieron los padres de Terry, todos los Andrew le acompañaron, pero a pesar de que los aplausos abundaron ese día, nadie aplaudió con tanto entusiasmo como Candy, a la salida del teatro Terry salió acompañado de su esposa

Sin importarle lo que quisieran los patrocinadores o cualquier otra persona, el no llevaría del brazo a nadie más que a ella, una rubia pelilacia estuvo muy desilusionada y molesta por eso, pues ya "alguien" había comenzado el rumor de que eran pareja, cosa que el castaño había desmentido en su primera entrevista y corroborado esa noche al salir del teatro con su esposa

A pesar de que su vientre se encontraba cada día más grande, ella seguía siendo más activa que nunca, pero también más hermosa, la prensa la adoraba, siempre salía sonriente en las fotografías, y lo que más agradecían es que las pocas sonrisas que lograban captar del serio actor eran causadas por ella

A mediados del mes de junio las presentaciones de la obra del Rey Lear eran todo un éxito, el día de descanso de Terry habían planeado pasarlo en casa, los Andrew estaban llegando para acompañarlos, todos habían notado a Candy más cansada que de costumbre, por lo que querían evitar que tuviera esfuerzos extra, pero ni bien habían acabado de llegar cuando de pronto Candy sintió un fuerte dolor, Terry lo noto de inmediato preguntándole que le pasaba

Nana Margo examino a Candy y anuncio que el nacimiento estaba próximo, a lo cual todos se preocuparon pues según sus cuentas aún faltaba un mes, Candy fue llevada a la habitación, la cual fue preparada rápidamente para recibir al futuro miembro de la familia

Terry acompaño a su esposa sin aceptar quejas ni opiniones de nadie, no es que alguien realmente quisiera oponerse, Nana Margo atendió el parto de Candy, tal como lo hizo con su madre Rosemary cuando la misma Candy nació, a pesar de que por la juventud de la rubia menor se podía temer por su bienestar a la hora del parto, este se desarrolló en forma rápida y sin mayores complicaciones, quizá debido a la condición física de la joven y a ser siempre tan activa

Después de dos horas, sorprendentemente se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, todos se abrazaron con alegría al saber que ya había nacido, dentro Terry besaba con amor la frente de su esposa y le agradecía la dicha de hacerlo padre, cuando aún festejaban el nacimiento y limpiaban al pequeño Terrence Anthony como Candy había pedido llamar a su bebe si era niño, Candy percibió un delicioso aroma a Dulce Candy, Nana Margo, Elroy y Eleonor que estaban en la habitación ayudando también lo sintieron, pero fue solo Candy quien vio a su madre y su hermano sonriéndole

Candy vio como en un sueño a su madre y su hermano acercarse a darle cada uno un beso en la frente, al hacerlo su madre le susurro al oído, no olvides lo que te prometimos, estaremos contigo una parte de nosotros ha vuelto este día a ti, después de decir eso ellos desaparecieron, en ese momento Candy sintió nuevamente dolor, la Nana Margo pese a la emoción que le provoco haber percibido la presencia de su niña, estuvo lista a atender nuevamente a Candy cuando noto que algo pasaba

-aún no termina, dijo Nana Margo, -puja Candy, puja

Candy pujo una vez mas y de pronto un segundo llanto inundo la mansión Grandchester, en la habitación la sorpresa daba paso a la alegría

-es una niña, es una niña, exclamo Nana Margo

-es preciosa hija, dijo tía Elroy con lágrimas en sus ojos

-o hijos que sorpresa tan maravillosa, dos preciosos niños, gracias hija por este regalo, dijo una emocionada Eleonor

Una vez limpia la niña fue recibida en los brazos de su padre, mientras su madre acunaba a su hermanito

-hola pequeña Rosemary Grandchester Brown, bienvenida hija mía, dijo Terry dando un beso en la frente de su hija

Luego la puso en el otro brazo de Candy, quien acunaba a sus dos hijos con infinita felicidad

-iré a avisar a los demás, deben estar muriendo de la curiosidad, dijo Elroy

-ahora comprendo porque nacieron antes, siendo gemelos era de esperarse que nacieran antes, dijo Nana Margo

Candy y Terry intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada, Eleonor le ayudo a Terry a tomar a sus hijos para ir a presentarlos con la familia, mientras Nana Margo terminaba con Candy

Al momento de que todos conocieran a los pequeños recién nacidos se enamoraron de ellos, los Andrew estaban conmovidos y agradecidos por haberlos nombrado como a la madre y hermano de Candy, todos cargaron a los gemelos y comentaban lo preciosos que eran, el pequeño era rubio como su madre y la pequeña castaña como su padre, ambos aun tenían sus ojitos cerrados, por lo que no habían mostrado el color de sus ojos, aunque aun era muy pronto para saber cuál seria

Horas mas tarde cuando ya solo quedaban Candy y Terry junto a sus recién nacidos en la cama, Terry tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso con amor y devoción

-gracias amor

-por que Terry, si es por nuestros hijos te recuerdo que tu ayudaste, respondió sonriendo Candy

-por nuestros hijos, por amarme, por existir, ahora comprendo a que se refería mi padre cuando hablaba de su preciada Sangre Grandchester

-tu te quejabas de eso, decías que a el solo le preocupaba su linaje

-eso era porque no sabia cuanto dolor el cargaba, pero ahora que no solo conozco toda la historia, sino que además te tengo a ti que me has dado el maravilloso regalo de ser padre, eso me hizo comprender al fin de que es lo que hablaba

Candy lo miraba con amor y le hizo una seña para que continuara

-no se trata del linaje noble, ni ninguna cosa de esas, el hablaba del vinculo irrompible que nos une con nuestra descendencia, el mismo que nos unió a nuestros padres, ese vínculo que es más preciado cuando viene dado de la mujer que se ama, como lo ha sido en ambos casos, por eso él no podía dejarme a nadie, ahora lo comprendo, se que si el hubiera podido nunca me habría separado de mi madre, pero al suceder todo como sucedió el sintió que no tuvo otra opción, quedándose con lo único que creyó podía rescatar de su paraíso perdido, en mi caso no sé qué haría si te perdiera, y ruego a los cielos que nunca suceda tal cosa, al contrario agradezco la bendición de tenerlos a mi lado y disfrutar de nuestra familia, de nuestro paraíso, ese amor mío es el verdadero significado de la Sangre Grandchester, Te Amo Candy, con todo mi ser y planeo pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo, porque vuelvo a repetirlo, no hay sueño ni meta mas grande si la comparto contigo, tu y nuestros hijos son mi único sueño, mi mas grande meta cumplida, por todo eso gracias

\- ¡Terry! Te Amo, Te Amo como nunca he amado a nadie más, Te Amo como nunca amare a nadie más, gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida, gracias por hacerme parte de tu vida y cumplir mi sueño de tener una familia, porque ahora si que la tengo en todos los sentidos

Con lágrimas de felicidad Terry se acercó a Candy con cuidado de no aplastar a los gemelos que dormían entre ellos en la gran cama, con cariño acaricio su mejilla y la beso dulcemente, entregándole con el beso una muestra de todo el amor que por ella sentía, beso que correspondió Candy con la misma entrega y el mismo sentimiento, sabiendo ambos que este era apenas el inicio de su propia historia de amor.

 **FIN.**

000

Hola amigas, me costó, no lo duden, no sabia si poner este capitulo dividido en dos, pues salió mas largo de lo que suelo hacerlos, pero acá esta, mi segunda historia larga, espero que como yo la hallan disfrutado, muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de ella, me emociono mucho cuando pude lograr escribir esas tres letras tan significativas, nuevamente gracias, espero pronto poder subir el epilogo, les ruego paciencia

Por lo pronto respondiendo los comentarios anteriores: **Selenityneza** así es amiga ya todo está en su curso, **Ster star** si ya les tocaba, **Charo G. Rivera** me emociona que te pierdas entre mis letras y puedas imaginar, así como yo cada escena, espero hayas disfrutado mi corto navideño, **Guest** es una lástima que no pusiste tu nombre, te agradezco que me leas siendo tu idioma el portugués, muchas gracias **(muito obrigado),**

 **Rianne Black, Anastasiaelo** , muchas gracias por seguir mi historia

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	23. Chapter 23

Epílogo

-Te lo digo es un hombre muy imponente, las fotografías no le hacen fe, pero sobre todo es el hecho de que es un Duque, lo entiendes, uno de los más importantes miembros de la realeza, comento Úrsula, una joven vestida a la moda de mirada altanera

-Pero y eso que, él es un hombre casado, recuerdas CASADO, por si acaso su título no te lo dice, su estado civil si, él es inalcanzable para ninguna otra que, para su ESPOSA, respondió Mariana, vecina de Úrsula, quien solo llego a dejarle unas cosas

-Eso es lo de menos, obviamente ella no es una mujer que este a su altura, es una simple americana, yo en cambio soy inglesa, he estudiado en los mejores colegios, continuo Úrsula

-Te recuerdo que tu ni siquiera desciendes de una familia importante, en cambio la Duquesa no solo estudio en el Real Colegio San Pablo, ella además es descendiente de una Condesa, además es de raíces escocesas, una persona muy querida por la familia real, todo lo que dices son puras sandeces, respondió Mariana

-Tú lo que tienes es envidia Mariana, porque yo tengo la oportunidad de estar con un hombre de su categoría

-Estas loca Úrsula, mejor me voy, no quiero ser relacionada con una mujer como tu

Mariana se retiró decepcionada del tipo de mujer que tenía como vecina, mientras unos jóvenes observaban todo en silencio sin ser vistos

-gané, te lo dije esa joven no es más que una oportunista, dijo Rosemary

-Siempre las reconoces, no sé cómo haces, dijo Anthony

-Hermanito después de tantos años uno aprende a conocer ese tipo de gente, es la condena de nuestros padres por ser tan atractivos

-Eso sí es verdad, no importa el lugar, siempre llaman la atención, cuanto crees que dure

-No creo que pase de hoy, nuestros padres no toleran ese tipo de personas y dudo que ella pueda fingir tan bien, al menos no frente a papá

-Bien Rosemary, estaremos observando, pero si vemos que llega muy lejos la desenmascaramos

-Correcto Anthony

Los jóvenes estuvieron vigilando a la nueva secretaria de su madre

Desde antes de asumir Terry el ducado, Candy se ocupaba de la fundación de asistencia, mientras Jane junto a Annie administraban la parte de Estados Unidos, ahora que su esposo era Duque, este pidió que las oficinas en que su esposa se encargaba de todo lo administrativo de la fundación durante algunas horas del día, estuvieran en el mismo lugar que su oficina Ducal, el no soportaba la idea de no tenerla cerca.

Dentro del despacho de Terry, este se encontraba bastante ocupado

-Le parece acaso este un comportamiento apropiado Milady

\- No veo a que se refiere Mi Lord

-Es que acaso es poco entrar en el despacho de un Duque, cerrando la puerta con seguro, para venir a acomodarse en mis piernas

-El sitio más cómodo del lugar esta aquí, que le puedo decir, dijo la rubia mientras sus manos se afianzaban firmemente al cuello del castaño

-Oh Milady siendo que, en lugar de arrepentirse, se comporta de una forma tan descarada no tendré opción y le haré pagar su osadía

-Mi Lord puede tratar de castigarme, pero eso no evitará que yo cumpla mi cometido

Y con una mirada traviesa, llena de promesas ella se acercó a su rostro tanto que no había ni un centímetro que los separará, el castaño estaba a punto de tomar sus labios y demostrarle lo que le tenía preparado por su conducta, pero ella alejo su boca de los labios del joven y guapo (apuesto, precioso, sexy…) Duque, posándolos sobre su cuello apenas rozándolo

Terry no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la osadía de su atrevida pecosa, quien después de torturarlo con suaves roces, estaba ya comiéndose a besos su cuello, haciéndole sentir cuanto lo necesitaba con cada beso y caricia con la que se entregaba

Su ataque fue más que bien recibido, el castaño la tomo de su cintura, que pese a sus embarazos seguía siendo pequeña y la levanto para colocarla a horcadas sobre el, sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabotonar su fina blusa, la cual con ya veinte años de experiencia fue abierta rápida y limpiamente sin dañar un solo botón, dejando al descubierto la preciosa lencería francesa que Candy usaba exclusivamente por y para el

-Amo tu lencería pecosa, pero admite que te amo más sin nada encima, logró decir el castaño entre jadeos, mientras sus manos y boca se ocupaban diligentemente de mimar los preciados pechos de su mujer

-Veinte años amor, tiempo en el que vi tu casi infantil cuerpo desarrollarse, hasta obtener las maduras formas de mujer que ahora tienes y sólo puedo decir que he amado cada cambio, agradeciendo la fortuna de ser tu único dueño, el único hombre que ha disputado de tus secretos de mujer, pero sobretodo tu único amor

-Siempre Terry, sólo tú en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y en mi corazón, nadie podría jamás llenarme como lo haces tu, quien con sólo mirarme haces que me derrita, haciendo que tenga que cambiar constantemente mi ropa interior, siendo imposible no estar lista para ti ante la menor caricia o roce tuyo, lograba decir la rubia con su voz entrecortada por las caricias que su esposo hacia en sus piernas

Metió sus manos bajo la femenina falda, ella ya había desabrochado su camisa y besaba su torso disfrutando su sabor, el disfrutaba sentir sus formas, sus piernas desnudas, buscaba llegar a la ropa interior para poder quitársela, hasta que llegó a sus glúteos y descubrió que su precavidos esposa se las había quitado antes de entrar en la oficina

Al sentir las manos de Terry acariciando sus caderas, Candy separó su boca del masculino pecho y lo miro con una pícara sonrisa, demostrando una ves mas que cuando de el se trataba ella estaba un paso adelante

-Te he dicho ya cuanto amo que hagas eso, logró decir el castaño antes que ella logrará liberar el ansioso miembro de el, que ya estaba ansioso por sentirse dentro, ella lo acarició a todo lo largo con su pequeña mano (pequeña en comparación con…) hasta que el sin contenerse más tomo su mano y entró en ella en una sola estocada, haciéndola gritar de placer

No importaba cuántos años habían pasado, cuantas veces lo habían hecho, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unían era simplemente sublime, esa sensación maravillosa, tanto que no existían palabras que describieran adecuadamente no sólo el placer infinito que tal acto suponía, sino también la perfecta unión de sus corazones y almas que en total sincronía se unían en un solo ser

-Te amo tanto Candy

-ah, Terry, te amo

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un profundo beso, mientras las embestidas tomaban más fuerza y se volvían frenética, llevándolos a la cima del placer

000

-Por favor déjeme pasar, pidió la joven

-Ya le dije que no tiene permitido pasar, ella es una mujer demasiado importante, como para perder el tiempo recibiendo gente de tan baja categoría como lo es usted, respondió la empleada, viendo en forma despectiva a la joven

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, pregunto Candy

-Lo siento Candice, enseguida llamo al guardia para que saque de inmediato a esta insolente muchacha que no quiere marcharse, respondió la misma empleada altanera

-Milady, me urge hablar con usted, pero esta mujer no me dejaba ni dejarle un mensaje, dijo la joven, que a pesar de ser retenida por la empleada no dudo en dirigirse a Candy en cuanto la vio

-Úrsula suelte a la joven de inmediato y le recuerdo que no la he autorizado a tratarme de esa manera, soy Lady Candice Grandchester para usted

\- Pero todos la llaman así, por eso yo creí

-Pues creyó mal, cada uno se ha ganado el derecho de llamarme de esa manera, entiendo que es su primer día, pero no creo que Michelle no le haya explicado sus obligaciones, además porque no se me había avisado que me buscaba la señorita Green

-Como estaba ocupada y obviamente la joven carece de la categoría necesaria para estar aquí y más para ser recibida

-Eso es algo que usted no decide

-Usted debe mantener su lugar, su estatus no permite que haga ciertas cosas, por lo menos hágalo por Terrence, el merece una esposa digna de su categoría

\- ¡Michelle!

-Diga usted Milady

-Acompaña a Úrsula que recoja su bolso y asegúrate que sea escoltada a la salida, no quiero que vuelva a entrar aquí

-Como se atreve, usted no tiene ningún derecho, es el Duque quien manda, está claro que usted no es más que una mujer corriente que no está a la altura de un hombre con su estatus

-Quien osa siquiera a discutir una orden de la Duquesa, la nobleza más que un título es en espíritu y esta que claro que en ese caso la única plebeya en este lugar es usted, a quien le falta mucho por aprender sobre el tema, no vuelva a dirigirse a mi o a mi esposa o no respondo, respondió Terry furioso

-Pe- pero

-Venga conmigo señorita Green, dijo mirando a la joven, luego se dirigió a su esposo -solo la atiendo a ella y después nos vamos amor

Todos ignoraron a Úrsula quien era escoltada por los guardias

000

Poco después del nacimiento de los gemelos estalló la gran guerra, Inglaterra declara la guerra a Alemania el cuatro de agosto de 1914, unas dos semanas antes del nacimiento de Eleonor o Ely como le llaman a la benjamina de los entonces Duques de Grandchester, cuando Richard decidió que no podía arriesgar a su mujer e hija, decidió volver sólo a Inglaterra, pero los Reyes le ordenaron apresurar los trabajos de la fábrica de aviones, los viajes se volvieron más escasos hasta que al año siguiente se volvieron mortales con el hundimiento del Lusitania, por un submarino alemán

Aún así la fábrica no estaría lista si no hasta después de fines de la guerra, lo que se logró con la fábrica fue el diseño de aviones para el futuro, puesto que durante la duración de la misma aún no se tenía confianza en los aviones

Los ingenieros diseñaron formas de modificar aviones ya existentes para poder ser usados en la batalla, ya sea como observadores o para las ofensivas, los Reyes sabían que la fábrica no estaría lista, pero se ayudaron con los planos que envío el equipo de Richard para los aviones ya existentes en Inglaterra, Richard se las ingenio para hacer llegar a los Reyes todos los estudios pertinentes

Al final el objetivo de la familia real era proteger a los Grandchester, Jorge V, estaba muy agradecido con Eleonor por haber protegido a su madre, por lo que mantenerlos lejos del peligro era lo menos que podía hacer, así que durante lo que duro la gran guerra ellos no volvieron a Inglaterra

Pese a que Candy y Terry no volvieron a tratar de cuidarse para evitar un embarazo, Candy no quedo en cinta hasta que los gemelos tenían cinco años, dando a luz a Terrence júnior, quien heredó los ojos grises de su abuelo y el cabello rubio de su madre y abuela

Nuestros rebeldes siempre estuvieron apoyándose, cuando Terry tuvo que salir de gira por la obra de El Rey Lear, no viajó sólo, aprovechando que ya los gemelos tenían algunos meses, Candy no dudo en acompañarlo junto a sus hijos, una niñera y un equipo de seguridad

Por supuesto nadie sabía el origen de Terry, lo que si sabían era que su esposa pertenecía al clan Andrew, ya con eso quedaba resuelta la duda del como pagaban todo, los éxitos de Terry no fueron más que creciendo, logrando el madurar y perfeccionar su talento

Por esos días la tía Elroy se fue a Florida para acompañar a Eliza y apoyarla en su tratamiento, dándoles el cariño que como siempre les había brindado a ella y a Neal, volvía a New York cuando termino la gira del Rey Lear, para poder acompañar a Candy, así pasaba su temporada con todos sus sobrinos, dándoles siempre el amor que ella les tenia

Annie y Paty volvieron a Chicago, en donde concluyeron sus estudios en un colegio de señoritas, siempre que Candy y Terry volvían a New York, ellas no dudaban en ir a visitar a su amiga y de paso poder pasar una temporada junto a sus prometidos, quienes después de concluir sus estudios necesarios pudieron ingresar a la universidad, destacando cada quien en su área

Vicent también aprovecho la gira de Terry, así realizo varios viajes en los que ayudaba en todo cuanto podía, luego volvía a tiempo a New York para poder compartir con su hija y sus nietos, cuando los jóvenes marqueses volvieron a Inglaterra, Candy pidió a su padre se fuera a vivir con ellos, cosa que el agradeció y acepto

Stear y Archie cumplieron con creces en terminar sus carreras, Annie y Paty se esforzaron cada una por su cuenta en alcanzar sus metas, Paty estudiando para ser docente y Annie se involucró de lleno en la Fundación, logrando con sus delicadas y elegantes maneras que mucha gente con los recursos necesarios ayudará a ayudar, muy pronto la fundación no solo ayudaba al hogar de Pony, si no también a varios orfanatos y muchos centros de ayuda que fueron creando, en donde ayudaban a mujeres y niños, dando talleres en donde formaban en algún oficio a los jóvenes y ayudándoles a conseguir un empleo

Los jóvenes Conrwell convirtieron sus sueños de formar una familia junto a las mujeres de sus vidas, primero Stear con Paty en el invierno de 1918 y Archie con Annie en primavera de 1919, justo antes que Candy y Terry viajarán nuevamente a Londres, para la gira que la compañía Stratfor hiciera por Inglaterra con Terry como Hamlet, los padres de Terry que habían vuelto a Londres a inicios de 1919 ya les esperaban

Eliza por su parte se esforzó en recuperarse, logrando volver a caminar sin ningún tipo de apoyo casi dos años después, ella decidió aprovechar su experiencia y creo un centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas de movilidad, centro que fue muy necesario, pues ayudó a atender a los soldados que volvían de la guerra con problemas de ese tipo o con amputaciones, la fundación de los Grandchester y Andrew apoyo también a la causa de Eliza

La joven Leagan se casó con un empresario quien se enamoro de ella en una de las tantas actividades que ella realizaba para conseguir fondos para su centro de rehabilitación, Marcos Smith como se llamaba su esposo, fue un apoyo incondicional para ella, tuvieron un solo hijo a quien llamaron Raymond y con quien Eliza se encargo de no repetir los errores de su madre, inculcándole buenos valores para convertirlo en un hombre de bien

Neal se dedicó por completo a sus estudios y a ayudar a su padre en la empresa, sin dejar de apoyar a Eliza, después de completar su carrera se caso con Luisa, quien apoyo incansablemente a Eliza hasta que está se recuperó, luego, aunque tuvo que volver con sus padres a Boston, siempre se mantenían en contacto, viajando para las vacaciones a pasar temporadas con los Leagan en Florida, Neal y Luisa tuvieron dos hijos, Daniel y Linda

000

Dos bellas rubias conversaban en el castillo de Grandchester

-Candy hija, sabes que, aunque no quieran es un gran evento, no cualquier día se cumplen veinte años de matrimonio, por lo que es necesario hacer una gran fiesta

-Lo se madrina, pero realmente Terry y yo no somos de festejos tan fastuosos, en realidad nosotros habíamos pensado festejarlo haciendo un viaje a Escocia

-Ustedes dos son imposibles, siempre quieren hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no lo harán, tu padrino y yo ya tenemos todo planeado y lo lamento hija, pero hasta tu familia vendrá completa para la fiesta

-Madrina, te das cuenta en el lio que me has metido, como se supone que le explicare ahora a Terry

-Bueno no es para tanto, si al igual que el día de su boda, pueden irse después de unas horas en la fiesta

En la noche estaban los Duques de Grandchester descansando en su habitación, después de haber cenado con los antiguos Duques, Ely, la hermana menor del Duque y con sus hijos, incluyendo a los gemelos que ya contaban con diecinueve años, los cuales pese a todo pronóstico y miles de peticiones seguían solteros

No era por falta de pretendientes, tanto los caballeros como las damas de muy prestigiosas familias habían inútilmente tratado de emparentar con los Duques, muchos habían tratado de concertar un compromiso matrimonial, ya sea con Anthony o con Rosemary, pero ni ellos ni sus padres consintieron jamás tal cosa, ellos se casarían únicamente por amor, decisión que Valia también para sus hermanos

-Pecosa sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, yo estoy ansiando ese viaje

-Lo se Terry, pero ya tu madre se ha encargado de preparar todo, lo menos que podemos hacer es asistir, ya después nos iremos a Escocia y allí sí que nadie nos moleste

-No estoy tan seguro, tus hijos siempre encuentran la forma de molestarnos, auchh pecosa que fuerte pegas

\- ¡Terry!, como se te ocurre decir semejante cosa, no vuelvas a decir algo así o no respondo

-No te parece suficiente con el golpe que me has dado, mira que seguro mañana me amanece un morete en el brazo

-No seas tan exagerado, además te lo mereces

-Ven acá pecosa, no te enojes, sabes que estoy jugando, pero recuerda que ya no son unos pequeños niños

-No olvides que Alejandra apenas tiene ocho añitos

-Como podría, así como tampoco olvido que no es una niñita, sino al contrario otra pecosa revoltosa más, que no solo hace mil y una travesuras, sino que además pese a su corta edad ya me saca canas verdes con la cantidad de pretendientes que tiene y puedo asegurarte que no lo son precisamente por ser hija de los Duques

-Es una niña y nuestros hijos no son traviesos, solo son muy inteligentes y están llenos de energía

-No tienes que excusarlos pecosa, sabes que amo a nuestros hijos y que soy el primero en defenderlos si alguien se atreve a meterse con ellos

-No lo niego, siempre los pusiste como prioridad, recuerdas cuando los gemelos tenían ya un año y te estabas preparando para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta

-Tú te refieres a aquella ves, si, lo recuerdo, ese día al igual que los días anteriores estaba preparándome para ir al ensayo, cuando Anthony de pronto se puso mal, lloraba y lloraba y por más que lo revisábamos no sabíamos que le pasaba, hasta la pobre Rosemary se puso a llorar con su hermano, de la preocupación por no saber que pasaba con mis hijos mande al carajo el ensayo y por primera vez falte, me quede en casa hasta que se calmaron

-Nunca dejare de agradecer por ese llanto, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera podido sucederte si tu no hubieras decidido quedarte

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cuando por fin pude llegar al teatro todo era un caos, vi la estructura con las lámparas que habían caído, me estremecí de solo pensarlo, de imaginar que podría haber sido yo quien estaba bajo esas luces, con esa estructura cayéndome, no dude un segundo en ir al hospital para averiguar qué había sucedido

-Fue cuando Robert te explico que Larry había salvado a Susana y por ello estaba muy grave, de cómo estaban todos devastados, hasta que llego gritándote la madre de susana, acusándote que seguro por tu culpa ella estaba grave y que debías responder por ella

-Era muy incómodo, nunca había sentido tanta pena ajena, como en ese momento en que Robert le explico que ella estaba ilesa y que no tenía ningún daño, que de hecho quien estaba gravemente herido y por proteger precisamente a susana era Larry, fue en ese momento en que me percate que habían llegado mis padres, seguramente alertados por el accidente estaban preocupados por mi

-Y allí sucedió: el dicho no hay que escupir hacia arriba, le cayó a la señora Marlowe, pues la madre de Larry que estaba allí al escuchar que su hijo estaba grave por salvar a susana, le exigía que se casara con él para cuidarlo

-Fue desastroso, la señora Marlowe que antes se había atrevido a exigirme responder por su hija, en ese momento se desentendida totalmente de la suerte de Larry, decía que su hija no era la responsable, que ella no le había pedido que la salvara y que si alguien debía responder era la persona encargada de las luces y en este caso la compañía de teatro, mientras que la madre de Larry la amenazaba con destruir la carrera de susana ante la prensa al exponerla como una malagradecida

-Según me conto Eleonor ellos también aprovecharon para poner en su lugar a la impertinente y oportunista señora, recordándole sus propias palabras, hasta que acorralada la señora Marlowe corrió a buscar a su hija y no se dejó ver mas

-No creo ser egoísta al decir que fue un alivio cuando Robert aviso que se suspendían los ensayos por unos días, pues susana había renunciado y debíamos esperar a que llegara Karen quien haría de Julieta, fue tiempo después que se supo que estaba trabajando en el cine, no le fue mal

-Claro que no, lo mejor de todo fue ya descansar de ella, siempre tratando de llamar tu atención y tratando de provocar malos entendidos entre nosotros, era realmente muy incómodo tener que tolerarla, siempre con su máscara de chica dulce, no puedo olvidar que se atrevió a declararte su amor, pese a saber que estabas casado conmigo, lo recuerdo y me dan ganas de…

-Calma pecosa celosa, tú sabes que nunca logro que siquiera discutiéramos, gracias a los consejos de mis padres no caímos en sus enredos, realmente era una mujer muy extraña, nunca comprendí su obsesión y como tu descanse cuando por fin se fue de nuestras vidas, te confieso que estaba a punto de renunciar a la compañía para no tener que seguir soportándola

-Que tus padres hayan podido quedarse con nosotros después del nacimiento de Ely, era más que una bendición, su presencia y consejos nos ayudaron tanto y nos evitaron muchos problemas

-Tienes razón lo fue, y si, ya comprendí, tanta vuelta para convencerme que no debemos desairar a mi madre

-Qué cosas dices, yo no estoy dando vueltas, así tendrás tu conciencia, yo solo recordaba aquellos nuestros primeros años. cuando volvimos a Londres después de terminar la guerra, tenías temor de que se te prohibiera seguir actuando recuerdas

-Lo que menos espere es que la Reina Madre y la Reina fueran mis mas fervientes admiradoras, fueron ellas quienes no permitieron que se me interrumpiera de seguir actuando, aunque siempre bajo el nombre Graham

-Cuando viajamos al hogar de Pony, recuerdas, a nuestro regreso todos se sorprendieron

-No hubo quien no se enamorará de nuestra pequeña Gabriela, fue recibida como una más, sus abuelos siempre la sobreprotegieron, tu padre nunca se separaba de ella, hasta la fecha sigue siendo así

-Mi papá, el cumplió, nunca se separó más tiempo del necesario de nosotros, nuestros años perdidos nunca podrán volver, pero el se encargo de que los años que vinieron después de encontrarnos fueran valiosos y compensaran todo

-Siempre agradeceré eso a mi suegro, el que te diera todo el cariño que como hija mereces

Pese a negarse en apariencia, a Terry le gustaba mucho la idea de la fiesta, mas que todo porque era en las pocas ocasiones que podía lucir a su esposa frente a todos y mostrarla con todos los honores que ella merecía y el siempre quiso darle, sabia que su esposa era la mujer mas humilde que podría conocer, pero que como una joya que era merecía reconocimiento, mas aun si eso implicaba el recibir a su familia y seres queridos

El castillo de Grandchester se engalanaba para festejar a sus Duques, quienes siempre tan generosos y justos no podían ser menos que amados por sus empleados, las muestras de cariño por tanto no se hacían esperar

Mucho antes de comenzar la fiesta, llegaron los Andrew, mas que ansiosos por compartir un poco con Candy y su familia, Richard, Eleonor aprovecharon a verificar que nada faltara mientras los Duques los recibían, Ely en cambio estaba con sus sobrinos, preparando todo para recibir a los primos de estos

\- ¡Pequeña!, exclamo el rubio mayor al tiempo en que envolvía a Candy entre sus fuertes brazos, con el más puro afecto

\- ¡Bert!, estas aquí, finalmente, decía la rubia prácticamente llorando de alegría, las innumerables ocupaciones de Albert hacían que fuera muy poco el tiempo que tenían para compartir, pero por corto que fuera ellos lo disfrutaban al máximo, nunca dejaban de escribirse y mantener ese vinculo tan especial que más que de tío y sobrina era de hermanos

Jane no tardo en abrazar con cariño a Candy, entre ellas se había formado también un cariño muy fuerte, casi de hermanas, William Kenneth, Cameron y Moira Joan, los hijos del Patriarca corrieron a abrazar a su tía favorita (claro no había que decírselo a las demás), y es que no eran los únicos, pues tanto Marta y Charles los hijos de Stear y Paty, como Alexander, Brandon, Christopher y Laura los hijos de Archie y Annie sentían lo mismo, pero claro todos guardaban el secreto que a voces todos conocían

-Pasen por favor, niños sus primos los esperan en el salón blanco

-Candy, no los llames así, no ves que ya son todos unos jóvenes, decía Terry sonriendo a la par de su esposa mientras también saludaba los recién llegados

-Yo todavía soy una niña tío, dijo la dulce voz de Linda, la hija menor de Neal

-Si tesoro tu aun eres una pequeña princesa, le dijo Terry dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña

-Vamos hermanita, dijo el joven Daniel, el hijo mayor de Neal después de saludar cariñosamente a sus tíos, que nos están esperando Alexandra y Gaby

\- ¡Sí!, grito la niña emocionada y avanzo rápidamente en busca de sus primas

\- ¡Tía abuela!, casi grito Candy, abrazando a la anciana, que se mantenía muy fuerte y sana, a pesar de los años

-hija que alegría al fin poder reunirnos, Neal y Luisa tuvieron que encargarse de unas negociaciones, por eso traje a los niños, Eliza y Marcos están en una campaña de recaudación de fondos, pero me acompaña Raymond, como ya sabes, todos ellos al igual que Daniel les envían sus mejores deseos y varios obsequios

Desde que había sucedido lo de Sara, ninguno de los Leagan quiso pisar Londres de nuevo, sentían muchos remordimientos por su conducta, pese a los años, sin contar el dolor que les producía recordar a su madre y todo lo que ello implicaba, por ello cada que los Duques podían viajar a Estados Unidos, ellos no dudaban en visitarlos, aunque en el fondo nunca llegaron a sentirse merecedores del perdón de la rubia menor

\- ¡Gatita!

\- ¡Archie!, ¡Annie!, exclamo Candy antes de envolver en un abrazo a la pareja

-Elegante, bienvenido, Annie que bueno recibirlos, les dijo Terry al saludarlos

-Se te agradece arrogante, respondía Archie abrazando a su cuñado, nunca perdían la oportunidad para gastarse sobrenombres

\- ¡Candy! ¡Terry! Qué bueno verlos

-Lo mismo digo Stear, respondió la rubia menor abrazando a su primo mayor, luego miro a su amiga y abrazándola también la saludo

-Paty al fin estamos juntas

-Si Candy, tenemos mucho que conversar

Así continuaron los muchos abrazos y saludos cariñosos, los tíos Alistear y Janice, así como Nana Margo también llenaron de cariños a Candy, saludaron también con afecto a Terry, pero con quienes se desvivieron todos en cariños fue con los jóvenes Grandchester Andrew, quienes respondieron muy efusivos también sus muestras de cariño

Cuando la nueva generación Andrew se reunía era una fiesta o cualquier ocasion, los jóvenes eran muy unidos, siempre se cuidaban entre sí, y no importa lo lejos que estuvieran no perdían el contacto

000

Al establecerse nuevamente en Londres los jóvenes Marqueses, Terry continúo actuando, pero también se involucro en la fundación la cual en ese momento estaba volcada a ayudar a los afectados por la guerra, mucho daño había quedado, familias destruidas, jóvenes amputados, niños huérfanos, viudas, por lo que nuevamente el nombre Grandchester volvió a sonar, por todo lo que el joven matrimonio con ayuda de los padres de Terry los actuales Duques hacían por ayudar

Cuando ya los gemelos tenían diez años y el pequeño Terry Jr. Tenía cinco, Candy volvió a quedar embarazada, en esta ocasión fue una niña, la cual nació poco después de morir la Reina Madre Alejandra, por lo que Candy y Terry no dudaron en ponerle su nombre, en una muestra de cariño a quien tanto les apoyo y quiso en vida

Nunca supieron el porqué de los embarazos de Candy eran tan espaciados, muchos creían que eran muy organizados y pedían les pasaran el secreto, pero la realidad era que ni ellos lo sabían, en ese tiempo era poco lo que se sabía de muchas cuestiones femeninas, la salud de la mujer, en especial, su salud reproductiva era poco importante para los médicos, de hecho es muy triste que aun en la actualidad, con todos los avances médicos que tenemos, hay estudios que demuestran que muchas enfermedades no son investigadas en función de las mujeres, si no de los hombres

Pero aun cuando tuvieron cuatro hermosos hijos, los Grandchester tenían una quinta hija más, la bella Gabriela, esta bella niña no era una hija de sangre, si no de corazón, pues la habían amado desde que la vieron en una visita al hogar de Pony, cuando los gemelos tenían ya seis años y el pequeño Terry Jr. Tenía casi el año, la pequeña Gabriela contaba en ese entonces con tres años, con un hermoso cabello liso, de color rojo, unos preciosos ojos verdes y si, pecas, lindas pecas que adornan su pequeña nariz

Desde que la vieron, supieron que no era como los demás niños, cuando alguien le hablaba ella no respondía, solía quedarse sola, como si no supiera jugar con los demás niños, eso hasta que los otros niños la incluían en sus juegos, con paciencia trataban de hacerla jugar con ellos, aunque ella no les respondiera, porque esa era otra cosa ella no hablaba, sabían que podía hacerlo, todos se emocionaron cuando de solo dos años ella había repetido lo que la señorita Pony les enseñaba, en ese entonces eran las vocales y los números del uno al cinco

Y ella de repente dijo las vocales, estuvo una semana diciéndolas, luego a la siguiente fueron los números del uno al cinco, también una semana y luego… nada, no dijo nada más, de pronto suelta palabras, a sus tres años la hermana María ya le había contado más de cien palabras que sabía decir, pero no las unía, no formaba oraciones, si hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar seguramente hubiera sido enviada a una institución, de esas monstruosas que existían y que existen en nuestro tiempo

Pero en el hogar de Pony no, allí con paciencia y amor incluían a Gabriela, haciéndola sentir segura y feliz, aunque no lo dijera, no hacía contacto visual, pocas veces había mirado a los ojos de la señorita Pony o de la hermana María, por eso cuando la pequeña miro a los ojos a Candy y a Terry, todos se sorprendieron, cuando ellos escucharon su historia y de su comportamiento, no dudaron en adoptarla, sabiendo que ella los había escogido, nunca hicieron diferencia con ella, la trataron como a cualquiera de sus hijos, le exigían lo mismo, eso sí con su propio ritmo

Tenían una niñera específicamente para cuidar de ella, sin asfixiarla, más que todo su tarea era ver que no se hiciera daño, pues ella parecía no ver los peligros, contrataron una inteligente mujer que todos los días por una hora trabajaba con ella, para lograr que hablara, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos y sus padres la trataban como a cualquier otra niña, obligándola a salir del mundo en que a veces parecía aislarse, un mundo muy feliz decía Candy, pues Gabriela de pronto se reía de nada o bailaba sola mientras tarareaba alguna melodía

La Reina Madre le tenía especial cariño, desde que la conoció, Gabriela la había llamado abuela, en los meses previos a la muerte de Alejandra, era visitada constantemente por la niña, quien por alguna razón no quería separarse de ella, como si presintiera que la iba a perder dentro de poco, todo ello lleno de alegría los últimos tiempos de la Reina Madre, quien disfrutaba de la ternura e inocencia de Gabriela, quien le prodigaba el cariño más sincero que cualquiera podría dar

A pesar de ser Alejandra la menor, era a Gabriela a quien sus hermanos, los jóvenes Grandchester protegían más, su inocencia era infinita, por lo que no permitían que nadie ajeno a su círculo se le acercara, esta demás decir que el resto de sus primos y su tía Ely hacían lo mismo, no era de menos, toda precaución para ellos era poca debido al gran cariño que por ella sentían, finalmente había hablado a los quince años, como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas para comunicarse, por mas sorprendidos que estuvieran, su familia agradeció infinitamente lo que consideraron un milagro

Al crecer sus habilidades en las matemáticas y con las manos, la hicieron ser discípula de su tío Stear, al mostrar gran talento en la ingeniería, algo que le salía natural, por la facilidad que ella poseía de concentrarse en las cosas que le gustaban y los inventos era algo que le fascinaba

Pese a toda la sobreprotección de Terry y los hermanos de Gabriela, ella se caso a los veintitrés años, un joven ingeniero que trabajaba con ella y Stear en el Centro de Investigaciones que creo Richard, en el que estaba la fábrica de aviones, Markus Bonn un joven genio como decía su tío Stear, de veinticinco años cayo rendido a los pies de la niña más querida y cuidada de la familia, fue un amor muy puro el que ambos se prodigaron, tanto así que nadie pudo poner objeción cuando el pidió su mano

Un año antes los gemelos se habían por fin casado, los jóvenes habían encontrado el amor, casualmente el mismo día, casándose en una boda doble, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres al tener un matrimonio lleno de amor y comprensión

Algunos años después Alejandra y Terry Jr. También se habían casado cada uno con el amor de sus vidas

Albert pudo cumplir uno de sus sueños cuando pudo volver a África llevando consigo a todos los jóvenes de la nueva generación, sus hijos y todos sus sobrinos lo acompañaron, no podía faltar Vicent, quien no se separaba de sus nietos y Alistear que también disfrutaba de los propios, fueron unos meses inolvidables que permanecieron por siempre en la mente de todos ellos

Terry a pesar de los años, nunca dejo de apoyar a su esposa, así, aunque muchos años después de lo que habían pensado, Candy se graduó de enfermera, para ese entonces la pequeña Alejandra ya tenía siete años, la pecosa trabajaba de voluntaria en la Cruz roja, claro lo hacia de forma anónima, solo así podía ayudar sin que se lo impidieran ni la tratasen distinto por su titulo

Porque no importa cuantos años pasaran, Candy seguía siendo la misma, compartiendo su tiempo con quienes necesitaran de su ayuda, ya sea con su profesión o con la fundación, distribuyendo su tiempo entre sus dos trabajos, pero sin descuidar su sueño mas importante, su familia, su prioridad siempre era su familia, su esposo, sus hijos, los Andrew y los Grandchester, no olvidando sus orígenes al cuidar al que fue su hogar por muchos años, el Hogar de Pony

La hermana María y la señorita Pony, gracias a la ayuda que Candy procuro que nunca les faltara, lograron mantener buena salud y disfrutar de muchos años mas en los que pudieron seguir cumpliendo su noble labor, además de disfrutar del cariño y visitas de su querida hija, quien sin importar el titulo que llevara no las olvidaba, ni a ellas ni a sus hermanos, que habían crecido junto a ella, así como a los demás niños que allí llegaron

Terry cumplió lo que se había prometido, cuido de Candy, no permitió que nadie le faltara, pero al hacerlo el a su vez consiguió el mayor de sus anhelos, su familia, esa familia llena de amor que había formado con Candy, la que le había dado los más bellos hijos que pudiera desear, teniendo además el cariño de sus padres y su hermana menor, así como el de la familia de ella, los Andrew que también lo trataron como uno más de los suyos

Cada noche en la alcoba en que estuvieran Candy y Terry terminaba igual, llena de amor y pasión, demostrándose siempre de la mejor forma posible que habían nacido para estar juntos y que su amor era eterno

 **Fin.**

Amigas, finalmente pude cumplir, aquí esta el epilogo y con esto el cierre de esta historia, siempre es un momento agridulce llegar hasta acá, pero me alegra el haber podido compartir con ustedes un poco de mi inspiración

Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y no haber olvidado algún detalle, explicando un poco, no puedo decirles que es lo que hacia que Candy no tuviera hijos tan frecuentemente, puesto que es algo que aún no sé, sí, me base en mi experiencia, y si los médicos siguen sin dar importancia a cosas tan básicas para una mujer

Para las que se preguntan que es lo que pasa con Gabriela, ella tiene Autismo, como sabrán este no es un trastorno nuevo, por el contrario se ha encontrado que existe desde los inicios de la humanidad, la forma en que se les trata, eso cambio con los años, siendo mayormente una forma cruel, hasta la fecha no veo que eso mejore, pero al ser esta mi historia, pude hacer mejor la vida de ella, teniendo una familia como la que le dieron nuestros rebeldes

En cuanto a Mi Luna Pecosa, les pediré paciencia, si, lo sé, ¿me paso verdad? Lo lamento sinceramente, pero mi tiempo no me permite hacer más, en muchas ocasiones he tenido que dejar de escribir por largos periodos, pero, aunque parezca egoísta, prefiero tardar a no escribir más, gracias a todas por disfrutar conmigo mi imaginación, espero poder seguir complaciéndolas.

Ahora mis agradecimientos especiales a todas las que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, agregándome en sus favoritos, comentando o simplemente leyendo

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

 **Wenca 37** acá está el epilogo, espero haber podido responder a tus dudas, **Selenityneza** amiga aquí te cumplo, y te respondí ya de una vez, **Anabela** que emoción que mi historia llegue tan lejos y que puedas disfrutarla a pesar de la barrera del idioma, muchas gracias por dedicarme unas palabras, muito obrigado, bênçãos para você, espero haberlo escrito bien, muchos cariños para ti, **Valentina** me alegra mucho que te gustara, acá te cumplo con el epilogo, a todas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí.

 **dany16, katherine2397** , muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook y mientras no lo quite en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


End file.
